Beneath the Twilight
by KNeu24264
Summary: Set during Twilight: We all know the story of BxE, but what if there was another witness? Someone behind the scenes? A fateful field-trip to Forks High School changes badly abused nine-year-old Leandra's life forever when a fist fight brings Carlisle Cullen into the picture. He sees more than she realizes, despite her best efforts. RATED 'M' for slight descriptions of ABUSE!
1. Chapter 1

**OPENING NOTES:**

 **Hi, guys! Welcome to my story. (:  
Before we begin, I just want to point a few things out.**

 **ONE: Yes, I'm aware that I've posted this story before, but I created another account so I can start over. Yes, this is my original work, no it's not a copy of anyone else's. I created another account so I can continue revamping this story without confusing the living hell out of everyone.**

 **TWO: This story is rated 'M' for situations and themes people younger than 'M' should not be reading. I'll probably be saying this multiple times throughout this story, at the top of particularly rough chapters. Just as a heads up. It does contain mild descriptions of abuse, so if that's not your cup of tea, I suggest heeding the warnings marked as 'ImPORTANT NOTE' at the start.**

 **THREE: This story is pure fiction. Completely made up, but it's the crap I live with in my head. It's not based on true events, although..**

 **FOUR: MY CHARACTERS ARE MY OWN. My characters, as in anyone you don't recognize from Stephenie Meyer's work, are all completely fictional. Even though I have based a few of them off of real people I've known, names aren't the same. I do not own Twilight, nor anything affiliated with it. I'm not claiming to, and I'm definitely not getting paid for any of this.**

 **WITH ALL THAT SAID, let's get on with it. Buckle up. It's gonna get interesting. Let's see where it leads us, huh? Right off the bat, though, I've gotta start with an:**

 **ImPORTANT NOTE : Descriptions of abuse/violence exist in this chapter. It doesn't get too bad, and I hope I've tamed it enough, but it's not pretty. Beware, and proceed with caution.**

 **Chapter One**

My feet carried me as fast as I could make them. Desperately searching for the safest place I could find in Hell. My heart pounded in terror, nearly aching as it thundered against my chest.

Diving into my bedroom, I slammed the door behind me, tears flooding down my cheeks as I looked around myself in the darkness. Pausing for just a second, hanging my head in silent, desperate prayer that somehow, I could escape the beating that was coming my way.

It never worked.

Our house wasn't very big, and I'd been in this same situation too many times now to count, so it was only too easy to know exactly how long it would take him to follow me.

I scrambled away from the door a second before it burst open, and Jack, my stepdad, stood there. Quietly chuckling as I sobbed, clawing my way under the bed. His over-six-foot frame blocking most of the light in the hallway.

I almost couldn't see the grin on his face, or his blue eyes narrowed. The light behind him silhouetting him in such a way, casting his sadistic happiness in shadow. Right into the darkness of my room.

There was nowhere to run in this house. Nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide where he wouldn't find me. Six of my nine years alive had consisted of this, and I knew I still had many more years ahead of me doing this. Running, trying so hard to find anywhere I could hide. Without success, most of the time. I knew he knew right where I was, partly because he saw me get under the bed, but also because I'd tried to hide here before.

"Leandra." His voice struck terror into my heart, and I laid there, hiding for my life under the bed. It wasn't shouted. It was only murmured sadly, as if scolding me. Disappointment in his dark tone, but I knew that wasn't the case.

Closing my eyes again. This time in defeat. Maybe tonight, my mom would finally sober up enough to hear me. Maybe she'd finally listen close enough to hear her only daughter's cries, instead of laying there wishing I would just shut up.

I took a deep, slow breath, keeping my eyes closed as I listened to him step closer to the bed, the ominously quiet jingling of the loose belt in his hand causing me to erupt in violent trembles.

"Please." I whispered breathlessly to myself. I didn't even know why I bothered to hide. He knew exactly where I was. Hiding had never worked before, but that never stopped me from trying.

I just sobbed harder as I watched him lower to his knees and peer under the bed at me.

"Now," He sniffed, "You know this doesn't fucking work. You _know_ I hate it when you run from me, and all it does is piss me off."

"I'm sorry." I cried, "P-Please don't-" I cut off with a sobbing whimper as he suddenly reached out, grabbing a tight hold of my hair and dragging me out from under the bed.

He never even tried to pretend it was only a spanking. I'd been familiar with that cold, sharp strip of leather most of my life, but it never got any easier. There was no one to help me. My mom was always home, laying passed out in just the other room, but there was no one to help me.

Despite the constant pain I was in already, I scrambled for the door, but Jack's aim was much better than I cared to admit. One solid swing of the belt, and my fight was over.

The entire rest of the night was a blur, but I'd been there so many times before, it wasn't that disorienting anymore. I don't know if I fell unconscious before he finally left me there on the floor, or if I just stopped feeling. I found somewhere in the back of my mind to hide when I couldn't physically do so. Leaving the rest of me to deal with it on my own.

Cringing, sobbing so unbelievably hard on the floor, waiting for him to tire out as the belt slammed into every inch of me that could be covered, while trying to ignore the insults and blame he placed on me with his words. Knowing exactly what they were doing to me.

All I knew, was that I was suddenly aware that hours had passed, and I was still breathing. Jack was leaving the house, and I realized that it was now early morning. My mind was stuck in a fog, my whole body stiff with seemingly one solid bruise.

I still laid there on the floor, now staring up at the ceiling as the room slowly brightened with the first light of morning. I focused only on the overhead light fixture that had no bulb in it, trying to make sense of the patterns of the ceiling. Knowing that as soon as I moved one muscle, I'd begin feeling again. I put it off as long as I could. I also knew that as soon as I began to feel again, I'd be hating life much worse than I had been all night.

As it stood right now, I felt the throbbing bruises forming by the second, but it was a hum. When I moved, I'd anger every single inch of new bruising I had, overlaying the old. It would be unbearable, but I'd bear it. It would be excruciating, but I'd deal with it. Somehow. I always did.

It was a weird feeling, passing time without knowing it, but it was far better than being aware of every passing second. Every beat of my heart flooded my entire body with aching pain, but moving would ignite that aching pain into blinding, nauseating pain. If I could lay here for the rest of my life, I would.

But I couldn't.

While I laid there, I went through all the usual emotions. All the usual emotions I experienced after a beating of this magnitude. I had to admit that this one had been worse than usual.

Fear, terror. Sadness, desperation. Such a deep tearing, clawing sensation at my heart. The kind that hurt, no matter how hard I tried to ignore it. The kind that tore at me, left me bleeding worse than the wounds I received. Hating, deeply loathing each breath that I drew in. The pain that breath caused me, both physically and emotionally, left its mark on me.

It taught me things I would never forget. In that one breath, just like so many times before, I learned all over again that this was the best I could look forward to.

Those emotions, however, eventually eased to a sort of numb depression. After awhile of sobbing all of my breath out, it eventually eased. Hopelessness took the place of that desperation. Allowing me to continue on. As badly as I wanted to stop feeling, I was still alive.

The only positive point I found in the entire morning, was that other than beating me within an inch of my life, he'd left me alone. My pants had stayed on me. My last pair of pajama pants were fine. It could have been a whole lot worse than what it was.

I braced myself. I had to move.

I started my ritual. Breathing deep, holding it in preparation for the debilitating pain that would soon be ripping through me all over again. I drew a deep breath in slowly, holding it and letting it out. Several times.

Eventually, after enough stalling, I held a deep breath, and peeled myself quickly off the floor, just enough to sit upright.

It was bad. Worse than I thought.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I knew mid-motion that I couldn't stop at just sitting up. If I stopped there, I wouldn't get moving in time. So I kept going. I clawed my way to my feet, using the door frame in front of me for support.

Just as I'd predicted, as soon as I moved, my entire body exploded in such a pain, it knocked the breath right out of me in a drawn-out, sobbing cry nobody would hear.

I'd been here enough times to know this routine by now.

I had to stand there for a moment, holding onto the frame of the door to stay standing, attempting to regain my breath. Shaking, trembling violently, barely holding on. Tears poured continuously again, my cries flowing back at me from the empty hall outside my room.

How I would keep these bruises a secret today, I had no idea. Especially considering that I could barely keep standing.

Jack was never worried about that, though. He knew I often had to get creative in hiding my bruises. He knew that I'd keep them a secret, as stupid as it seemed. However, I'd seen his bad side and I'd heard loud and clear the threats he'd both screamed and growled at me. Every rumbling word under his breath, usually right into my ear, was burned into my brain like acid.

I wasn't stupid. I would hide them. Just like I always did. After enough time, I'd find that numb again. If only partially.

I knew telling anyone would be the stupidest move I could ever make. Worse than anything else I could ever possibly do. That was an option written off a long time ago.

Today was Monday. Monday meant school, and though normally I looked forward to school purely for the lunch, today was different. Today, my class had a field trip to the high school planned. Something I'd just have to endure. I'd gladly take a stupid field trip over laying on my bedroom floor, hating my life. Jack had already left for work, just like always, leaving me to get my ass to school.

After another minute of standing there, the pain evened out. It was everything screaming at once that stole my breath, but when it evened out and I was able to tell where I was worse off, I could move.

Today, it was my back that was worse than the rest of me. My left arm wasn't doing so well either, but my back had taken just a little bit more. It was a familiar pain. It was familiar, but it never stopped hurting.

I stiffly limped from my bedroom eventually, attempting to ignore my mom's quiet snores off on the couch as I made my way into the bathroom for a quick shower.

A constant wince on my face, I slowly peeled my shirt off over my head. Ignoring the damp places in the fabric. I turned to the sink, turning the cold water on and balling my shirt in the stream. The water saturating the fabric ran red, but I just let it run.

New and old bruises covered every inch of me that could be covered, even a few places I had to be creative at hiding. Meeting my lifeless, clear green eyes in the mirror, I slowly eased my hand up, and moved my dark auburn hair from in front of my face. Shoulder to toe screaming in pain, I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

I could see the last several hours in my eyes, and as badly as I wanted to keep crying, I knew if I let myself break down, I'd never get back up in time for school.

This was a daily ritual for me. Proving to myself by taking a deep breath as I held my reflection's gaze that I was still alive. I didn't dare look away from my eyes. I didn't want to see how much worse everything had just gotten.

I dared not hope that anyone would care enough to look passed my blatant lies, but some part of me refused to give up. That was the part of me that hurt me the most. That part of me that refused to give up, and still hoped on some buried level, was the part that caused me the most pain. Just as much as any of the deepest bruises I'd ever gotten. Over and over, that part of me was broken. Day in, and day out, I wished that part of me would just go away.

I blinked out of those thoughts, looking back down at the sink, and my bloodied shirt sitting in the rising water. I had to focus.

As much as I hated it, I had to see. I had to look, if only to plan my day better.

I slowly turned around, my back to the mirror now and I looked over my shoulder at my reflection. The horrifying sight I saw was one I was used to. Thick, black bruising and a few spots my skin had finally given up and split just enough to ease the pressure.

As far as I could see of the rest of me, my back had been the only place to bleed, but my stomach and chest weren't so good either. My arms were thin, but the bruising made them seem a lot smaller. This sight used to scare me, but it had been my normal for years by now.

I didn't even know what it was Jack was so mad about. He never told me. Someone at work must have pissed him off, or he was just in the mood to hate me. Jack's hate was constant. A painful reminder that I'd never have what other kids had.

I'd been hearing everything he said to me for so long now, I couldn't help believing him. This was all I was good for. These bruises would be all I ever was. I'd lost so much hope every day, and I'd done my crying, but this was all I knew. It would never get any better. Not for me.

I showered quickly, hating the way the ice cold water caused even more pain than before. It was more of a rinse than anything, letting the previous day run into the drain with the water. It too ran pink, removing the blood smeared along my back, and I knew I'd have to wait a minute before putting on a new shirt, or I'd just bleed into that one too.

Clenching my teeth, I cried into the empty bathroom. A sharp cry of agony that tore free before I could bother to stop it. Why bother? It didn't matter.

And as I stood there afterwards, placing old, water-resistant concealer over an older and faded accidental bruise on my cheek, a pleadingly desperate thought that had always sat in the back of my mind came forward once more as I carefully patted the make-up into place. It was part of the routine.

Please. Let someone see me today.

Anybody. A teacher, a classmate. A passer-by on the street. Anybody. I didn't care who, just somebody who would look passed my carefully constructed attitude. Somebody who wouldn't fall for my lies. Somebody who would just take a second glance. To see passed the attempts I always made to push them away, and see that I wasn't okay. I wasn't alright. To see that I needed somebody to just look at me. To see me, the real me.

I hated giving that hope much thought, because once that thought was through, another thought would squash it flat. However minimally, breaking my heart and setting the tone for the rest of the day.

Today would be no different than any other day. I'd go to school, and I'd suffer. I'd survive that suffering, and return home to Jack's anger, and suffer then too. I'd survive that Hell, and I'd return to school, where I'd suffer some more. That was my life. It'd never change, so I never understood why I bothered to hold even a shred of a hope.

I was the kid that nobody saw. I shouldn't keep doing that to myself.

I left the bathroom, and I dressed in my long-sleeved dark brown sweater, and baggy, holey jeans. I hated wearing things twice in a row. I'd washed them, of course, but it didn't matter to a lot of my classmates.

I didn't have much to my name. A few torn articles of clothing, and that was about it. My tennis shoes, which should have been a size too small, but still fit easily, were nearly giving in and I hoped they had another year left in them.

I hardly ever got new clothes. And when I did, they were never new. They were always whatever Jack could find in the dumpster behind the thrift store and bring home in a garbage bag.

As it was, I was wearing the best piece of clothing I owned. My sweater. The sleeves overtook my hands, but was thin enough to not do much in the way of keeping me warm. It was the most comfortable, though. Loose on me, so it didn't irritate the brand new bruises and welts, but covered them effectively. I pulled my old, dark pink cotton hat over my loose hair, and I was set.

I took a deep breath, allowing myself a handful of sobs, before leaving my bedroom. Closing the door behind me with a deep sniffle, I rounded the corner and stepped quietly over to where my mom laid on the couch. Right where she'd been all night.

Despite her heartbreaking choices, I still loved her. I hated her, but I loved her. I shook my head, grabbed the small blanket off the end of the couch, and laid it over her.

"You drank too much last night." I told her quietly, knowing she never heard me. My voice was quiet, and thick with emotion. She continued to snore, oblivious to my presence. I sighed and turned, looking to the pack of cigarettes she had sitting on the coffee table within her reach. I lifted the pack, and the lighter sitting beside it. Looking to the clock, I had time.

My snarling stomach never ceased to ache. For as long as I could remember, I'd been hungry. Jack purposefully kept the house void of any kind of food. My best hope was that he brought left-over lunch home, and gave me a few scraps, or the school lunch.

The lunches the school provided never satisfied my hunger, and definitely wasn't enough to live on, but it was pretty much all I had. Today, we were supposed to bring money or a packed lunch for the field trip, so that killed any hope of eating today. I'd just have to deal with it. The best I could do to deal with it, was give my mouth something to do.

I gingerly took a seat on the loveseat near my mom, and lit up a cigarette. I smoked quickly, sitting there calmly, nibbling on my thumbnail between drags. I knew that even if my mom were to wake up and see me doing this, she wouldn't have enough energy to care.

Her pale skin told me she'd had too much to drink the night before, and would probably wake up soon only to puke, grab another beer, and fall back to sleep. She was killing herself with her choices and habits, completely forgetting that she had a daughter that needed her, but that was my normal. She'd been this way as long as I could remember.

I smoked for maybe five minutes, before deciding to just take it with me. With my new wounds, I would need to take some extra time to walk to school. I shoved the half-full pack into my small, faded black backpack, and turned. I took a quick trip to the fridge for a beer that I placed on the table in front of her and I placed the empty wastebasket right beside the couch before I headed for the door.

"Have a good day, mom." I murmured as I opened the front door, "Try not to drink too much." No one answered me. It was as if the house were empty. I had no doubts that she'd still be there when I got home from school.

Luckily, my little school was just up the road from my house. So I could make it there within thirty minutes if I walked fast enough.

I managed to finish my cigarette before it really started to rain, sticking to the shelter of the trees on the side of the highway until my cigarette was done. Cars passed me, and just like any other day, no one slowed down or even attempted to prevent themselves from spraying me with the mist off their tires.

It was days like this, I truly hated my life. Days after beatings like the one last night always seemed darker, more nauseating. One thought that always managed to make my heart ache, was that my dad was out there somewhere. My real dad, not the monster I lived with. My dad had left, divorcing my mom when I was really young. I'd not heard from, or seen him at all. All I knew was his name.

I'd seen an old picture or two of him, and found that I'd taken most of his looks. Hardly any of my mom found in my features. I always felt a heavy sense of bitterness when I thought of how he seemed to forget about the fact that he had a daughter out there, and never bothered to check up on her.

I didn't know what went on before my mom met Jack, as he was all I could remember, but I assumed my dad had just taken off. I had no reason to believe otherwise. I hated him for leaving me and my mom, but he just had to be better than Jack.

My shoes were useless in protecting my socks from getting hopelessly soaked as I stepped in puddle after puddle. I considered skipping school today as I arrived within sight of the small building. I knew I couldn't, though. They'd call Jack, and he'd be pissed.

"Leandra! You're all wet!" I ignored Rachel's irritating voice as I walked passed the playground, and headed toward the front doors of the small elementary school.

I hated Rachel with a passion. A girl in my class, she was always relentlessly mean to me. Coming from one of the best families in the area, and having the attitude to match. Pretty, to boot. Long blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes always made me jealous of her. Not to mention, she'd always had the best clothes. Her parents provided for her and her older brother who had started middle school that year.

I wished I was pretty, but I knew that even if I were, I'd probably not even be able to hold a light to Rachel's looks. Even if I didn't have all my scars, or bruises, I would never be as pretty as Rachel.

Which was partly why I hated her.

There weren't many of us here, maybe thirty kids to this school, and it covered Kindergarten through sixth grade. That was it for us in this town.

Sappho was just a little side town to the only slightly larger town of Forks, Washington. Fifteen minutes away, tops.

I was glad, however, that this school existed. Walking to the elementary school in Forks would have sucked. I didn't know what I'd do when I had to start going to the middle school in two years. Maybe by then, I'd be tougher, and have the energy to walk that far twice a day five days a week.

By the time I walked into the front doors of the school, the other kids had noticed me as well. Calling after me in a sneer as they played on the covered, bright colored jungle gym. Squealing like animals when the cold rain would somehow drip on them off the overhang. As always, I kept my gaze down, walked faster with my hands stuffed deep into the pockets of my jeans. I headed inside to dry off before the bell rang.

Walking through the small main hallway, my wet shoes made quiet squeaking noises on the shiny linoleum. Just being here, though, seemed to comfort me. It wasn't the blood-stained house I came from. I made my way into my classroom, glad the door was open.

"Hi there, Leandra." My teacher, Mr. Daniels spoke, looking up from his desk, "Didn't feel up to playing outside today?" I shook my head, sitting down at my desk.

I took my hat from my head, letting my hair fall down in front of my face, and laying it flat on my desk. Taking my little backpack off, I laid it under my desk at my feet. Keeping tabs on it by tucking my foot through one of the loops. I'd know if it was moved, and I'd punch the one moving it.

I often came inside first thing upon getting to school, so this was nothing new to him. My lack of a jacket stopped bothering him long ago, and much like he always did, he sighed and looked back down at whatever was on his desk.

I never bothered him sitting in here, so he never minded. I was quiet, and all I ever did was just sit here. Sometimes snoozing, other times staring at my hat. Absentmindedly smoothing it flat over the desk. Just like I was doing now.

The longer I sat there in the silence, the more I felt myself unwinding. Relaxing from the hectic weekend I'd just had, receiving one of the worst beatings I'd gotten in awhile. I could still feel each slam of the belt against my skin. I could still hear the way he grunted with effort as he brought it down over me. It still echoed in the back of my mind, along with my cries for mercy, and I hoped I'd have at least a night off, but I doubted it. Those were few and far between.

I stared down at my hands as I slowly smoothed my hat out, making sure to stay sitting up straight, and keeping my back off the back of the seat. That would have been intolerable. Not with how fresh these welts were.

"Are you excited for the field trip today?" Mr. Daniels asked me, and I jumped. Not expecting his attempt at a conversation. I just shrugged gingerly, keeping my eyes on my hands. I was never excited for anything anymore, to be honest.

In fact, I hated the field trip today. If it weren't for the stupid field trip, I would be able to look forward to eating something today. I wouldn't be missing out on lunch if it weren't for this stupid field trip.

"Did you have a nice weekend?" He asked, and I began to fear he was looking too closely.

"Always do." I mumbled quietly. I nearly choked on the words, hating the way my lie burned in my mouth. Inside, I was screaming, crying so hard. On the outside, however, I just continued to smooth my hat over my desk. Perhaps only a bit more tensely flattening it with unshed tears in my eyes.

"That's good." He replied, a small smile on his face. He stopped trying to make conversation after that, probably sensing I wasn't up for talking. I really wasn't.

I never spoke much during school. I never acted out, and I never caused any problems. I was always afraid that if I spoke too much, I'd start screaming and never stop, so I kept silent.

The bell rang a few minutes later, calling all the other kids into class. I kept my gaze down as the desks around me became occupied. I tucked my little bag closer between my feet, paranoid somebody was going to try and take it from me. I knew we'd only be sitting here for maybe half an hour, before we all had to get up again and go out to the bus, so I relaxed the best I could in my seat.

Mr. Daniels began his stupid speech about manners and behaving ourselves once everyone shut up enough to listen. How we all wanted to make a good impression on the high school students.

I would have much preferred to just stay where I was. I already knew I was going to hate the high school as much as I hated this one. It would never be anything more to me than somewhere to go to let myself heal a little bit from Jack's actions before being forced to go right back home for more.

I'd tried running away from home once. When I was five. I never made it passed the back steps. The night around me had scared me deeply, and I froze where I stood until Jack lifted me and carried me back inside. Where I received a beating, the threat of losing my life if I ever tried that again, and locked in my room for two days. Needless to say, I never tried that again.

"You have nothing to be nervous about." Mr. Daniels smiled at me, patting my shoulder as he saw my hesitation outside beside the bus. I swallowed the shout of pain and sighed, resigned to my fate.

It certainly didn't help that I was the smallest in my class. Most kids in my class were over 4 foot, I was still stuck far under that. I'd always been small, probably thanks to Jack starving me most of my life. I didn't grow as I should have started to by now.

One bus could easily hold all of us. The yellow of the bus seemed ominous to me, like I wanted to turn and run from it. I just knew today was going to bite.

"Come on, Leandra." Mr. Daniels urged me and I sighed again, stepping forward and climbing the steep steps. Walking down the aisle until I got near the back, I chose myself a seat on the left, and sat down near the window.

I fixed my hair until it was covering my face once again and I stared out the window, already in my own world, ignoring everyone around me. I wished I could say the others ignored me too, but that wasn't the case. I did sometimes have my blissfully ignored moments, but a lot of the other girls didn't think I was "cool" enough to be left alone. Rachel especially.

The bullying got bad sometimes, but it wasn't anything like I received at home, so I was thankful it hadn't escalated yet.

I didn't even look over when the seat next to me became occupied. I just gingerly slid down in my seat, my knees resting in the middle of the seat in front of me as I stared up at the window.

Too soon, we were all on our way.

"Hi, Leandra." I sighed at the voice of Rachel in the occupied seat beside me. I was considerably smaller than she was. I was the runt of the class, which already called for some picking on me. She didn't like me because I'd spit at her once, and she knew I didn't like her.

"Hi, Rachel." I murmured, trying to be polite.

"So." She started, and I already wanted to hit her, "You wore that shirt on Friday. Do you have anything else?" I closed my eyes, forcing my temper in check.

"No." I said sarcastically, "There wasn't any fabric left after they made your shirt." If I wasn't so tired of her, I probably would have had some kind of emotion in my voice.

She laughed, "You know, I don't know why you bother coming to school at all. You're not smart enough to learn anything." Her sneer was beginning to irritate me. I honestly had no idea what made the other kids attempt to bring me lower than I already was. As if I weren't low enough, they had to try and shove my face deeper into the dirt. I literally never spoke to them. I minded my own business at all costs.

I glared at her. I already knew I wasn't very smart, but her trying to bug me by pointing it out was starting to bug me.

"You're so ugly. That's why you have to wear that make-up." She laughed, switching seats. I sighed, sliding back down in my seat. I already knew that too, thank you.

"At least I have an excuse." I said a little louder than I should have, "What's yours, Rachel?"

"What?" She asked, standing back up and sitting beside me again.

"You heard me." I murmured, not bothering to look at her.

"No I didn't." She snapped, "What did you say?"

"I said, at least I have an excuse. What is yours?" I looked at her.

I flinched at the rough slap she gave me. Involuntary tears coming to my eyes. Though her slap was nowhere near the strength I was used to, it triggered my instinct to cry. After a moment of her laughing at the few tears that trailed down my cheeks, I looked at her, glaring now.

Without thinking, I brought my fist across her face. The way it'd always been done to me. As hard as I could. I didn't think. She hit me, so I hit her back. She started to cry harder than I had, and immediately unoccupied the seat beside me.

"Sorry, Rachel." I snapped. I continued to cry as well, glaring back out the window. Though it wasn't near the degree of Rachel's tears. I'd dealt with a lot worse than what she gave me. Rachel's horde of friends glared my way as they comforted her.

I hated the way she thought she could hit me and not get hit in return. There was only one person who was allowed to hit me, and that was Jack. I cried quietly, hating Rachel even more.

All I wanted, ever, was to be left alone. Why couldn't anyone see that? I would survive my days at school, and all I asked was to not be bothered. Was that so much to ask for? I didn't think it was. I found myself thinking thoughts that I often did.

I didn't have much of a future where I was living. I didn't have much of anything where I was living. I didn't have anything to look forward to, except beatings every day. Maybe the next one would kill me. Maybe this next one would be the last, and I could finally just let everything go. I cried harder thinking about that, ignoring Rachel's sniffling laugh behind me at the sight of me still crying.

Though I was only nine years old, I already found myself aching on a daily basis for it all to end. I was so tired already, having been through so much in just nine years, I didn't care what the rest of my life had in store for me. I didn't care. I just wanted a way out.

Count on teachers not to be paying attention to what was happening in the back of the bus. Not that that was anything new. The teachers, the ones supposed to be paying attention, were the only ones that ever did leave me alone. I was the quiet one, so they got lazy.

The twenty minute ride was uneventful from there.

We pulled out front of the high school, and everyone started standing before the bus had even stopped moving. I knew what the high schoolers were probably thinking. Great, a bus-load of brats.

I stood, and as I went to step out into the aisle, Rachel placed her hand on my head, shoving me roughly back into the seat. Again, I swallowed back the loud cry of pain that exploded through me once I landed back against the side of the bus, squeezing left over tears out of my eyes as I fought for breath. A choking, quiet sob left me once I managed to stand again, having to pull myself up by the back of the seat in front of me. I was the last to climb off, dabbing tears from my cheeks, hoping the concealer had stayed after my emotional bus ride.

As soon as I made my way off the steps, Mr. Daniels took me aside.

"Leandra, did you hit Rachel?" He asked quietly. Shit. She ratted. A tremble rolled through me as I hoped beyond hope that Mr. Daniels didn't decide to call Jack.

"Yes." I said, "But she hit me first."

"I'm going to let it slide, since you both seem okay." He said, "But you girls need to learn to get along. I'm switching you to her group for the day."

"What?" I whined, looking up at him, "That's not fair!"

"I'm sorry, Leandra." He said, turning back to the rest of the class. I huffed and stuffed my hands in my jeans pockets. Great. Just fucking perfect. What chance I had at any kind of fun I'd have today was just smashed into little tiny pieces.

I gripped my little backpack closer to me, leaving my eyes down. Glaring at the ground, I waited for the teachers to hurry up and make sure we were all accounted for. It'd never happened before, but I wondered what they'd do if they ever lost one of us before the field trip even really started.

What was the protocol for being an unobservant dumbass?

I was half tempted to run off, just to see what they did. I never would, but I was honestly curious. I doubted they would even notice anyway.

"Alright." I looked back up, squinting up at Mr. Daniels, "Find your groups. Know your chaperone. They're the ones that will be escorting you around campus." We each were given a paper, telling us where to go and when. On this paper was a map of the school, in case any of us got separated. It also had a list of our group member's names, with the exception of one name on my list being crossed off, and my name written below it. The one I took the place of, Julie, didn't seem to mind the fact that she'd changed groups.

Lucky me, Mr. Daniels was our chaperone. Probably to keep an eye on Rachel and I.

There were only enough of us fourth graders for three groups of four, so it'd be easy to keep track of everyone. Only one group would visit a class at once, alternating between them. By the end of the day, we'd have visited all of the classes. It was a way to let us get to know the high school for later on. Educational, and supposedly, fun.

Holding the piece of paper in my hands, I studied it as we began to walk. Unfortunately, Rachel and I were pressed tighter together in the group. I felt a foot place itself in front of mine, and I hit the ground with a whimpering cough. The landing spread pain throughout my body once more, and I couldn't hold back the quiet sob. That was quickly getting old, and I looked up, glaring after Rachel with my teeth clenched.

Picking myself up off the wet pavement, I watched Rachel as she grinned my way, continuing on with the group. One of the other teachers that had come along, Mrs. Kline, helped me up.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" She asked, concerned.

"No." I grumbled, dusting off my jeans.

"What happened?" She asked, frowning as she watched me try and collect myself.

"I tripped." I told her dismissively. I bent down and picked up the piece of paper, now wet and crinkled. I smoothed it out, biting back tears as I quickly continued on to catch up to Mr. Daniels. Of course, the fact that he was deep in conversation with Mr. Carter was reason enough to not have seen that.

I watched as most of the class split up before heading into one of the several buildings with my group. I made sure to keep distance between Rachel and me for the time being. Hating her even worse with each throb of pain that pounded through me. I felt my patience with her thinning, and the day had just started.

I wasn't usually one to have a temper, staying steadily bitter, but she was pushing it. She wasn't normally this persistent, and I half wondered why she was such a bitch today.

I quickly decided I didn't care the reason why. All I cared about was the fact that if she didn't knock it off soon, I'd probably wind up getting into trouble. Wouldn't that be fitting? Pushing her down a flight of stairs, and me getting into trouble for it. Picturing that, imagining pushing her down a flight of stairs brightened my day just a little bit.

I sighed and followed, sticking close by Mr. Daniels as we made our way into the first class. Looking around carefully, the older kids' eyes were on us as we stepped into the room. Some seeming annoyed, others enthusiastic about our arrival. The high school students all sat watching as we made our way in. Some of their faces lit up at our apparent "cuteness".

"Class, your first group is here." The teacher announced to them, "Move into your groups, and choose a student." The desks had already been rearranged, pushed into large groups of four. One of us for a large group of theirs. I looked down, already hating this day.

I stepped closer to Mr. Daniels, but that didn't hide me enough not to be chosen.

A boy in my group was chosen first, before I heard a very feminine voice call, "The small, dark haired girl." I looked up, realizing I was the only dark haired girl in my group. I looked to the group that had someone standing, and was greeted with a very kind, enthusiastic smile from the girl that stood watching me.

At least I was chosen before Rachel was, and I glanced at her, smirking. I hesitated only a few seconds before crossing the room and making my way toward the group that had chosen me. I couldn't force myself to smile back at the girl who had chosen me as I took the empty seat beside her, no matter how hard I tried. I was tired, and thanks to hitting the ground outside, I ached badly.

I sat slowly, trying so hard to ignore the constant pain I was in and staring at the floor. I hated that we were forced to be doing this, and wished I had just "forgotten" to have Jack sign the stupid permission slip.

"Hi." I flinched at the girl's over-enthusiastic greeting, looking up wide eyed, "What's your name?"

This girl seemed too happy, too chipper for this miserable day. This was the one that had picked me. Her smile was still kind, as were her golden eyes as I met them. For a moment, only one second in time, I swore she looked at me as if she'd met me before. Like she already knew me, and it shook me.

I looked back down, trying to gather my thoughts. There was no way she could know me. I didn't know anybody.

"I-I'm Leandra." I murmured quietly. Awkwardly tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I'm Alice." The chipper girl smiled at me. I simply nodded a little.

I turned my head, looking at Rachel's group, glaring at her laughing. I shook my head and turned back forward, now glaring at the table. Running my hands over the printed wooden patterns. Like Rachel needed any more reason to feel better than everyone else.

"You don't like her?" Alice asked, and I simply shrugged gently, and I glanced up.

Her deep golden eyes seemed out of place, but her short black hair accentuated her features fairly well. She really was beautiful, making me not like her just a bit. Some kids had it all. Despite the jealousy, however, she had this air of happiness that seemed to draw me to her. I liked her, despite being devastatingly jealous of her.

"No." I finally said, looking down, "I don't. She's such a little..." I bit my tongue around the word I wanted to use, "Brat."

I turned my head again, my hair uncovering part of my face. I watched Rachel laugh, giggling obnoxiously along with the group she'd been chosen by. I desperately ached to hit her.

"Why not?" Alice asked. The rest of the group seemed content with leaving her to ask all the questions, not caring one bit that we hadn't gotten into anything in particular. Choosing to use this time to socialize with each other.

"I-I don't know.." I wasn't used to being asked so many questions. Normally, nobody ever persisted this much, "She's not the easiest person to like." Instead of clamming up like I normally did, I found myself wanting to answer Alice's questions.

"Is she mean to you?"

"Yeah." I murmured, "All the time." I couldn't help but answer her. It was the strangest feeling, actually having a conversation with someone. Being spoken to, and actually responding. Like a normal person. This didn't happen that often.

"Well, don't listen to whatever she tells you." She said, smiling, "Don't let someone like that get you down."

"Yeah." I snorted, looking down, "I wish it was that easy."

A short silence took place and I felt her studying my expression. For a small second, I feared some of the concealer had come off of my cheek. There was no way for me to check, so I had to settle with easing my nerves by the fact that nobody had freaked out. I kept my gaze down, trying to slow my racing heart.

"Oh, it can't be that bad, can it?" She asked, her smile fading in concern. For the oddest reason, I had to force back tears. I blinked a few times, clearing my vision enough to see the desk under my hands. The last thing I needed was to cry at such a simple question. Hoping she didn't see that, I cleared my throat quietly, and sighed.

"You have no idea." I gave her a forced smile, hoping to ease her concern.

"I think I can imagine." She replied, not falling for it. Something about the gold in her eyes made me uncomfortable in a way. It made me feel as if she were actually seeing me. Not just looking at me, but her piercing gaze made me feel as if she could see every single thing I tried to hide.

I stared at my hands flat on the table, sliding them back and forth nervously.

I shook my head. There was no way. Shoving away the urge to hope. Even if she did have the slightest inkling of what went on at home, there would be nothing she could do. I scolded myself quietly. I had to get it together. I was already out of my element, and that made this harder.

"So." She said, and I looked back up at her, "Tell me about yourself." Her tone had completely changed, throwing me off again. It returned to the same, chipper tone she'd first used. Open, friendly.

"There isn't much to know." I replied, gently getting more comfortable in the seat, "I'm pretty boring."

"I'm sure you're plenty fascinating." The way she said that made me believe her, if only for a moment. The smile she gave me was slightly contagious as well. I gave her a small, genuine one in return. I was quickly growing to like her. Too bad I'd never see her again after this class.

"Well, what do you want to know?" I asked, meeting her eyes again.

"How old are you?" She asked curiously.

"Same as everyone else in my class." I said, "Nine."

"You're just a baby." She smiled, "You look a lot younger."

"I know." I said, my mood dropping as did my gaze. I blushed, sensitive about my height. It really wasn't her fault. I also knew that talking to people took practice. Practice I never actually got.

"I only meant," She said quickly, trying to make up for her comment, "That I thought you had maybe skipped ahead a grade."

I sighed, shaking my head, "I'm not smart enough for that."

"Oh." She said, seeming worried now, "Okay, well. Tell me about home."

"No." I told her flatly, looking up again. She seemed slightly surprised at the finality of my tone. There was a quiet pause as we held each other's gaze. A solid wall of defense in my gaze until I realized that she'd meant no harm by that request. I was being rude, which I often did when someone asked about that part of my life. I looked back down, cursing quietly to myself.

The defense stayed there, but oddly, I wanted to fix it.

"Sorry. I just.." I trailed off, unsure of what excuse to give her.

"It's okay." She said quietly, comfortingly, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I don't like talking about that." I murmured, shaking my head gently, "Pick a different question."

Luckily, the others still seemed fine with Alice and I talking. They didn't bother interrupting us the entire hour we talked, letting Alice do all the interacting with me. We covered no part of what they'd been covering in class, and I was okay with that as well. I didn't mind so much just talking to her.

After the first iffy question, Alice seemed to know to carefully avoid any others like it.

"So tell me." Alice smiled again, "What's your favorite subject in school?" That was plenty acceptable to talk about, even if the answer was boring.

"I don't really have one." I shrugged gently, and she laughed.

"Okay, what's your least favorite?"

"Math." I answered that one easily, "I hate it, and it hates me." She laughed. I had no idea my answer would be that amusing.

"I'm sure you'll get it." She replied, and I shook my head a little.

"I get it." I corrected, "I just hate it. I'm not that good with numbers and stuff. I dunno."

"It's not for everyone." She assured me.

"Maybe." I sighed a little, "What's your favorite?"

"I don't really have a favorite." She answered thoughtfully, "I think I like them all equally."

"Oh." I nodded a little, "Then you can do my math for me." She laughed again. Was I that funny, and never knew it?

"I can certainly help you with it sometime." She offered, and I didn't really know what to say to that. It threw me off that she'd offer.

"How about hobbies?" She prompted, and I pursed my lips a little in thought. I searched my mind, but honestly couldn't come up with one.

"Um.." I hesitated, and she smiled again.

"Do you like reading?" She asked, "Sports?" I made a face, and she laughed.

"Definitely no sports." I replied, "I guess I read a lot. I like to read more than I like to watch TV."

"See, that's something." She smiled, and I couldn't help smiling a little as well. She went on, "That just proves you're more creative than other kids your age."

The way she talked to me was also something I wasn't used to. She was so encouraging without even trying. It was a nice change, even if I didn't really know how to react.

"What kind of books do you like to read?" She asked, interested.

"Anything." I answered honestly, "Whatever I can. I like all kinds of books. I don't really have that many at home, though." I'd mentioned the dreaded 'H' word, and I tensed. I knew she picked it up.

"That's a shame." She replied, "There's always the library."

"I don't live near one." I said, "I wish I did. I'd probably live there." I smiled a little, amused at the thought. Honestly, if I had anywhere else to go, wherever that place was would have a hard time getting rid of me. A library would be perfect. I wasn't much of a talker, anyway.

I definitely wasn't used to this much talking, and my voice was starting to hurt. I didn't mind, though, and just for a moment, I nearly forgot about how much pain I was in. Just talking to Alice distracted me for one blissful hour.

Sitting beside her, I felt the strangest sense of protection. As if just having a friend like her, people like Rachel no longer mattered. For an hour of time, the field trip seemed bearable. For an hour, I nearly forgot about what waited for me at home. I nearly forgot about how hopeless everything seemed, and without even really knowing her, I wanted to be like her.

I didn't even notice it at first, but being spoken to like a person was addicting, and it reached a part of me I really wasn't familiar with.

The entire time I answered her questions, she had given me her full attention. It was very strange to me, but I found I liked it. I was used to being in the background, always just there. Never listened to, never given a second glance. Never receiving attention, unless it was meant to hurt me in some way.

I found myself meeting her eyes more often, and I found myself smiling just a bit more often. I'd never had the opportunity to just talk, and it felt good. I chose my answers carefully, of course, but I could speak.

By the time we had to leave, I didn't want to. I nearly cried saying goodbye to her.

At the end of the hour, Alice stood up as my class did and gently hugged me. The very slightest pressure that she gave me told me that she was being incredibly careful, which completely threw me off. How'd she know that any harder pressure would have hurt?

Not to mention the fact that I wasn't used to being hugged. Not in the slightest. I was so shocked, I didn't know what to do. She didn't seem discouraged by the fact that I didn't hug her back. Was I supposed to?

"Stay strong, Leandra." She told me as she pulled away, and I looked up at her, "You're going to be just fine."

She seemed so sure about that. So confident. It confused me, and I wanted to ask her what on earth made her say that. She had no idea what I faced on a daily basis, so why would she say something like that? For one more second, it seemed as if she did know. She did understand, and she did have an idea. It was the strangest feeling. One I'd never had before.

Though the rest of the group clearly found this behavior strange, they didn't comment.

"I don't know." I found myself murmuring in response, meeting her eyes briefly before Mr. Daniels called me again. I glanced back to him, before sighing heavily, "And thank you. For talking to me."

"Why would she do that?" Rachel's sneer behind me made me close my eyes and look down, "She was probably bored to tears the whole hour."

"Actually," Alice replied, making Rachel pause and look back, "Leandra is very fascinating to talk to. I found her very intelligent and incredibly polite. She, very easily, held my attention the entire time she spoke to me." I smiled, despite the situation. Rachel didn't reply, aside from huffing and storming away.

"Thanks." I murmured, looking back up at Alice, "That definitely shut her up. At least for now."

"Any time." She smiled encouragingly at me, and I couldn't help but return it.

"Leandra." Mr. Daniels called, "Let's go." I sighed, my smile fading.

"Bye." I told her.

"Take care, Leandra." She told me, and I paused before turning. Making my way toward the door where Mr. Daniels stood waiting. I was sure as I left the room that Alice had no idea how much she'd helped me.

To be distracted for even that short amount of time from the hell I lived in meant more to me than I could ever begin to explain. She gave me a break. A chance for my mind to just stop for a moment. Unfortunately, I hadn't thought about how bad it would bother me to let that go.

Despite that, though, my gratitude was deep.

 **A/N: Well, that wasn't bad for the first chapter, was it? I'm gonna leave this here, and wander off to go check on chapter two. The chapters will be getting longer from here.  
Please, please, please do me a huge favor and review. Let me know your thoughts. Loved it? Didn't care for it? I wanna know. It'll literally take thirty seconds of your time, and it'll mean _SO_ much to me, you have no idea.  
Anyhoo.  
Until chapter two, my friends! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I followed my group down the hall. This next class was English, which wasn't so hard. The group I was with was nice enough, and I found I was pretty good at figuring out their material, but it was nothing like before.

I didn't hate it as much as I hated math, the next class. Math was a lot harder, and this group was plenty content with just letting me doodle on the worksheet we'd been given and talking to each other. They gave up rather quickly when I didn't bother.

I sighed, already missing Alice. This was going to be a very long day. I doubted I'd find another friendly face in this place. I counted my lucky stars that I'd found just one. It did confuse me, though.

How was she able to reach me so easily? I'd always been convinced I was the weird one that nobody could ever get through to. I was hostile when I was hurting, which was all the time, so nobody ever tried. I was closed off, and that usually worked to keep most people from talking to me. Alice seemed immune to that.

By the time lunch rolled around, and the class gathered in the cafeteria with everyone else, I was nearly desperate to slip off on my own. The pain had come back with all the moving around we'd been doing, and it was all I could do not to cry.

I looked around the loud cafeteria once Mr. Daniels chose a table in the center of the room. So many people were in here, and it intimidated me. Much as situations like this often did. So many people, it made my stomach hurt. Although, I wasn't sure if that was from nervousness, or the smell of food in the room.

My stomach snarled behind the nausea, and I rubbed it gently, whimpering quietly. Knowing I'd get nothing to quiet it. I sighed, already feeling so run down. Already so tired.

My day wasn't over yet, and just the thought of that made me want to cry even more. I felt sick, too warm,

I slowly looked up through unshed tears, and around at the feeling of being watched. Finding Alice's eyes again. It wasn't just her this time, but others sitting with her across the crowded room. They sat together at one table near the windows on the far side of the cafeteria. They looked my way as well.

I blushed and waved a little, forcing a tight smile, trying to let her know I was okay, and had survived the day so far. Though I was nowhere near okay on the inside. She smiled sadly and waved back, probably to make me feel less alone. I appreciated the gesture.

A boy to her left looked to her, seeming to murmur something quietly. I didn't see her reply, but he looked to me next, and I immediately forced an apologetic smile this time, and looked down. I didn't like being watched, or caught looking at anyone else. It was just something that made me uncomfortable. I did what I could to shake that off, focusing on the more pressing issue I faced. The reason I most dreaded this field trip.

I continued to stand there, even as most of my class had seated themselves at the surrounding tables, unfolding lunches and chatting loudly with each other. I had no money, or food in my backpack. I didn't have anything, and that fact was painfully emphasized by my turning stomach.

I debated taking something from someone and hauling ass for the door, but I wouldn't. I'd never do anything like that. I knew what it was like not having anything to eat. I wouldn't do that to anyone else.

Instead, I turned my attention back to Mr. Daniels.

"Can I go use the restroom?" I asked quietly.

"Sure." He answered, "Just hurry back."

I nodded and turned, clutching my bag to me and heading from the room. Nearly jogging, but I slowed to a fast walk when the fast movement caused sickening pain to roll through me. I sometimes wished I could numb myself like I did when I was scared. I didn't feel much pain when I was running for my life.

I looked around me in the deserted hallway, walking the opposite direction of the restrooms toward the outside exit. I didn't walk as fast now. I couldn't keep that kind of energy up for very long. I just took a long, deep breath during a slow walk, trying to unwind in the silence. The noise and activity in the cafeteria fading behind me.

Pausing at a water fountain in the hall, I took several moments to drink. Hoping to calm the empty ache in my stomach just enough to survive until later. The cool water helped the pain, and soothed the nausea I felt.

It was a trick I'd learned right away. As soon as Jack had begun to starve me. When I wasn't locked in my room, water was readily accessible. If I drank enough water, it tricked my stomach into thinking there was something in it, because technically, there was. I had to be careful, though. If I drank too much water, it all came back up a moment later. It was a trick I'd used once to get sent home from school early, but considering they had to call Jack to come pick me up, it was a trick I never used again.

It was a careful balance.

I stepped back before I could drink too much. Almost not wanting to.

Glancing up and down the hallway, I noted that I was still alone as I continued on. I slipped out the doors quietly, and darted over to the next building, hiding behind it. On the back side of the building, nearest the trees, I found a nice little spot beside a trash can.

Opening my little backpack, I looked around me again, making sure I was still alone before quickly taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

I smoked quickly. Downing it, so to speak. My back stayed turned to the wall of the building, but my ears listened for any hint I was about to be discovered. Listening for the opening of a door, the sound of footsteps. Talking, a cough, a sneeze. Anything.

Not picking up any, I continued. I eyed the trees in front of me, considering for a brief moment just walking away. I knew I could easily find my way home from here. It was a fleeting thought that I had often. How I ached for just the chance to rest.

Especially after the long weekend with nothing to eat, I needed this. I closed my eyes, leaning against the wall, just taking a breather. Regathering my patience and soothing my nerves before heading back inside.

After awhile, just being around so many people grated on me until I just wanted to run. Even without being constantly tormented by teasing words from other kids, it started to be too much. The stress on me started to become too much after while, and I needed to take a few minutes to myself.

Nobody ever noticed when I scooted off on my own, so it didn't become an issue. I normally cried when I was off on my own, the deep, debilitating emptiness in my heart coming forward with the stress. Today was different. I couldn't cry today, because I had to be on my best behavior. So I took deep breaths instead.

It was chilly today, and the cold made my newly-forming bruises ache. I considered myself to have thick skin, but I was sure that was just because I constantly lived in a cast of bruises and welts. Not many others knew what damage a leather belt could do, but me, I lived with it. It was just one of the things that set me apart.

I cuddled in my thin sweater as the rain started to pick up, thudding almost loudly as it hit me. I shivered, but continued on with my cigarette, trying to stand closer to the building where the rain wouldn't get to me. I didn't particularly like doing this. Smoking was a habit I'd picked up a few years ago. It really was only now and then. I saw Jack doing it all the time, so I didn't think much of it.

At first, I'd only picked it up as a way to keep my mouth from chewing on my lips or fingernails in hunger. Then I figured out that it settled my nerves. Just in situations like this. Sometimes it made me feel sick, but feeling sick was better than being desperate to eat something.

When the hot end started to get too close to my fingers, I stubbed out the cigarette on the bottom of my shoe and pinched the end between my fingers. Making sure it wasn't still hot before tossing it into the trash can in front of me. The last thing I wanted was to start a fire.

I took a deep breath, and held it for a moment. Letting it out when I was sure I was ready to head back inside. I waved the air around me trying to clear it of smoke. Feeling confident I'd pulled this off, I spun, ready to scoot back into the building, but stopped dead in my tracks, nearly bouncing backwards with a gasp.

My heart racing, I looked up sharply and met the eyes of a high-schooler. I immediately noticed that he had the same golden eyes as Alice, but his hair was lighter. Auburn, almost dark bronze. I recognized him from Alice's table. The one who'd spoken to her. I stared up at him, wide eyed. Maybe he hadn't been standing there long.

His eyes had the same piercing effect as Alice's did, but it was far more intimidating coming from him. I took another careful step back as my eyes found the one standing beside him next.

He didn't look the same as the dark haired one, with his lighter dirty blonde hair, but immediately, I noted his eyes too. Darker, but still gold. It was only a note, though, because I couldn't focus on that for too long.

Shit they scared me.

The darker haired one stood on the left, while the one on the right looked even more unhappy than the first one, and at first, I didn't know what to do. I hated being caught off guard like that.

"H-Hi." I mumbled, "You scared me." I laughed a little nervously. Despite the way I tried to make my heart slow down.

"Care to explain what you were just doing?" The dark-haired one asked me quietly. For emphasis, he gestured gently to the bag on my shoulder. I chose to ignore that. His blonde friend beside him glanced to him, but I had feeling he wouldn't be the one to talk to me just yet. His gaze was firm as it returned to me. It made me nervous. I shifted my weight between my feet, my hands balled nervously at my stomach.

"Oh, uhm.." I hesitated, looking away, "N-Nothing. Just getting some air. It's a little crowded in there."

I glanced up and his eyes searched my face. I suddenly worried my concealer had come off in the slight rain. I thought of the yellowing bruise along the left side of my face, my darkened eye. Hoping he couldn't see them, I looked down. I'd definitely need to check on it. As soon as possible.

"That's not what I saw." He replied. I looked down. I knew I'd been caught, so I figured that I might as well try to make this just a little better. My heart pounded, and I took slow, deep breaths. Trying to calm it. I huffed out a defeated breath, slouching just a little.

"Okay." I said quietly, "I don't do this all the time. Just.. Just now and then."

"Now and then is too often." Was his calm reply, "Don't you know how bad that is for you? How old are you?"

I'd never been scolded like this before. His obvious disappointment in me made me almost ashamed of myself, but he wasn't angry. Every time I'd been caught doing something wrong, it was by Jack, and he didn't handle it this way. Jack was never this calm.

"How old are you?" He asked again when I forgot to answer.

"Nine." I answered, my tone almost hesitant.

"Nine years old and smoking." He shook his head, "Should I let someone know, and have them call your parents?"

Confusion gone, things had just shifted. This went from a nervous encounter, to a terrifying one. He wasn't just scolding anymore. It felt more like a threat. To me, it _was_ a threat. My heart reacted accordingly.

"No." I told him firmly, a strong shiver of fear trying to steal my breath, "Please." I lowered my voice, "Don't tell anyone. I-I won't do it again. I promise, just please. _Please_ don't get my parents called. Please."

He looked somewhat surprised at the tone in my voice. Studying my face closer, something of a carefully curious expression entered his eyes. Puzzled. As if he were piecing things together that I hadn't mentioned. I stayed quiet, though, waiting on his decision.

When he stayed quiet as well, I managed to figure out a way to try to persuade him.

"Don't get them called. My mom's sick." More true than I wanted to admit, "And my stepdad works a whole lot. I never get in trouble at school." I waited another few terrifying seconds, almost unable to bear it.

"Okay." He finally said with a sigh. I jumped a little as he held out his hand palm up, "Give me the ones you have on you, and I won't tell anyone." I couldn't believe my luck. He was going to let it slide. I sighed hard in relief.

I quickly nodded, reaching into my backpack with lightly trembling hands and handing the pack over, my heart still racing. Not even caring I was handing all the ones I had over. I was just thankful, beyond thankful Jack wouldn't be called. I even gave him the lighter too.

He nodded, "Just don't do it again, alright?"

"I won't." I said quietly, stuffing as much sincerity into my tone as I could, "I promise." He sighed, tossing the pack and the lighter in the trash.

"Where did you get those?" He asked me, and I shrugged a little.

"They were my mom's." I answered honestly, "She was sleeping. She didn't need them, so I took them."

"That was very irresponsible of you." He countered. I kept my eyes down.

"I know." I mumbled, but I was still confused. I'd never been in a situation like this before, so I didn't know how to react.

With the threat gone, I started trying to calm down. It was quiet for a moment as I slowed my breathing a bit. I looked back up at them, studying their expressions.

I sighed, and I spoke again.

"What are your names, anyway?" I was trying to figure these guys out. They weren't nearly as open or friendly as Alice was. The dark haired one smirked at my question. The other stayed with a frown. Seeming puzzled.

"Edward Cullen." The dark haired one replied. I nodded, looking down before glancing to the second one.

"Jasper." He gave me a nod, "Hale." Those weren't common names. I didn't know a lot of people, and even I knew those names weren't common. I couldn't help focusing once again on their eyes. Like Alice's, Edward's eyes were golden. A strange golden color I'd never seen. Jasper's were darker, but gold and somehow just as confusing.

"I'm Leandra." I said quietly, silently debating for a moment. What could it hurt to give them my last name? "Leandra Wallace." I finished just as quietly, "Nice to meet you. Maybe I could have done it a-another way, but-"

"Why do you fear your parents?" Jasper asked. His tone was both curious, and firm. Not quite commanding, but with a smooth authority. Instantly taking my attention as I hesitated. He wasn't being mean with that question, but I couldn't just ignore it like I wanted to.

"I-I.."

I still didn't know what to make of either of them, so I stayed guarded. My mind working a million miles a minute, trying to come up with an answer.

"I don't fear them.." I mumbled as casually as I could, keeping my eyes away from his, "I'm not _afraid_. Just.. Jack, my stepdad, would get mad if he got a call from the school and he had to leave work to come sort it out. Especially over something like this." I placed my bag back on my shoulder gently, awkwardly shoving my trembling hands into my pockets, "I don't like making him mad. That's all." Also an understatement.

"Your stepdad." Jasper spoke again with the same tone, "He's strict?"

"Very." I said without thinking. I instantly kicked myself, "I mean. Yeah, he has rules.." I looked down awkwardly. "Rules I know I shouldn't break. I-I knew it was stupid, and I knew I shouldn't have done it."

I chose every word carefully. I glanced up, and I could see the expressions in their eyes. I was bombing. Quickly. I had to fix it. Another understatement? True, just enough. "Trust me. You've never met anyone like him before."

Thankfully, Jasper seemed to accept that.

"What about your mother?"

"She's.." I recalled her passed out drunk on the couch every day, "She's very.. Laid back. Like I said, she's been sick. For a long time now."

I was fully convinced my mom had been drunk the day I was born, so that wasn't a lie. I couldn't remember a time when I didn't see her either passed out, or too drunk to have a conversation with.

I couldn't understand where all these personal questions were coming from, or why I bothered to answer them when I'd have refused to answer any of these same questions for Alice. Why was I suddenly an open book? Singing like a bird?

It was probably my gratitude. They agreed not to have Jack called when they had every right to. That's what mattered to me, and I wasn't afraid of them like I was always afraid of strangers. Once I'd gotten over being startled, I was more comfortable than I had been all day, oddly enough. When did that happen?

I moved to the side, their eyes following me. I stepped around Jasper, and they just followed. Letting me pass, but walking along beside me. Jasper to my left, Edward to my right, as if herding me. I wasn't afraid, though. Only curious.

Together, we walked along the side of the building until we reached the front. I felt better now that we weren't hidden away, which only made me more cooperative. They didn't seem like they'd hurt someone like me, but I just couldn't take the chance.

We didn't start going back right away, though. It seemed like they were waiting for me to move, but I was waiting for them to move. A slightly tense sort of stand-off.

Maybe they thought I'd go back for the cigarettes if they walked away first, but I wasn't that dumb. I'd barely gotten away with it this time, and I'd made a promise.

"Tell me about him." Jasper requested, "Your stepfather." I glanced up at him with a small scoff. Just the mention, however, sparked a few very brief dark memories into my mind before I could stop them. Just glimpses, really. Enough to beat back with ease, just by focusing on the question.

"How much time do you have?" I replied quietly. I couldn't help the bitter edge to my voice. I sighed, trying to smooth that bitter edge, "He's taught me a lot." I looked down, "I don't like talking about him."

It surprised me a little when he only nodded. He seemed to take the hint, which I very deeply appreciated. He had no idea.

I looked to Edward, "Are you Alice's brother?"

"It's safe to assume." He replied vaguely. I really couldn't tell by his tone if I'd pissed him off or not, so I got a little nervous.

"Well, it's just.. I saw you sitting with her earlier, and you two sort of look alike, I guess.. I just thought-"

"Relax." He told me, noticing my nervous rambling, "We are adopted siblings."

"Oh." I mumbled, easing a bit. That made sense.

"It seems you've made quite an impression on her."

"I have?" I asked, surprised. That really surprised me. I never made an impression on anyone. I certainly wasn't trying to leave any impressions. I wasn't aware I had. "I'm sorry."

"It's not a bad thing, Leandra." He seemed confused at my nervousness. Jasper, remaining quiet, just stayed there beside me.

"Oh." I murmured, looking down, "Then.. You're welcome?"

He smirked again, chuckling quietly. I was extremely out of my element. I avoided talking to anyone like the plague. I half wondered what was wrong with me today, until he spoke again.

"Are you going to eat lunch?" Edward asked quietly. I sighed, remembering I didn't have anything.

"No." I murmured, looking up at him, "I'm not hungry." My stomach rolled at my lie, but I ignored it. "What about you?" I smiled a little, "Do you always follow fourth graders outside?"

"Only when they go off by themselves." He chuckled slightly. I smiled a little, shaking my head. My smile faded as I realized I'd have to go back inside soon. They'd start wondering if I fell in.

"I gotta go back now." I said sadly, looking up at him. He nodded. I hated having to tell them that. It was nice having someone to talk to. It surprised me to find that it was just as easy to talk to him as it was Alice. Despite him not being as friendly as she was.

Edward had a carefully calm sort of air about him. Like he was listening to something I couldn't hear. It almost made me want to shut up, not wanting to interrupt him.

Jasper's presence alone was almost as calming. It was the oddest sort of emotion. Being both intimidated by him, but not minding it. Both of them confused me in a way I'd never been confused before, and I had no idea why.

"No more smoking, alright?" Edward scolded again.

"Okay. I promise." I agreed. At least not here. Today would be the last time I ever brought cigarettes with me on a field trip. Maybe even to school at all.

He followed me as I took a breath and started walking slowly back toward the lunch room, my hands still in my pockets. I didn't want to go back. I really didn't want to go back.

I'd always preferred to be on my own, and I always hated other people. I was just an odd one. There were people in my class I did get along with. Ones who weren't mean, or didn't look at me like trash, but I never bothered trying to gather a friend or two. I stayed away from them just as much as I stayed away from the ones I didn't get along with.

"Are you from around here?" Edward asked, following. Jasper did as well, which I was quickly learning not to mind. I liked them.

"No, I live in Sappho." I said quietly, looking over at him, "All us kids do. This is the only high school anywhere around, so they brought us here. We should be going to the school here, but some of the parents thought it would be cheaper to send us to the school closer. As shitty as school is with thirty kids, I'd hate to see what it'd be like _here_."

"Shame." He said, "There isn't much to Sappho, is there?"

"There isn't much to Forks, either." I pointed out and he allowed that with a chuckle, "But there's more here than there is there." My small smile faded again and I sighed, "I didn't even want to come on this stupid trip."

"Why not?" He asked curiously.

"I don't like new places." I explained, "But I couldn't stay home." I instantly kicked myself again. Fuck. I just knew now he was going to ask why I couldn't stay home, and I'd have to lie even more. To my surprise, he only nodded.

"So what class do you have next?" He asked instead.

"Oh, uhm.." I paused on the sidewalk, and reached into my little pack. Trying to shake off my surprise. I sighed, looking at the paper, "Biology. Whatever that is." I didn't even know what that was.

He nodded again, "I'll see you there then."

I smiled a little, "If you see a girl named Rachel, trip her for me."

"I will not." He replied, surprised.

"Just for payback. I'd do it myself," I muttered, "But I'd probably be the one to get in trouble for it."

"Is she mean to you?" He asked, frowning. The second time I'd been asked that today.

"We've never gotten along." I murmured, "Me and her fought on the bus this morning, so my stupid teacher thought it was a good idea to put me in her group."

I could tell he saw I was getting irritated.

"Is that how you got that bruise on your cheek?" He asked, pointing to the left of my face. I blushed again, looking down. My eyes involuntarily widened, and my heart sped up.

As carefully calm as I usually was, _that_ was unexpected. Completely throwing me off.

"Uh.." Should I say yes? Blame it on her? "No, that.." Dammit, that wasn't what I wanted to say. I couldn't think of anything. My panicked mind stayed blank. I reached up and touched it gently with my fingers. My brain and my mouth weren't cooperating.

Nobody had ever asked about my bruises before. Nobody had ever even acknowledged that they'd seen any of them before, so I had no practice. I didn't know how to react now that someone had. I hadn't bothered to come up with an excuse for it, so my stupid mind wouldn't come up with anything but the truth.

A week ago. I'd been standing in the wrong spot when Jack got home from work. He'd been particularly irritated by something that day, and without a word, he'd backhanded me to the floor. He was usually careful about that, because bruises on my face were harder to hide, but I was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Edward seemed to stiffen again, but I ignored it.

"You don't have to answer." He said. I picked up something of a hidden meaning in his words. Something he wasn't saying. Despite that, my panic slowly began to ease. I still trembled subtly, and my hand lowered.

I didn't have to answer. I wasn't going to answer either way. Not truthfully, anyway, but it definitely helped that I didn't have to lie to him.

"Yeah." I sighed, "So.. See you inside then." I tried to smile up at him, but his eyes seemed angry. I subtly put distance between him and I, taking a half step back, not sure what to expect. What had I done to piss him off?

"Yeah." He said, turning and walking into the cafeteria building. Jasper's eyes lingered on me for a moment.

"Was it something I said?" I asked nervously, glancing up at Jasper.

"No." He replied, "It was nothing you said." That helped a little, but I still watched the door drift closed, confused. I'd never seen anyone act like that, so it threw me off. With a slight nod, Jasper followed Edward inside. Just leaving me there, confused and worried.

I watched after him for a few seconds, half considering going back for another cigarette, but I decided against it. I'd been gone for too long as it was. I doubted anyone would care what I'd been doing, but I didn't want to risk it.

I shook my head, making my way back inside after them. I was half worried I'd made Edward mad by not answering. It was the only conclusion I could come to, but oh well. I couldn't tell him the truth. I couldn't tell anyone the truth. I was still in complete shock over the fact that he saw the bruise I tried to cover up.

The last time anyone had seen anything was last year. It had been a small bruise, but deep enough that she called Jack and told him about it. I was punished for not covering it better.

This was different, though. I'd never been asked about it directly.

I suddenly thought back to this morning. My wish. I'd wished that someone would look close enough to see the pain I was in. I'd wished someone wouldn't buy my lies.

Maybe today was different. That thought scared me, despite how hard I'd wished for it. It scared me, because I sure as hell didn't know what to expect, should they insist. Seeing me wasn't saving me. It was ensuring more pain if they ever told anyone.

I stepped into the bathroom, looking over my face in the mirror.

The concealer had stayed, almost completely covering the bruise. Maybe just a very slight discoloration over my cheek. It confused me as to how he managed to know it was there, when I almost never gave him direct sight of my cheek. Maybe it was a lighting thing. Maybe the difference was easier to see outside than it was inside.

How Edward had seen it wasn't the issue, though. The issue was that he had.

I had no excuse. I should have given him an excuse. God, I knew better than this. The one time I needed my brain to work right, it failed me.

Who would he tell? Was he so upset about it that he'd run to a teacher and tell them to ask me about it? Would Jack be called anyway? Would Jack be told that I had told someone? My heart sank at that thought.

Despite my efforts to hold it back, I started to cry. My breath coming in quiet, panicked gasps.

Just the thought of Jack finding out I told anyone, caused fear to race through me. My heart pounded a million miles a minute, and I knew I had to calm down. I couldn't walk back into the cafeteria like this. I took a sharp breath in, holding it. Looking up at myself in the mirror.

I calmed myself slightly with the thought that when I saw Edward in the next class, I'd have to explain where the bruise came from. That would divert his suspicion, and it would keep him quiet. Keeping him quiet was the number one priority right now. My life depended on it.

But.. What if he didn't wait until next class? What if he thought it was bad enough that someone needed to know now? Briefly, more thoughts of running away made me tense, but I knew I couldn't do that either.

I had to somehow explain myself.

That got my feet moving. I scooted from the bathroom as fast as I could, my panic lingering. Left over tears still on my cheeks. I had to find him now. It couldn't wait.

I needed an excuse and fast. I needed to tell him something. Anything. I fell. I ran into a pole. I got hit by a car. A goddamn bear mauled me, just keep his damn mouth shut!

I took another deep breath, holding it before letting it out. I had to calm down. What was believable? Baseball? I like that one, but doubted he'd believe it. Who played baseball around here?

Kick ball would bruise differently. I couldn't go with that one.

How about a door? More specifically, a freezer door. It was right at my height to smack into it if it was open and I turned around too fast. I'd actually done that, catching the rounded bottom corner right underneath my eye and this bruise was just a little bigger than I'd had then.

The only plus side to that unpleasant memory, was Jack was laughing too hard at witnessing that to hit me himself.

Yes.

To my relief, Edward was sitting there at their table when I walked in. They all were.

Despite the way I recognized three of the five sitting there, I was still nervous. Would they mind me going over there? I took the long way around, my breathing still racing as I made my way closer. In my head, I did what I could to get my story straight.

I crossed the large room, ignoring the loud hum of many, many voices talking all at once. I knew they could see me walking over, but I did everything I could to not let that stop me. Their eyes were on me as if I were crazy as I stepped to Edward's side. I had to wonder myself.

Confused, he looked at me.

That wasn't very comforting, but neither was the thought of him ratting on me.

For a moment, it hit me. I was hardly taller than Edward with him sitting down. I hated how small I was. Shaking that off, I sighed and got back to what I needed to say.

"I ran into a door." I mumbled with finality.

"You ran into a door?" He asked, "Lovely. Nice to know."

"No.. I mean.. A door- A freezer door.."

"I'm not following you."

I sighed, slightly frustrated.

"That's how I got.. This." I murmured, touching my cheek briefly, and understanding came to his eyes. Which I was thankful for, as I hated getting the feeling he questioned my sanity. "So.. Yeah. That's how I got it. At home. It was open, and I forgot, and.. Yeah."

"You came all the way over here just to tell me that?" He seemed surprised.

"Yeah." I muttered, "I just.. Didn't want you to tell anyone about it.. Because you're kind of the only one who's ever noticed it, and-"

"Not true." Alice's statement had me look at her, "I noticed it. I just didn't ask about it." I looked to her side, to Jasper seated close to her. A blush came to my cheeks as I looked at the other two looking my way. The very large guy across the table had an amused smirk on his face, and the blonde girl beside him looked annoyed.

"Um.." I mumbled, suddenly very intimidated and I looked to Edward again, "Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Relax." Edward told me, "I wasn't going to."

"She sure is a shaky little thing." The large one smirking chuckled, "I wish she'd come to my class."

"Emmett.." Alice scolded, "Stop."

"You weren't going to?" I asked Edward quietly, half afraid to hope, "You're not going to now, are you?"

"No." He said, "I won't tell anyone. Although, maybe I should." Again with the threats.

"No you shouldn't." I replied immediately. "Please. I'll be more careful. I promise. I won't stand near any doors. I'll stay away from them forever, if you just shut up."

I couldn't help it this time. I was probably blowing it just by how I spoke and my tone, but I needed to stress how important it was without giving him any reasons why it was so important. I did the best I could with what I had.

I was stared at, concern around the table. Even the smirking guy's smirk faded and his eyes narrowed just a bit. I sighed. Doing my absolute best to stop trembling. Jack being told was something that couldn't happen.

I closed my eyes briefly, forcing myself to calm down enough to speak slower.

"Jack.. He can't know." I murmured quietly, "Please just forget about it. I feel stupid enough." Edward was quiet for a moment, glancing to the side at the others, "I don't know how you saw it, but it really is nothing."

"Did Jack put that there?" He gestured to my face. Well, that was straightforward, but in a weird way, I was prepared. I'd been prepared since my self-pep-talk in the bathroom.

"No." I said instantly, "He'd never hit me. I ran into a door. Just a door." I wished so bad I could believe the things I was telling him. If I could believe them, they'd be true. The fact that I'd actually done it before wasn't helping me here.

Edward didn't buy it. I saw that immediately.

Shit, shit, shit, I thought. He didn't believe me. Not that I could blame him. I didn't believe me either, but I didn't exactly need him to believe me. All I wanted from him was just to know he wouldn't run to the nearest teacher. It really was that simple.

"Please?" I prompted quietly.

I held his gaze, hoping that helped me. I wouldn't say another word unless he did, as he was clearly waiting for me to continue denying it. What he didn't understand, was that I was trying to protect my life. That wasn't something I took lightly.

Before I could even concentrate on what that thought meant, I saw his expression change ever-so-slightly. Not enough to identify what it was his emotion had changed to, but enough to see and distract me. I was very good at reading facial expressions, but his was hard to read.

"You say I'm the only one to ever notice?" Edward asked finally, "Nobody has ever noticed?"

"No." I replied shakily, "Nobody." He was quiet, "Because there's nothing to notice. I just didn't want you to think the wrong thing." Nailed it. I still amazed myself at how I was able to lie on the fly when I was prepared for it. If Edward knew how right he was, I was a goner.

"You're telling me," He sighed, turning in his chair a bit to face me a little more, "That I'm the only one to ever notice?"

"Yes." I sighed, slightly irritated now.

"So this isn't the first bruise you've had." He gathered.

Fuck.

"No." I replied instantly, "I-I just meant this. You're the only one to ever notice this. This _one_."

He still didn't seem convinced. Glancing to the side again at Jasper, who returned his glance across the table. I held my breath, looking over at the others as well right as Jasper looked at me again.

"Alright." Edward told me, "I won't say a word about the door." The way he worded that worried me instead of comforted me. "Can you tell me more about where you live?"

My previous slight relief was squashed immediately, replaced by intense suspicion. He wasn't asking me about home. He was asking me about where I lived. There was huge difference. There was only one reason he'd need to ask about where I lived. I wasn't stupid.

There were rules I followed. Rules I knew well, as it was a requirement. One, don't talk to anyone unless they talk to me first. Two, don't look at anyone for too long. Looking at them just opens me up for trouble. Three, never give away where exactly I live.

That third rule was one placed by Jack, but in a way, I agreed with it. Never telling anyone where the house was meant safety for me, and safety for whoever wanted to know as well. If I could keep one less person from knowing what kind of hell I lived in, or meeting Jack, I'd do whatever it took.

"Way across town." I said after only seconds, "Off an old logging road behind the last gas station before you get to the highway. In that little group of houses there." A complete lie.

"That's not what I meant."

I needed to up my game.

I sighed heavily, "I told you. It wasn't Jack. Yeah, he's.. Moody sometimes, but.. He's never hit me or anything. I just don't wanna piss him off today. That's _all_." I tried to imagine a life where everything I was saying was true. Imagining it would help me make it believable, but underneath all that, I still knew the truth.

Edward studied me for a moment, before he spoke again.

"I really don't believe you." He replied easily, "You're a pretty good liar, but I don't believe you." Once again, the nervousness I struggled with grew. I was suddenly grateful I'd lied about where I lived.

"I'm not lying." I muttered, forcing my tone to steady. Doing my best to steel my expression in defiance. My heart pounded uncomfortably, making it difficult to keep my expression firm.

"You are." He countered, "I know you are."

"How?"

"You're telling me it's not a big deal, right?"

"Right."

"Then why did you feel the need to walk all the way over here to bring more attention to the fact that I'd seen something you tried your best to hide?"

I shut up. Unable to help pursing my lips. I didn't have an answer to that. I could have probably come up with one, but my silence seemed to answer for me. He took a breath, about to speak again, but my mind finally worked straight for a second and I spoke up first.

"I'm not lying." I insisted, "It's just not a big deal, and I wanna keep it that way. I don't know you. I dunno if you'll go making it a big deal."

He nodded, "Excellent try. Really. Impressive."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks."

"Leandra?" Alice spoke up almost hesitantly, and I looked over at her, "Why don't you sit for a minute?" And give them more of a chance to study me? I couldn't do that.

"I can't." I glanced behind me, back toward my class before I looked at Edward again, "I gotta go. Just.. Don't tell anyone. Anything. Please. It's really nothing."

Please, I thought. Just let him agree. I just needed his agreement that he wouldn't say anything to anyone about anything. That's all I wanted. I didn't need my life more complicated.

"I won't." He sighed. As if he really didn't want to agree to that.

"Thank you." I sighed as well. Even if he didn't want to agree, he agreed. That's all I needed. "I'll quit bothering you guys now." I pursed my lips again, glancing around.

I hesitated, though. Everyone's eye color was the same strange gold. I'd never once seen that eye color. Now, everyone had it. I could only think of it being genetic, but that wouldn't make sense because Jasper had a different last name than Edward did. Unless it affected more people than I thought. Either way, I thought it was cool. It was fascinating to me, but I couldn't quite understand why.

"Can I ask something?" I asked quietly, looking to Edward again.

"Of course." Edward replied, but his tone gave me the feeling he was guarded. Once again, my people-reading skills were in overdrive. The recently evaded threat making that worse.

I hesitated for a second longer, before I decided against asking. He was guarded. Maybe it was a sensitive subject, and I really didn't want to pry. Besides. Asking questions always led to pain. Questions were bad.

"Never mind." I finally shook my head, "I-I just.. Never mind."

With that, I got moving. Turning with a deep breath in and walking away. Hoping my heart calmed down before I got to my class' table.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid.." I whispered to myself, shaking my head. I honestly hadn't thought about his point about bringing more attention to it, but I made a mental note to consider that in case something like this ever happened again.

Should I have stayed? Made sure he didn't tell anyone? That could have been a bad idea, considering I seemed to just keep getting myself into more trouble the more I talked.

I didn't get very far away.

"Leandra." I glanced back at Alice's call once again, "Wait." Dear God, what now? My nerves really couldn't take much more.

I rounded and waited. I stood beside an empty group of chairs near the wall and watched her dance around the table. She came to stand in front of me, just a few tiny feet away from the rest of the others.

"I noticed you didn't get a chance to eat." She pointed out, and I looked down. I didn't want to have this discussion with her. I glanced behind her, right at the table again. It was so strange to see every one watching us as well.

"I know." I muttered, looking up at Alice again. I was more aware of that than she knew. I sighed, "I'll just eat later." More like tomorrow. At school.

"Well, I wanted to give you something."

She held her hand up and offered something to me. My eyes widened slightly at what it was, and I looked up at her. I shook my head slowly, trying to refuse the apple she offered. As much as it bothered me to. I could have gotten away with it, but there was still the one chance Jack _might_ somehow know.

I took a breath, already shaking my head, "I-I.."

Despite that, though, I was tempted. I really was, and I probably would have taken it had Mr. Daniels not called to me.

"Leandra." He called behind me, several tables away, "There you are. Come back over here. It's about time to go." He'd finally spotted me. I looked around, noticing the population in the cafeteria had started to thin out. At the distraction, I was able to beat back the temptation. I could shake it off.

I looked back at Mr. Daniels watching me, before I looked up at Alice again.

"I can't. I have to go." I told her, "Thank you, though. Really." Her gesture had nearly brought tears to my eyes. I bit them back as I turned.

"Leandra." She called, and I looked back at her again, "I worry about you."

"Don't." I replied quietly, "You shouldn't. Not about someone like me."

Honestly, I didn't know what to think. She was worried, but about what? As much as I'd talked to her in the first class we stopped in, I'd been extremely careful to skip any details about me that would worry her. She said she'd seen the bruise first, but never asked.

Maybe I wasn't as good at hiding details about me as I thought. I needed to learn how lie better. All this day seemed to be doing was pointing out flaws in my technique. I'd never had a chance to practice to this extent, but that was no excuse.

I didn't want her to worry about me. I didn't deserve her worry, and she most certainly didn't deserve to worry about me. She was too nice of a person, but I knew either way, she'd forget about me eventually. All I had to do was get through this day, and life would go on.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked before I could even think about walking away, her expression both sad and concerned.

"I-I.." I sighed, "Nothing. Just.." I couldn't find the right words, but I didn't have too long to search.

"Leandra." I jumped at Mr. Daniels' voice now right behind me. Looking back and up at him sharply. He chuckled a little, "I didn't mean to scare you. I just need you back at the table before we have to get moving."

Before I could start to cry, I nodded silently and turned again. Taking this opportunity, I hurriedly made my way to Mr. Daniels' table, hating every step I took. My posture insecure, I kept my eyes down, sitting stiffly in the empty seat there with a quiet sniffle.

"I saw that girl trying to give you something to eat." Rachel called from the side, "What? Wasn't your lunch enough? Have to take other people's too? What a hippo." A small echo of laughter around her made me look down.

I leaned forward, hugging my stomach, feeling that edge of my patience coming even closer. I glanced behind me at Alice now standing there, talking to Mr. Daniels, and my nervousness renewed. I wasn't sure what she was saying, but it really wasn't like I could just go back over there. As badly as I wanted to know what they were discussing, I didn't want to walk back into that conversation with her.

"I never took it." I replied to Rachel, looking forward again, "So shut up."

"Too good for other people's food now?" Rachel countered.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" I snapped, unable to help it. I knew before I even finished asking that it would only make things worse for me. It always did.

"No." She laughed among the others as if that was the stupidest thing they'd ever heard. She sat up straighter, "Are you gonna cry again? You're so stupid."

I chose not to reply. If I would have acknowledged what she said, I would have burst into tears, and started beating on her as I did so. This day was proving challenging to me, and we'd only just finished lunch.

Mr. Daniels chose that moment to return to our table, sighing as he approached my side.

"Leandra?" He murmured, and I looked over. Suddenly extremely nervous, just by seeing the look in his eyes. "Can I talk to you for a second? Over here, please?"

He gestured for me to stand up, and I fought the trembling as I nodded and did so. I followed him a few steps away, doing my best to ignore Rachel's giggling back at the table.

What had I done now? I gave a quick glance back toward Alice's table, only to see her watching. I frowned a little.

Mr. Daniels sighed again, retaking my attention before he spoke quietly, "Why didn't you say you didn't bring a lunch with you?" Immediately, I knew what he'd been talking to Alice about.

"I didn't think it mattered." I replied nervously, "I'm not even hungry. I'll just eat at home when I get there." Lie.

"Alright." He sighed again, "Well, there's not much I can do now, but I do wish you would have said something."

"I know." I mumbled, "Sorry." I attempted to turn.

"Wait." He murmured, and he reached out as if to stop me. I moved my arm away, looking up at him again. He noticed, but went on anyway, "Are you okay? You seem a little-"

"I'm fine." I cut him off, "I wish everyone would just stop bugging me about it."

"I'm just a little worried." He assured me, "You seem edgy today."

"I'm fine." I repeated. Without waiting for another reply, I turned back to the table. He let it go, letting me walk away. Just like I knew he would.

I didn't even bother to sit now. I just stood there, waiting for everyone else.

Looking back, Alice was still watching me. She was too far away for me to be able to read her expression, but I wasn't trying to. All I needed to know was that she saw me. She had to know what she'd just done, and that it was the opposite of helpful. I hated lying unnecessarily to people, but I hated that Alice had told my teacher even more. I knew she was just worried, but I'd wanted so badly to trust her.

I shook my head as Edward looked over as well, and I looked down at the table.

I hated it, but it was what it was. It seemed I'd made the right choice not trusting them with any details. If she was going to go straight to my teacher over something that little, it was a good thing I made Edward agree to keep his knowledge of my bruise to himself.

I hated that I was right not to trust them.

But that wasn't a surprise to me. Trusting anyone was stupid. I'd known that from the time I was little and first learned how to read people. Trust was a word that didn't exist in my mind. I'd never learned it. I'd never had to use it. Over and over, as more and more people gave up on me or let me down, it just proved me right.

A minute or two later, I noticed that the whole group at Alice's table were on their way out. They weren't focused on me this time, so I could watch them all I wanted.

As they left their table behind, and started toward the door, I couldn't help feeling a little bad. Alice was just worried, but I was incredibly grateful for how much kindness I'd seen from them. Alice didn't have to keep talking to me during her class. Edward and Jasper didn't have to follow me outside. Even if that was partially what made me so nervous.

I was just grateful for whatever kindness I got. Even if I couldn't trust them.

I sniffled again. I half looked forward to seeing Edward next class, but I was also very nervous about it. I'd be in the same room with him, giving him a chance to look at my bruise some more. That was bad.

I knew as well as anybody that once someone saw something, it couldn't be unseen. If only he knew that wasn't the only one on me. He'd for sure freak out if he knew about the others. I wouldn't be able to talk him out of telling anyone about the probably hundreds of others.

I frowned, watching Edward's steps falter just a bit on his way by a few tables away. Like he wanted to stop, but quickly decided against it just as he was stopping. I wondered if he was okay, worried now. I eventually shook it off, watching after him and his group, figuring he probably just stumbled over a backpack someone left on the floor. I'd done that before. Or he thought he saw a quarter on the floor. I'd done that too.

We followed them not long after. The groups once more splitting up once the bell rang. Leaving with my group to head into the next building to visit the biology class.

It wasn't a long journey. Mr. Daniels paused outside a door, opening it slowly for us. I went to walk in, but Rachel shoved her way passed me, knocking me into the frame of the door. I glared after her as a boy in our group waited behind me for me to right myself.

"That wasn't very nice, Rachel." Mr. Daniels actually spoke up, having seen it happen. She glanced back, smiled, and continued on further into the room. I didn't bother saying anything. I just followed her in.

The rumbling of talking slowly died as we made our way in, grouping in the front of the room with the class' eyes on us. I looked around at all the eyes watching us. As with every other class, some looked happy to see us, others looked annoyed.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes tiredly. Wincing a little, and choosing to just rub my right eye instead. My stomach growled, reminding me what I'd just missed as we waited.

We stood at the front, again waiting for the class to get into their groups. I met Edward's eyes, looking down nervously. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Rachel's glance at me.

I was chosen first this time, and of all the groups, Edward's was the one that got me. Why did that relieve me? I walked over almost easily, eager to get away from Rachel. I chose the seat beside another boy, closest to the wall. Settling into the chair slowly, I looked over.

"Hi again, Leandra." Edward greeted me out loud. I looked over at Rachel's wide eyed expression at witnessing Edward speaking to me by name. I smiled a little. It was pretty funny.

"Hi, Edward." I replied easily. I was still a little bothered by what had just happened during lunch, but he was helping me out. Maybe if Rachel knew I had people like Edward and Alice on my side, she'd leave me alone.

I could only hope.

"Thank you." I muttered, glancing at him as I found the empty chair. To the right of another boy, up against the wall.

"You're welcome." He replied with a nod.

I kneeled up in the middle of the chair, my elbows on the table. I found this position felt better, ensuring my back stayed away from the hard plastic back of the chair.

Unfortunately, Rachel was chosen right after me for the group just beside mine. Her table in front of this table, and our chairs only inches apart. I scowled at the table as she shoved my chair out of the way, nearly dumping me out of it, so she could pull hers out directly behind me. I caught myself on the wall, spinning to look back at her.

"Jesus, fat-ass." I yelped, looking back at her, "Don't run me over."

Both of our groups started laughing as she glared at me and sat down heavily. We were now situated less than a foot apart. I wasn't sure if I could handle that for very long.

"A-At least I own more than one shirt." She snapped back at me. Didn't she have any other insults?

"Too bad they're all size 'Tent'." More laughter around us. Even Edward was smirking at the look on her face, shaking his head. "Aww hey, don't get mad." I said, laughing a little myself, "It'll be okay. They'll make more fabric one day, and your mom can take you shopping again."

"At least I don't need my brother to say hi to me to try and make people jealous." She huffed. I looked confused at Edward before looking back at her. She thought he was my brother? I mean sure, we did have the same hair color, maybe his a little darker, but that was it.

"I don't have a brother." I told her, "We don't even look the same."

"Sure." She drew out the word, and again, I wanted to hit her.

"Really," I laughed instead, "I don't have any brothers or sisters. It's just me."

"See? Even what siblings you could have had can't stand to be around you."

Okay, that one stung a bit. Instead of replying to what she said, I just rolled my eyes and turned back to the table. She grinned in triumph, which I ignored.

I righted my chair when she was turned forward again, tucking it in more. I wouldn't want a brother from Jack anyway. No doubt he'd be spoiled rotten, and be just like him. I didn't need another Jack in my life. One was more than enough.

Or a sister? God no. I couldn't even imagine having to worry about someone else at home. Day or night, I wouldn't be able to handle two sets of punishments. I was tired all the time as it was.

I sighed, looking up and around.

"So.." I said, "Biology." Edward looked angry again, but I didn't point it out. A girl beside him smiled my way.

"I'm Bella." She said, reaching her hand across the table. I reached out and shook it. The stretching motion set my back into a deep, throbbing pain, but I ignored it the best I could. My breath caught, but I disguised it as a cough.

"Leandra." I said as I righted myself. I couldn't stay stretched like that for long.

"You're pretty quick with those come-backs." The boy sitting to my left said. I laughed bitterly, shaking my head.

"I just can't stand _her_ sometimes." I gestured over my shoulder. I laid my weight on my arms, and scooted the chair closer to the table with my feet, still kneeled in it.

Probably because of what I said, Rachel roughly shoved her chair back at the same moment I was scooting closer, hitting the back of her chair into the back of mine. I winced heavily as the motion shoved my chair forward, slamming my ribs into the table in front of me and pinning me there. I lost my breath for a second, wincing hard in pain.

The boy beside me jumped, and Bella actually stood up.

"That _hurt_ , you stupid fucking cow!" I snarled back at her when I recovered, spinning as much as I could while pinned, "Back up before I knock your goddamn teeth out."

I ignored the shocked eyes on us now, having gained the attention of the entire class. I couldn't help it, though. The pain was spreading with my back pressed hard against the chair, and I needed to breathe.

"Leandra." Mr. Daniels scolded me from across the room, "Watch the language."

"Yeah, Leandra." Rachel told me, "Watch the language. I'm awfully sorry if that hurt. I just forgot you were there." Her tone was dripping with false innocence.

Slowly, painfully slowly, she scooted her chair in, and I pushed mine back, whimpering as I did so. My arm came down, hugging my stomach in an attempt to control the pain. That really hurt. I swallowed against the urge to cry, knowing it would be really stupid to cry here.

"Here." Bella offered, starting to gather her papers, "Trade seats with me." I shook my head, sniffling a little.

"No." I said quietly, my voice still holding a small whimper, "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" She asked, and I nodded.

"She knows if she does it again, I'll kick her ass." For a moment, that helped me feel better.

Until Rachel laughed in response.

"You wouldn't dare." She said, looking back at me, "We both know that I won that fight this morning. You cried like a baby for like an hour. So you have no room to say anything." I grit my teeth and looked down.

"I only cried because you stink so bad. You should try taking a bath once in awhile." That shut her up. Gasping, offended, she turned forward again.

"Okay," The boy beside me laughed, "You are officially my favorite fourth grader."

"Thanks." I muttered, keeping my eyes down. I didn't like insulting others. I wasn't proud of it, but if she was going to insult me, I wasn't going to take it lying down.

I looked up across the table, spotting Edward watching me closely. I quickly looked back down, sighing heavily. I turned my head to the side, hiding that side of my face from his gaze. The wall on the far side of the room suddenly became incredibly fascinating.

"I do take baths." Rachel grumbled behind me, regaining my attention.

"No, no." I said, "You have to take a bath more than once a week. Or else you start smelling like a moose. I guess nobody taught you that." Again, both groups laughed, and I turned forward again.

"Yeah," Rachel said, "I guess you're right. Who would ever wanna to smell like your mom?" She shuddered, and her group groaned and laughed louder than they had before. That had hit a nerve.

"Ouch." The boy beside me chuckled, shaking his head. My cheeks blushed, and I glared at the table.

"What?" Rachel asked among the laughter, "No come-back?"

"Leandra?" Edward's voice had me look up, my cheeks burning in embarrassment. I couldn't speak yet, as I was seconds away from turning around and hitting her.

"Back to work, guys." The high school teacher said, having made his way over, "Come on. Stop arguing."

I took a deep breath, calming down enough to speak. I did have a come-back in mind, but I needed to calm down a little first. Just so my voice would be steady enough, and it would come out better.

"Yeah. Let's stop talking about moms." I mumbled eventually, "I can't say anything about Rachel's mom." I turned, looking at her.

"That's right." She grinned.

"After all, I don't even know the guy." I finished, and the look on her face was priceless.

The deafening laughter that resulted from every group in the class now made me feel a little better. Satisfied with her silence, and her suddenly flushed cheeks, I turned forward again. Smiling down at the table.

As badly as I hated insulting people, that one felt good.

 **A/N: Not bad, huh? I like how this chapter came out. (:  
 _THANK YOU!_  
THANK YOU to the kind reviewer of chapter one! You made my day!**  
 **Chapter three won't be long coming out, as it only needs another look-see. It's pretty long, I won't lie, but it's worth it. It might have a small warning at the top, though. Just saying.**  
 **Until Chapter Three, my friends! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**ImPORTANT NOTE!: There's violence in this chapter, people. I've tried my best to keep it within the rating while still keeping it entertaining, but just be prepared for some violence and some swearing.**

 **Chapter Three**

After I shut Rachel up with that come-back, she didn't try to talk to me again.

I was actually liking this lesson, despite the fact that Rachel sat inches from me. It was nice having people to talk to, even if I chose not to speak that often. I was quickly starting to realize that I got along better with older kids than I did kids my own age. Again, we didn't focus much on the worksheet, but I didn't care.

I didn't talk to Edward nearly as much as I'd talked to Alice, but it was still nice having him there. I could almost forget how close Rachel sat to me. Almost.

Fifteen minutes in, however, Rachel began throwing things at me. The first three times I ignored it. They were just little pieces of paper. It was annoying, but nothing worth getting upset over.

The fourth time, fifteen minutes until the end of the lesson, it was a piece of paper soaked in spit. As soon as I realized what it was, I spun and slapped her across the back of her head, letting her know that shit wouldn't fly.

"I'm telling!" She gasped, her hand massaging the back of her head. Nobody commented. Despite her threat, though, she didn't get up.

"Go ahead." I snapped, "I don't care. Don't spit on me."

"I didn't spit on you, stupid." She said, "I spit on the paper."

"And you threw the paper at me. It's the same thing, and it's gross." I grumbled, rolling my eyes. Fed up, I went on, "Why can't you just leave me alone? Just leave me alone. You can even say you win or whatever. I don't care. Just _stop_ already."

"Why don't you two get along?" Bella actually asked. I actually had no idea. I couldn't remember doing a single thing to cross her.

"Because she's _weird_." Rachel answered, "You would think so too if you really knew her."

" _You_ don't even know me." I snapped in return.

We were gaining attention as we spoke, but the fact that I'd said anything to her insured she would keep it going. Doing her damnedest to embarrass me. As a point to myself, I glanced toward the teachers. Both stood on the far side of the room, interested in the task the group over there was doing. Neither one paying attention to this side of the room.

I could punch her right in the face, and they wouldn't know it until she started crying.

"I don't want to know you." Rachel laughed, bringing my attention back to her as she turned sideways in her chair to look at me. " _Look_." Between her thumb and forefinger, she pinched the fabric of my shirt over my shoulder. "You _always_ look like you just crawled out of a dumpster behind an orphanage or something. Everyone says so, too."

I smacked her hand away, "Don't." The impact must not have hurt her, because she just laughed again. "What did I ever do to you?" I triple-checked my shirt, making sure it returned to the right spot.

"You're here." She replied as if it were obvious. Once again, that hurt. That was something Jack always told me as well. Before I could dwell on how much I wanted to punch her face in, I fought it. I fought those thoughts.

"Leandra," Edward spoke to me, and I took a deep breath. Looking over at him. "Just ignore her. She isn't worth it." I was trying really hard to listen to him and to take his advice, but the blush of humiliation burned all sense from my head.

"It's not fair." I growled, glaring down at the edge of the table in front of me, "I get enough crap at home. Why should I-" I cut myself off. Even through the anger, I instantly shut up, not even breathing. Going quiet once I realized I'd admitted too much.

Rachel scoffed in the silence, but she didn't say anything to that.

"Yeah." Mike, the boy sitting beside me eventually said, looking back down at the text book in front of him. Obviously wanting to just drop it. The typical reaction. I was used to that.

"Care to explain?" Edward spoke up before I could take too much comfort in Mike's response. I looked at him, hoping it wasn't the question I feared it was. He specified anyway. "What kind of treatment do you get at home?"

Everyone who was close enough to have heard that was looking right at me as they waited for my answer. I sat in silence, watching Edward as I fought to scrape together any kind of answer besides the truth.

"Well, uh.." I was quiet for a few seconds. I was trying to come up with some stupid excuse about how an only child had too many chores, when Rachel decided to chime in again.

"Her mom probably hits her." Rachel turned around in her chair once more, "Even her own mom doesn't want her."

My face flushed hotly, and my heart beat sped up in anger. Instantly, I was trembling. She was wrong about the first part, but the second part hit home. Too close. That was also something Jack told me all the time. He never hesitated to tell me that my mom didn't want me, and that was why she drank so much.

It took me a second to get passed the echo of his voice telling me that, to realize that I could actually do something about Rachel saying it.

That was it. That realization was the end of my patience with her. I felt it snap, almost as a physical sensation.

I glared heatedly at the table in front of me before I spun quickly, slapping her even harder. As hard as I could in the awkward position across the face. The sound echoed in the room, and it gained absolutely everyone's attention as silence fell. My palm and fingers burned, but I knew that was nothing compared to the pain she felt as her cheek immediately flushed deep red.

Her first reaction was shock.

"Leandra!" I heard Mr. Daniels shout from across the room. I liked the sound my hand had made against her face. She covered her stinging cheek lightly.

"Say one more word about my mom.." My threat was almost silent, and I panted quietly in my anger. I glared at her. At this point, I wasn't thinking about anything but the seething anger I felt toward this girl, but somewhere in me, I knew I was only making it worse for me. Somewhere in me, I begged myself to calm down.

"Hit her back." Someone called two tables away.

"No." Mr. Daniels corrected firmly. Starting to make his way out of the mass of students.

The goading voice had worked. Losing her shock, Rachel returned my glare and without much warning, brought her fist up, punching me like I had done this morning. I felt the impact just above the bruise I already had, and that was the silent bell. It was on.

"Leandra." I ignored Edward's call. I was too busy throwing myself at Rachel.

Again, without thinking, I jumped out of my chair, and grabbed a violent hold of her blonde hair. Dragging her to the floor between our tables by it. Mike practically dove out of the way, standing up and jumping over the corner edge of the table, just to avoid stepping on us or being in the way.

Rachel shrieked in surprise as she hit the floor hard. The entire class flew to their feet, signified by the echoing sound of chairs scraping quickly across the linoleum floor. Crowding around us and cheering us on, laughing excitedly. Watching our fight with wide eyed interest, creating almost a wall of bodies. Edward's eyes were as wide as everyone else's, as he leaned on the table to watch. His in concern, rather than interest however.

While all this was happening, I only glanced around once, to make sure nobody was coming to keep me from killing the bitch under me. I'd pulled Rachel's hair tightly in my hand, holding her head stationary as I began slapping her repeatedly as hard as I could. Grunting with the effort to do so. As I brought my hand back for the fourth time, I finally balled my fist. Anger guiding me now.

I managed to get one good punch in before she flipped us over in the tiny space between the tables. Breaking my hold on her hair, pinning a much smaller me to the floor and beating on me just like I'd done to her. My hands came up to deflect her blows, shielding my head the best I could. She managed to get a couple of good hits in, though barely phasing me. Somewhere, I vaguely noticed that being hit by her had hurt, but I wasn't listening to that. I saw through the involuntary tears brought forward by anger and now physical pain.

Through this, I sobbed openly. I was in so much physical pain at that point, I reacted the only way I could, but I was done letting her hurt me.

Reaching up at just the right time, I grabbed her by the skin on her upper arm. Pinching and twisting violently, digging my nails into her skin, drawing as much blood as I could and pulling her off of me.

There really wasn't much space, but I used every inch of space I could. I pinned her on her stomach, hitting her face on the floor, just beside the leg of the table she'd been sitting at. With me sitting on her back, there was little she could do.

I felt no pain in my fists as I beat on her, punching her repeatedly in the head. I didn't feel anything that she'd done to me, but I felt the welts I'd gotten from Jack, and the pain just made everything worse.

I knew I wasn't a pretty sight.

Squeals and shouts of pain escaped her as I continued hitting her for a few more seconds. She bucked me off of her roughly, sending me back into a chair, momentum making me hit my forehead on the leg of it. She landed on me again, before scratching her nails down my other cheek in search of my hair, but I moved.

Pinning me again by my shirt instead, she got a good hit in. Slamming her fist into my face, directly beside my nose. _That_ , I felt. As a last ditch effort, I balled my fist and swung upwards, managing to hit her against the side of her head.

With the force of my fist, her head hit the edge of the table pretty hard. Not hard enough to knock her out, or even draw blood, but I knew it would make a pretty good bump. She was dazed, so I brought my foot up and kicked her in the chest as hard as I could. Sending her back against the other table and off of me. I just needed her to get off of me.

I kneeled up and crossed the small space, balling my fist and hitting her again. She wasn't dazed anymore, and grabbed a rough fistful of my hair, which only angered me further. My jaw set as I reached for her hair as well. Clenching my teeth, I twisted harder than she could, forcing her over. She held on, though, taking me with her and we both fell over.

My filter was gone. All the time I spent holding myself back, all the pain I hid on a daily basis, all the pain I spent my life getting to know came forward, and I was taking it out on Rachel. I had a lot built up, and now that it was open, it wasn't going to be pushed away that easily. Every hit landing against her, no matter where it was, felt good to me, but pretty soon, it wasn't enough. I wanted to kill her.

Mr. Daniels and the high school teacher had to actually physically push people out of the way to get to us and pull us apart. The class crowding so closely together just to get a look.

Once they did reach us, however, we clung to each other, yanking hair, scratching and punching each other. Eventually, they managed to pull us apart. I grinned internally at the ripping of her hair in my fist.

By then I had a bleeding nose and lip, obviously multiple new bruises on my face and she nearly mirrored me. We'd only been fighting for less than a minute or two, but it seemed a lot longer than that by the looks of us.

I shook her hair out of my hand, spitting my blood in her face.

"Bitch." I leaned back against the teacher, using him as leverage as I brought my foot up, kicking her squarely in the face this time. Giving her a decent split lip, and her nose bled faster.

"Leandra Wallace, that's enough!" Mr. Daniels shouted, pulling me further back, toward the wall and away from her. The students surrounding us seemed disappointed that the fight had been broken up.

I felt the familiar paralyzing pain through the adrenaline, and felt a renewed sense of anger fill me. Fueled by the pain, it flared. She wasn't allowed to hurt me without feeling the consequences.

"Leandra." Edward tried again, but again, I ignored him when I shouldn't have. He probably saw the second snap in my eyes just as much as I felt it.

I pulled myself out of Mr. Daniels' hands and attacked Rachel again. Cheers of the students around me spurred me on as my shoe slid a bit on some blood on the floor, and I started to fall.

Catching a good hold of her hair again with my other hand as I did so and balling my hands in it. Holding on with all I was, despite feeling Mr. Daniels' grabs for me. I pulled her out of the other teacher's hands, and landed full weight on her right back onto the floor. Before her head even hit the floor, I placed my knee on her stomach. I brought my fist back, and punched her in the face once more, before I was yanked back.

As I was yanked back, I kept hold on her hair, ripping more out and she screamed, following me. I managed to get one more, weaker punch in before Mr. Daniels pried my fingers open.

"You got lucky." I growled at her, panting heavily. She was in loud tears now, covering her face with her hands, "Who won this one?"

"Enough, Leandra." Mr. Daniels told me firmly. I stood there, panting and glaring at her with hatred. I knew I wasn't much better off than she was, bleeding from the scratches which I hadn't managed to leave on her. I knew my shoe had done extra damage to her, though, and I smiled slightly at that thought.

"What is going on?" The teacher holding Rachel back asked, looking wide eyed between us.

"If he'd been paying attention, you'd know!" I shouted at him, still unable to calm down. My voice broke in anger, involuntary tears still on my cheeks. I glared up at Mr. Daniels.

"Rachel teased Leandra about her home life, and Leandra didn't appreciate it." Edward answered quietly.

"Is that _it_?" Mr. Daniels asked incredulously, looking between us as well, "That's it?" I pulled out of his hands, spinning and glaring harder at him. I was still pissed, but I should have just shut my mouth.

"No!" I shouted at him, "That's not _it_! I'm sick of it! I'm sick of being forgotten about!"

"Stop shouting." I scoffed at his demand. My pulse was still racing, and I wasn't about to back down.

"You only see what you wanna see!" I shouted, "She can do whatever she wants to me, but when I make her stop, you get mad at me! That's not _fair_!" I took a breath, dodging his attempts to grab me again, "Rachel's gonna be just fine, thank fucking God!"

"I've had about enough of your language!" He managed to grab me by the arm. I winced a little, moving with him the step forward he took. He took Rachel's arm as well, now dragging us toward the door, "Come on."

I stumbled, kept off balance. Probably on purpose. We were followed by laughter and cheering from the class, despite the teacher's attempts to quiet them down.

I wasn't celebrating.

I glanced back as I stumbled along behind Mr. Daniels, looking right at Edward. The only person that had tried to make me stop. I had a sobering thought the moment I met his eyes. I knew, even then, that the punishment for me would be far more severe than what Rachel would get. Both parents would be called, and we'd be sent home.

I wouldn't get to thank him, or Alice for being so kind to me. I would probably get another beating like the one I'd gotten the night before. Probably worse, since I'd actually done something wrong this time. I really wasn't sure if I could handle another beating like that so soon after the last one, but I would most likely find out.

Edward's eyes seemed to grow deeply concerned, and he took a step as if meaning to follow.

The door closed behind us, echoing in the hallway as it cut off my view of him, and I didn't think much of it. Edward seemed really skilled at reading people. Probably better than I was, and he probably saw how scared I suddenly was.

Our footsteps were the only sound as Mr. Daniels took us swiftly up the hall and out of the building. Having to go to the main building to reach the nurse's office. The trip was silent, and though I resisted, I was no match for Mr. Daniel's pace. He dragged us into the small office, sitting us down in two of the four chairs against the entrance wall.

"What on earth happened?" The nurse asked breathlessly, frowning as she stood up.

"They got into a fight." Mr. Daniels sighed.

She sighed as well, taking one look at both of us. She turned to a tall, metal cabinet against the wall behind the front desk, opening it swiftly. She reached in, grabbing packs of gauze. She pulled on a pair of rubber gloves, but as she approached, she was already shaking her head.

She opened a pack of gauze, and handed it to Rachel.

"For your nose, honey." She told her, "Head back for a minute." She looked over at me, and I glared at her. I wasn't done being mad. It definitely had the effect I wanted, as she didn't approach me.

"I can't help them here. Let me call the hospital. Maybe they can send someone over." She immediately turned back to her desk, and the phone sitting on it. A band-aid wasn't going to fix the mess we were.

I ignored her phone call. I ignored Mr. Daniels' disapproving head shakes and sighs.

We sat waiting for several minutes, and I ached to reach over and finish what I'd started. I started to calm down, though, at just the thought of what was coming for me. I knew I shouldn't have done it. I knew I should have just taken the insult with a grain of salt. I should have just kept my temper in check. Now I was going to wish I was dead.

"It's your fault we're in here, bitch." Rachel whispered to me after a few more minutes. Renewing a bit of my anger. I stood up, and punched her once again. She turned away at the last second, so I hurt my hand against her head. If I was going to get another beating, I was going to get my anger out at least.

"Okay." Mr. Daniels with his back turned groaned, spun around and pulled me away again, holding me across the room from her. I struggled in his hands, groaning in frustration when I couldn't get loose. I grunted with the effort.

We'd only been sitting in here for about fifteen minutes. Not nearly long enough for me to calm down enough to leave her alone, so it was probably good he kept a hold on me.

I watched as the door opened and the doctor they'd called came in. He was quite tall, white coat and bag in hand. Typical. I looked up at him, watching as he left the door open behind himself with a quiet sigh.

To my further surprise, though, Edward trailed in behind him. That almost took my focus, until I noticed.

Mr. Daniels, not paying attention to me anymore at the doctor's arrival, had loosened his hold enough for me to yank myself free. I did so, and launched myself at Rachel again. I slammed into her, nearly knocking over the chair she was sitting in. In a second, I had wrapped my arm around her neck and was punching her in the head repeatedly, sobbing as I did so. Despite the hands trying to pull us apart, I kept hold.

"Stop this!" Mr. Daniels shouted, tugging. I jerked my arm free of his hold, irritated by his attempts. The doctor stepped forward, and took gentle hold of my arm, surprising me enough to make me flinch and release her. I scrambled and kicked at him as I was carefully pulled free of Rachel. I knew I managed to kick him quite hard, but he didn't let on that it hurt him.

I cried out in frustration, ignoring the tears down both my cheeks.

Mr. Daniels took me from him, holding me away from Rachel yet again. The doctor stood between us, his eyes wide on me. I could only glance at him, though. Inside, just beneath all the anger, I was terrified.

I stood panting for a bit, trembling with the need to keep hitting her. I looked down as I continued to cry, tears running free.

"Leandra." Edward attempted to take my attention quietly, but I wasn't paying attention.

I looked at Rachel, hating her with all that I was. I was going to get another beating, and it was entirely her fault.

"You haven't seen a bitch yet, unless you've looked in the mirror at your ugly fucking face recently." I spat at Rachel. The doctor seemed surprised, his eyes widened a bit more.

"Leandra, enough!" Mr. Daniels shouted down at me. I looked up at him sharply.

"Then tell _her_ to shut the fuck up!" I countered, "I'm _trying_ to stop!"

I glared at a sobbing Rachel around the doctor. Maybe she'd finally learned to stop prodding me. Or maybe she was just trying to get me into more trouble.

"Does it hurt? Aww.." I snapped, "Fucking _super_!"

"Enough!" I flinched at Mr. Daniels next shout, but stayed glaring at Rachel. I was quiet now, aside from my quiet sobs. It just wasn't fair.

He sighed, before looking back up at the doctor, "I'm sorry you had to be called down here, Dr. Cullen."

That name was extremely familiar.

Recognizing his name made me finally really look up at him. I looked up at his eyes, remembering that name. That was Edward's last name. This must have been Edward's dad. Further confirmed by the same gold color of his eyes. Even if he was adopted.

I found myself suddenly feeling nervous. Just knowing this man was a father made me view him differently. Instantly distrusting him, despite how kind Alice was, and how easy Edward was to talk to. Especially remembering that I'd kicked him.

I didn't have the best experience with men in general, but fathers especially.

Though I glanced over at Edward standing there silently, I watched the doctor the moment I recognized his name. Instantly watching. I didn't know what to expect, and that made me even more nervous. I sniffled heavily, trying to clear my vision enough to see him.

"It's no problem." Dr. Cullen said, "Which one is the worse off?"

"Rachel." Mr. Daniels answered him, "Right there." She was crying again as he kneeled in front of her. In silence, he opened his bag, pulled on gloves and took in the damage. Starting at her forehead first.

I looked over at Edward again, looking for just one person I knew was on my side. He'd been the one that tried to make me stop before it even started. Where everyone else's focus was on Rachel and how hurt she was, Edward was watching me.

I did my best to hold my defensive expression, but I could feel it melt the longer I looked at him. I still didn't know why he was here. That hardly mattered, though. I looked back down, before I pulled my arms out of Mr. Daniels' hands, fixing my shirt. His grip was starting to hurt the welts.

"You stay." Mr. Daniels growled, pointing his finger at me.

"She deserves it." I muttered.

"I don't believe that." Dr. Cullen replied gently, and I glared lightly at him.

"Bet you think I do." I grumbled, my tone sour.

"No." He answered, glancing over at me, "I don't."

"I do." Rachel sniffled, another tear escaping.

"You shut the fuck up." I snapped at her, "I wasn't talking to _you_ , you stupid little bitch."

"Leandra." Mr. Daniels corrected me sharply, "My God, what's gotten into you?"

I didn't bother trying to explain, falling quiet. It would only cause more arguing.

I continued to tremble, despite calming down. Watching Carlisle with Rachel. Keeping careful watch as I stood there, I took in the way he carefully looked over her face, inspecting the damage I'd done to her. Gently turning her head to the side, looking at the new bruises, and carefully cleaning the blood away from her nose. Probably to see if it was broken.

I half wondered if he would be that easy with me, but I doubted it. I deserved nothing of the sort. I'd been bad, so I deserved every bit of pain I got.

"She's an animal." Rachel whimpered, looking over at me, then back at Dr. Cullen, "Can you put her down?"

I glared at her again, and I stepped forward, liking the way Rachel cringed away from me, but I was stopped by Dr. Cullen holding out his hand. I flinched a bit, but I recovered quickly.

It wanted to amaze me that just a calm hand held out could stop me in my tracks. I froze up, and I stood there, watching his hand for any indication he was about to hit me. I looked from his hand, relaxed but firm, to his eyes. I backed up the step I'd managed to take, back to Mr. Daniels' side, swallowing nervously.

"Easy." Dr. Cullen said gently, meeting my eyes. I waited, not trusting his calm to last, but his eyes were kind. A compassionate sort of gaze that eased quite a bit of my anger. I'd never been looked at like that, so I didn't know how to react.

It was the weirdest feeling. The way he seemed to be able to see how scared I was, even underneath all the anger I'd had since he got here, was enough diffuse said anger. Just enough, and just for a moment.

I sighed, and sat in a chair one away from Rachel.

"Sorry." I said to him, sniffling again.

"Rachel," He turned back to her, "That wasn't very nice to say."

"Sorry." She said also, and she actually shut up. That also helped me. It certainly seemed like he was a little bit on my side.

From where I sat now, I looked over at Edward again. I wondered once more why he was here, until I saw he'd brought our backpacks to us, but that didn't explain why he stayed.

"Both parents have been called. They should be here soon." The nurse informed our little group, and I looked at her sharply. That surprised me. I thought I had more time!

"What?" I asked, nearly shouting and standing. I caught the attention of Dr. Cullen again. He turned his eyes to me, watching me closely.

"What did you expect to happen, Leandra?" Mr. Daniels asked, "That language, and most definitely, that kind of violence is not tolerated. Both of you are also going to be suspended. I'll let them know that when they get here."

"You coulda waited!" I snapped, unable to help it. He just shrugged incredulously.

I whimpered and sat back down in a chair, hanging my head. I started to cry again. I cried in fear. This was it. It was already in motion.

Jack hated being called from school, especially when it involved me getting into trouble. It didn't happen often, but the last time it happened, he'd warned me. I knew it was coming, but I didn't know they'd call so quickly.

I covered my face with my hands, crying quietly. I wasn't afraid of him showing up here, I wasn't afraid of him driving me home. I was afraid of him getting me home, and what would happen there. I feared for my life, and I knew I had every reason to. If the beating the night before wasn't enough, this was going to be ten times worse.

Glancing up, I saw Dr. Cullen glance at me out of the corner of his eye.

"What are you looking at?" I sniffled, turning my face away. My fear causing me to be rude, which I really didn't want to do. It was me pushing people away again. My instinctive defensiveness that made me snap at him, but it wasn't his fault. I knew I'd done this to myself.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach, hanging my head again, and continued to cry softly. Dr. Cullen didn't know. He didn't understand that Mr. Daniels calling Jack had just sealed my fate. I was going to die that night, and there wasn't anything anyone would do. I thought I had more time. I thought they'd wait until Dr. Cullen was finished. I was out of time.

Please, I thought silently, shaking my head and lowering it again. Don't let Jack be too mad.

"Leandra." I jumped at Edward's quiet voice in front of me. I looked up at him, shaking my head a little. Taking my backpack as he offered it. It was almost empty, so it was light, but that's how it always was. I dropped it at my feet, kicking it under my chair in left over anger. I didn't care about my stupid backpack.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, and I shook my head again through harder falling tears.

"Jack got called anyway." Was my only explanation for how upset I was.

"I know." He sighed, and I knew that.

"And it's all _her_ fault." I grumbled a sob, glaring over at Rachel. She glared back at me, and I almost snapped again, but Edward stopped me before I could even move.

"Just stop." He told me gently. I looked at him again, "Enough."

"But it's not." I whimpered, almost begging, "You don't even know." He didn't know. Nobody did.

"I have to leave now." He said, "You're in good hands."

I glanced over at Dr. Cullen. I didn't believe him. It didn't matter that Dr. Cullen hadn't given me any reason not to trust him. It didn't matter what Edward said.

"Do you have to?" I asked hesitantly, and he slowly crouched.

"Believe me." He replied, "If I could stay, I would. I know you're nervous, but trust me. There's no one I trust more than my father."

So I'd been right. That didn't help me either. I glanced at Dr. Cullen again but before I could argue further, the door opened once again, and at first, my breath caught. I desperately hoped it wasn't Jack. I looked over, and briefly met the eyes of a different man as he came in. I wasn't what he was looking for, though.

"Daddy." Rachel cried, "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, honey." He said, kneeling beside Dr. Cullen, "Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be just fine." Dr. Cullen told him, "Some bruising, maybe two stitches for her lip, and she'll be fine." I stared at the floor, "She may have some pretty bad bruising around her nose, but it's not broken."

I tuned him out then. I didn't care about her fucking recovery.

"You'll be okay." Edward told me, giving me a nod.

I looked back down, instantly not believing him as he stood back up, probably deciding to leave the conversation where it was. I watched him walk out, and I spotted the reason why he just left so fast.

Just outside the door, I could see Alice out the front window. Standing in the hall. Edward stood with her, talking to her, but even I could see her worry. I wished she could come in, but at the same time, I was glad Edward stopped her. I looked back down before she could even look at me. I didn't want to see her disappointment, or worse, pity.

As amazed as I was at how fast word had spread, far enough to reach Alice already, I had more pressing issues.

I knew Jack wouldn't dare beat me here, but I knew it was in my immediate future. I cringed, thinking about that. I whimpered again, looking up at Mr. Daniels briefly. He didn't know just what he'd done.

I sat in silence now as I calmed down. I knew my tears would do nothing for me here. Dr. Cullen continued to glance at me now and then, but I ignored it too. I had to think if I was going to save my skin. I nervously bit at my fingernails, tense and now staring at the floor.

Were there any hiding places? I already knew that answer. I still had the one at the top of my closet, the small shelf there, but Jack had told me to stay out of there. This might be an exception.

I could live outside as long as it took. Maybe if I stayed out there long enough, he'd calm down enough to only beat me, but leave me alive. I carefully planned out my route out there. Preparing myself.

Through the front door. Cross the living room, straight through to the kitchen and out the back door. Where would I hide once I was out there? The trees were a good option. Although, that might piss him off even more. That was the last thing I needed.

The door flew open less than a minute later, startling me out of my thoughts as it slammed back against the wall, completely obliterating the quiet of the office and the hallway outside. I flinched heavily, knowing exactly who it was. I wasn't the only one that jumped, given the few gasps in the room.

Closing my eyes slowly in my dread, I took a deep calming breath, before opening them again. I looked over at all the shocked witnesses. They were looking at the door, but Dr. Cullen was looking at me, meeting my eyes again. I'm sure he saw the pure dread in mine as clearly as I saw the concern in his.

I listened as Jack walked straight over to me, lowering my head.

"Fighting, Leandra?" Jack asked, loudly. I flinched again, but kept my head down, "Look at me." Hesitantly, I turned my eyes up to his, the others in the office forgotten. He got a good look at me, and rolled his eyes, shaking his head, "Jesus Christ." He growled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sor-"

"Yeah," He snapped, looking at me again sharply, "You should be sorry. Look what you did to that other girl." I looked down again, and he crouched directly in front of me, taking the back of my head in his hand and turning my head to look at Rachel, "See what you did?"

I nodded in his hand, unable to meet her eyes.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" He growled to me. Danger in every word. He was trying to save his own skin.

"I'm sorry, Rachel, for hitting you." I murmured. She looked wide eyed at Jack then back at me.

"It's okay." She said, obviously scared for me. Jack had a way of intimidating everyone he came across without even trying. He was a big guy.

Jack turned my head back to look at him in front of me.

"What were you thinking?" His voice was quiet, but I knew he wanted to shout. I was glad he didn't because of how close he was to me.

Gripping the back of my neck in his hand now, the size difference between him and I had to be almost comical. Here I was, a three-foot-six kid, fifty pounds at most, trembling in the hand of someone almost twice my height and four times my weight. That little detail wasn't lost on me. It never was, but especially now.

For the briefest of seconds, my attention was taken back out the front window. It surprised me to see that Edward and Alice were both still standing there, neither looking particularly eager to leave, and both looking right at me.

For that brief second, I knew what they had to be seeing. I honestly didn't know what Jack was thinking. He never treated me like this where people could see.

"Hey." Jack barked, and I looked at him again, "Hello? I asked you a question. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't." I whispered, "I-I don't know-"

"That's apparent." He scoffed, "Where was your fucking head, Leandra?" I flinched slightly as his voice rose, waiting for the hit I usually got. My heart was racing as he stayed kneeled in front of me, waiting for my answer. The very thing he hated most, me not answering, "Answer me!"

Mr. Daniels spoke quietly.

"Hold on a minu-"

"You stay out of this." Jack snapped back toward him, and he was quiet again. Jack turned his eyes back to me, his tone was softer, "Answer me."

"B-But she-"

"I don't care." He growled, pointing his finger in my face, drawing a heavy flinch from me, "You know better than this. You know better than to make me drive all the way down here just to pick you up for being _stupid_. Are you honestly that selfish?" It was quiet aside from Jack's scolding now, "Huh? Don't you ever use that head of yours? I bust my ass every damn day, just to take care of _your_ ungrateful ass, and you think this is the best way to repay me?"

"No, sir." I murmured, closing my eyes. That was the answer he was searching for. That was the right answer. The only things I had to my name were free, actually, but he was blaming me. That's the answer I had to give if I wanted to avoid a harder beat down that night.

"That's right." I looked down, afraid to meet his eyes. I looked over, meeting the doctor's concerned eyes.

"Look at me." Jack growled, turning my face back to him. I held back the wince at the new pain in my neck, "I'm not done. You think I'm done?"

"I'm sorry.." I whimpered again, hoping that would keep him from blowing up at me. I flinched once more as he released the back of my neck, cringing. I was trying so hard not to cry, but the tears still came anyway.

"You just wait until we get home." Was his reply, "You know better than this, but I'll make sure you remember this time. You won't forget again, you understand me?" That confirmed it. A storm was brewing, and I knew it wouldn't end well for me. I choked back a sob, trembling harder now.

"You won't forget again." He said again, and I couldn't help sobbing.

"Sir." Jack looked over at Dr. Cullen now standing there as he gestured to me, "May I?"

I looked up at him, surprised that he dared to interrupt Jack while he was ranting. I'd never have the courage to do that. The best I could do was answer his questions just to make him happy. I'd never interrupt him.

"She's fine." Jack snapped at him now, standing up to face him. Actually standing between me and him.

"I haven't had a chance to look at her yet." Dr. Cullen kept his voice calm.

"I don't know who gave you permission to look at my daughter, but I sure as hell didn't."

"It's required." Mr. Daniels spoke now, "When something happens during a school field trip, we-" Jack cut him off with a scoff.

"So, let me get this straight. Because you fucked up and let them fight, I have to let this guy look at her?" Jack asked, still clearly irritated, "Why bother calling me here at all? You obviously have it handled. Great job, by the way. Really. You morons are the ones I'm supposed to trust to keep her safe? You're lucky I don't sue the living shit out of you for letting this happen."

I was glad he wasn't yelling at me anymore, but I was nervous for my teacher and Dr. Cullen. I felt bad that they were the ones he was focused on, but all I could do was cry. I couldn't make myself speak up to defend them.

"It's only a quick look." Dr. Cullen insisted, "It'll be very brief."

Jack took a breath and looked down at me.

"Fine. Whatever." Jack grunted, but stepped aside, allowing Dr. Cullen to kneel in his place. I kept my gaze away, not meeting his eyes. I sobbed quietly, my breath the only sound they made. My cheek was still stinging, and I knew my tears weren't helping that.

Dr. Cullen replaced his gloves with fresh ones and gently reached up to take my chin in his hand. I flinched back with a quiet whimper, finally meeting his eyes. His kind eyes met mine, reassuring me silently.

Nervously, I looked up at Jack. He stood there, arms crossed while he watched closely. The expression in his eyes was the opposite of Dr. Cullen's. Firm, angry.

Jack's gaze made me nervous. Not just now, but always. His eyes were expressive. They were the most expressive part of his whole face. I could see everything in his eyes. When he was pissed, they hardened. Like two dark ice-blue colored stones, watching my every move with an intensity I had yet to see any other time. It was that look that always made me run from him.

When he wasn't pissed, when he was okay, they lost that stone-like trait, and became more like pools of water. A depth to them to match, and something I'd never understand. Right now, though, they were stones. He was mad, but I couldn't run from him. Not here.

"Sit still." Jack barked, and though I flinched, I tensed my entire body and nodded. "Let him get his damn look at what you did so we can get the hell out of here."

"Mr. Wallace?" Mr. Daniels took Jack's attention, "I have a few things I need for you to sign." Jack grunted again and finally turned away. I visibly relaxed for a second, looking down.

Looking at Dr. Cullen again, the concern in his expression had grown a bit and my tension was back. As scared as I was, I had no choice but to trust him not to cause me any more pain than I was already in.

After only seconds of searching his eyes, I held my breath, closed my eyes, and nodded again stiffly. He first took my right hand gently in his hands, ignoring the little flinch I gave as I tensed. I looked down at it, just now noticing the bruising spreading outward from my knuckles. I hadn't realized before just how hard I'd hit Rachel.

Causing no pain, he pressed against my palm as if looking for something. I must have been okay because he nodded and gently set my hand back down.

I flinched again as he gently gripped my chin. With a small, comforting smile, he turned my head so he could get a good look at the damage. His other hand came up, gently pressing along the left side of my face, pausing at what he found. I sniffled quietly, trying to calm down. I trembled in my seat.

I hated it, but I sat still. Just like I was told, but it really wasn't that bad so far. At that realization, I finally sighed, opening my eyes and staring at the wall. I resisted the instinct to move away, to keep whatever new bruises I had hidden as much as I could. Letting someone look was so _wrong_ to me.

I felt no pain as he continued to press, until he found where I'd hit my head on the leg of the chair. I flinched gently, whimpering in protest and finally looking at him. Leaning away. His eyes searched mine again, holding my gaze easily until I looked back down.

That had hurt, but that wasn't why I looked away. Just like it had been with both Alice and Edward, it really seemed like he was actually seeing me, instead of just looking at me. I kept telling myself what Edward had told me, that Dr. Cullen could be trusted, but honestly, I was still afraid. I could hardly look at him, sitting tense in my seat in an attempt to do as I was told. Right on the brink of more tears.

I was so tired at that point. I was worn down. Adrenaline could only carry me so far, and now that Jack was here, I knew I couldn't keep it going any longer.

"I'll need to take you in the back." Dr. Cullen told me eventually, his voice soft, "It seems you've hit your head, and I need to check for a concussion."

I frowned a little. Rachel had hit her head too, but he never took her in the back. I didn't point that out, though. Nervously, I looked over at Jack standing near the desk. Irritated, given his posture and expression.

"It's alright." Dr. Cullen assured me, and I looked at him again. I really wasn't sure.

When I didn't argue, he gently took my hand again, and at first I roughly jerked it away. I quickly realized, though, that his hand was as comforting as his eyes were, despite it's cold temperature.

"It's okay." He assured me again, and that helped a little. He took my hand in his again, and helped me to my feet.

Thinking about it, I didn't remember ever holding anyone's hand. It was an odd feeling, allowing him to take my hand, but I still wasn't sure. I hated to focus on it, but I was in a whole lot of pain now that I had calmed down enough to feel it. I knew he could tell something was wrong, because he supported me when I needed a little bit of help standing straight.

He led me the few steps over to where the nurse was standing watching, "Are there any exam rooms open?"

"Right down this hallway, Dr. Cullen." She replied easily, "I recommend the last one on the left." She seemed like she knew what he was doing.

"Thank you." Dr. Cullen replied, and he turned a little, heading for the hallway.

"Hey." Jack called sharply, and I stopped immediately, "Whoa. Where the fuck are you taking her?" He must have just looked up.

Dr. Cullen turned and gave him a comforting smile. I immediately tried to drop his hand, but he held on lightly. I didn't want to go anywhere when Jack was that pissed. It would only make it worse for me, but Dr. Cullen didn't even seem worried.

"I just need to check her in a quiet, calm place. It seems she hit her head, and I need to see if she needs a trip to the hospital." He said, "It's a little hectic out here to do so."

"I didn't give you permission to do that." Jack argued, obviously distrusting, "What's so hectic out here? She's fine. Aren't you?" His eyes landed on me, and I instantly nodded.

I trembled harder, which I was sure he felt through my hand in his. I looked up, worried for the doctor. Jack was very possessive of me, and I worried what Jack would do if the doctor kept insisting.

I wasn't sure what to do. I tried to pull my hand free again, but again, he held onto it. I didn't want Jack to think I was disobeying him, especially as he walked over to us. I tensed harder the closer he got, squeezing Dr. Cullen's hand now instead of trying to get free.

"There." Jack snapped, taking my arm loosely in his hand, "See? She says she's fine." I whimpered a little as he tugged me slightly. I stumbled half a step to the side, but he didn't yank me any further. He was trying to make a point.

"Well, sir." Dr. Cullen's voice stayed calm, comforting, "If you prefer, I can have her taken to the hospital anyway, and let her be checked over there. If she's okay, I can allow her to go home from there. I just thought you'd prefer to avoid the charge associated with that." Dr. Cullen's voice held a double meaning that even I heard. I didn't understand it, but I heard it. My eyes widened a bit, and I looked to Jack as his eyes narrowed, "Either way, it's mandatory that I check. But, if you insist-"

"Just look her over here." Jack growled, "But I'm coming with you."

"That won't be necessary." Dr. Cullen replied immediately, "It'll only take a moment."

"And there's still a few things we need to discuss, Mr. Wallace." Mr. Daniels muttered from the side. His arms crossed.

"Make it quick." Jack glared, releasing my arm, "I'd like to get out of here before midnight, if you _don't_ mind." Dr. Cullen turned me around, but Jack spoke again, "Behave." I glanced back, knowing what he meant.

I held tighter to Dr. Cullen's hand as he led the way down the small hallway, and into one of the three exam rooms. He chose the last one on the left, just like the nurse had suggested.

Taking the hint, I walked into the room first, and he followed me in before he closed the door quietly behind us. It was darker in this room, only a dim light on over the small sink, which helped my growing headache. I immediately appreciated the silence.

I didn't need to be told. Releasing his hand, I sat stiffly in a chair beside the door, and took a breath. Immediately closing my eyes.

I didn't exactly know why I was in here, but I knew I was thankful for it. Letting me just take a breath, and moving me away from Jack at the same time. Putting off going home for any reason would always be okay with me. I took a deep, shaky breath, my tears finally slowing.

Dr. Cullen was quiet as I calmed down, keeping my eyes closed and sniffling quietly. I hoped he didn't mind. I was doing everything I could to decompress.

However, my whole body was wracked with trembling pain at all the activity I'd just put it through. I never should have moved like that, but I did. The more my pain grew, the more tense I became, despite calming down.

He was watching me closely, so I tried not to let on. I hid it, truly the best I could. My tears finally slowed, and I finally looked at him.

"Thanks." I mumbled, unable to help it.

"You're welcome." He replied easily.

watched as he pulled a pen-thin flashlight out of the pocket of his coat, turning it on with a quiet 'click'.

"Can you look forward for me?" He asked quietly, and I did as he asked. I only blinked a little as he shined the light in first one eye, then the other. He must have seen something good, because he nodded, lowering the light and turning it off.

"What happened out there?" Dr. Cullen asked gently, trying to meet my eyes. I avoided looking at him. Now calm enough to be ashamed of how I acted. I was quiet for a moment, not sure how or even if I should answer. I thought back to the events of just a little while ago. For the life of me, I could not remember where my head had gone.

He continued to kneel there, waiting for a reply. Again, I wasn't sure if I could really bother to trust this man. I was torn, because he'd helped me so much so far, just by bringing me in here. The least I could do was talk to him, but again, I really didn't trust him. Despite his kind expression.

"I'm not a bad kid." I finally murmured, "Everybody thinks I am, but I swear I'm not."

"I don't think you are." He told me, "I never did. I'm just wondering what could possibly have made you so angry."

"Rachel picks on me a lot." I admitted quietly, tucking my hands between my knees, "She said my mom hits me, but she doesn't. She said my mom doesn't want me, and I hit her. I just.. I got _so_ mad."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because." I said, looking down again, "It's not true. My mom doesn't hit me. Rachel's been mean to me all day, and I just got tired of it, but I guess it is my fault we're here." He nodded a little, understanding a little more.

"Have you spoken to the teachers about Rachel?" He asked, and I shrugged a little.

"I tried." I replied, "They just ignore it, but when I hit her today, they got mad at _me_ , and that just made me even more mad."

"I see." He nodded again.

He was quiet for a moment, before he spoke again.

"Leandra, I have to be honest with you. I didn't bring you back here because I thought you had a concussion." I looked up, confused, "I brought you back here, partly so you can calm down. After the events of this afternoon, I was concerned by the fact that you weren't getting the chance to calm down. Your father seemed to be making the situation worse."

Dammit. I knew someone would see that.

"I'm not a bad kid." I repeated almost pleadingly, "At least, I try not to be. I know I shouldn't have hit her. I really do. I know hitting people is wrong." My voice was so quiet, "I know it's wrong. I just got so mad.. I never meant to. All I want is to just be left alone, but she never does."

I didn't comment on what he said about Jack, but I was getting upset again, and I went to continue, but his hand found mine.

"Just relax, Leandra." He told me kindly, "It's okay now."

He was really nice. I was beginning to like him, despite my fight not to. I looked back down. I was really hurting at this point, the pain making my head spin. I was so sick of pain today, all I wanted was to just sleep, but I knew that was impossible. When I got home, rest wouldn't be possible for me.

However, I thought of something after a few silent moments.

"Can you do me a huge favor?" I looked up, meeting his eyes, "Can you tell Jack that I'm more hurt than I am?"

"So he'll stop scolding you?" He asked, trying to understand.

"Yeah." I sighed, "I know I messed up. He doesn't need to yell at me anymore."

And maybe if he thought I was more hurt than I really was, he wouldn't beat me when we got home. If a doctor told him to leave me alone, he might listen.

"Leandra." He murmured, "Does your father always speak to you that way?"

"Jack's not my dad." I finally corrected, "He's my stepdad, and yeah." I sighed heavily, looking down, "All the time, but I'm used to it. I mess up a lot." I couldn't keep the edge of sadness out of my voice.

He was quiet for a moment, turning the penlight idly in his hands. Eventually, he spoke.

"Is there anything else that happens that you need to tell me about?"

It took a moment for that question to make sense in my mind. When it did, my gaze focused on the floor. In a way, I was prepared for that question by all the encounters I'd had today, but at the same time, it wasn't just a question anymore. I knew Dr. Cullen was dangerous to talk to. For many reasons. I couldn't afford to be bad at lying here.

"No." I answered immediately.

"This is extremely important." He said quietly, "Please allow me to rephrase the question. Does Jack do more to you than speak that way?"

I looked up again. My heart dropped, pounding in my chest. I was painfully reminded of my earlier wishes. What the hell was going on? Someone finally noticed. Someone finally paid enough attention to me to see passed the concealer, and passed the lies long enough to ask me about it.

I had to try, nonetheless.

Glancing up, I saw that he was still waiting for an answer.

"N-No." I muttered, and even to me, I sounded unsure. Completely unconvincing. I wanted to be more convincing, but I felt so shaken up.

"Let me explain." His voice was quiet, gentle. Kind in the way he spoke to me. I still wasn't used to that. Not in the least, but I found myself instantly attentive. "The bruise on your face is old. It's already had days to heal. You didn't get that from the fight today." I fidgeted slightly in the chair, studying my hands. "Can you tell me, honestly, what happened?"

The same bruise Edward had asked me about. The same one Alice had seen but hadn't brought up was the same bruise Dr. Cullen was asking about. It didn't seem so strange anymore that he could see it. With how much I'd just put myself through, I knew the concealer had to have come off, at least in a few places, at some point.

I knew what Dr. Cullen was thinking, and I knew he was right. I struggled to come up with the will to lie to him. To outright lie, and I couldn't seem to find it. It wasn't just the fact that I'd used up a lot of my will power to lie to Edward earlier. That wasn't all it was.

I was suddenly so sick of lying. So sick of being afraid, and tired of covering for Jack. I was so tired of taking all the blame myself for the things he did to me. I hated feeling guilty, and ashamed. I hadn't ever had to feel as guilty or ashamed as I had yet today, and it was only getting worse the more I dodged Dr. Cullen's questions.

However, I was afraid. I didn't know how to just answer honestly. It wasn't that simple for me. For once, I just wanted to cry, and tell him that everything he suspected was right. I was so tired, so very tired of trying to hide it.

"I-I.. Um.." My voice died in my throat. I couldn't force myself to tell him the same lie I'd told Edward.

"I saw the way you looked at him, and I saw the way he looked at you." Dr. Cullen explained further, "I saw the way you reacted to him being called, and I know you're very afraid of him, or at least, something he does. I saw some very concerning things out there just now. I'm not trying to pressure you, but I need to know. Are you afraid of him?" That wasn't a horrible question to answer. I could answer that. Hesitantly, I nodded. Seeing we were getting somewhere, he continued, "Why?"

That was a hard question to answer. There were so many reasons why I was afraid of him. So many reasons, in the form of welts all over my body. The bruises, the welts, the anger behind his words. The things he's doing when he's yelling at me, or whispering at me.

"Is it because he yells at you?" He asked and I shook my head. No, that wasn't the reason. I could handle the yelling. It was what always came after the yelling I knew to fear.

He was narrowing it down, and I knew that, but this way seemed so much easier to tell him. He was smart. "Then why?"

I stayed silent, whimpering now and then.

"If he hits you, you need to tell me." He murmured when I didn't answer. My heart raced faster, and I was incredibly glad he couldn't hear it. I closed my eyes, steeling myself. I swallowed and shook my head. Another knee-jerk reaction.

"Are you sure?" He asked urgently. I sat there trembling.

If I told the doctor, maybe he'd be able to put a stop to it. Maybe he could make Jack stop hitting me, and visiting me in the middle of the night. Beating me, and hurting me just because he could. Maybe he could make it all end, without me having to die. But I thought again.

I couldn't tell him the truth. I couldn't. The thought of the many threats Jack repeatedly gave me had me sob and squeeze my eyes shut. My stomach hurt again, and I was dangerously close to throwing up. This was the exact thing he always told me to lie through. If anyone ever asked, I had to lie. To save my own life.

An odd mixture of panic and hopelessness settled in the empty pits of my stomach, making it burn and ache. I'd never expected it to feel like this, but then again, I had no experience with people asking me these questions.

It hurt. It hurt almost physically to shake my head again, looking at him. There were no words to describe how terrified I suddenly was. Weirdly, I didn't want him to think I was saying 'no' again. I was so worn down, nothing made sense anymore.

"I-I can't.." I whispered, my voice and shoulders shaking with my sobs.

"Leandra," He whispered quietly, "Whatever he told you, was a lie. Whatever you're hesitating over, won't happen. If he hurts you, please tell me, so I can make it stop." My heart pounded faster, "I can do that for you. I can make it stop. Just say the word."

The pressure on me squeezed my breath from my lungs and tried to close my throat just like Jack always did, and my trembles made each breath audible. I knew it wasn't Dr. Cullen's fault. He wasn't pressuring me. He was giving me more of a chance than I'd ever had, and one I might not ever get again. I was pressuring myself.

Just say it, I told myself. Just answer him. Three little words would tell him all he needed to know.

Yes, he does.

Three little words, and it would all end. I wouldn't have to get beaten again tonight, and I wouldn't have to be hit anymore. I could finally sleep through the night, and I wouldn't have to worry about Jack hurting me that way anymore.

I'd never have to hear his threats in the dark again. I couldn't even begin to imagine what that would be like, but I wanted to try. I wanted to know what that was like. More than anything, I wanted to know what it was like not getting beaten, or to be able to sleep through the night.

But fear silenced me, and I knew Dr. Cullen couldn't stay kneeled there forever. Time was running out to tell him, and I was suddenly so afraid that I'd never get another chance.

Jack was out there getting impatient. I could feel it, but that only squeezed me even more. I wanted to save my own life, and lie like I knew I should, but I was also deathly afraid of the man out in the reception area. Dr. Cullen was promising to make it stop. I hung my head, closing my eyes and covering my face.

Squeezing my eyes shut tightly this time, I whimpered into my hands. Dr. Cullen was just offering me something I'd so desperately needed. A way out. All I had to do was answer his questions honestly. All I had to do was tell him the truth, which seemed to be the hardest thing in the world.

He sighed, and I heard him move, standing. I gave a loud gasp, drawing a painful sob straight from my stomach. My eyes flew open, and I looked up, meeting his eyes again as my hand snapped out and grabbed his wrist.

"J-Just.. Just wait.." I whispered. I just needed a bit more time. He was right. He was completely right, and I only needed a little more time to find the courage to tell him that. "Please. Just wait. I'm sorry. I'm so scared."

His eyes, if possible, grew more concerned. His hand moved, turned in mine to hold it gently. He crouched back down, seeming to understand now.

"Leandra. I promise. No harm, whatsoever, will come to you if you tell me the truth. Either way. All I'm asking is for an answer. An honest answer." He said quietly, almost silently, "Does Jack hit you? I can't ask you that question again." Just answer him! Do it, you coward! I trembled so hard in my chair, even my teeth chattered.

I held my breath.

Unable to find my voice, the thought of no more pain at Jack's hands fueled me as I nodded my head yes. Hesitantly at first, before I gave a more definite nod when the action didn't immediately kill me. Letting out the breath I held in a sob, taking another sobbing breath in, my eyes pleadingly returned his gaze. Tears trailing slowly down my cheeks.

"Just to be sure that this is what you're telling me." Dr. Cullen murmured, "Your stepfather hits you?"

I nodded again, but I knew he needed a real answer.

"Yes." I whimpered, my whispered voice heavy with emotion, "All the time."

I didn't know what came over me as I started to cry harder. Sobbing in the chair, trembling from head to toe as my mind erupted in chaos. I was so scared, so incredibly frightened at the thought of what I'd just done. It was either the right move, or a very wrong one.

I brought my free hand back up, immediately biting my fingernails. I couldn't _believe_ what I'd said. _How_ could I have said that?

"Okay." He said gently, "Okay, Leandra. Thank you for telling me." He paused, waiting for me to take another breath, "I'm going to ask you to just stay here. Just stay right here. Wait for me and I'll be right back, okay?" I nodded, struggling for another breath. He was coming back. Why did that relieve me?

He gave my hand a gentle, supportive squeeze and stood. Releasing my hand, he strode from the room, closing the door quietly behind himself.

I sat in silence for a moment. Looking around myself as a shaky, emotionally exhausted yawn clawed its way out. Trembling with my breath. I still felt the pressure, and the fear. I thought it would get easier if I had told him. I thought I wouldn't have to be scared anymore, but to my dismay, I was. I was still very afraid.

What if Dr. Cullen was out there telling Jack what I accused him of? Just like my old teacher, what if Dr. Cullen was out there telling Jack about his concerns?

If Dr. Cullen did that, there would be no hope for me. Jack would laugh, play it off. He would assure Dr. Cullen that he'd only given me a spanking the night before, and that there was nothing to worry about. Dr. Cullen would believe him, hate me for lying, let me go home with him, and that would be it.

Jack had always promised I wouldn't live to see my next birthday if I ever told anyone. Just like I'd just done. The threat always reinforced by his boot or hand on my neck, adding heavy pressure until I gasped for breath underneath it.

Jack had always said nobody would believe me. Why didn't I consider that? Where was my stupid head?

I looked over at the door, waiting for it to burst open and have Jack run in right for me. The silence of the room scared me deeply, made it only too easy to freak myself out, so when the heat kicked on, I was on my feet in record time.

My heart took off faster, and I stepped to the door, opening it quietly. I listened to what was going on just down the hall.

"Seriously." Jack barked a second later, "Go get her."

"Leandra is very shaken up. She'll be needing just a bit more time to calm down." I heard Dr. Cullen's calm reply. I wanted to step out, but it seemed that he wasn't going to tell him after all. I calmed myself a bit and stood there in the doorway, but out of sight. I needed to know.

They talked quietly out in the reception area for what seemed like an eternity. I didn't know what I was supposed to be waiting on, but I heard as Jack began to grow impatient. If he got his way, and managed to take me home with him, I wouldn't make it out alive again.

"Don't let him come get me." I whimpered silently to myself, "Please don't let him get me."

What were we waiting on? If Jack came back here, and it turned out Dr. Cullen was lying about being able to make it stop, I'd never forgive myself. Somehow, though, being able to hear most of what was said eased my nerves somewhat. I still trembled, and felt seconds away from throwing up, but it was easier to bear.

Until about ten minutes of intense stalling later, Jack's voice grew angry. Very angry, and my blood ran ice cold. I lost my breath in sudden panic.

"Leandra!" Jack roared, and I froze, unable to move at first, "You lying little _bitch_!"

I needed to see what had made him so mad.

Peeking out, I looked up the hall, the first thing I saw was a cop standing there beside Dr. Cullen. A second and a third, however, stood with Jack. Before I could even make sense of what I was seeing, I watched Jack being handcuffed rather roughly, but that was only because he was so mad, and he fought the police officer behind him.

Jack looked up, spotting me. His eyes narrowed and he resisted the officer behind him harder with an anger fueled growl my way which prompted Dr. Cullen and the cop to turn and look my way as well.

" _Oh_ ," Jack was more angry than I'd ever heard him, "You just fucked up!"

I tripped backwards and scurried as quickly as I could behind the exam table in the room. Racing across the floor, sitting with my back to the exam table, and covering my ears as his angry shouts faded away.

What had I done?

I covered my ears, thinking about all that had happened when I'd heard that tone of voice. The way he shouted up the hall, the way his voice had that natural growl to it, intensified by his anger.

Beatings, bad beatings. Just last night, I'd heard a mild bit of that tone of voice, and received the hatred end of his belt. I was bruised by that belt. My back, my chest, my stomach, my arms, shoulders, thighs and calves. Exploding in pain repeatedly as he brought it down over me. This voice was angrier than that one had been, so I couldn't even imagine what he'd do to me now.

I shook my head, sobbing quietly now. Wondering how many trembling breaths I'd be able to take. I felt like at any second, panic would squeeze my throat closed.

The kicking, the punching, the slapping and grabbing. Throwing me across the room, down onto the floor, into walls and furniture. My cries going unheard, falling on deaf and drunk ears. Bleeding into my bedroom carpet, into my mattress. The shaking, trembling, fearing every breath I couldn't hide.

The night visits. The pain when I attempted to claw away, to get out from under him. His hand around my neck, shaking me until I plead with him to let me go. So small compared to him, helpless in his ever tightening grip.

I still felt that grip. No matter where he was, I still felt it. It was always there.

My cries echoed loudly in my head, the memory of everything Jack did or said to me so intense and fresh in my terrified mind, I couldn't escape it.

"Please don't let him go." I whispered, my ears still covered, "Please.. Don't let him go. Don't let him go."

Here was the problem, though. I was deeply torn. I wasn't at all sure if making the abuse stop was worth losing my life. I was just scared and dreading getting what I'd had coming to me if I hadn't told. Now it seemed this would be going a lot further than what I'd meant it to.

I sobbed harder.

What had I done?

 **A/N: Woo. That one was an intense one.  
 _THANK YOU!_ To last chapter's reviewer! Seriously, you're awesome! THANK YOU!  
Once again, Chapter Four should be out soon. (: It's got a lot of interesting things in it, but once again, it's not for the faint of heart.**  
 **Until Four, my friends!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ImPORTANT NOTE: This chapter gets a tad descriptive when it comes to her life, so if you're sensitive to some descriptions, beware. It's not too bad, but it's not pretty.**

 **Chapter Four**

"Leandra?"

I opened my eyes, looking up at Dr. Cullen, and the cop standing beside him.

"What did I do?" I asked, the panic clear in my voice. I couldn't stop it. I could feel the terrified tears in my wide eyes. I could feel myself shaking, but I couldn't stop it. I could feel how much my fear stole whatever color was in my face.

"You're safe now." Dr. Cullen told me easily, crouching next to me, "You did the right thing, Leandra."

I sobbed, "I'm not lying. L-Like he said. I'm not."

"I know you're not." He replied, "We fully believe you."

"I'm so scared." I didn't need to tell them that. My shaky, whispered voice did so for me, and I knew they could see it in how tight I held onto my knees. I took a breath, "I didn't know it would be like that."

"I'm sorry, sweetie." The cop spoke gently, "We tried to get him outside first."

"He's so mad." I cried against my knees, squeezing my eyes shut, "All I wanted was for it to stop. I-I didn't-"

"He's gone now." Dr. Cullen told me, "You did nothing wrong."

Fearfully, I looked over at him. I was completely terrified, but I could see that he saw that. Somehow, that helped a little bit.

"What if I did?" I whimpered, ignoring the tears down my cheeks, "What if I did do something wrong? What if he gets away? He'll find me."

"No." He replied easily, "He won't."

"I know he will." I hated the way my sobs restarted.

I couldn't believe how much worse this was starting to feel. I was so tense, angering my bruises and welts. I trembled roughly, despite clinging onto my knees with every ounce of strength I had in me. My head ached from the intense emotion. The way I'd lowered my head couldn't have been helping that.

"Breathe." Dr. Cullen reminded me, and I took a breath.

I was grateful, though, that they were both very patient with me. They waited, they allowed me to get through the worst of my emotion while just sitting there. Like they understood how hard this was on me.

Just telling Dr. Cullen should have been relieving, simple enough, but it really wasn't. It was messy, and it was hard, and I was going through everything for the first time. Right when I thought I knew what to expect when it came to my life, understanding my place and accepting my role, that was suddenly gone. I was so suddenly all alone, and I no longer knew the rules. Everything just blew up.

I didn't know yet just how much, but I knew everything would be different now that Jack had been arrested. I had no clue what the next step was.

After a few minutes, I calmed down enough to breathe, and looked around. I was still alive, but I really didn't expect that to last. I still trembled, but I could breathe. Meeting the cop's eyes again. He offered me a sad smile, which I couldn't return. I didn't trust him, but I had a strong feeling that he wanted to talk to me.

"When do I go home?" I asked, my voice still trembling along with me and looking up at Dr. Cullen, "Can I go home? I-I.. I need to tell my mom. I gotta tell her what I did.." I wanted to get back to normal. He sighed.

"After your home has been assessed, making sure you'd be cared for."

"What does that mean?" I asked hesitantly.

"They're going to check it out." The cop explained, "To make sure it's safe for you to go back."

I blinked in surprise, "They're gonna check my house?" I hadn't expected that.

Briefly, I recalled the way the house looked when I left it that morning. Knowing exactly what the people checking it would see. The beer bottles I hadn't gotten around to picking up yet. The trash pile just outside my bedroom window I hadn't gotten around to burning yet. The stained carpet from all the years of dirt and mud being tracked in. The holes in the walls, and worse, my bedroom.

"They have to, Leandra." Carlisle replied gently, "If it's not fit for a child, you'll be assigned into the state's custody until it is."

Oddly, I was embarrassed. I didn't want any strangers in my room. That was my spot. It'd never been safe, but it'd always been mine. I didn't want anyone to see that, but there wasn't much I could do about that from here.

I closed my eyes, looking down, knowing what he meant. I'd heard about state custody. It meant I wouldn't be going home. I'd be going somewhere else to live.

A flood of questions entered my mind after that, though. Where would I end up? Who would be my new mom and dad? Will these new parents beat me, too? Starve me? Lock me in my room for days on end? How much worse off would I be? It could be so much worse.

Not fit for a child. My home had never been fit for a child. I wasn't stupid.

"So.." I murmured, dread in my tone, "A foster home until my mom stops drinking so much?"

He was quiet for a few seconds.

"I think that depends-"

"She's drunk all the time." I sniffled quietly, "Too drunk to pay attention to anything. She's probably still asleep right now."

"Then yes." He replied, "I'm afraid they'll find that a foster home would be in your best interest."

"I'd be better off on my own." I mumbled sadly, "My mom will never stop drinking. Not for me."

Once again, I had to note how alone I suddenly was.

I'd always been alone, but in his own weird way, Jack had always given me instructions. Rules to follow. He ran my life like it was his own. Now I didn't have a clue where to go, or what to do, and I couldn't even ask him, because he was gone. I could definitely see how that was a very good thing, but at the same time, I was lost. What was I supposed to do now?

"We'll worry about that later." Dr. Cullen murmured to me, "From here, you'll be taken to the hospital where we can see if you're okay. Chief Swan is here to make sure it all goes well and to ask you a few questions." He nodded toward the cop.

Well, at least I'd just been given some direction.

"I'm not." I muttered, looking over at him, "Okay, I mean. I'm not okay."

"Then it's a good thing I'm here." He replied, but I doubted he really got how bad it was. There's no way he could. All he'd asked was if Jack hit me. For all he knew, the bruise on my face was the worst of it.

I looked over at Chief Swan, and he smiled a little again. I couldn't return it. I could feel the obvious distrust in my eyes.

I hesitated, before I spoke again.

"Do I have to talk to the cop?" I asked, looking back over at Dr. Cullen.

"I'm afraid so." He replied, "But I promise it's for a good cause."

I looked over again as Chief Swan stepped forward, slowing his movements when I withdrew, nearly cringing away at his approach. I still didn't trust him, and I knew he saw that given the way he and Dr. Cullen shared a glance.

"Can I say no?" I asked anyway. I doubted it, but it was worth it to ask.

Chief Swan took my attention again as he moved forward another step and carefully crouched beside Dr. Cullen with a quiet sigh. I eyed him close, but his smile was almost comforting.

"Hi, Leandra." He murmured, "My name is Charlie. It's been a pretty rough day for you, hasn't it?" Hesitantly, I nodded. Resting my chin on my knees as I looked away, but he went on, "I know. I can't even imagine how hard this is on you, but I'll do everything I can to make this go as smoothly as possible."

"Thanks." I muttered, unconvinced. Smooth wasn't possible anymore. I was shaken enough for everyone.

"It's true," He said, "I do have a few things I need to talk to you about, but we'll be going at your pace, okay?"

"'Kay." I mumbled, sighing. I didn't really know what that meant, but I'd take it.

He didn't seem convinced either. He smiled, "You don't have to be afraid."

"Yes I do." I replied, keeping my eyes away, "Jack always says cops are worse than he is."

He scoffed lightly, "Hardly. You've never met any cops, have you?"

"No." I answered, "I always knew to stay away from them."

"Would it help if I told you I'm a father?" He asked, and I shook my head as my heart pounded uncomfortably. He sighed, "I suppose not. Well, in any case, I think you'll find I'm a pretty likable guy. We're just people, sweetheart." And people have always been useless to me, if not worse.

"Is Jack in jail?" I asked almost silently.

"He will be." He nodded, "Just as soon as they get him there."

"For how long?"

"That's what I'm here to find out." He explained patiently, and I finally looked over at him again, "It's my job to ask you some questions about him, and from there, it'll be determined how long he stays." He paused, searching my expression, "Do you think he should stay awhile?"

"I don't know." I whimpered, "If he stays there, I can't go home."

"I'd say that's a good thing." He replied quietly.

"Home is all I know." I admitted sadly, and he nodded again.

"A change was needed, Leandra." He explained, "What he was doing was wrong."

"I know." I said, "But Jack is all I know." I'd rephrased that.

"Let's change that." He suggested, "Okay?" He offered his hand, but I leaned away, hiding my hands behind my knees. He nodded, lowering his own hand with a small smile, "That's okay. In time."

I wasn't sure what that meant either, but now that I'd calmed down some, this position was really starting to hurt. No matter how I felt about it, I had to move. I did my best to hide my pain as I lowered my legs first.

Seeing what I was doing, Dr. Cullen offered his own hand, and though I did hesitate as well, I took it. He'd already held my hand once, so it was okay this time. He gently pulled me to my feet. A little quicker than I was used to moving, and I wasn't able to completely hide my pain, biting back a whimper. I wasn't even sure why I still tried. Habit, no doubt.

I stiffened briefly, squeezing my eyes shut and holding my breath for only a few seconds before I looked back toward the door. I swayed a little in dizziness, clinging to Dr. Cullen's hand instead of shaking my hand free, but it wasn't too bad.

"Ow." I whimpered under my breath. I could almost feel their concern grow, but I didn't look for that this time. I didn't want to see it.

I did look to Charlie, though, meeting his brown eyes nervously.

"Are you sure he's gone?" I asked quietly, hesitantly, "If he's not, I can't leave." I'd found safety in this room, and I wasn't leaving it if he wasn't completely sure. I looked at the door again, standing wide open, but I didn't hear anything coming from the hall.

"I'm positive." He responded, and I heard the truth in his voice, "You'll be fine."

They let me start toward the door first, neither of them in a rush.

I peeked out first, seeing only the school nurse tensely stacking papers at the desk up the hall. Jack wasn't there, waiting to stab or strangle me. I took a deep breath and nodded, allowing myself to be led out of the room. Up the hall, toward the reception area.

I still felt the threat, the very real possibility that he could still get to me, and it sent another round of adrenaline through me. My limbs numbing in fear as I carefully looked around the room. I wouldn't calm down until I saw for myself that I was safe. Unconsciously, I moved closer to Dr. Cullen's side and I tightened my hand in his. My heart pounding.

We left the office, out into the hall, and it got a little easier. Being in an area where I hadn't seen Jack yet, my nervousness eased a little. The exit door was pressed open by Charlie, and held open for us.

"Dr. Cullen?" I asked quietly as we stepped outside, my voice hardly making any sound. He looked down, letting me know he was listening, "Are you Edward's dad?"

"I am." He answered with a small nod.

"And Alice?" He nodded to my next question, "I met them earlier. Can you let them know that I'll be okay now? Edward saw the whole fight."

"I'm sure they would both be happy to give you a chance to let them know yourself." He replied, "From what I understand, you're the one they were very concerned about."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Edward sent me a rather worried text message about an hour ago. Telling me about a rather frightened fourth grader that very obviously needed assistance."

"I knew he'd tell someone." I sighed, slightly disappointed, "I guess he didn't believe my excuse about the door."

"No, he didn't." He confirmed gently, "But I couldn't do anything until it was confirmed."

"Is that why he walked in with you?" I asked, "And stayed for a minute?"

"Partly." He nodded a little, "He also knew you would need a bit of encouragement." That was nice of him. Edward was also right. His little pep-talk helped more than I was sure he knew. Without it, I probably never would have allowed myself to say anything to his dad. That little nudge was just enough to make me take his offer.

We stepped off the curb to the parking lot, leaving the school behind. I didn't know what I was walking into, but I quickly began to fear what it might entail.

"And please." Dr. Cullen told me, momentarily distracting me from my fear, "Call me Carlisle."

"I've never heard that name before." I admitted quietly, "I like it."

The closer we drew to Charlie's car, however, the harsher my fear raced through me. Not just at the fact that I knew this was how I would be getting to the hospital, but also just knowing after this, everything would be different. Everything I'd known as normal was about to change.

I hesitated as Carlisle attempted to release my hand, holding tighter instead of letting go. He looked, puzzled down at our hands, before meeting my eyes and crouching in front of me.

"Do I have to go with him?" I asked nervously.

"I'll be there at the hospital with you." Carlisle assured me, and I still couldn't make myself let his hand go, "I promise. Everything will be okay now."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, "What if I.. What if I really messed up?"

"I can tell you right now that you didn't." He said gently, "You'll see." I whimpered, but hesitantly released his hand. Knowing that's what he wanted me to do. Before I could get into the car, my name being called three cars away caught my attention.

"Leandra." It was Rachel, and I watched as she came running up. I was surprised she'd waited. She looked to Carlisle, then Charlie next before looking to me again. Her father trailing behind her. She looked much better without the blood caked on her face, "I just wanted to say I was sorry. For everything. If I had known that your daddy was that scary, I'd never have teased you so much."

"It isn't your fault, I guess." I mumbled, shrugging, "Nobody knew."

"And I wanted to say that you're really brave." That surprised me.

"How am I brave?" I asked, confused.

"If he'd talked to me like that, I'd have been crying my eyes out." She said incredulously, "You barely cried at all. So.. I'm really sorry, Leandra." Her genuine voice made me believe her, "I deserved what I got-"

"Don't say that." I corrected her quietly, shaking my head, "You didn't deserve it either. I just got mad, but I should have just ignored you. I shoulda known better. I'm sorry, too." She gave me a hesitant smile.

"Well, if I ever see you again, I won't tease you anymore. I promise."

"Thank you." I sighed, "That means a lot."

She nodded and looked up at Charlie, "Please don't arrest her. She didn't mean it." Charlie chuckled to my side, patting my shoulder gently.

"She isn't being arrested." He assured her as I bit back the cry of pain. Despite how gentle it was, it still hurt. Biting my lip, squeezing my eyes shut briefly. I felt the welts again, triple fold. I cringed away a little as he went on, "We're just taking her somewhere safer to be than with her father." Rachel's eyes widened and she looked to me again. Realizing fully what was going on.

"Aren't you scared?" She asked breathlessly, deep concern in her eyes.

"Very." I admitted, glancing behind me at the open passenger door of Charlie's car.

"I think we should get going." Carlisle spoke gently, "There is still so much that needs to be done." He probably didn't want me to change my mind, or get too scared to do this. I was already close to changing my mind as it was.

"I agree." Charlie nodded, "Leandra?" He gestured to the open front passenger door, and I eyed it nervously.

"Let's go, honey." Rachel's father murmured, gently taking his daughter's hand, "She has to go."

"Okay." She agreed, sighing, "Bye, Leandra. Sorry again."

"Bye, Rachel." I replied quietly, "I'm sorry too. I really am."

As they began walking away, my eyes were fixed on her father. Watching as he pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, shook one out and lit one. I whimpered, realizing just how badly I wanted one. Knowing one of those would help my nerves. Immensely. I bit my lip, taking a shaky breath. Carlisle looked between her father and me, frowning.

"What's wrong, Leandra?" He asked me, gaining my attention.

"I want one of those." I sighed, glancing back at the two of them, "But Edward threw my pack away after he caught me smoking at lunch today."

"Smoking?" Charlie asked, surprised, "You're nine years old."

"It helped me deal with being hungry all the time." I mumbled, avoiding his gaze, "As long as I smoked, I could almost forget about it." I didn't miss the look that passed between Carlisle and Charlie, "But Edward made me promise never to do it again."

"Good." Charlie sighed, "That's a horrible habit to get into."

"But it worked." I pointed out again.

I slowly sat in the front seat of Charlie's car, and the door was closed gently behind me. I jumped at the sound it made, looking out the window as the two of them stood talking for a few seconds. Charlie asking a question, and receiving a quiet answer. I couldn't hear what they were saying through the car door. It was too muffled, but I kept my eyes on them anyway. Peering up at them through the window fearfully.

"Okay." Charlie eventually said loud enough for me to hear, "Okay. I was just making sure. So I'll do my part first, and would you prefer I take her immediately after your exam, or leave her with you to wait for the official? Because I'm fine either way. I understand that you're not a babysitter. I just think she'll be more comfortable not sitting in a police station all afternoon. It could take hours." His laugh was nervous. As they spoke, I got the feeling they knew each other already.

"No." Carlisle replied, "No. She can stay at the hospital. I think she's been through enough today." Charlie nodded, agreeing.

"Okay." He said, "That's fine." Charlie glanced at his watch, probably trying to keep track of the day. I kept watch out the window as Charlie stepped around the car to climb in as well. I held Carlisle's gaze for a moment, hating having to go anywhere without him. He offered me a comforting smile, but it didn't help. We drove away to meet him at the hospital.

"Um.." I hesitantly spoke before we'd even fully left the parking lot, "W-What could take hours?" I was terrified of asking questions, but I couldn't help it now. I had so many questions, if I didn't start asking them, I'd explode.

"Oh," Charlie chuckled a little, "It's alright. Sometimes it takes awhile for a representative to get back to us."

"A what..?" I frowned.

"Someone whose job it is to take care of kids in situations like this." He explained, and I nodded a little.

"A-And.. Jack?" I asked quietly, "What's gonna happen to him?"

"Let me see if I can explain this simply." He replied patiently, "It might make you feel better to know. The moment we were called, a report was started. From you, on Jack. Right now, Jack is just being held while we look into the things you told Dr. Cullen. Until these things are sorted out, he won't be let go, but you can't go home.

"We're only waiting on a representative from children's services to make the trip down here as soon as possible." He went on in my silence, "They're the ones that will find you a place to go in the meantime."

"How long will I be there?" I asked, "W-Wherever I go.."

"That depends." He answered, "On a lot of things, I'm afraid. It's looking like we'll be waiting on word from your mother. A couple of officers were sent out to your home. She's being picked up as we speak, and filled in on the situation. I'll know more when I get back to the station once everything at the hospital is done."

I fell quiet then, looking down at my lap. He was nice enough. He answered my questions, which helped a little. So far, he wasn't bad at all.

"I know you're scared." He went on anyway, "But I want you to know that you'll be very well taken care of."

That didn't mean much to me. I didn't know what that meant. Confused, I looked over at him. He glanced back over at me when I didn't reply, but I didn't want to ask. In case asking what he meant would piss him off. Instead, I just looked back down.

It was a very short, but very nerve-wracking trip to the hospital in town. It really wasn't far from the school. We managed to catch the one red light on this street, and we sat in silence. I sniffled, fidgeting uncomfortably in the seat as I noticed Charlie glance at me again sadly.

I focused on my hands folded in my lap, my hair falling forward. Creating a sort of protective curtain. I knew he was still able to see me, but I couldn't see him seeing me, and that made it a little better. This had to be the longest red light in history.

When we finally got moving again, I didn't look up as he turned onto a different street. I was more comfortable that way. I only looked up when we began slowing, and he made a left-hand turn into the parking lot of a rather small hospital. My heart took off, sprinting almost painfully in my chest as I looked at the building. I whimpered quietly, almost silently.

I climbed out more scared than I was when I climbed in.

"Do I have to do this?" I whimpered, looking back at Charlie as he climbed out as well, "Can't you just lock him up, and let me go home?"

"I'm afraid not, sweetheart." He told me quietly, "You don't have anything to worry about."

I frowned, knowing he expected me to be satisfied with such a vague answer. Far from it, though.

We walked across the parking lot, and my anxiety grew. I didn't want to be here, and the purest form of panic began to ease into my heart as I hesitated right outside the doors. Charlie paused, looking back at me as the doors slid open. Despite being told what was happening, I didn't know what to expect, and the uncertainty was stopping me.

"I can't do it." I finally started to cry again, "I changed my mind."

"It doesn't work like that." He replied sadly, "I understand-"

"I wanna go home." I sobbed, backing up a step. I looked away, anywhere but at the hospital or Charlie. Trembling roughly, scared beyond words now.

It was clear Charlie didn't know what to do. After several moments of standing there, waiting for me to come around on my own, he attempted to walk toward me, but I backed up again and cried harder. I didn't trust him. He sighed sadly, looking around.

I wasn't standing there longer than a few minutes, though, before I was surprised at Carlisle's arrival beside me.

I was a bawling mess as Carlisle carefully approached me, looking up at him. I felt extremely cornered. I knew I had no choice in anything this point forward. I'd have to just go with it and that made my flight instinct take over. That same instinct made me back up again.

Carlisle must have seen something in my eyes change, because before I could even turn fully to run away, he managed to catch my hand. I tensed hard, meaning to let go, but I held his hand tight in mine instead. In one easy movement, he turned me back around to face him and he hugged me gently. Both arms around me, almost like he was restraining me, but in a protective way.

I meant to fight against him, but instead, I wrapped my arms around him as well and sobbed hard into his coat. Clutching it tight in my fists. The physical pain I was in clashed with the emotional pain and intense fear, creating something in me I couldn't describe, much less fight.

I did feel bad about sobbing all over him like I was, but I needed comfort so badly, and Carlisle was offering it, so I didn't think twice. After a minute of fighting it, I found myself giving in. I'd never done this to anyone else. I'd never given in to anyone the way I had to him just now.

I'd never known before what it was like hugging anyone. Alice had hugged me earlier, but I never hugged her back. This was also new to me, having someone to hold onto, and be held in return. Without being pushed away or cussed at. A part of me wanted to just collect myself, and move away. To return to my independent self, but being comforted this way just felt too nice.

"You'll have to tell me your secret, Dr. Cullen." Charlie sighed, approaching our side.

"I'm very good at reading people." Carlisle replied easily, "Some respond better than others."

"I wanna change my mind." I cried, taking their attention, "I don't wanna do this."

"I know." Carlisle replied, "I completely understand how terrifying and confusing this all is to you, but I promise you won't be alone for a second."

"He was so mad.." I sobbed, squeezing my eyes shut. I knew I'd pointed that out already, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. The more I thought about it, the harder it was to keep going with all of this. "What did I do?"

"You did the right thing." Carlisle replied easily. I didn't believe him. I shook my head.

"I messed up." I choked quietly, "I messed up so bad. He was so mad at me.."

Charlie sighed again, "What we've seen so far, it's so hard to imagine how much worse it'll turn out to be."

He wasn't wrong. They had no idea yet.

Carefully, Carlisle pulled back just enough to be able to turn around, turning me with him. Starting us toward the hospital. I hated it, but I allowed myself to be led inside.

My stomach felt nauseous, and I looked around me. So much was happening now, and the path ahead of me seemed so uncertain. I bit my lip, trying to hold back the urge to vomit.

"I'm not feeling very good." I whimpered, looking up and down the hallways, "Can't I just go home?" Both of them looked at me in concern, before a kind, friendly voice called my name.

"Leandra?" I looked over as a friendly looking nurse stepped over to us, "My name is Lorrie. Can you please come with me?" Her brown hair pulled back into a pony tail pulled her hair out of her pale blue eyes. Someone must have called ahead and told her I was coming. She knew my name, and I'd never met her before in my life.

"No." I answered automatically. I felt the panic actually rising in me, scared beyond words. She held her hand out.

"It'll be okay, sweetie." She tried, "Just come with me. I just need to-"

"Stop telling me that." I whimpered, shaking my head and stepped back away from her, "You don't know what's gonna happen to me any more than I do." I trembled from head to toe, just knowing I wouldn't be able to avoid throwing up. It became painfully apparent that I needed to find a restroom. And soon.

I shook myself free, away from Carlisle, and pushed passed Lorrie, following the signs for the restroom. Thankful beyond words that it wasn't far. Darting through the door, I dove into the first stall and slammed the door behind me before falling to my knees and emptying my already empty stomach into the toilet.

What was I doing? I couldn't go through with this. I couldn't handle this. How was I supposed to do this? Especially when I'd already been through so much. They just didn't understand what they were asking of me.

Carlisle said they needed to see if I was okay. I assumed that meant seeing the things Jack did to me. What that meant was letting them see the things Jack did to me. I'd spent many years of my life doing everything I possibly could to hide those things away. Now, because I couldn't resist the offer of making it stop, I had to somehow forget all that and go against every instinct in me to continue hiding it.

"Leandra?" I closed my eyes at Lorrie's voice at the door.

"Go away." I sobbed, and I couldn't begin to explain how bad I just wanted to stay in here.

"It'll be okay, honey. I promise you." I listened as she made her way into the restroom, letting the door close behind her, "I know you're scared, sweetie. I completely understand that." I couldn't answer, aside from a quiet, hiccuping sob that seemed so loud in the bathroom.

"Just come on out when you're ready. We'll take it slow, okay?" She seemed nice enough. I took deep breaths. Slow, I could deal with. She went on, "Just take your time. I'll be waiting for you in the hall."

Although I doubted it would be slow enough to suit my taste, it was better than nothing. I listened to her leave the room, the door gently closing behind her. I didn't want to be there. I didn't want to be taken to some strange home.

I'd only wanted to stop the constant pain. I didn't know I would be going to live with some stranger. I didn't know everything would change so much, so incredibly fast. My entire life changing right in front of my eyes. The floor was gone, and I felt like I was drowning.

I used to think I knew what suffocating felt like, but now I really could see I was wrong before, and it wasn't even Jack's hand on my neck keeping me from breathing. Now it was emotion.

I only took a few minutes longer, calming down enough to step out of the stall, rinse out my mouth. I was pale as I met my reflection in the mirror. My eyes red from crying so much, but held the fear I usually hid away. The day was taking its toll, and I wasn't even done. I hated acting like such a baby, but I couldn't help it. I was so afraid.

I hesitantly stepped from the restroom. Wiping my hands on my jeans, I looked around at everyone there. Carlisle, Charlie, and Lorrie all looked back at me. I was far from alright, but I sighed deeply, knowing I had to do what they asked me to. It was my only option.

"Hurry." I whimpered my request, "Before I lose it again."

"Alright, Leandra." Charlie sighed sadly, "Just breathe, sweetheart. It'll be okay. Lorrie agreed to wait awhile." I didn't exactly care.

Silently, I nodded, so he went on, "What's going to happen right now, is I'm going to take your statement. Do you know what that means?" I shook my head, fidgeting nervously, "I'm going to ask you to tell me everything that involves Jack. Can you do that?"

Everything?

"You don't wanna know that." I mumbled, shaking my head.

"It's for official reasons, Leandra." He explained gently, "It's required."

"Oh." I said quietly, "I hope I can remember it all." My voice shook with my trembles, and I took a deep breath. Wishing my heart would stop pounding so fast. I looked around again, but nobody seemed to be staring.

"Okay." Charlie nodded, "Let's go. We're going right up the hall there, and into that first room." I was allowed to lead the way into a small, private side room. All three of them following. Once the door was closed, all sounds cut off behind it.

"I normally do this at the station, but given the circumstances, I found it best to do it here." Charlie explained, gesturing that I take a seat at the small table in the room. I carefully did so, laying my arms on table, leaning forward slowly and resting my chin on them. The hard plastic of the chair was cold, as was the table through my sleeves.

The silence was almost relieving, but it was also a bit unnerving. Despite knowing they wanted me to confess everything here, I was glad I got to sit down. I glanced over as Lorrie gently placed a bottle of water on the table next to me. Scooting it closer to me.

"Thank you." I told her as I reached for it gratefully, and she smiled. I opened it carefully and took a few sips. As it did before, earlier in the day before everything changed so much, the water soothed my turning stomach.

I looked over at Carlisle, making sure he intended to stay. I couldn't help hoping he would. I was so alone in all this. He was the one that managed to get the truth out of me at all. I wanted him to stay nearby.

Lorrie stood next to him, offering me a small supportive smile as I looked at her. I kinda understood why she wanted to be in here too. If she was the nurse they got to handle me, she needed to know all she could about me. More than just my name.

"Just a few moments, Leandra." Charlie spoke again, "Let me get everything ready." Honestly, I wasn't in any rush. He could take all the time in the world. I might have been sitting there quietly, but in my head, I was still freaking out. I honestly had no idea how I would ever tell anyone anything about anything. It was so impossible to me.

I watched Charlie pull a bunch of papers out of a folder inside his briefcase. Something I hadn't noticed him carrying. He pulled a rather large packet out of the folder, and set it on top of it, clicking a pen lightly. My eyes took in every movement he made. My ears listened to every scribble of the pen across the paper.

I hated feeling so small. Not that I usually didn't, but especially in those few moments, I felt small. So impossibly alone, even in a room with three other people. I hated feeling small, but there really wasn't anything I could do. I sniffled quietly, looking down.

"I have a question." I finally murmured quietly.

"Yes?" Charlie asked, looking up from his writing. I hesitated. I wasn't used to asking questions, so it was a new thing for me.

"When you say.. Everything..?" I murmured, trailing off and slowly sitting straighter. Leaning forward was irritating the bruises across my chest and stomach.

"I mean everything he ever did to you." He clarified, "Anything you can think of. Even if it seems small, I need to know about it."

"We're gonna be in here awhile." I mumbled.

"And that's okay." He said, "Take all the time you need."

It wasn't that I needed to take my time, which I probably would anyway. It was just a lot to tell him. I wasn't sure he really got the difference. I watched him finish writing, swallowing and fidgeting in nervousness.

"What are you writing?" I asked quietly, curiously trying to peer across the table.

"Just basic information for now." He replied patiently, "Your name, his name. Birthdays. Address. Things like that."

"Oh." I murmured, nodding. I was quiet for a few more seconds, "And.. You're going to write down everything I say?"

"I'm going to attempt to." He told me, "Whatever I don't manage to catch will be on this." He gestured to a small, square thing sitting on the table between us.

"Oh." I murmured again, studying it, "What is it?"

"It's a voice recorder." He explained, "It'll be listening to you too. I want to be thorough."

"Oh." I was sure he was getting tired of that word by now, "Sorry."

"For what?" He asked quietly, surprised as he looked up at me.

"Asking so many questions." I replied, tucking my trembling hands between my knees.

"It's perfectly fine." He said, "Ask away." I bit my lip nervously.

"Just one more." I mumbled and he offered me a smile, "After you write it down, um.." I paused for a small breath, "W-Who reads it?"

"Not many others. Not many that you'll know." He replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Because.." I looked down briefly, "What you're going to write down isn't going to be nice. I don't want everybody knowing."

"You don't have to worry about that, Leandra." He replied quietly, "Only those that need to know will know." I nodded, accepting that. At least they would try to keep it private. Reaching forward, he pressed a switch on the side of the recorder, a tiny, red light on the top glowing now, before he nodded as well. "Ready?"

"No." I whimpered, "But I guess I have to be."

"I'm just going to ask you to confirm a few things first." He assured me, and I took a breath, "Can you tell me your full name and date of birth? Just to make sure it's the same as what I have." I nodded a little.

"My name's Leandra Wallace." I mumbled.

"Middle name?"

"Lynne." I added quietly, "Sorry."

"It's okay." He smiled a little, "And your birthday?"

"July 14th, 1995."

"Good." He smiled again, nodding, "Address?" I recited it a little easier, less nervous now. He nodded, "Good, Leandra. It looks like everything is right. So.. The questions are going to get a bit harder from here. Just remember. There is no rush here. If you need a break or a minute, just take your time."

I nodded.

"And do your best to answer out loud." He explained gently, "Just so the voice recorder gets your answer."

"Okay." I said outloud this time, and I took a breath, "I-I mean, I'll try."

"Okay." He repeated, nodding a bit, "Let's go."

He started with the first question.

"How old were you when the abuse first began?"

I fixed my sweater nervously, eyeing the voice recorder now as I answered.

"I-I don't really remember." I admitted, looking at him again, "It's always been this way, so I guess.. Maybe two?" He nodded, writing that down. That was good? If I could just be as honest as I could, maybe this would go smoothly.

"Okay, Leandra." Charlie kept his voice easy, "I need you to tell me, in detail, exactly what he did to you." I sat in silence, staring at the table as that one request seemed to scatter my thoughts like a flock of birds.

That was the most difficult one so far, because there were so many parts of it. It wasn't the easiest thing in the world to do when it covered so many parts of my life. Carlisle and Lorrie stayed completely silent.

"I don't know where to start." I finally admitted quietly, "I don't know how to answer that. There's so many things."

"Just start with the basics." He suggested, "Any start is a good start." I nodded a little, but I still hesitated. He spoke again, "What was it that made you talk to Dr. Cullen?"

"I didn't wanna hurt anymore." I whimpered, "I-I was scared, because I knew as soon as we got home, he would beat me again."

"He hits you?"

"Yes." I replied, "But he beats me too. There's a difference. Hitting is just.. Like hitting. With his hand. Beating is worse, because he uses stuff, and does it as hard as he can. Over and over."

"I see." He nodded, listening intently, "How often would he beat you?"

I paused, thinking.

"All the time." I replied, "For whatever I did wrong, but.. S-Sometimes he just makes up reasons."

"How often is all the time?"

"Um.." I mumbled, "I-I don't know. Whenever he felt like it."

"Once, twice a month?"

"More like once or twice a week." I corrected gently, fidgeting nervously in my seat, "Sometimes more. All the time."

"I see." He frowned, showing a slight hint of a negative emotion for the first time since this started. I looked down, biting my lip as he wrote that down. "Tell me about that?"

"It hurts?" I replied uncertainly, and he shook his head lightly.

"You say he uses objects?"

"Belts." I shuddered a little, my voice trembling, "Those hurt the most, so he uses those the most. Um.. Sometimes he uses a rope or a cord. He doesn't use that very much, though, because he would have to go find it first. He always had his belt right there."

"To be clear," Charlie murmured, "We're not talking about spanking?"

"No." I answered, "I know the difference. Spanking is just around the butt and not that hard, right? He liked to beat me everywhere." He looked down for a moment, taking a breath as he wrote that down next.

"How long does it take you to recover from a typical beating?"

"I don't know." I admitted, "It hasn't really happened yet. Um.." He needed more of an answer, "I only ever get a day to feel better, if it's bad enough. I hate those, because then, I can't go to school the next day, which is really bad because then I don't get to eat that day."

He nodded again, and I paused as he wrote that down.

"You say he starves you?" Charlie asked after a moment, and I nodded.

"Yeah." I mumbled, "I guess. I-I mean.. He doesn't keep any food in the house, but he can't really stop me from eating at school, because they feed me anyway."

"He withholds food as punishment?"

"No." I frowned a little, "Not really to punish me. More like.. Just because he can."

"What reasons did he make up to beat you, Leandra?" He asked, and again I fell quiet.

"There's so many." I said, "I can't even remember them all. Whatever he can make up right then. I did this or that, or didn't do this or that, or did this, but didn't do that. I said something wrong, or didn't say enough.. Just mostly things like that. I'm just.. Nothing I ever do is right. No matter how hard I try. Too much, not enough.. I think he just hates me."

The questioning continued on just about the same lines, but it only got harder. It was like Charlie wanted to go over every single detail about my suffering, and it was hurting me to talk about it.

I was irritable, frustrated with myself. Fighting myself the entire time. I was assured again that it was fine, that I could take all the time I needed. Lorrie eventually had to sit, but Carlisle stayed standing. Not seeming at all uncomfortable about standing for so long.

If I felt small before the questions began, that was nothing to how I felt while I answered these ones in every way I could. My voice reflected that, hardly making a sound when I spoke. I really didn't want to answer, but most of all, I didn't want to see the looks in their eyes when they heard what I had to say. Just knowing they were going to consider me too broken to bother with, or think I was just as weak as I felt.

I continued to glance Carlisle's way, though. Just to make sure he was there. The one person I looked for. The one person I absolutely needed to stay standing there. At least until I was finished speaking. Without him, there was no way I could have had the courage to do this. He was always there, returning my gaze each time I looked to him.

He was calm, despite what I said. Without even realizing it, I looked to him to find my own sort of calm.

I'd managed to get passed the physical abuse description, fairly sure I'd covered everything in that area. At least most of it. Surprisingly, there were many levels of that. I'd never really tried to describe it before.

The beatings were the worst. Then came hitting me. Mainly slaps, kicking or shoving me, tossing me for whatever reason. He was always careful with that. Then came grabbing me, pinning me, pulling my hair. Choking me, or yanking me around when I didn't move fast enough. General man-handling. I didn't think that would matter at first, but Charlie told me it did.

I'd talked about Jack starving me for days, I'd covered being locked in my room for days. I'd covered the reason exactly why I was so afraid of him.

I explained how every chance Jack got, he'd threaten my life. The reasons behind the threats varied. I tried to list them all, and I kept my eyes down, trying not to pay attention to Charlie's horrified gaze.

"Um.. There were so many." I finally sighed quietly, "It's hard to remember them all."

"How often would he threaten you that way?" Charlie asked, his voice quiet.

"A lot." I mumbled, "Every day. Every time he saw me. Sometimes more than once a day if he was worried that I was going to tell someone."

There was a quiet pause, "And.. Have you ever been to a hospital? A clinic or a place like that for any of your injuries?"

"No." I said, "I.. Don't think he's ever broken anything like an arm or anything, but I know once my ribs hurt for like three months after he kicked me pretty hard. I had a bruise there that just wouldn't heal. I remember it, because he was worried about it, and he didn't hit me there again until the bruise healed. He made me show it to him almost every day, and he'd always cuss when it was still there." I ran my hands over the table top nervously, "Once it was gone, I kept hoping he'd do it again, just so I'd get the rest I got, but it didn't happen again. He didn't kick me as much after that. That's when he really started using things like the belts."

"How old were you when that happened?" Charlie asked.

I frowned in thought, "Five, I think? Maybe six? I can't really remember." I paused before I took a breath, "No. I was six, because that was right after- Um.." I forced myself to shut up, changing the answer mid-breath. "I-It was right after Christmas." He seemed to accept that, looking down to write. I sighed silently, closing my eyes for a few seconds.

There was more, much more to it, but I couldn't force myself to even bring it up. An hour had already passed, and if I could get away with not telling anyone about that part of it, then I'd take it.

"Is there anything else?" Charlie asked, and I looked at him. "Anything more that we haven't covered yet?"

I thought for a few moments longer, before sighing.

"Um.." I murmured almost silently, "No. That's it."

"You're sure?" Charlie asked, "There isn't anything else?" His voice was almost hopeful. He looked as if he'd aged several years just sitting there listening to me speak as it was. I didn't want to waste any more of his time.

I glanced over at Carlisle again, and though he was still calm, he seemed more concerned and tense. The more I looked at him, though, the more I saw that he didn't believe that that was it.

I looked down, picking at my sweater, "No. Nothing else."

"Alright." He said, sighing and reaching forward, turning off the recorder. I kept my eyes down, more relieved than anything that I wouldn't have to bring up the rest. I couldn't help the yawn that escaped. I was so tired already, but I knew there was still more to this day.

Charlie flipped through the papers in front of him, "Now, this can be added to. So if you remember anything else, just let me know, and I can add it in." His voice sounded tight, emotional.

I already knew I wouldn't. Not on my own.

"I have just a few more things to ask you." Charlie murmured, and I sighed heavily, resting my forehead on the table and he chuckled sadly, "It's nothing hard to answer." I was quiet, listening to him sign some things, "I'm almost done here." I bit my lip, wanting to just cry.

"Can't we just be done?" I whimpered into the table.

"Almost, Leandra." He reassured, setting the papers to the side as I looked up, "I know how hard this is on you."

"You have no idea." I finally mumbled. My entire body was in so much pain from just sitting there, adjusting my sweater even hurt.

"Alright." He said, looking to me, "I need to know everything you can tell me about your father."

"My dad?" I asked, frowning, "My real dad? Why do you need to know about him?"

"So we can try to contact him. To see if he's willing to take you in." Oh.

"He wouldn't be." I answered, "He left when I was really young. I've never seen or heard from him."

"Do you know his name?"

"Uh.." I murmured, "Christopher. Christopher Thomas." I watched as he wrote it down, "I don't know where he lives or his age. Or anything like that. All I know is his name. I saw it on some papers when I was snooping in my mom's closet once."

"Jack adopted you?" Charlie asked, and I nodded.

"When I was four, yeah." I replied, and he nodded, writing again. I slowly reached up, tucking my hair behind my ear. Any faster, and I would have hurt even more, "Can we be done? Sitting here is starting to really, really hurt." His eyes came up, frowning, "Normally it doesn't bother me so bad, but normally I'm not sitting this still for this long."

"Yes." Charlie said, "Yes, we're finished here." I wasted no time in standing, whimpering as I did so.

"I'm going to stick around." Charlie murmured, "To take the evidence in at the same time as the report. The sooner we get this pushed through, the better."

"Evidence?" I asked, pausing mid-stretch.

"Physical proof of what he did." He answered, seeming distracted by signing his name at the bottom of each paper he'd written on, "It goes along with a written statement. It'll be gathered at the same time as Lorrie here looks you over. To make sure you're okay."

"I didn't know about that part." I mumbled, looking to Carlisle again, "I thought it was just to make sure I was okay."

"It'll be okay, Leandra." Charlie offered.

"The exam typically takes less than thirty minutes." Lorrie told me and I looked to her now, "I just need to look at any and all bruises you have. Scars, and things like that. Especially ones that he gave you." My heart sunk, "I'm also going to look at your vitals. Your height, weight, blood pressure.. Those things. I need to know if you're healthy, or if you need any type of special treatment to recover."

"You have to look at all of them?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"I promise I won't keep you too long, sweetie." She replied, standing. I eventually sighed, allowing her to take my hand. After talking about everything, I was quickly running out of energy to resist.

I looked back as we left the small room ahead of Charlie and Carlisle. Charlie spoke quietly to him, and even from where I was, I could see Charlie's tension. The door eventually closed behind us, and I couldn't see him anymore.

I was tired at this point, so I just went along with her.

Lorrie led me up the hall, pausing to talk to another nurse at a large desk and grab a folder before continuing on. I wished Carlisle would come along. I trusted him, but I also understood that it was a nurse's job to look people over more than it was a doctor's. The doctor was only there to fix things that were wrong. Not give exams.

That, and Lorrie was a girl too. I had a feeling that had a lot to do with it. If she had to see all the bruises, I would probably have to take my clothes off. I still didn't like it, but it was a lot easier this way.

Carlisle had stuck around this long, though. Hopefully he would stick around a little longer. I needed him to stick around so much more than even I knew. I didn't even know why.

Somewhere in the middle of a long hall on the first floor, I was led into a bigger exam room than what the high school had. She turned on the light and closed the heavy wooden door behind us. The first thing I noticed was the pastel colored curtain that hung from the ceiling, bunched behind the door.

Then I focused on the room itself. It was pretty big, with a long stretch of cabinets sitting against the wall, a large sink set into the counter at the end, another light already on above it. Clear containers holding random medical supplies sat on the counters, lining the wall. Posters and charts hung on the stark white walls, my shoes squeaking quietly on the smooth linoleum floor with every hesitant step.

A basic padded exam table sat toward the left. I eyed it, unsure. Metal bits glinted in the light above us, and I really wasn't sure what those bits were for. Knobs and buttons on one end, and complete with the white strip of thin paper down the length of the padded top.

"I only have a few health-related questions I'm going to be asking you through this, okay?" Lorrie asked, stepping around me.

"Um.." I mumbled, looking around the bright room, "Okay."

"Have a seat for a moment, Leandra." She offered, patting the padded exam table and sitting on a sliding seat. Crossing her legs, she opened a folder over her knee. I was feeling a little dazed by then, so I crossed the room to it, lifting myself up onto the table. Even with the foot-step below it, it was pretty high. The paper crinkled with every move I made, so once I was in place, I chose to sit still.

I soon found out why she told me to sit. It took several minutes for her to fill out what she needed to fill out. I listened to the subtle buzz of the lights above us as she scribbled on the paper, starting with the time, given her obvious glance at the clock.

I used that time to look around. Studying the chart on the wall pointing out different parts of a person with colorful illustration. It was a decent distraction from the nervousness.

Lorrie eventually sighed, laying her pen across the paper.

"Okay." She said, setting the folder on the counter to the side and standing up, "I want you to stand up, and remove your shoes." Doing as she asked, I felt so much shorter than her, having lost the inch or so my shoes provided. My sock-covered feet quickly getting cold on the linoleum.

She started by documenting my height, weight, blood pressure, and pulse, and I was okay with those things.

Then it was on to the more uncomfortable part of the exam. I watched, nervously as she crossed the room to the door, and closed the curtain. Blocking my view of the door, and probably the door's view of me.

"Okay, sweetie." She sighed, "Now comes the next part."

She requested that I take my sweater and jeans off. Just so she could get a good look at all of me. That bothered me more than I let on, but I grit my teeth and did as she requested. I just wanted to get this over with. It was clear I had no choice in the matter, so I might as well cooperate instead of draw it on longer.

"Can I leave my socks on?" I asked, stalling just a bit.

"Sure." She smiled a little, probably knowing what I was doing. She spoke again, "Would you rather I leave and come back in?"

"No." I mumbled, "It's okay. You gotta see all of me anyway."

"Just the bruises, sweetie."

"All of me." I corrected quietly. Though she seemed sad, she didn't continue insisting.

Taking a breath, I turned my back to her. She was focused on something in a drawer, so I took a second to steel myself. I held the bottom of my sweater in my hands, nervously wringing the fabric for a few seconds.

This was the first time anyone but me or Jack would see me like this, and I was having a hard time.

I closed my eyes and lifted my sweater up above my head, and peeled it off carefully just as she was pulling on gloves. Taking one look at my back, she gasped loudly, accidentally snapping the glove she was pulling on. Muttering a quiet, "Oh my goodness." Before recovering, and murmuring a quiet apology at her reaction.

That was a better reaction than I had expected, at least. I half expected her to run from the room screaming. I took another few breaths before I pulled my jeans off, and another gasp escaped her at the rest of me having the same black bruising.

I turned to face her. She covered her mouth for a second, closing her eyes and turning her head briefly. I looked down as I let her gather herself, not pestering her. I understood her reaction. It was bad, and definitely not for the fainthearted. I only dealt with it because I had to.

"Sorry." I mumbled, "I should have warned you."

"It's not your fault." She murmured, "Please don't apologize." She lightly gripped my arm and turned me back around, looking at my back first. Her emotion was genuine. I actually felt it in how gently she handled me.

Minutes ticked by, and slowly, Lorrie looked over every inch of bruising on me. My part was easy. I just had to stand there. Now and then hold an arm up or move my hair. It was silent as she took in the damage done to me over not only the last couple of days, but the six years I'd lived with Jack.

I hissed quietly at the gentle touch along my back. Standing there in my underwear, I felt a little uncomfortable in front of her. Also hoping she didn't cry. The welts and bruises were nearly done forming, some longer than the others when more of the belt had made contact with my skin.

I was turned around, facing her now.

I just had to hold still for this one. She also examined me with her hands, pressing along as if in search of something. Though that hurt, I could understand why she needed to do this part. Majority of these bruises and welts were more than skin deep. I allowed that with minimal complaint.

"When did you receive these, Leandra?" She asked, and thankfully, she'd seemed to have composed herself by then. Her tone losing most of the dismay, and taking on a more professional one.

"Last night." I told her quietly, looking over at a particularly wide patch of bruising over my left bicep, "He was so mad, and I ran from him. I know I shouldn't have done it, but I was just so scared. It probably wouldn't be this bad if I had just stayed."

"This is.. Unreal." She whispered, shaking her head.

Older bruises and scars mixed in with the welts making it hard to tell where one ended and a newer, worse welt began as her eyes took in the damage.

The welts that had split weren't split deep. Just enough to ease its own pressure, but they didn't require any stitches. She cleaned them, though, which stung at first, but I was able to deal with it. Only drawing a quiet whine of pain from me, and a heavy apology from her.

She snapped a few pictures of the wounds. Making sure to document each and every mark she found on my skin.

"Leandra, this is important." She said quietly once she'd seen everything. I turned to look at her, "Did he touch you anywhere? Did he hurt you?"

I blushed, looking away. I knew what she was asking. She wanted to know if he'd done anything worse to me than beat me. I felt ashamed to admit that he had, which was the only reason I hesitated. The bit of the abuse that I'd left out, and carefully avoided when I talked to Charlie. She wanted to know about it.

I stood there, looking down and she waited about a minute before asking again. Asking me directly like that ensured I didn't get to lie this time.

"I wish you hadn't of asked that." I admitted, looking at my hands nervously. I knew that was answer enough, but she needed a better one.

"I have to know, sweetheart." She replied, "Did he hurt you?" She had to know. Would they know if I lied? Would I be the one to get into trouble for it if I lied? The last thing I wanted was to get into trouble for it.

I glanced up at her, making sure her expression wasn't an angry one before I swallowed nervously.

"Yes.." I finally murmured, "A lot." She almost gave the same reaction as she had when she first saw my back. She had better control this time, though, and only had to close her eyes briefly. She sighed quietly in sadness.

"Why didn't you tell Charlie about this?" She asked sadly.

"I thought the other stuff would be enough." I admitted, and she nodded a little.

"Well, sweetie, I have to let him know about it." She spoke gently, and I whined.

"He's gonna ask questions about that too." I argued, "Right? Because he said the thing could be added to, but I can't talk about it."

"If you want, you can talk to me about it." She offered, "Just you and me. In cases like this, I'm pretty sure it's allowed. Would that help?" I took a breath and nodded a little. That would be a little better than having to tell Charlie and face the guilt for lying about it.

She nodded as well, speaking again, "Alright, honey. Just stay put for a minute, okay? I'll be right back." I nodded again, watching as she walked away. She pulled her gloves off and disappeared behind the curtain in front of the door before I returned to sitting on the table. I was tired of standing at that point.

I didn't know what Charlie's reaction would be, but I worried he'd be mad that I didn't say anything earlier. I just knew he'd be mad at me. A shame I wasn't quite used to curled in my stomach.

This was a secret I used to be convinced I'd die with. What Jack did to me at night was something I just didn't understand, no matter how often or how hard I thought about it. I understood perfectly how things worked, but I didn't understand why. I also didn't quite understand why it bothered me so much worse than the beatings did. Just thinking about it now tried to turn my stomach.

The things Jack did carried a much heavier form of darkness along with it. It was scarier, and I'd always done my best to just not think about it. Hiding in my own way. Over the years, it stopped physically hurting me as much. It didn't hurt nearly as bad as the beatings did, and it was much easier to hide, but at the same time, I would rather be beaten. I hated it.

Lorrie only took a few minutes, but the whole time, I couldn't help thinking about everything that had gone on in just the few short hours since I got to school that morning. I'd never imagined how extensive and rather invasive of a process it would be to tell on Jack. I'd always been too scared to even think about it much, but when I would think about it, I didn't know about any of this.

When Lorrie got back, she had a large, flat white box with a label on it, but she set that to the side for a moment. She also had a bunch of papery fabric, some more forms, and what looked a lot like the voice recorder Charlie had used.

She also seemed even more determined to stay composed.

"What's that?" I asked quietly, my eyes on the box.

"That.." She glanced over at it, "Is for a whole different kind of evidence. During the exam I'll be doing next, I'll be using that, but only if it's needed."

"How do you know if it's needed?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Depending on how you answer my questions." She explained. That seemed easy enough. "But first, come the questions. Is that okay?"

"No." I mumbled, "But I'll do it anyway."

"These questions help a lot of people do their job, and put the man responsible away for a long time." She explained sadly.

Well, when she put it like that, it didn't seem so bad. I wanted Jack away for a long time, didn't I? Maybe long enough for me to get big enough to defend myself. I just needed a little bit of time, but she was talking like it'd be a lot longer than that.

"How long has this been going on, Leandra?" She asked, and I was a little surprised. I wasn't fully prepared to start answering.

I hesitated, humming quietly in thought. It took me a minute.

"Like.. Two or three years." I mumbled.

The rest of the questions themselves were pretty straightforward, and for most of them, I only had to say 'yes' or 'no', but that was still extremely difficult to do. The entire subject made me uncomfortable and uneasy. Especially the details I had to admit to.

I knew enough to know that the things he did to me were wrong. I knew it was something he was only supposed to be doing to my mom, but being unable to understand it any more than that made me nervous. Not to mention the fact that she used words or terms I didn't understand and needed her to explain what they meant.

However, I was able to understand that the fact that there were far more 'yes' answers than 'no' answers meant she needed to use whatever was in the white box.

The questions were hard enough, and I thought it was the hardest part, until I found out exactly what kind of exam she wanted to do. I wasn't sure what I expected, but it sure wasn't that.

I wasn't exactly uncooperative, though, despite finding that out. It was just hard for me, and it took me a few minutes of sitting on the table in silence before I could lay back like she wanted me to.

I had to admit that it was probably a good idea for her to be so honest in what this particular exam would entail. I appreciated that she wanted me to know everything I could expect. Her patience also helped.

Once I got passed that initial hesitancy, I found that by doing whatever I could to make this go faster, it went somewhat smoothly. As uncomfortable as it was, she spoke to me the entire time, which only took just over five minutes, informing me of everything she was doing in a very comforting way. All I had to do was breathe, and resist the urge to cry and suppress the instinct to kick her in the face.

I did cry, but it wasn't her fault. It didn't exactly hurt, but it was indescribably uncomfortable. Five minutes was nearly too long, and she almost lost my cooperation, but she calmed me down. Just enough to get whatever she needed to get. Even knowing she was done didn't help. I did my best to hide my tears, because I didn't hate her and didn't want her to feel bad, but she knew anyway.

She apologized over and over as she helped me sit back up, and when I calmed down enough, she handed me a small pile of clothing. They weren't my clothes, which confused me for a moment, until I realized these clothes were better.

A light purple, long-sleeved shirt, and light blue jean overalls. The socks and underwear, though, were brand new. Even almost brand new white tennis shoes. These were new clothes, or at least, new to me. In much better shape than my old clothes, and far more comfortable.

Just wearing new clothes, I started to feel a lot better. Like a new kid. Maybe this whole situation wasn't so bad. I was just dragged through pure hell, but in exchange, I got to feel almost human instead of something that just crawled out of a dumpster. It was a new feeling, certainly. Cooperating so far had given me much more than not cooperating would have.

I felt a lot better when I was wearing something, and I liked these clothes. They were slightly baggy, but not overly so, and had no holes in them that weren't meant to be there. They were made for a slightly taller kid, so they bunched a little at my shoes, but I didn't mind that one bit.

I glanced over, watching as she placed the pile of my old clothes into a large plastic bag.

"What are you gonna do with my old clothes?" I asked, unable to help it.

"They'll be taken in for evidence as well." She told me, "With allegations this serious, we don't want anything to go unnoticed." I nodded, letting her know I understood.

"Can I keep these clothes?" I asked, looking up, "I don't have any clothes this nice at home."

"Of course, sweetie." She replied quietly, "They're yours now."

With everything going on at once, I knew I wouldn't be long for bed. Wherever that bed might sit. I looked down, rubbing my tired eyes and clearing left-over tears from my cheeks at the same time.

Gently, she placed a hand on my back, and led me out of the room. We stepped out, and I sighed a little at the sight of Carlisle waiting there. A relief washed over me, as I was afraid he'd forgotten about me while we were in there. Instead, he'd been waiting.

"Go ahead and sit over there, honey." Lorrie told me, pointing to a row of chairs across the hall from the room we'd just vacated. I made my way over obediently, sitting down with a quiet sigh.

She and Carlisle spoke quietly to the side for a moment, too quietly for me to hear. I knew what she was telling him. She was telling him about how hurt I was. I really should have warned her, but I honestly thought she'd expected that. She'd been sitting right there with me when I told Charlie about how bad the beatings got. Then I thought about it. Seeing it was sometimes a whole lot worse than hearing about it.

As I watched them talking, I tried again to figure out what it was about Carlisle that made me depend on him. A secret I'd kept for as long as I could remember was so suddenly out and I was left wondering exactly how it happened, because I knew myself. I knew myself and I knew I'd never tell anyone, but something about him made me believe him. It had to be more than just Edward's pep-talk like I thought before.

I looked back down, shaking my head as they glanced over at me.

It didn't even matter anymore why I'd told him. The fact that I had told at all had changed absolutely everything. I still couldn't shake the feeling that I'd messed up. I screwed up, and now thanks to my big mouth, I had no idea where I'd be tomorrow. New clothes didn't take that fear away.

"You're sure she has no other family to take her in right away?" Lorrie asked Carlisle when I could hear her, looking at me, "No other family? No one who truly cares and understands her situation? I hate to think of her going through this alone. She's scared enough."

He didn't reply at first, just watched me as I looked down. I didn't want that either. I didn't want to go somewhere I didn't know anyone. I didn't want to be alone again. Especially after being alone for the passed six years. I just couldn't think of anyone that would want me. I didn't know anybody. I trusted absolutely no one.

"I may be able to do something about those worries, Lorrie." Carlisle eventually replied, "Please get her something to eat, but please. Be careful of the portion. Starvation can't be fixed overnight." I looked up in interest. Food?

"Of course." Lorrie replied, puzzled. She and I watched as he walked away. I hoped he wasn't leaving for good. I hoped I'd see him again. Lorrie sighed and stepped over to me.

"Come with me, sweetie." She said, "I'll get you something to eat." I hopped up immediately, taking her offered hand willingly. Before we could go anywhere, though, I looked up at Charlie's approach.

"I'll be off now." He sighed, kneeling in front of me and looking up at me, "I just wanted to say goodbye to you. I'll see you again, but for today, just rest, okay?" I nodded, sighing as well.

"You'll be okay. Just fine." I tried to listen to him, to believe him, but I looked down. I didn't know where I would end up, and that worried me. The worry settled uncomfortably in my stomach, and I couldn't help the tears that welled in my eyes once more. Charlie's smile grew sad, understanding.

After a few more brief attempts at reassurance, he stood and left. I wondered if I'd actually see him again. I probably would, which wasn't such a bad thing.

Lorrie took my hand again, and led me up the hall, rounded the corner, and into a room to the side. It was a brighter room than the one that I'd sat in with Charlie to answer his questions. This was a lounge, it looked like. A couch sitting against the far wall, with a filing cabinet against the far right end. A round table sat in the center of the room, with six padded folding chairs situated around it.

I was led to the table, and I sat carefully.

"I'll be right back." She assured me, "Just relax now. Your part is done, sweetheart." Well, that was a good thing.

I watched her walk away, closing the door behind her. I didn't have the energy to wander off, so she didn't have to worry about that. I laid my head on the table, closing my eyes. Folding my arms around it. Just closing my eyes helped their tiredness. It felt so indescribably relieving just to rest.

I didn't get the chance to fall asleep, though, which I was a little disappointed at. Lorrie had come back too soon for that to happen.

When Lorrie returned, I looked up. Half afraid to believe I'd be fed, but when I saw she carried two plates instead of just one, I started to believe it. It was odd, being given new clothes and food in the same day. It was hard for me to process that.

It wasn't a lot, just a small bit of a sandwich and some french fries, but it was more than I'd get at school. Much more, and plenty for me. Too much for me, but I ate it anyway. We sat in the lounge while I ate quickly. I did what I could to pace myself, but that only went so far.

The lounge was quiet, calm. Lorrie sat with me, keeping me company as she attempted to start a conversation, probably in hopes I wouldn't eat so quickly. I didn't talk much, though. Despite how full I was getting, I made sure to finish it all.

After a moment of just sitting there, letting my food settle, which it didn't seem to be doing easily, the door opened again, and I looked over.

Carlisle stood there, a beautiful woman to his side. She had the same kind, golden-eyed expression as Carlisle, but softer features. I met her eyes, and she offered a gentle smile to me.

I couldn't return it, still emotionally sore from the exams awhile ago and more tired than I'd probably ever been.

"Hi, sweetheart." She spoke easily, her voice just as kind as her eyes. I looked down.

I wasn't trying to be rude. I was worried, wondering who this woman was. Was she the one that was going to take me to wherever I would live now? I fidgeted in my seat, watching as she crossed the room. She didn't seem like she worked for the state, but then again, what did I know? I didn't want to leave yet.

I suddenly dreaded leaving, afraid to go to some random strangers house. As scared as I was coming into this place, I now didn't want to leave it. I would have been just fine living right there in the hospital.

"Would you mind too much if I sat with you?" She asked quietly, and silently, I shook my head. I didn't care. She could sit wherever she wanted.

She slowly took the seat to my right, studying me a bit. She seemed just as kind as Carlisle, but that didn't take my hesitation away. I still didn't know who she was.

 **A/N: I know it sucks leaving it here, but this chapter is pretty long enough.**

 **I also know how long this story is taking to progress, but I promise it's for a reason.**

 **THANK YOU! To my only reviewer! You honestly have no idea how much it means to me. And THANK YOU to those few that have favorited/followed this story. As for my other readers, PLEASE let me know what you think so far? Please? I'll beg if I have to. D: I promise it doesn't hurt to leave a review.**

 **Chapter Five also won't take very long. I don't see that one having a note at the top, but we'll see.**

 **Bleh. I need less filler.**

 **ANYWAY! Until Five, my beautiful readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Leandra," Carlisle said, noticing my apprehensive look, "This is Esme. My wife."

I looked over at her again. It was just his wife. Maybe she was here to see him, and maybe he thought I'd need some company while I waited for this person to get here and take me away.

"N-Nice to meet you." I murmured, trying to calm down. Now that I didn't have to worry, I didn't want to be rude.

"It's nice to meet you too, sweetheart." Esme gave me a small smile, but unfortunately, I still couldn't return it. It was so hard to smile through all I felt. Carlisle followed her in, watching us.

I didn't know how much more fear I could take today. My stomach began to hurt, and I frowned a little, rubbing it as I looked down. I felt cold, more than just physically, obvious by my light trembling.

However, Esme's eyes were every bit as kind as Carlisle's were, if not even more so. Not to mention, they were the same color. It seemed only too easy to feel drawn to her. The way she spoke, the soft smiles comforted me more than I had been the entire time here. Even with Carlisle being near by. She was just so warm, inviting. I couldn't help taking a liking to her incredibly quickly, but I couldn't trust it.

"Leandra, is it?" She asked softly, and I nodded. She offered her hand, which I took hesitantly. Her hand was as cold as his, and I wondered how cold it was outside.

"I'm sorry, Leandra." Lorrie spoke up, "But I have to get back to work. Are you going to be okay here?"

"Yeah." I replied, watching as she sighed and stood up.

"Can I have a hug?" She really seemed like she needed one, so I slowly stood up as well. Though she hugged me gently, I couldn't return it. I just let her hug me, backing up as soon as she was done.

She seemed to understand, though, smiling down at me sadly.

"You're the bravest little girl I've ever known, sweetie." She said, "Hang in there, okay?"

"Okay." I mumbled, sitting back down. Again, I didn't know what that meant. Hang onto what? Whatever was left of the life I'd known?

"Thank you, Lorrie. For everything." Carlisle murmured after her. She only turned briefly to smile at him, not offering anything else, and one look told me she was a hundred pounds heavier. I recognized that look, her expression. It was the same one I'd seen in Charlie's eyes before he left.

The realization crushed me a little. She was hurting because of me. She carried the weight of my life with her now, and that could never be undone.

I wanted to apologize, but I didn't have an excuse to give her.

As she was leaving, I noticed a brief glance between Esme and Carlisle. Instead of bothering to wonder, I looked back down at the table. I _hated_ this.

My eyes were practically begging me to close them, but my turning stomach ensured I stayed alert. I really wasn't sure why I was feeling like this. I'd never had this reaction to eating before. Maybe I was more nervous than I thought?

I didn't have long to think about it, though.

"Are you okay, Leandra?" Carlisle asked, and I looked over. I tried as hard as I could to stay strong for just a little bit longer, but my voice betrayed me.

"No." Once the first sob broke free, I couldn't stop more from following. I felt so stupid, but today had been extremely hard on me. It was finally all starting to catch up to me, but I hated acting like such a baby in front of people I'd just met.

In a desperate attempt to stop the tears, I lowered my head, hiding my eyes while rubbing them at the same time.

"Aw, honey.." To my surprise, Esme was trying to comfort me. She was so sad, rubbing my upper back lightly, but that just made me cry more. She shouldn't be trying to comfort me. She didn't even know that I didn't deserve it.

"I understand you're afraid." Carlisle had moved closer, crouching beside my chair, "But I want you to understand something. What you did today was the most courageous thing I've ever seen." Still crying, I looked over at him, "What you did today, some people never find the courage to do, but you did."

He thought what I did was courageous? For some reason, that mattered to me. When he said it, it wasn't just words, but it really seemed like he still didn't understand.

"I just wanted it to stop." I cried, "I didn't know how it would happen. I didn't know about any of this."

"I know." He replied gently, "And you did it anyway. You're _so_ brave, Leandra. I'm so proud of you."

"People keep saying that." I argued through faster tears, "B-But I don't know what that means. I wasn't being brave when I did it. I was scared then and I'm still scared now. Everything is worse because I told, but nobody would let me fix it."

"You did fix it." He corrected quietly, "You righted something very wrong."

I shook my head, "I just wanna go home. I don't wanna be here anymore. I just wanna be home, and I don't want to go to some other person's house."

"Change scares everyone." He assured me, "I promise you. You _will_ be taken care of-"

"I don't know what that means." I stressed, finally saying something, "Nobody's telling me what that means."

"It means no one will ever hurt you again." He explained quietly, "It means there will never be another beating."

"But how do you know?" I sobbed, "I don't know that. Nobody knows that. What if these next people are worse than Jack? I just want Jack back because then, I'll know what to do and what'll happen to me. I don't know now."

"Don't let a little uncertainty make you regret what you did today." He told me firmly, "I give you my word that you will be okay. No matter where you go."

I didn't reply. I couldn't. I just looked back down, squeezing my eyes shut. I struggled to catch my breath, emotion making it tremble. I couldn't let myself believe him. I'd just be getting my hopes up, and I couldn't stand that.

I shook my head.

No. I'd be leaving here, and I'd never see him again. He couldn't promise anything. He was nice, but he couldn't see the future. Nobody could. He didn't know where I'd go, or what would happen to me. I didn't know.

My stomach started to tumble worse, just thinking about the uncertainty in front of me. The more I thought about it, the more nervous I got. The more nervous I got, the more I worried about throwing up.

I sat there for maybe five seconds longer, debating. Was I going to lose it? Or was I going to get to keep it? Another second passed, before it became painfully clear. Nope.

I gave a whimper, darting up, and racing across the room. A cold shiver rolling down the back of my neck told me I needed to be faster.

Throwing open the door and flying up the hall as fast as I could, I passed another woman as she headed toward the room I was just in.

Every running stride hurt more than words could say, but I really didn't want to throw up anywhere anyone could see me do it. To avoid that, I ran as fast as I ever did from Jack.

Throwing my full weight into the door of the closest restroom, I nearly jumped through the smallest opening I could. The door flew back, hitting the trash can behind it, and before the door had even closed half way, I fell beside the toilet in the first stall and emptied the contents of my stomach quickly.

Cursing internally, I felt guilt take the place of the food I'd just lost. I whimpered at the feeling of the guilt now sitting heavily in my stomach. It really didn't take long, hardly thirty seconds before my stomach was done rejecting everything that I'd just eaten. Kneeling back once I was sure I was done, I gasped for breath. My stomach hurt now, the nausea no longer an issue. Just an ache that I wasn't used to having.

I stayed there, and I couldn't describe the heartbreak I felt. It became painfully clear that it wasn't just nervousness I felt, but a helplessness I couldn't shake. I was hopeless and helpless, and scared. I didn't know what I was supposed to do now.

I took my time thoroughly rinsing my mouth out, and left the bathroom slowly, preparing myself to apologize to Carlisle for what I'd just done. I was hoping he was somewhere I could find him.

I was relieved at first to find him standing in the hall. That was quickly squashed, though.

Instead of finding only him, though, my eyes landed on the large group that had somehow formed while I was in there, widening.

Of course, I recognized Edward, Jasper and Alice in this group of people, and I'd seen the other two before as well, but I was still intimidated by the way they all looked at me at once.

"There she is." The big one laughed, "I heard all about that fight."

Despite his friendly tone, a blush came to my cheeks, and I was suddenly humiliated. Not to mention the fact that his voice was still as big as he was. Which was easily twice as big as I was.

Seeing him standing this close, I could see he was bigger than Jack, and that told me to be wary. Deciding not to test my bravery any more, I couldn't help myself as I ran off yet again. Darting from the bathroom doorway, and heading straight up the hall once again. Right back toward the lounge.

Rounding the corner into it, I made my way straight to the small couch against the wall. I chose the end sitting against a filing cabinet, furthest from the door. Curling into an upright ball on the cushion. My knees drawn up to my chest, my arms wrapped around my shins.

I really wasn't sure what made me run from them. I was already feeling bad enough for throwing up. I honestly hated that I couldn't control it.

I was there alone for maybe thirty seconds, before the door opened again. I hid my eyes in my knees, whimpering quietly. I was just feeling way too overwhelmed, and I was having trouble dealing with everything.

I felt the cushion beside me gently dip, becoming occupied as someone sat down. Curiously, I glanced over, spotting Esme's gentle smile before hiding my eyes again.

"I didn't mean to." I finally said behind the shelter of my legs.

"Didn't mean to what, honey?" She asked quietly, concern in her soft voice.

"Throw up." I answered, "I didn't mean to." To my surprise, I had more tears left to give, and they chose that moment to come forward.

"Oh, Leandra." She murmured gently, "I promise it's okay. Nobody is upset with you." Not yet knowing I was crying.

Soon enough, my silent sobs started to shake my cushion, alerting her. She gave an understanding sigh, scooting closer to me. Pulling my shaking, still-curled form to her in a soft hug, she easily fit her arms around me.

It was strange to me. It still confused me. Now more than it did before. I hadn't even really spoken to her, yet here she was, offering comfort like it was nothing.

I'd have been beaten for it at home. I had been beaten for throwing up before, and it made Jack less likely to feed me regularly. This wasn't the reaction I was expecting.

"You're overwhelmed." She murmured over my quiet cries, "It's easy to understand why. Just breathe, honey. It'll be okay soon. Nobody is upset with you, okay? Nobody."

I was liking her more and more. Comforting me like a mother would. Something I never remembered ever getting. Her arms around me made me feel like I wasn't alone. Just for a moment.

As much as I wanted to let her keep hugging me, I eventually had to pull away with a quiet, "Ow." The position I'd been in was beginning to really hurt. Esme's hand gently came up and smoothed my hair from my face, and I looked up at her.

"No one out there will hurt you." She said, seeming to sense my concern over the big guy. "I'd really love it if you'd go back out to meet them."

"I know Alice." I mumbled quietly around my tears, "And I know Edward. And Jasper, a little bit. I met them on the field trip. I don't.. The big one scares me." I'd calmed down enough to speak. Without me even realizing it.

"That's Emmett." She told me gently, "And he's a teddy bear."

Suddenly, that reminded me. My thoughts drifting home at her words. There was something I'd left at home that I refused to leave there. In all of the activity today, I'd forgotten about it.

I looked up at her, trying to find the words, when she spoke again.

"He'd never raise a hand to you."

"I don't know that." I whimpered, looking toward the door. Because honestly, I didn't.

"I see it in you, honey." She said, "I see how badly you want to trust someone, but you're fighting it."

I looked down.

"Because it's bad to trust anyone." I admitted, studying my clasped hands, "I taught myself that when I was little. I don't know how to break that rule."

"Believe me, honey. I understand. Admittedly, not as bad, but I've been where you are." Hesitantly, I looked back up at her, "I had a hard time learning to trust too, but you know what? It's okay. You can take your time. It's been a really long day for you, and the last thing I want to do is pressure you any more."

"Why are they here?" I asked quietly, "I didn't mean to run away from them. It was just a lot at once."

I couldn't believe how much I'd calmed down so quickly. I was left with sniffles, but I could breathe now, and my stomach had calmed down.

"They understand." She assured me, "I know it seems like a lot. We have a pretty big family, but all they want to do is see you. What do you say? Think you can give them a chance? I'll be right there beside you."

I fell quiet, lightly rubbing my tired eyes.

"All I have to do is see them?" I asked uncertainly after a moment. It seemed like it meant a lot to her.

"That's all." She agreed.

"And.." I hesitated, "You'll be right there?"

"The _whole_ time." She assured me. I took a breath, hesitating a few moments more. I still wasn't sure why they were here to see me, but if it meant that much to her, it didn't seem like a lot. She said she knew what it was like to have trouble trusting. If she thought I could get through seeing them, then maybe I could.

"Okay." I finally mumbled, and I took another deep breath as I stood. Giving me a smile, she stood as well and took my hand softly in hers. Again, I noted how strange it was to let someone hold my hand.

She went slow, not in a rush leading me from the room, and up the hall. I paused once I saw the large group still standing there. I'd gained their attention, my eyes on the big guy. Emmett. My heart pounded, but when he only gave me a smile, it slowed only a bit.

"I promise you, sweetie. You don't need to be shy." Esme murmured to me. I wasn't being shy. I was afraid. Emmett could squish me with no effort. My stomach hurt again, but I knew I wouldn't throw up again.

I watched as Edward stepped forward this time. I knew him, so it was acceptable. For a moment, I was embarrassed. The last he'd seen of me, I was being yelled at by Jack. He didn't seem too focused on that, though, as he crouched in front of me.

"Hi again." He told me, and I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"Hi." I sighed, "What are you guys doing here?" I couldn't help it. I was curious.

"Well, I wanted to see if you were alright." He replied, and I looked down.

"I don't even know." I mumbled, closing my eyes. I had no way to describe it. Moments ago, I was crying my eyes out and terrified beyond belief. Now, I was a little numb. Calm, despite my racing thoughts, but with that calm came an odd sort of exhaustion.

"That was some fight." Edward pointed out.

"I know." I muttered, "I feel bad for what I did to her, but you saw. She _wouldn't_ leave me alone. I _had_ to hit her."

"I saw." Edward confirmed, "And I can't say I approved."

"I know." I sighed, "I just keep messing up, huh?"

"I suppose I'm a little glad you did." He said.

"Why?" I asked, confused, "I shouldn't have done it."

"Because of that fight, you got the help you needed."

"I'm still not sure that's a good thing." I admitted.

"Why?" He asked, frowning just a bit.

"Everything's different now." I explained quietly, "And it's gonna be even more different when I leave here. I don't even know where I'm going. What if these new people I go to are worse?" Again with that worry, but I couldn't help it. I'd lived my whole life preparing for worse.

"They won't be." He replied easily, "I can guarantee that right now." I looked down again, my doubt clear in my eyes. I couldn't help it. All I knew was how I felt, and having all the others watching me made me feel nervous.

I sighed, "I just wanna go home. I never should have said anything. I don't even know why I was stupid enough to tell."

"You really believe that." It wasn't a question, "You believe that what you did was stupid." I nodded with a small shrug. It was stupid.

"It wasn't stupid, Leandra." Alice said from where she stood, and I glanced at her.

"I didn't know everything that would happen." I said, "If I'd known what would happen, I never would have."

"Well," Edward sighed again, "I can tell you right now that everything you went through today was for a very good cause, Leandra. Your life couldn't have stayed the way it was. It had to change, but please. Stop telling yourself that it was stupid."

"Why?" I asked quietly, keeping my eyes down.

"Because, well.." He said, "We're all here, actually, to talk to you."

"Why?" I asked again, still confused.

"Because if all goes right, you'll be coming to stay with us for a little while."

I frowned at first, confused as I processed what he was saying. I would be staying with them? If I was going to stay with them, then I wouldn't wind up in some strangers house. What Carlisle was saying earlier made a lot more sense. If I went to stay with them, then he could keep his promise. I really wouldn't be beaten anymore?

As soon as I took that in, the uncertainty in front of me vanished. Lightening the day immensely, and suddenly, a large weight lifted off of me. I was, however, hesitant to believe it.

"Wait.." I murmured, trying to make certain what he was telling me, "I won't be going somewhere else?"

"If all goes correctly, no. You won't." He said gently, "We've thought about it, and thought you were much better off with us."

"I won't have to go to some random person's house?" I asked almost breathlessly. He smiled again, shaking his head in answer.

I looked up at Esme, and she returned my gaze, smiling. It didn't make sense. It didn't sit right in my mind. Why would they want someone like me? Why would they want my problems? I felt a little dizzy, asking her silent questions with my eyes. I couldn't speak at first.

She reassured me with her eyes, seeming as if she knew exactly what I was wanting to say. She softly smoothed my hair back, and I looked to Edward once again. He hadn't moved while I processed this.

"But.." I muttered, "Why? You don't want me."

"You really don't see it." It wasn't a question. It was an answer. "You've had it hard enough. We all think you deserve to have some stability while everything is sorted out."

"I don't know what that means." I replied, repeating my earlier words, which was true now too.

"It means no more pain." He repeated Carlisle's earlier words, and I looked down. I had no idea what that was like. I didn't know what those words meant, so I couldn't bring myself to hope. He smiled, "You'll see."

I turned a little, looking to Carlisle next. The one that had truly come through for me. He'd been there when nobody else would have been. It was because of him that I no longer had to die to find a way out.

He offered me everything I never would have gotten had he taken my no for an answer. What he was offering was so far beyond anything I could ever begin to express my thanks for or begin to repay. He was offering a change when he didn't have to. He was giving me a chance.

I slowly made my way over to him, fiddling with my fingers uncertainly. I glanced to the rest of the family as they watched me with small smiles of their own. I looked up at Carlisle, confusion in my eyes. Slowly, he kneeled to be on my level, a matching smile on his face.

"Are you _sure_?" I found myself asking quietly. Breathlessly. I wasn't sure if he realized exactly what it was he was offering me. I wasn't even sure I understood right. As much as I didn't want him to change his mind, I needed to be sure that he was sure.

"I'm positive, Leandra." He replied, taking my hand in his. I looked down at my hand in his briefly, mainly just noting the contact.

"Believe me, I know." Carlisle went on in my silence, "I know what a surprise this is, but I hope it's a good one. We've all agreed that the best place for you would be with us, but you're the last one I must ask. Would this be something you want?" I was quiet for a moment, glancing to the others, "This would only be temporary, of course." I looked back to him, meeting his eyes again, "Just until your father can be found, but until then, I need to know if you'd be comfortable coming home with us."

I hesitated, looking back at the others. I vaguely noticed that Lorrie had caught on to what was happening, standing back by the large nurse's desk to watch right along with the nurse sitting there. No doubt interested by the large group standing around the front hallway.

I moved my attention back onto the family.

The risks were great. Before, it was only Jack I had to worry about, but this family had four guys to worry about. All much stronger than me. I hesitantly trusted Carlisle, and I'd talked to Edward before, but that was as far as I'd come so far.

But the benefits could potentially outweigh the risks. This way, I didn't have to meet anyone new. This way, I didn't have to face those risks with someone else who hadn't already promised that I wouldn't have to hurt anymore. Carlisle hadn't lied to me yet. He'd been there through everything, just like he said he would. Yet, he was offering more. All I had to do was take the offer.

"Yeah." I finally answered quietly, "I think I'm okay with it."

"Then it'll happen." He replied. I took a breath, nodding. I wasn't sure he really knew how much I was hanging onto his word, but at the same time, I was looking for any reason to be proven right in my reluctance. I expected it to happen.

"Thank you." I told him, "You won't be sorry." He laughed quietly.

"I already know I won't be."

"And I'm sorry." I said, looking down.

"For what?" He asked, surprised.

"Throwing up." I said, keeping my eyes on the floor, "Esme said you weren't mad, but I had to say it anyway. Just in case. I think I ate too fast."

"That just means we'll have to try something a little less filling, and make sure you eat more slowly." He told me, understanding in his voice, "Going nearly three days without anything to eat will do that."

I hesitated as I studied him.

"You're not mad?" I asked nervously.

"Do you believe I should be?" He asked in return.

"Yeah." I replied, "Jack would be. I wasted all that food."

"You'll find quite fast," He murmured, "I'm nothing like Jack."

"I know." I said, "I-I mean.. I think I can tell. You're different from everyone else I ever met."

"You have no idea." Emmett laughed, and I looked to him right as Rosalie smacked him, muttering something quietly to him as he rubbed his arm. I frowned, not liking the sight. If they could hit each other, how long would it be before I was the target? I briefly second-guessed my decision.

"Rose.." Edward spoke quietly, "Emmett.. If we could avoid the rough-play, it'd be appreciated."

"I'm okay, Leandra." Emmett grinned, "She hits like a girl. I barely felt it." I found myself smiling a little at the way he said that, and the look she gave him. I immediately lost it, but it was still interesting to me, because I had yet to smile all afternoon.

I studied Emmett a little closer, looking for that teddy bear trait Esme had mentioned. I couldn't see it yet, but he hadn't shown me anything different yet.

That reminded me again, though. I looked over at Carlisle still crouching there beside me.

"Um.." I mumbled, suddenly feeling awkward, "Can I ask a favor? A.. Another favor, I mean."

"Of course."

I glanced to the group, watching as they dispersed, now talking among themselves.

I lowered my voice, "There's something at my house. Something I don't want to leave there. I was wondering if I could.. Maybe go and get it?"

"I don't know if it'd be good for you to return." He replied, "Why don't I just have someone else get it for you?"

I didn't want to argue, but it was something I really wanted to have with me. I didn't like leaving it for too long. I stayed quiet, unsure what to do. Do I say no and insist? Do I just agree? Would arguing make him change his mind? I didn't know what to do.

"That bothers you, doesn't it?" He asked and I looked back up, "It must mean a lot to you."

"It's the only thing I can't walk away from." I admitted quietly, "It wouldn't take very long. Five minutes. Less. I promise." He sighed quietly, and I instantly looked down again, "I-I mean, I.. Guess I could let someone else get it, but.. They'd have to be really careful getting it, though."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Carlisle." Esme commented, returning to my side. He stood up as she went on. "Thirty minutes away from the hospital won't hurt. It might even help. Closure?" I wasn't sure what that meant, but I was glad she seemed to be on my side. I wouldn't have pressed, but I couldn't help it.

"Alright." Carlisle finally said, "I'll take you. Are you positive this is what you want?" I looked up, nodding, "Okay. But we need to be back here before four. Can you agree to that?" I nodded again.

"Before four." I promised, "I swear."

"I'll fill this out." Esme murmured, taking a packet of papers from him. A warm smile on her face, "It'll be finished before you two get back."

"I'll need to find her a jacket." Carlisle said vaguely.

"Here." I looked to Alice as she easily shed hers, "She can borrow mine." She offered it to me, a smile on her face.

"Are you sure?" I asked, "I don't want you to get cold."

"Nah." She waved her hand, "Go ahead."

"Okay.." I murmured, taking it slowly from her, "Thank you."

Of course, I was swimming in it. It was big on me, but it fit better than Rosalie's or Esme's would have. It came down to just above my knees, and the sleeves overtook my hands. Alice's beaming smile as she rolled up the sleeves a bit told me I didn't look that bad in it.

I followed Carlisle up the hall, keeping my eyes down. I felt the difference in every step. Knowing where I was going to end up made everything seem lighter in a better way. I no longer felt weighed down by uncertainty.

We left the hospital after Carlisle spoke with a few of the nurses, letting them know he was stepping out for a bit. They agreed, letting him know they'd call him if anything came up.

We stepped across the parking lot, and I stayed beside him. Without the weight of the unknown sitting on me, I found I could easily deal with whatever came next. I'd already been humiliated in every way today, so anything else felt easy to deal with.

I let him lead me in the right direction, heading straight for the most expensive car I'd ever seen. Shiny, and black as I'd ever seen the color. Jack had a nice truck, but it was a truck. Faded red, and I definitely couldn't see myself in the paint like I could with Carlisle's car.

"Whoa." I muttered, watching as he pulled the passenger door open for me. I hesitated, looking up at him. He smiled, seeming amused as he waited for me to climb in before gently closing the door behind me. I settled into my seat while I watched him walk around the front of the car.

He climbed in with a sigh, starting up the car. It was also quieter than I'd ever heard a car be.

"I've never seen anything this nice." I admitted, looking at him, "Like.. Ever."

"I'm glad you approve." He chuckled as we got moving. I nodded, and watched out of the dark tinted windows, looking up at the sky. The clouds seemed puffier than usual, so I knew we were in for a lot of rain.

It was weird. I knew where we needed to go, but Carlisle seemed to know as well. I knew he'd probably just seen my address, and knew the general direction of the tiny town, but it was still weird to me.

"It's kind of confusing getting there." I commented about ten silent minutes later, "So go slow, okay?"

"Okay." He agreed. He slowed when we got into town. We passed the elementary school, and I looked back at it. Noticing the kids were just now getting let out.

"Okay." I said, carefully sitting straighter in my seat, "It's this left coming up. I always walk to school, so I could get you there with my eyes shut." Taking my direction, he took the turn carefully, leaving pavement behind and entering dirt road.

"Once you go down a ways, there's a road that goes both ways. You go left on that one, and the.. Fifth left after that is ours. There's one after that, but that guy's creepy." I paused, waiting for him to take the left, "The guy that lives passed the third left has a dog, so be careful. I've never seen it, but I hear it barking all the time, and I know it chases cars." He slowed at that, watching carefully, "I'm glad it doesn't chase people, or else walking to school would have been pretty hard to do."

We passed the dog's drive, and no dog came out. As I was rambling, I noticed we were coming closer. I took a heavy breath, sighing it out. Trying to hide the fact that I was nervous, I continued to ramble.

"I've never been bitten by anything." I murmured, my voice quiet now, watching out the window, "Maybe a mosquito, but no dogs or raccoons or anything like that."

"You walked that far?" Carlisle asked, taking the turn onto our short drive.

"Every week day. To and from." I mumbled, looking forward now, "That's how I got to school today." He was quiet now, slowing even more as the trees on either side of the road thinned, and opened into our "yard".

There wasn't much to my mother's trailer home, aside from making those who looked at it want to turn around. Inside, it was three bedrooms and two bathrooms large, but every square inch of the place looked like I felt. Closed off. Dirty and let down.

It wasn't much different than the other houses in the area, only a few notches lower than them. The overgrown front yard was two steps from being taken over by the forest around us, and the back yard wasn't much better. No fence, but foliage bordered the cleared space, the dark brown soil perpetually damp, but packed tight where Jack's truck always sat.

The truck wasn't here, so I let that comfort me. The yard was a little more torn up than I was used to, like someone else had been here today. I tried to ignore the embarrassment that came with the knowledge that people had been here.

Carlisle pulled to a stop, staring at the place with a frown in his eyes. I understood.

"Welcome home." I muttered, staring at the place as well.

"Are you sure you want to go back in there, Leandra?" He asked gently, looking to me now.

"I can do it." I said, "It's just five minutes. Uh.." I hesitated, looking at him, "You can stay here. You probably don't want to go inside. I'll be right back out."

"I'll be alright, Leandra." He assured me, removing his seat belt. Indicating that he was coming along with me.

"Okay." I sighed, removing mine as well. We stepped out, and darted through the slight drizzling rain to the porch. Standing under the overhang, I tried the knob and sighed. Smacking the door with a quiet, "Damn. It's locked."

"Let's go back then." He said, obviously trying to keep me from going inside.

"One second." I told him, jogging back down the steps and rounding the porch. My shirt was quickly getting damp in the rain, and I felt him watching me as I dodged puddles along the side of the house. I rounded the side to the back, stepping up the steps to the back door, which was unlocked. It was always unlocked, because the lock didn't work.

As soon as I was inside, I hurried to the front door to open it for Carlisle.

"Sorry." I panted a little, "Come on in."

I waved him in, cringing a little at what I knew he thought of the place. I just knew he was going to change his mind after seeing where I'd come from. He looked around as I shut the door, and I wanted to tell him not to, but I kept my mouth shut. He didn't say anything, which gave me a little bit of hope.

"Um.. I'm sorry it's not so clean. I cleaned a little yesterday, but.."

It was so strange, having him standing there. He really didn't look like he belonged. Unsure what to do, I just stood there, looking around at all I should be cleaning.

"Leandra?" I jumped a little at his voice, and I looked up at him, "Where is this object that you need to get?"

"Oh." I shook my head, snapping out of my thoughts, "Yeah. It's.. It's in my room. I'll be right back."

I started off, but instantly heard him following. I walked into the little alcove off the right of the kitchen. The middle of the three doors here was mine. I paused outside my bedroom door, my hand resting on the knob as I looked up at the latch at the top of the door, making sure it was undone.

The latch had taken his attention too.

"I have to check." I explained, "Sometimes it closes when I shut the door. He doesn't close it very often. Just when he thinks I need to stay in here for awhile."

"That's horrible." For once, he actually commented on it.

"I'd rather stay in here than see him." I admitted, "Or be locked outside. Outside, there's bears."

After a brief struggle with the door, I managed to open it. Exposing him to what my bedroom would say to him. He slowly stepped in behind me, looking around with an even more horrified expression.

I knew he was taking in all of the blood stains that were visible on the lower half of the walls and on the musty carpet. The wallpaper peeling, curling inward into the holes punched through the wall. Right down to the old bed sheet covering my window.

My bed was an old platform bed I'd had my whole life. Just a thin twin mattress sitting on metal springs, completed the sad experience with white metal headboard and footboard. The white paint on the metal was chipping, particularly around the headboard bars, leaving gray specks peeking through.

It was normal to me, however, and I found I ignored it a lot easier than I knew he did.

I only had one object in mind now, though, as I crossed the room to the bed. There was no sheet on the mattress, only a thin, itchy wool blanket bunched and twisted near the foot of the bed. Something else I'd had practically my entire life. That wasn't what I was after.

"This is why they needed to be careful. Watch out." I mumbled, gaining his attention. I fluffed the blanket, knowing I'd find one of Jack's possessions. And there it was.

It hit the metal bars at the foot of the bed with a loud clank, and I fished it out carefully, lifting it free with my first finger and thumb. Tossing it to the side, it hit the floor and rolled toward the dresser. The blade gleaming in the light coming from the window.

"I hate it when he leaves that here."

Carlisle had yet to say a word since stepping into the room, so I knew I had to hurry. Before he changed his mind.

I crawled onto the bed, kneeling in the center of the naked mattress. The springs of the bed protested quietly at my slight weight as I crawled forward and stuck my hand down into the corner, between the mattress and the wall.

Almost to the point of falling onto the floor underneath the bed, it hung there. Seeming to cling on for dear life, it never seemed to fall. No matter how long I left it there. I pulled it up, and brought it to me.

The object I most wanted to get, the one thing I couldn't leave behind was an old teddy bear. I was told a long time ago that this had been given to me by my dad. Whether or not it was true, I held onto it. I protected it. It was all I really had. The only thing I had left to remind me that he was real.

"I know it's stupid." I mumbled, looking back at Carlisle, "But I couldn't leave it. My dad gave it to me when I was really little."

"It's not stupid, Leandra." He replied quietly, "Not at all."

I looked back down, fluffing the bear's fur gently with my hand. Being stuffed there for so long, it had gotten flat over the years.

"Jack would burn it if he knew I still had it." I mumbled, continuing to kneel there, "So I had to keep it hidden."

After a minute, I quickly climbed back off the bed, the springs protesting again as carefully crawled backwards. Knowing this was the only thing I had besides torn clothes, I looked around. My eyes fell onto the floor, where I laid just the night before, staring at the ceiling.

"Um.." I mumbled, my eyes still on the floor as I held the bear just a little tighter, "This is it. I don't have anything else. Should I pack clothes or something? I don't really have anything to pack stuff in, but I think there's a trash bag in the kitchen."

"No, it's alright." He replied, "Clothes will be given to you." I nodded a little.

"I don't have much anyway." I sighed, "Lorrie took the best clothes I had." I shook my head, finally tearing my gaze away from the floor, looking up at him.

"If walls could speak." He murmured in thought, and I looked around the room again. I didn't quite know what he meant, so I just said the first thing that came to mind. The rule.

"They wouldn't." I muttered, and he looked down at me, "Even if they could."

"Ready?" He asked me instead of replying to that. I nodded a little.

He seemed more than ready to leave, and I followed more slowly from the room, closing the door quietly behind myself.

"I know why you didn't want me to come back here." I murmured, pausing in the living room. He paused as well, looking back at me. "Because I remember so much here. I've lived in this house my whole life." I paused, looking around, "It's almost scary to leave it."

I turned away slowly, wandering the few steps to the love seat. Looking at the adjacent couch against the wall. This morning seemed like a lifetime ago, but it really wasn't. The evidence was clear that someone had been sleeping on it, and I could easily still picture her laying there. I looked over at Carlisle watching me.

"That's where she usually sleeps." I said, looking at the couch again, "I bet that's where she was when the cops showed up."

"Your mother?" He asked as he slowly approached my side, and I nodded.

"Sometimes she sleeps in their room. In there." I nodded toward the door just off the living room, "but mostly, it's the couch. It's easier for me to take care of her out here." I went quieter, "I didn't get a chance to take care of her last night like I usually do."

"As in..?" He seemed hesitant to ask.

"Brush her hair." I replied quietly, "Help her change her clothes, change the sheet, flip the pillow over, things like that." I sighed, "She was usually too drunk to do those things herself, so I kinda get why she never heard me crying all the time."

"You never have to worry about that again." He assured me, but it was so hard to believe him. I took a breath, shaking my head.

"Is it bad.." I started, keeping my eyes on the couch, "That it's really, really hard to believe you when you say stuff like that?"

"No, it isn't bad." He replied easily, "You've been taught your whole life that trust is something you can't afford to give."

"But I want to believe you." I frowned, still confused.

"It will take some time to learn how."

He gave me a soft, comforting smile before reaching out and taking my hand. I allowed it, carefully holding his in return. I held tighter the more I got used to the feeling.

"You won't ever have to come back here." He told me, "You're sure this is all you need?"

"Not unless you wanna look away for five minutes." I murmured, looking to the coffee table. More specifically, the new pack of cigarettes that sat on the coffee table. I was actually dying for a cigarette at that point, and it surprised me to realize that it wasn't just to calm my nerves. I felt uneasy, restless. Almost achy in a way I wasn't used to.

"I think that would be the opposite of helpful right now." He said, frowning and turning us away from the table.

"I know." I nodded, "Besides. I promised Edward I wouldn't do it again. Even if Jack got called anyway." I sighed as he led me toward the door. I looked back one more time before we left it. I would probably always remember every feature of this place.

"Carlisle?" I asked, as we stood on the porch for a moment, "Where's my mom now?"

"She's on her way to a special treatment facility in Seattle." He replied, "There, she'll get the help she needs."

"Oh." I nodded, "What kind of help?"

"They'll help her learn how to live her life without drinking."

Again, I deeply doubted what he was saying.

"She'll always be that way." I sighed, "I don't think anyone can help her learn that."

I followed him from the porch, sprinting back through the harder falling rain to the car. Despite the large drops falling on him, he walked me around the car and opened the door for me again.

Looking up at him, I thought about how different this was than going anywhere with Jack. It didn't happen often, but sometimes, I'd have to go along with him somewhere. He'd always climb in first, before reaching over and unlocking the door for me. When I took too long trying to get into the tall truck, he'd reach over and grab a fist full of my shirt and yank me up. Throwing me between the two front seats, onto the bench backseat. Grumbling the entire time how useless I was.

"Leandra?" Carlisle spoke, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

I shook my head, bringing myself out of those memories, and climbed into the car. He closed the door gently behind me. However, when I sat, I sat wrong. My back landed square against the lip of the back of the seat. Something that was meant to be soft to normal people, but to me, it was firm and pressed along the entire length of my back. I leaned forward a little, stiffening painfully. Holding my breath.

He found me that way, sitting quickly in his own seat.

"Are you okay?" He asked again, and tensely, I nodded. I couldn't breathe to answer him until the flair of pain calmed down.

I knew when I sobbed that I was okay enough to speak. My few tears were involuntary, especially as I took a deep breath in.

"I sat too hard." I coughed a little, squeezing my eyes shut, "I wasn't careful enough." He was quiet, watching me sadly. I still sat stiffly, but I could look over at him, "I'm sorry."

"No." He replied gently, "You're okay. When we get there, you'll be given something for your pain-"

"Uh-uh." I immediately shook my head, "I don't want anything that will make me sleep. Doesn't most pain stuff make people sleep?"

"Why do you not want that?" He asked, concerned.

"Because Jack always made sure I woke up in more pain than I was in before I went to sleep." I explained, "I don't want anything. I have to be careful about when I sleep."

He sighed sadly, "We'll discuss it when we get there, okay?"

"It'll still be no," I muttered, "But okay."

When I could move, I pulled the seat belt across me, quietly snapping it into place. Signifying that I was okay to move now.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked gently, starting up the car.

"Not really." I said, looking down at the bear in my lap, "I'm just not used to being taken care of. At all. I'm used to Jack. He _always_ did everything he could to make everything worse for me. No matter what it was."

"That'll change." He replied confidently. I went quiet for a minute, watching out the window as we left the house behind. We passed the drive with the dog, without it coming out. I briefly hoped nothing happened to it, a yawn overtaking me. I was exhausted. Completely wiped out. I wished the ride was longer, just so I could get a brief nap in.

"You're not gonna change your mind?" I asked, unsure. Mostly just wanting something to keep me awake, "About helping me?"

"Definitely not." He answered, "I think I can imagine why you would believe that, though."

"Nobody's ever wanted to before." I explained anyway, "I don't know what changed."

"It really pains me to know that you've suffered so long."

"That's just how it is." I mumbled, lightly thumping my head on the window, "I just don't get it, though. Why would you wanna help me? Especially the way you're helping me? You don't have to take me in. I can never repay you, and I don't deserve it."

"That's just it, Leandra." He replied when I trailed off, "I'm not doing it because I expect any kind of repayment. I'm doing it because you fully believe that you don't deserve it, when in fact, you couldn't be more wrong."

"I still don't get it."

"I meant what I told you earlier." He went on quietly, "I have never seen anyone, in all my many years of life, display the amount of courage you did today, and until you see what we all see, I will personally see to it that you're always reminded of just how priceless you are."

This was probably the first real conversation I'd had with him yet. He was talking to me like a person, and I realized that it was kind of nice. I wasn't a blubbering mess or forced to try to hide anything. It was such a new experience, it took me a moment to grasp.

"That's not what Jack always says."

"Jack is a very cruel and ignorant man." He replied easily, and I kept my eyes down. I didn't feel like insisting. He would see soon enough how worthless I was. For whatever reason, he still wanted to help me. I wouldn't argue again.

"Thank you." I murmured, glancing over at him, lifting the bear a little, "I still know it's stupid, but I couldn't leave it. It's all I have left."

"It's not stupid at all, Leandra." He assured me, "It never was. It means a lot to you, so it's important enough to retrieve."

"Carlisle?" I asked after another silent minute, looking over at him, "Do you ever wonder about how things could be different?" I was still getting used to asking things, still afraid my answer would be a rough slap upside the head or across the face, so my voice was quiet. Blatantly hesitant.

"All the time." He told me, nodding.

"Okay. So I'm not weird then."

"Quite the contrary." He replied, "It's perfectly normal to wonder about things like that."

"I do it all the time." I said, laying my head back on the seat, "Mostly wondering about how my life would be different if my mom hadn't ever met Jack. It's hard to remember anything before Jack."

"He's been in your life a long time." Carlisle commented, prompting me to speak even more.

"He's all I know." I said again, "I don't even remember what my mom's like when she's not drunk. I only know I look more like my dad because I saw a picture once." I paused, Carlisle listening closely, "I used to get sad when I thought about him. Now I just get mad."

"Why do you get mad?" He asked, prompting me further.

"Because he left." I mumbled, "Aren't dads supposed to protect their daughters? He didn't. I think I hate him. I don't even know why I hold onto this." I fluffed the bear again, sighing softly.

As easy as it was to talk to Alice, I found it twice as easy to talk to Carlisle. Things I never expected to tell anyone else, things about me, I found I could tell him easily.

"Because it's the last object you own of your life before Jack." He explained gently, and I looked over, "It has meaning to you. That's why it isn't stupid, Leandra. It's proof that once, you were loved."

"Until I wasn't anymore." I muttered, looking back down at the bear in my hands. I knew it was dusty, but I didn't care. My whole life was dusty.

Half way back to the hospital, I looked at the clock. It was only 3:35 PM, so I knew we'd make it with at least fifteen minutes to spare. This day was just dragging on and on.

Laying my head against the window lightly, I blinked tiredly out the window, sighing quietly. I vaguely noticed Carlisle glance at me, but didn't react.

"When we get there," He finally spoke again, and I looked to him, letting him know he had my attention, "I'll need to see what room they've put you in. You'll be spending the night there. Mostly for observation."

I nodded. Not caring at all what room it was, as long as there was a bed in it. Hell, I'd have slept on the floor at that point. Hardly getting any sleep the night before, if at all, then surviving the day so far without a nap was killing me.

We arrived not long after, and I tucked the bear securely under my arm, crossing the parking lot again with Carlisle. Yawning deeply once more. We stepped through the doors, and I found that the hospital wasn't nearly as ominous now that I had gotten everything out of the way.

I hardly felt the pressure anymore. Knowing I had done my part, knowing I was safe as long as Carlisle was there. Just by being there, he gave me a sense of security I'd never had before. That was probably why I felt so attached to him, and found it easy to talk to him, I decided.

Esme met us as soon as we arrived, smiling sweetly at us. I noticed her glance at what was still tucked safely under my arm, her eyes softening.

Carlisle looked to Esme, "Would you mind too much taking her to the lounge to wait?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind." Esme replied, giving him a quick kiss, "The application is sitting on your desk. Completed, and only waiting to be handed in." I wandered forward a few steps, coming to stand beside her now.

"Thank you, love." He replied, returning her soft smile.

"The others are at home. They'll be by later when she's settled in, and things start to calm down." Carlisle nodded, "Alice first, no doubt, with an outfit or two. She is so excited."

Carlisle sighed, "I'll have to talk with her."

I wasn't paying much attention to them talking to each other, remembering that there was a couch in the lounge, and it was calling my name. My eyes followed my thoughts, as I looked up the hall.

"I'm fairly sure Edward will beat you to it." Esme replied easily, smiling, "If he hasn't already. Although you must admit, Carlisle. It's exciting."

"That is what worries me." He replied, "She is so easy to grow attached to."

I wasn't sure if that was something I could change or not, so I chose not to let on that I was listening. I partly wasn't anyway. I was far more focused on how tired I was. I couldn't believe how much energy the day had taken from me. Without the fearful uncertainty, I didn't really have a reason to stay awake.

By the time Esme led for toward the lounge, I nearly ran for it, but didn't have the energy to. I let Esme lead me through the door.

Not wanting to be rude, I didn't head straight for the couch. I stood there, looking around.

"Here, honey." She murmured, and I looked up at her tiredly, "I'll be right back. I'll get you a book or magazine to look at while we wait." I nodded and she turned, leaving the room.

As soon as the door was gently closed, I made my way to the couch and sat. Carefully laying to the side, I curled into a ball facing the room. My feet against the end of the couch, my head near the middle cushion and the bear under my arm. Glancing to the clock, I noticed that it wasn't quite four o'clock. Blinking tiredly, I hardly noticed when my eyes closed. Just for a moment. Just like earlier. Just to rest them, to soothe the burn I felt in them.

I was so exhausted, it was too easy to fall asleep, and I fell hard.

I didn't remember dreaming, so I must not have been sleeping that deeply, but I startled awake the second I was able to.

I wasn't even sure how long I'd been asleep for, but when I opened my eyes next, it was to Carlisle's quiet voice beside the couch. I hadn't heard what he said, but I realized then that somehow, I'd been moved without waking up. My head was resting in a lap, and I would have been very afraid, had a gentle hand not been smoothing my hair. It was soothing enough to keep me from panicking.

Instead, I just laid there. Still so incredibly tired, but knowing I couldn't sleep any longer. I looked to the clock again, and noticed it was just passed five o'clock, and that surprised me. I'd been asleep for over an hour. It felt like only five minutes had passed.

Carlisle had noticed I was awake, despite how I didn't want to be, and he spoke to me now.

"Leandra, there is someone here to see you." He told me, "After this, you can rest." I yawned in response. Forcing myself to sit up, I bit back the whimper at the pain. I'd laid still too long, and I was feeling every second of it. I was actually tempted to cry. I was so tired, despite just waking up.

"I'm so tired." I couldn't help whining. I was exhausted in every form of the word, and being tough as just something I couldn't do anymore.

I rubbed my tired eyes roughly, and I heard as he turned, leaving the room. Probably to go and get whoever it was.

"Before you sleep, you can take a shower if you want." Esme told me, "Alice brought you some pajamas." My heart dropped slightly.

"Um.." I mumbled, "No thanks. No shower." I looked down. I was warm, having fallen right to sleep in Alice's coat. The thought of any cold water hitting me made me shiver uncomfortably. I'd already been in enough pain today. I could really do without any more.

Before she could ask, Carlisle returned. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I held when an official looking woman walked through the door behind him, a gentle smile on her face. Her soft black hair falling gently over her shoulders. She had a kind face, one that seemed made to comfort someone. Her light brown eyes met mine and I looked down. Seeing the pity I was quickly learning to hate.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you, Leandra." She said quietly, "Especially since you probably want nothing more than to just rest."

"It's okay." I mumbled, watching as she made her way over to me. Tiredly readjusting how I sat.

"I won't keep you too long, sweetie. I'm just here to meet you. To get to know you a little, if that's alright?" She asked, smiling again. I nodded. It wasn't like I could tell her no, or to go away. She pulled a chair up to the couch, sitting slowly. Carlisle stood beside her, watching. It comforted me that both he and Esme were there with me.

"So, Leandra." The woman said, opening a folder over her knee, "My name is Mrs. Harrison, and I'm the one that's been assigned to your case."

"From the state?" I asked quietly, trying to read what the file said.

"That's right." She said, smiling softly, "I'm sorry I'm so late. I came as quickly as I could as soon as I got the call."

"What do you do?" I asked, curious.

"In cases like yours, there's always someone like me assigned to oversee it." She said, "It's my job to make sure all the rules are followed."

"What rules?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, honey." She smiled, "I make sure you're taken care of, and you're doing well. Just to be sure you'll be comfortable in your new home. You'll probably be seeing me, or someone like me a few more times, just so I can evaluate you and how you're adjusting. It's nothing to worry about. It's just my job."

I nodded, letting her know I understood. That seemed simple enough. I wasn't sure why they would care, but it was obviously something I couldn't get out of. She gave me a soft smile and glanced down at the file in her lap.

"I'll try my best to answer any questions you might have for me." She went on, "This is a very confusing process for children, and I know understanding a little more about what's going on and what's going to happen will help you."

I stayed quiet for a minute, thinking. My mind was working a little slow. Eventually I just shrugged.

"That's okay." She assured me, "If you think of anything, just ask away. I'm happy to answer anything you want to know, okay?"

"Okay." I mumbled tiredly.

She began with basic information, just like Charlie had done, and I answered her easily. She moved on rather quickly to non-personal questions. Probably to ease me into trusting her. I answered most of those quietly, but some of them that were meant to be non-personal seemed too personal to me, and I couldn't force myself to answer.

She stayed while Carlisle brought me some food. Talking with her helped me eat slowly, holding myself back from swallowing everything whole. It was soup anyway, which seemed to sit easier in my stomach. Soothing it instead of making it hurt.

"I hear you got into a fight today at school." She said, fiddling with her pen, "Tell me about it."

"I.. Don't know why I did it." I mumbled, frowning at remembering, "I shouldn't have. She didn't deserve it."

"I'm glad you realize that." Mrs. Harrison murmured, smiling in approval.

"She's always been mean to me, but that doesn't mean I had to hit her." I answered further, "I got tired of her always picking on me, and I just.. Hit her. I don't know what happened." Her eyes studied me for a moment before she nodded.

"Can you tell me what you two would always argue about?" She asked.

"She always made fun of me. For not having many clothes to wear, or about how I always had to wear make-up. I would always try to hurt her feelings like she hurt mine, but it never worked."

"I see." She said, nodding, "Had you tried going to a teacher? Talking to them about it?"

"No." I replied, "I knew they'd do nothing about it. They hate me, you know. They all do."

"Now I don't believe that." She said, leaning forward interestedly, "What makes you say that?"

"Because." I mumbled, looking down. I hesitated for a moment before looking back up at her, "They never saw me." Her eyes softened in sadness, as did her posture, "I think they didn't see me on purpose. Nobody ever did. I think they just didn't want to deal with it. I didn't want to either, but I had to, so I guess I get why they wouldn't want to. It's a lot."

She kept her eyes down. Unable to form a response. One wasn't needed.

After a moment, she took a breath.

"Dr. Cullen was just telling me that you've been informed of their request to foster you." I nodded, subconsciously curling the teddy bear tighter to myself, "How do you feel about that?"

She was asking me my opinion on this? I looked over and met Esme's eyes.

I sighed, looking back up at Mrs. Harrison, "I don't wanna go anywhere else."

"You're comfortable with Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?"

"I don't wanna go anywhere else." I repeated quietly.

"It's okay, Leandra." Mrs. Harrison murmured with a small smile, "Looking over their application, I don't see anything that says it won't be approved. It looks like you'd be a perfect fit in their home."

"I wanted to get your opinion on this, for this very reason." She said gently, "I want to make sure that I get the right decision made regarding you." I nodded, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, "Just breathe, sweetheart. It's my job to make this transition as smooth as possible. As far as I can see, this is the best way to do that."

There was a heavy pause in the room as I focused on my tired breathing. As much as I dreaded meeting this woman earlier, she didn't seem so bad now.

"It won't take long to get a trial date set." Mrs. Harrison continued and my eyes came back up to hers.

"What's that?" I asked quietly.

"A trial?" She asked, and I nodded, "A trial is just another step. Right now, your stepfather is only facing charges. A rather.. Extensive list of them. Given the details, it's almost certain that he's going to claim to the judge that he's not guilty. When that happens, the case will go to trial where it'll be decided if he's telling the truth or not.

"Between now and when the trial takes place is the time your lawyer has to put together a case against him, proving that he did the things he's being accused of to someone called a judge. At the same time, he'll probably be having his own lawyer building his own case, trying to prove he's innocent."

I sat listening, trying to understand. It all seemed really confusing.

"After that." She went on, sensing my next question, "Should the judge decide that he's guilty based on the extensive evidence against him, would be a sentence. A length of time he'll be serving in prison, and what would happen to him after he's served his time."

Part of me felt better knowing all this, but I couldn't help focusing on what she was saying.

"H-How long?" I whimpered, unable to help it.

"Rough estimate, twenty years minimum." She replied, "Probably much, much longer than that, but right now, you don't need to worry about that. Until the trial, he's held without bail. He's not allowed to go anywhere."

"A-And.." I mumbled, "What about me?"

"Right now, your job is to heal." She replied, but I shook my head.

"I mean after that." I clarified.

She seemed to understand now, nodding a little.

"I've had a rather.. Revealing conversation with your mother." She explained lightly, but I immediately scoffed. She smiled sadly this time, "I understand that your relationship with her is quite strained-"

"I hate her." I mumbled, "She left me alone."

"There is time to work on that." She assured me, "Until then, we'll be attempting to get in touch with your father."

"Why?" I frowned, "I thought I was staying with Carlisle."

"Foster homes are generally for immediate placement until a relative can be contacted." She said, "We try to avoid keeping a child in a foster home for very long if there are any other alternatives."

"He left me too." I argued lightly.

"When the time comes, it'll be ultimately up to your father. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen have agreed and applied to take you in, to keep you safe and to provide for you until your father is approved to take you in, or if he decides not to take you, until your mother completes her treatment and meets every requirement in order to regain custody of you. Either way, it's only temporary."

"I'll have to go back to her?" I asked quietly, and she smiled sadly again.

"Not tonight." She replied, "I know-"

"I should have just stayed with Jack." I muttered, looking down.

"I know everything seems so overwhelming right now." She murmured, "Until the trial, your job is done. All you have to do is focus on healing."

"Until..?" I frowned again, looking back up.

It took me a moment to figure out what she was saying. I knew what that meant.

She was telling me that there was still a possibility of me having to see Jack again. I hadn't thought about that. Twenty years didn't sound like a lot of time, and that was even if he stayed that long.

I felt my breathing quicken again at just the thought.

"No, no, no.." I mumbled, shaking my head, "I can't.. I can't ever, ever see him again."

"I think," Esme said softly, reaching for my hand, "We should postpone this subject." I curled up, hiding my hands. I drew in.

"Of course. My apologies."

I whimpered, fighting back tears at her response. She was sorry?

"It's okay, Leandra." I looked over at Carlisle's voice. He knew. He knew the reason why I could never see him again.

"I can't." I whimpered quietly, but was otherwise quiet. Looking down, I still trembled gently.

"I think I've bothered her enough." Mrs. Harrison said sadly, giving me an apologetic smile. I focused on the floor as she gathered her folder.

I only glanced up at her as she stood up and shook Carlisle's hand, "Dr. Cullen, I'll give you a call tomorrow. Probably somewhat early, given the urgency of the situation."

"Thank you." Carlisle replied, giving her a small nod.

She turned and looked at me, "It was very nice to meet you, Leandra, and I'm sorry I upset you. Get some rest, sweetie."

"I'll try." I mumbled. I actually had no idea how possible that was now that she scared the living daylights out of me. Just the thought of seeing him after the way he reacted earlier sent ice through my veins. I almost couldn't believe it.

I watched her leave the room, before looking up at Carlisle.

"I can't see him again." I said again, "Remember? Remember what I said he said?" Esme smoothed my hair reassuringly, but it didn't help calm my racing heart.

I took a sharp breath in, "I don't wanna die."

"Leandra, you don't have to worry about that right now." He murmured, "The only thing I want you to concentrate on right now, is getting better."

"You don't know what he can do.." I whimpered, shaking my head, "You don't know the things he can do. He can do anything he wants. He always gets what he wants."

"Possibly not." He said, "It's true I may not know him as well as you do, but I do know what all I can do to keep you safe. We will keep you safe. You have my word." I hesitated, looking down.

"All of us." Esme confirmed, and I looked over at her. I could see it. She meant each word. Before I could start to panic too badly, I took a deep breath.

That made sense. I processed that, and I eventually sighed. I would just have to believe them. Carlisle most of all. From the very start, he'd protected me from him. Maybe it would continue. Carlisle wasn't afraid of Jack at all.

I took another deep breath and nodded.

"Come on, sweetie." Esme murmured beside me, "Let's get you to your room."

 **A/N: I had a bit of trouble with a few explanations, but I think I got it as close to accurate as I possibly could. If I got it wrong, I do apologize.  
EEEEEE! I GOT _TWO_ REVIEWS on the last chapter! Nobody knows how happy that makes me! (: (: (: SERIOUSLY! THANK YOU!**  
 **Chapter Six may take some time, depending on errands and my schedule tomorrow, but I'll try my best. (:**  
 **Until Six, my beautiful readers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I kept my eyes down, watching every step of my shoes over the floor. It was oddly calming to my overly-tired mind.

I let them lead me from the room, up the hall quite a ways until we reached the elevators. It surprised me a little that we'd be going to a different floor. It didn't bother me, though.

Esme walked beside me as Carlisle led the way.

This floor was a lot different than the one we'd just left. The windows in this part of the floor were large, allowing a lot of the early evening light in. Before we'd even reached the room, I spotted Alice and Jasper standing in the hallway talking to a nurse. Probably just being friendly while they waited.

"There they are." Alice smiled our way as we approached, "Leandra, your pajamas are folded on the bed. I wasn't sure what color you'd prefer, but I think you'll like them. I had a feeling the only thing that would really matter for tonight would be how soft they were, so I went with a light cotton."

She continued on, but all I did was stare up at her, not really following. All I got was that she'd brought me something to wear to sleep that night. Jasper had come to her side while she spoke, and I looked to him next.

As she went on and on about this fabric, or that color, I'd started to become a little overwhelmed. Intimidated by the fact that I actually had no idea what she was talking about. I found it harder to breathe, like I was being smothered by her excitement.

I liked Alice, but her hyper presence was a bit much for my already frazzled nerves right then. An hour of sleep had hardly soothed them, and it had started to show. I briefly glanced to Jasper standing beside her, trying to tell if I was the only one lost.

After a few seconds, though, that started to fade as I decided it didn't matter, and I grew more comfortable. I took a deep breath, sighing heavily. I was grateful for whatever I could get. I'd probably just reached my limit of things I could worry about today. I'd finally found my limit.

"Leandra." I looked back at Esme's quiet voice, "Are you sure you don't want to take a shower before bed?" I looked down, thankful that Alice had finally stopped talking.

"I'm sure." I mumbled, "I just wanna sleep before I have to go through that. It hurts too much." A quiet pause followed that statement.

"I'm sure it won't hurt you, sweetie." Esme replied after a moment, concerned.

"Cold water always hurts." I argued, sighing. I was a little uncomfortable admitting that with Jasper there. Concern crossed his features as it did Alice and Esme's. I had no idea why.

I looked around in the silence, "Did I say something wrong?"

"He made you shower in cold water?" Esme asked, and I heard the frown in her voice.

"Isn't that how it's supposed to be?" I asked, looking over at her in honest confusion, "He told me I hadn't earned hot water yet."

"That is absolutely not how it's supposed to be." I looked over at Carlisle as he answered tensely, "Leandra, I think out of everyone, you've earned the use of hot water the most." I was suddenly intrigued. Honestly surprised, and really curious.

"You mean, I can use it?" I asked, hesitantly hopeful.

"Absolutely." Carlisle answered me and I smiled a little.

"Here, honey. Let me show you." Esme murmured, taking my hand and starting toward the open room on the right. I allowed the contact, the hope I felt making me far more cooperative.

"Carlisle." Jasper spoke, "A word?"

I looked back as Carlisle stepped to the side and Jasper spoke to him quietly. Deep concern etched on Jasper's face as he glanced to me. I looked forward again, letting Esme lead me inside the room. Alice had followed, sighing and shaking her head slightly in sadness.

"Here are your pajamas." She said, patting the pile of pink and white striped folded fabric on the end of the single bed in the room, "And your clothes for tomorrow." She pointed to the chair in the corner, holding more folded fabric. That surprised me. I thought I'd just wear these clothes again.

I was beginning to see that there was so much I'd have to get used to.

"In here," Alice continued, heading across the room and through another door, "Is all you'll need for a shower." Hesitantly, I followed her. It was a bathroom. Complete with a shower against the far wall.

On the sink counter, there were three tall bottles filled with liquid. I reached out and lifted the bottle of shampoo, smiling a little at it. It was a very rare occasion when I could use the stuff. I normally didn't bother, not being able to stand the cold for very long and never really having much of it.

"Soap, shampoo, stuff like that." Alice went on. "I also had a feeling you might need these." She lifted a bottle of what looked like plain aspirin situated on the back of the sink, "But only one at a time, okay?" I nodded, letting her know I understood. I knew aspirin wouldn't make me sleep, which I appreciated. Carlisle must have said something when we got back.

"Thank you." I murmured, unable to help the surprise in my voice. Alice smiled.

"Of course." She replied, "You're going to be well taken care of with us." I had a feeling I was starting to understand a little better what that meant, but I doubted she had any idea exactly how much this meant to me.

"No." I mumbled. I was going to explain now that I could, "I've never had stuff like this before. My own stuff." I looked back down at the bottle.

"You've been through hell today." She seemed to sympathize.

"Yeah." I admitted, glancing up at her, "I didn't know all this would happen if I told. I just thought they'd punish him or something and leave me alone. I _really_ didn't think they would wake my mom up."

"I know there's so much you didn't expect." She replied sadly, "But.. Leandra, it couldn't go on that way. You and I both know you're far better off. You definitely wouldn't have been better off staying with him."

I frowned a little.

"How'd you know about that?" She hadn't been in the room when I said that. Either time I said it.

"What? Oh." She smiled a little, "Carlisle told me about it." That made sense, so I looked down, "All I mean, is you're going to love the changes that are coming to your life. It's a little scary right now, but I promise you'll love it."

The way she said that, oddly made me feel better, but there was one thing I couldn't get past.

"I'm scared." I finally whimpered.

"Of what?" She asked gently.

"Everything." I answered, "All the time, but most of all, of seeing Jack again."

"He's a coward." She told me, and I looked up, "Leandra, I can almost guarantee he didn't intend to go through with anything he told you he'd do."

"You don't know him very well." I mumbled, "He always does the things he says he's gonna do."

"For example?"

"I have lots of those." I hesitated, "Um.. Well, okay. I tried to run away once. Like two years ago." She seemed surprised, so I went on, "I didn't make it farther than the back porch. It was too dark outside, and I got scared, but he found me before I could change my mind and go back inside." I trailed off, unable to keep going.

"And what happened?" She asked quietly.

"He locked me in the shed outside." I mumbled, "He beat me and locked me in there for three days." I paused, "Just like he said he would."

She looked down, probably fighting with how she felt about that little bit of information.

"That's why I don't believe anyone when they say I don't have to worry about seeing him again." I went on quietly, "Because there's nothing he's too afraid to do to me. He _always_ told me he'd kill me if I ever told anyone or if I ran away. I did _both_ of those things, and I'm way too small to fight him."

"That's our job." She finally replied, "I know you don't know me as well as you know Jack, but please believe me when I say that there is no possible way you could be any more protected than you are now."

The sincerity in her tone threw me off for a second.

"You'll see." She smiled sadly, "You're safe now."

I took a breath and nodded. I wanted so badly to believe her, but it was so hard. She didn't stand a chance against Jack. He was the strongest person I'd ever known. He could pick me up and throw me like nothing.

"Leandra?" I looked back at Esme's quiet voice in the doorway, "Ready?"

Oh yeah. I remembered about the shower.

"Yeah." I answered, "Um.. It won't be cold?" I needed another confirmation.

"No." Esme smiled, walking in, "It'll only be as cold as you want to make it."

I didn't remember a time when I ever used warm water to bathe in, so I was hesitantly curious. Alice smiled as well as Esme walked over to the shower. I drifted closer behind her, curiously watching as she started the water.

"It takes a second," Esme told me, "But once its there, the hot water will stay. You just need to be careful with it, honey. It can burn you. Just use cold water to make it the temperature you want." That made sense.

"And I won't get into trouble for it?" I had to make sure. Looking up at her, she smiled.

"No you won't." She assured me, thankfully not at all impatient.

I reached out my hand and touched the water falling from the shower, and flinched away at first, not expecting the temperature. Eventually, I replaced my hand, amazed. I hadn't even attempted to use the hot water at school or when Jack wasn't home, too afraid I'd get into trouble for it, so this feeling was completely new to me.

I couldn't help smiling a little. That was so much better than the pure cold I was so used to.

Alice and Esme eventually left, leaving me to my privacy. I stayed there for a minute, just letting my hand rest in the warmth. Okay, I told myself, this wasn't bad. I wouldn't mind taking a bath or shower if I got to use the warm water every time.

The water did sting me at first, but nowhere near as bad as the cold would have. As I got used to it, I found I could start relaxing. The pain eased, and as the water rinsing me turned more clear and less pink, I could definitely see the benefits.

Once I managed to force myself to leave the shower, I decided to take one of the aspirin Alice provided. I hoped it would take even more of the pain away. What the warm water hadn't managed to take. The pajamas Alice had brought were extremely comfortable, quite effective in holding in the warmth I'd gotten from the water. I'd never, in all my life, felt so comfortable.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the foggy mirror, gently reaching up and wiping a bit of it away from the glass with my hand. I hardly recognized myself.

Wearing brand new pajamas, and cheeks slightly flushed with color, indicating I was finally warm. I already looked ten times better. I had a couple of new bruises on my cheeks and one on my upper forehead, and the fading scratches were still a light pink. My lip was a little swollen, and the split was a little dark, but the contrast between looking at myself that morning, and looking at myself now was startling.

The change was already so drastic, it shocked me for a moment. Even my eyes seemed brighter, despite how tired I was. The clear green of them, for a moment, not plagued with desperate sadness.

I couldn't really identify this emotion.

I came out of the bathroom after spending a few minutes looking at myself, feeling ten times more tired than I had been when I went in. More than ready for this day to be over. Esme and Carlisle looked my way as I came out, Esme smiling at my exhaustion.

"Feel any better?" She asked gently as I made it to her.

I nodded, "It's never been that easy before."

"You'll see how much better life will be now that you're safe, sweetie." She assured me, "And please don't be afraid to talk to us."

"Jack always hit me if I asked questions or talked too much." I admitted after a second-long debate, "I try not to, but sometimes, I can't help it. I'm really bad at not asking questions today."

"Well, that isn't how it'll be with us." She told me, "Feel free to say or ask anything that's on your mind." I nodded a little, but I knew that would take some getting used to.

"I'll try, but later, though." I said quietly, "I'm even more tired now."

She smiled a little wider, "Now, you can sleep. Just get some rest, sweetheart."

"Will you stay around?" I asked, looking up at her, "I'm tired, but I hate sleeping."

"Of course." She answered softly, "As long as you need me to."

I nodded a little, appreciating it more than she knew. I sighed and looked to the bed situated in the corner of the room. Medical equipment settled beside it, but it was all turned off. I eyed it as I made my way over, recognizing the bear sitting upright in front of the pillows.

I grabbed the bear as I climbed up, surprised at how soft this bed was. Compared to my one at home, it was the softest bed I'd ever sat on. This was much better than sleeping on the floor would have been.

Esme stepped over as I pulled the blanket back, surprised again at the sheet on the bed.

"Warm water, soft bed, and a _sheet_?" I asked, looking up at Esme, "I think I have a lot to get used to."

I tried to ignore the sadness in her smile as she replied, "You deserve it."

A deep yawn escaped once I settled down, and I only winced a little as the pressure against my back caused a wave of pain to wash over me. I was too tired to react more than that.

"Go ahead and get some rest, sweetie." Esme murmured to me, and I nodded.

I watched as she squeezed my hand gently and left the room, followed by Carlisle. The door closing quietly behind them. I laid awake for a moment, and I resisted the urge to call him back as I realized that I was now alone.

Really for the first time all day, I was alone. Nothing but my thoughts to keep me occupied. Being alone wasn't something I was unfamiliar with, but for some reason, it was hard to adjust this time.

I watched the fading evening light filter in through the window in the room, the curtain gently fluttering in the heat that was pushed into the room from the vent below it.

From what I could see from where I was, it was raining outside. I blinked tiredly, watching the droplets run down the window pane and I thought of my mom. I wondered where she was, and what she was doing. She had been taken somewhere, that much I knew, but where had she been taken? Some place in Seattle, but where?

I wondered what had happened to Jack. The unsettling thought creeping into my mind before I could stop it. I wondered where they'd taken him. I was in the very beginning stages of just learning what life could really be like. Living. Not just existing, as I had been before. I didn't want to die before I could truly learn what that was like.

This family, the Cullens, treated me like a person. I knew I didn't deserve it, and I knew they were probably wasting their time and effort, but I also had to admit that it was nice. It was new, but it was nice.

I couldn't help being a little nervous. My scars, the invisible ones, always showed most when my guard was down. The only time my guard was down, was as I slept. Or, in today's case, when I fought passed that guard enough to tell Carlisle the truth.

I was trying as hard as I could to get my guard back up. I was trying so hard to just gather whatever was left of it back together, but that had been extremely tough because I'd needed it down to talk to Charlie and especially to talk to Lorrie. I hoped I could gather my guard back up tomorrow. It was the only way I knew how to live. My guard had kept me alive this long.

As much as I wanted to stay awake, I knew I couldn't. I'd found the far side of my limit of what I was capable of handling without sleep.

Curling up on my side, my bear cuddled close to me again, I finally gave up and let my eyes close. Quickly falling off the edge of sleep. Knowing I was allowed to this time made it happen a lot faster than it would have otherwise.

Unfortunately, I dreamed.

It wasn't a good dream, which I knew to expect. I was haunted, scarred by the blue of Jack's eyes, sometimes shining in anger, or in this case, enjoyment at my cries. Sounds, smells returned to me, but especially that sight.

I hated Jack's eyes, because the look in them was often how I could tell when I needed to run. When he was beyond pissed, or in a particularly sadistic mood at the time. Terrorizing me for as long as I could remember, he'd always found it entertaining to see what I would do to survive.

Running from him as fast as my feet would carry me. Knowing running would get me into worse trouble, yet doing it anyway was one form striving for survival. My fruitless searches for a safe place to hide. Especially the look in his eyes the moment a plea for my life came from me, or tears started down my cheeks.

He never grew tired of hearing those pleas or seeing those tears, and it showed every time. In his eyes.

No matter how often he'd warned me not to cry, no matter how often he warned me that he'd really give me something to cry about, I couldn't stop them. No matter how hard I tried, they always came.

I had these same dreams often.

I dreamed about the night before. The dream probably intensified by the pain I was in physically or by the fact that I had let someone else in on the life I lived, but I didn't know that right then. I dreamed about the week before, and the one before that. I dreamed about Jack, and pain, and fear, and darkness. Cries, echoing distantly, mingled with the sound of his growling whispers and the roaring shouts.

The sound of his belt snapping against me, the sharp pain of my voice breaking against the dirty carpet in my room. The nauseating feeling of being punished this way, second only to the worst thing he'd ever done to me. Nearly every night for years.

I dreamed about the darkness. The darkness had always been something I needed to fear. I felt suffocated in it, the anticipation crushing me every time I was surrounded by it. I'd never known a time when I didn't have to be afraid of it, so now was no different.

Unfortunately, those were the thoughts I woke to.

Hearing the door open, I was instantly awake. The sound echoed against the sound in my memory, triggering something desperate and defensive in me. Bolting upright, I looked around myself as I gasped quietly, drawing in a frightened breath. So suddenly silently crying.

It was dark in the room, and I couldn't see much except the shape of someone in the doorway, the light behind them in the hall blinding me a bit. Just like it had been with Jack just the night before, right before he'd beaten me. I only noticed the slight similarities in the doorway and the figure in it. Would this be different too?

Immediately I crawled backwards, towards the corner, tucking my legs beneath my chin tightly, as I did in the dream I'd been in. Around tight breathing, my cries intensified, so much fear rolling through me. Instead of the silent tears, I was now crying heavily, unable to control myself.

"Please, please, please.." I sobbed quietly, more of a whisper, shaking my head. I was still half asleep, but I'd been trained to act this way. It was instinct. I hugged my knees as tight as I could, closing my eyes tight. I didn't want to see what I'd see next. My heart raced, as I struggled to even breathe.

These memories were fresh, but imprinted in my mind forever. Too many times I'd faced this same scenario and not been able to get away. I still felt his hands, the suffocating feeling of being stuck. My mind was bracing me for the pain I'd be feeling. In one way or another.

The dim light above my head turned on seconds later. Only seconds of this had passed before I could suddenly see, and I cried harder. It was just Carlisle.

"Easy, Leandra." He said quietly, walking over slowly, "It's okay." I was having trouble. I still trembled roughly, closing my eyes again. Telling myself that it was okay. The more I fought the fear, the harder it was, though. My mind was arguing with itself.

"Leandra?" He prompted gently as he finally reached the side of the bed. I was still in the corner, unable to even look at him yet.

"I can't." I literally gasped through sobs, "Hold on." I was trying. I was trying not to lose myself completely to a panic attack. My throat wanted to close, my breathing tight and sharp.

"You're not giving yourself enough room to breathe." He seemed concerned too. He was just trying to help me unfold, but when he gently took a light hold of my wrist, I pulled it away from him sharply, scooting back a bit more. Pressing myself into the corner there. Closing my eyes so I couldn't see the hit coming.

I was stuck between what I remembered, and instinct.

"Sorry." I whimpered, "I'm sorry. Please.." I sobbed again, squeezing my eyes shut even tighter. I couldn't control my reactions yet. I was confused on so many levels. Telling myself that I was safe, but my instincts screaming at me to keep panicking. It was something I'd never faced before, and it was so hard.

"It's okay, Leandra." He murmured, sitting gently on the side of the bed. I held onto that. It was okay. I was okay. I'd be okay. He was patient, probably watching every bit of the fight I was in the middle of. He didn't understand.

The things I'd been through at Jack's hands in the dark had influenced me. They had molded me, shaped me into the thing I was now, and it was somehow rougher than what Carlisle had seen before. It was worse than anything he'd seen from me yet. There was fear, and then there was _this_.

It took a few minutes of hesitantly looking around myself before I started to calm down, knowing that it wasn't Jack here to hurt me. Sniffling quietly, a handful of residual sobs left me, before I was quiet. I stayed curled, but not nearly as tightly. I just didn't want to move yet.

"I'm sorry I scared you." Carlisle murmured gently. Confirming patience in his quiet voice. I shook my head, looking over at him.

"No," I shook my head, "It wasn't your fault. I-I.." I looked down, "I guess I was having a bad dream. I just get so scared." I looked to my bare feet, moving my toes back and forth a little. "A-And I've never had to do that before."

"Do what?" He asked. His voice had taken on a gentler tone. It was only helping me calm down further.

"I-I've never had to.. Calm myself down like that before." I answered quietly, "It's never been okay, so it's.. It's kinda hard to learn, and I was kinda confused."

"How long has this been going on?"

"I wake up like this all the time." I whimpered, "It's hard not to when Jack gives me reasons."

"When did this start?"

"After he started coming into my room at night." I said, "Like.. Three years ago. That's when the dreams started too. I hate sleeping so much. I hate dreaming."

"Why?" He was prompting me to continue. Just like earlier, but this had taken a turn onto a subject I had absolutely no success figuring out.

"Because." I muttered, holding tighter to my knees, staring down at my toes, "My dreams are all about my life. Most people's nightmares end when they wake up, right? Mine just keep going, and I really don't know which one is worse." I sighed. "Sorry."

He looked at me, confused, "What ever for?"

"Telling you that." I said quietly, "I don't even like knowing, so why would I bug you with it?" I sighed, shaking my head, "I don't think sometimes."

"Leandra," I looked over at him, "Please never hesitate to tell me anything. I'm always here to listen to you."

"It's just hard." I muttered, "There's plenty I remember that I haven't told anyone, scarier things, but everything I have told people is already a lot. I hate making people sad. I hate making people sad, but.. I'm always so sad." I rested my chin on my knees, closing my still-tired eyes.

"It sometimes helps talking about it. And it helps me as well, you know."

"You?" I asked, frowning in confusion, "How would hearing all these bad things help you?"

"It tells me more about you." He explained, "And it helps me decide what needs to be done, or prevented, to better treat you. For example, coming in at night seems to be something that needs to be done carefully in the future." That made sense. I nodded, sighing.

"And you're frightened of the dark?"

I hesitated thinking about that question.

"A little." I said, "I'm not afraid of the dark. I'm afraid of what comes with the dark. I'm afraid of what.. Happens. What Jack does." I felt so stupid admitting that, but every word of it was true. "I know I'm too old to be afraid of the dark, but thinking of it like that makes me feel a little less stupid."

"You have been given every horrible reason to fear the dark." He said quietly, but I kept my eyes down, "Please don't feel bad about it."

I sat quietly. Still calming down. I had to admit, it wasn't as bad as it could have been. In a way, I was glad he was there.

"Is there anything else that bothers you?" He asked, and I looked over at him. I paused again to think about it.

"A few things." I mumbled, "But it's okay."

"Please." He replied, "I'd really like to know."

"I don't like telling people things I don't like." I admitted, "It makes me nervous, because if Jack found out, he does those things on purpose, just to make it worse for me. Like the dark."

He looked over.

"Jack knows I'm afraid of the dark." I explained, "So he made sure I never had any light in my room. Just so I can't see anything when it gets dark."

"I only want to know so I can help you," He assured me, "But if you're not comfortable telling me, it's alright. We can work on that more slowly if you prefer."

I really thought about it. How else was he supposed to know what made me uncomfortable? From what I could tell, he really was nothing like Jack. He was the opposite of Jack. Since I'd met him, he'd only worked to try to make my life better. I figured I could at least try.

"I.." I hesitated, "I don't really like to be touched. By anyone. Anywhere." I wanted to give him something to start with. I went on, "I know I hugged you those times, but it's really hard for me. I just.. I wasn't gonna say anything."

"It's okay." He said, "I understand, and I'll do my best to keep the contact to a minimum."

"Thank you." I mumbled. That wasn't so bad, but I would see if he kept his word before I would tell him anything else.

"You're welcome, Leandra." He replied easily.

We sat in silence for a minute, and I focused on my breathing again. It was slower than I was used to. Calmer. Carefully, I started to move. Inching myself forward like a worm, scooting forward slowly until I landed at the side of the bed, perching myself at the edge and sitting next to him.

I closed my eyes, and I took a few seconds to go over the events of the day before. It helped center me a little more.

"It's so hard to believe he's gone." I mumbled, "I feel like he's still around. Like I still have to be afraid."

"That will most likely take some time, too." He nodded a little.

"How is my mom?" I asked quietly, looking over at him.

"As well as can be expected." He answered, "She's signed up for a 6-to-12 month program at the special treatment facility in Seattle. There, she'll get the help she needs to get better while you're being taken care of here. Last I heard, she was just settling in."

I nodded and sighed. I hated thinking about that.

"Carlisle," I murmured, "I don't want to go back to her."

"That's understandable, Leandra." He told me.

"She'll forget about me again. I'll always be afraid." I paused, "She ignored me just like everyone else. Probably more than everyone else. I don't want to go back to her. It'll just happen again."

"Give it time." He said, "You have at least six months to make that decision."

I was quiet for a moment.

"Earlier, Mrs. Harrison said something about a trial.." I whispered, "What do I do if I have to be there?"

"Don't worry about that right now." He said gently.

"But I am." I murmured, "Don't they usually want the other person there too? Carlisle, if I ever see him again, he'll kill me." I closed my eyes, "As long as I can remember, he's always told me that if I ever told anyone what he did, he'd slit my throat.." I trembled, remembering. "Nobody knows him like I know him. Nobody. I'm still so scared because I told, and I know he'll find a way to kill me."

"Leandra, I promise." He said after a few seconds, "He won't ever, ever lay a hand on you again. Just as I told you before, I know what I can do to keep you safe. Everything in my power. You have nothing to be scared of, okay? We'll keep you safe." That made sense. Surprisingly, I felt better.

I nodded, looking down.

"You don't need to worry about anything while I'm around. You just concentrate on healing, and I'll take care of you." I closed my eyes, nodding. Something about those words hit me. Impacted me more than I expected.

No one had ever said those words to me, and I really wasn't sure how to feel about it. One, I was confused. Two, it still didn't make any sense.

"Everything is okay now." He murmured quietly, "Go back to sleep." I nodded and turned back to the blankets, crawling under them, "You're safe here."

I realized, as I was settling into bed again, that I hung onto every word Carlisle told me. Without even realizing it. It came as a surprise to me, because I never realized just how much his effort meant to me. How much it meant that he was still there, offering to take me in. For no reason at all. It didn't make sense to me, and it probably never would.

I was so small compared to them. I was so small and young compared to the rest of their adopted kids, and it would have been easy to just toss me aside. It would have been so easy to give me to the state, and be rid of me, yet they decided to keep me around. If only temporarily, I was still invited to be taken in. Given a place to go where I knew nothing would happen to me. I had nothing to give, to offer them in return, which made it all the more confusing.

Something in me told me that this man was trustworthy, and without my knowledge, or even consent, I'd already placed every bit of new trust I had in him. It wasn't much, but it was everything I had in me. Both he and Esme offered me comfort, something I'd never had before. In a way, I wanted to accept their comfort, but I was also very afraid.

Jack liked to play mind games just as much as he liked torturing me physically. In many ways. This was one of those things he taught me to be wary of. Comfort or care. Kindness had always led to some kind of betrayal or pain, and that made me nervous. Maybe that was why I was so surprised that they wanted to take me in, and why I was nervous about it.

I looked up at him from where I laid on my side, curling into the blanket again.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked quietly.

"Of course." Was his easy reply.

"Would.." I hesitated, "Is it.." I honestly didn't know how to word my question. I looked away, down at the blanket clenched in my hand. I laid quietly for a few seconds before I just blurted it out, "C-Can you please just tell me now if this is some kinda.. Trick or something?"

"Why would you think this is a trick?" He asked gently, "Have we given you that impression?"

"No." I replied, "But.. That's why I'm afraid to believe it. Nobody's ever been as nice to me as you guys are, a-and whenever Jack's nice to me, it just means he's gonna do something worse than he usually does."

"Does he do that often?"

"Not a lot." I mumbled, "But I know to watch out for it."

"Leandra, this isn't a trick." He said, "You really are safe now. I understand how hard it is to believe after spending so long with someone as cruel as Jack is, but I promise. You're safe now."

I whimpered in hesitation, but I took a breath and nodded.

He gave me a kind smile and stood. Heading toward the door, and turning off the light. He went to leave, but I spoke.

"Carlisle?" I asked quietly, and he turned looking at me, "Can.. You leave the door open? Just a little?"

Something about not being able to see around myself set my overactive fears into panic. Although, with everything done to me in the dark, I wondered how much worse those things would have been if I'd been able to see.

I shuddered, curling tighter into my blanket. My stomach hurt.

"Of course." Carlisle answered quietly.

"Thank you." I murmured, settling deeper into the blanket. Just as he said he would, the door was propped open as he left, allowing the light from the hallway outside to shine in. Slicing through the darkness, and giving me somewhere to look for the light.

I let my eyes close again, now and then looking in the direction of the light before they closed for the last time, and I fell back to sleep.

I know I was woken up at least twice more that night, once for a nurse to check on me and next from another nightmare, but I wasn't up for more than a few minutes before falling back to sleep. Too tired now to fight with myself.

When I opened my eyes in the morning, it was to Esme seated on the side of the bed. She smiled at me, and I yawned deeply, still pretty tired. I was okay with her sitting there, though. It was nice to know she had come back.

"I heard you had a pretty rough night." She said, and I sat up, nodding.

"Dreams." I murmured in explanation, "I have them a lot."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." She told me, sadness in her eyes and voice.

"It isn't your fault." I sighed. Looking to the door as it opened, Alice and Jasper made their way in. They must have heard us talking. Knowing I was awake. I gave a small smile, "Hey."

"How are you feeling?" Alice asked, sitting beside Esme on the bed.

"Kind of tired." I replied, "But that's nothing new."

"How about physically?"

"Sore." I admitted, "Sometimes the healing part hurts just as much as getting hit, but that's nothing new, either."

"Well, those clothes shouldn't irritate the bruises too much, Leandra." She replied gently, "I made sure they were a little baggy, just so they wouldn't bind."

"Thank you." I said, mostly for dumbing down her clothing talk. A big change from the evening before.

"I'll be right back." Esme murmured to me, standing, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." I agreed, nodding a little. She smiled, and nodded as well.

"So." Alice smiled as soon as Esme had left the room, "Guess what?"

"What?" I really wasn't up to guessing anything. I felt just as sore emotionally after the day I'd had the day before.

"You get to come home with us today." She said. "They think you're okay enough to leave."

I nodded a little, looking down. Again, I wasn't sure how to feel. I knew that news should have been good news, and I should have been happy about it, but again, there was just too much to think about to give an honest reaction.

I was given a small breakfast, and allowed to get dressed, and Alice had been right. These new clothes were really comfortable, and hardly bothered my bruises at all. It was a simple pair of jeans and a soft, light sweater, but once again, I couldn't help focusing on the fact that I couldn't remember a time when I'd ever worn clothes this nice.

My hair was so clean, and it still smelled nice today, but now that it was dry, I really noticed a difference in the way it fell over my shoulders.

I knew today was going to be just as nerve-wracking as the day before, though, only because I was told I'd get to go home with them today. Which was, in fact, a big deal for me. Despite knowing that this was what I wanted, I was scared. I was warming up to the idea, though. Alice really helped me with that.

My next landing pad was set. All I had to do was find the will to jump.

Some time just before noon, I was surprised to see Charlie walk in.

Carlisle stood in the room with me, waiting with me for the official 'okay' for me to get to leave. Alice had gone ahead to their house to finish setting things up there. Esme and Jasper had both gone outside. Esme had a call to make, and I didn't blame Jasper for wanting to wait outside.

Charlie greeted me with a smile, finding me where I sat on the bed.

"Look at you." He chuckled, "You look so much better already. Wow." I took that as a compliment, and hesitantly, I managed to smile a little in return.

"I feel better." I admitted, nodding a little. In a small way.

"I can tell." He smiled, going on, "I hear you're getting out of here today."

"Yeah." I mumbled, "They think it'll be better for me at their house."

"It probably would. Hospitals are a little hectic." He agreed, glancing over at Carlisle, "No offense, Dr. Cullen."

"None taken." Carlisle assured him, amused.

Charlie looked at me again, "I just wanted to see you before you left. I wanted to tell you again that things are coming along. We're doing everything possible-"

I jumped a little at the sound of Charlie's phone ringing in his pocket, not expecting it. He seemed puzzled too, pulling it out and studying it.

"Excuse me one moment." He said, turning for the door. Charlie answered it before he was even in the hall. I sat quietly, looking over at Carlisle standing there.

I frowned, "I wonder what-"

"No." I jumped, harsher at the sound of Charlie's angry voice in the hall, "I specified no bail. Has he even seen a judge yet?" I tensed in the silence.

"He sounds mad."

" _How_ is that possible?" Charlie asked before Carlisle could reply to that. I fell quiet again, but I couldn't help listening in, "No, that's ridiculous. This guy is clearly a psychopath. I want to see those papers, because I need to know who in their right mind would authorize-"

"Leandra." Carlisle speaking took my attention from Charlie in the hall, "Let's go. We'll wait downstairs." Obediently, I stood up.

"Fax them over to the station immediately." Charlie barked, and I quickly moved to Carlisle's side. I didn't like Charlie's boss voice. It bothered me.

"Jack got out." I mumbled as we started toward the door. It wasn't a question. In some weird way, I'd expected this.

"Unfortunately, it sounds like it." Carlisle replied quietly, but his voice was heavy. Charlie had just ended the call when we stepped out into the hall. He was shaking his head, looking at his phone before he sighed hard. His jaw set in a way I hadn't seen yet.

"He gets away with what he does." I mumbled sadly as we stopped beside Charlie, and he looked down at me, "I don't know how, but he'll get away with this too. Watch."

"This is just a small technical difficulty." Charlie replied with another sigh, "Someone clearly didn't get the message, but don't you worry. I'll know this guy's whereabouts every second he's out."

"Where is he now?" I asked almost pointedly.

"Bail was posted about an hour and a half ago." He answered, "He's required to return to the Forks area, and stay here until his trial. I'm going to have someone find out exactly who posted it for him, and who was there to pick him up."

"I don't know." I admitted, "I don't know the people he knows. He sorta kept me hidden away."

"It's okay, Leandra." Charlie assured me again, "Only those that need to know will know where you are."

That thought terrified me. I hadn't quite gotten that far yet, but now I was there. If Jack found out where I was staying, I really wasn't sure who he would go through to get to me. I looked down with a quiet whimper.

"How could they let him go?" I asked, my tone giving away my fear, "Now I'm gonna die."

"No you won't." Charlie and Carlisle both replied at once.

"We will protect you at all costs, Leandra." Carlisle assured me quietly.

"B-But.." I muttered, "You don't know what he'll do. I don't even know what he'll do. I've never done anything like this before. I've never even thought about doing anything like this before. All I know is what he always told me he would do if I ever thought about doing anything like this." I was rambling, panic racing my train of thought.

"I promise you." Carlisle carefully crouched beside me, "He won't get a chance to hurt you."

I wanted to tell him not to promise that, but I also desperately wanted to believe him. I was torn.

"What if he does?" I asked, "What then? You can't promise that. He gets away with everything he does."

"What do you mean by that?" Charlie asked quietly. I wasn't sure how to answer. What did I mean? I meant he had his ways. There had to be some kind of reason why I was so ignored around that small town. It was the only explanation I could think of.

"It's the only thing I can think of." I replied anyway, "Nothing else makes sense. If I'm as bad as you say I am, how come nobody else ever saw me? I went so long without anybody seeing me, until yesterday, when I couldn't _stop_ people from seeing me."

"I must say," Charlie sighed, "He's extremely influential. I haven't found a single person yet with a negative thing to say about him."

Carlisle took a breath, looking down, and I went to walk around him, trying to get moving toward the elevators, but his hand gently stopped me. I frowned a little, moving back a step. Away from his hand and looking over at him. Hadn't he been paying attention to what I told him the night before?

The elevator then announced an arrival up the hall. I looked over sharply at the sound.

I lost my breath for a second as the doors opened to reveal Jack. In the brief glance I got, he was laughing. He was smiling, and talking to a nurse in the elevator with him. I vaguely heard his laugh and immediately spun before he'd even looked up, darting back into the room behind us before Jack had seen me. I found my bed, dropped down and scurried under it.

Whimpering into my trembling arm, I started to cry. I couldn't help it.

"You can't be here." Charlie was trying, "This is-"

"Visiting a hospital isn't against the terms, Chief." Jack replied, his tone light, "I'm only here to see Dr. Cullen. I was told by his very pretty wife downstairs that I could find him up here, but if there's a reason you think it's against the terms to talk to him, I wonder what that reason might be?"

Nobody spoke. I didn't blame them.

"My daughter is still here, isn't she?" Jack asked in their silence, "She's around here somewhere. Don't worry. I'll make this quick. I'm not here to see her, no matter how badly I want to, because I know that _is_ against the terms. I only want to say a few things."

"Say them from here." Charlie told him firmly, "I legally can't make you leave, but I also can't let you get any closer to him. Given your behavior yesterday."

"That's fine." Jack agreed, but I heard his tone shift. Instead of continuing in a light tone, his tone had taken on a heavy, sincere sadness that weighed it down as he spoke again, "I only wanted to apologize. For my behavior yesterday. I normally don't act that way, but it was such a shock, and I'd had a really hard day at work.. I admit, I lost my temper."

"He's lying." I whispered silently into my arm, biting back sobs.

"I'm not entirely convinced." Carlisle replied, and how cold his voice was made me tremble a little more.

"I can't blame you." Jack said, "Hell, I hate myself for how I reacted. How I acted, even before the police showed up, was just uncalled for. I only wish you had talked to me about it first. I get why you wouldn't, but trust me. You're all making a huge mistake. I would never raise a hand to her, but she's a very imaginative little girl."

"You need to go." Charlie wasn't buying it either.

"I'll go." Jack replied, "Just please. One request. Okay, two requests. One.." He paused, "Tell Leandra that no matter what, I'm not mad, and I still love her. I'm hurt she would say I did so many.. Horrible things to her, but I'm not mad at her. Tell her that when all this is over, I'm going to be better. She'll see."

I was having trouble keeping silent, sobbing all my breath out, but my mouth tightly pressed to my arm took most of my sound.

"My second request is for both of you." He went on, "If she's really as hurt as you say she is, I'm literally _begging_ you right now to find out who did it. I would never harm a hair on her head, but someone obviously did. She has her problems, and Lord knows I can't afford to give her the best life, but I'm trying my hardest. Between her problems, and her mother's problems, I feel like I'm in over my head sometimes, but I love them both too much to give up."

I couldn't believe how convincing his voice had become. If it wasn't for the constant screaming pain and years worth of memories, I might have almost believed him.

"What kind of problems?" Charlie asked hesitantly.

"I-Uh.." He sighed, "Can I come closer? Please? I really don't want to have this whole floor know her business."

It was silent again, but when he spoke next, his voice was clearer. Closer. Which only made it harder on me.

"This isn't the first time Leandra has told someone something." Jack sighed, "I've been in trouble with the school twice for something she's drawn or written in class, but no matter what I do, she won't talk to me."

"There's no record of that." Charlie pointed out.

"There wouldn't be." Jack explained, "It was between her teachers and me. They knew about our.. Pretty poor financial situation, and I just haven't been able to afford to get her an evaluation. Had the school found out about her issues, it would have become a mandatory thing. Come on, Chief. Do you really believe she could have been knocked around like that all this time, and never once told anyone?"

"Explain her bedroom." Carlisle sighed, still cold.

"She has hobbies, Dr. Cullen." Jack replied sadly, "Dark ones, usually involving squirrels, small rabbits, and most recently, the neighbor's dog." I briefly wondered what he meant by that, but Jack continued. "It's absolutely terrifying, and I've had to lock her in her room at night, just so I know her mother isn't next and she's not going to try to kill me in my sleep. She gets these.. I don't even know. Outbursts? Sometimes that are downright disturbing. She's been that way for years now."

Outbursts? Wasn't that one of the words Mr. Daniels had mentioned yesterday? I didn't know what that meant either, though.

"I know coming here was a bad idea." Jack went on, "And I know I have no right to try to explain anything to either of you, but I really wanted to. This is all just a huge misunderstanding."

The following silence made me tremble harder. It lasted several intense seconds, which told me they were both processing what he was saying.

"Well," Charlie sighed, "I guess we'll be proving that. She has an evaluation scheduled next week. If your story is true, they'll find it."

"Thank god." Jack actually sounded relieved, "Thank you. God, you don't know how glad I am to hear that."

"He's lying." I whimpered again. I couldn't blame them for not seeing it, though.

"You're probably wondering who posted my bail for me." Jack went on, quieter, "It was my dad." He had a dad? "I can give you all his information if you need it. I only asked for his help because I can't miss that much work.

"I have no plans to run or anything like that, but I cannot miss that much work. I've worked too hard to get where I am, and I work my ass off for everything I own. You have my phone number listed. You can reach me there anytime. I'll cooperate, and I'll do whatever it takes to prove that I'm not guilty."

"Do you have any idea why she would say these things, Mr. Wallace?" Charlie asked, and I closed my eyes in despair. He was starting to fall for it. I could hear it in his voice.

"No idea." Jack replied gently, "I work so often. I've been adjusting my work schedule as often as I can, just so I can be there when she gets home from school, but.. Like I said, she never talks to me. It's a daily fight just to get some kind of acknowledgement from her, and her mother is no help. Whatsoever. I'm alone in this, and I'm so goddamned lost."

"I'll keep an eye out anyway." Charlie replied, "If you're really not the one that did these things to her, my job just got a whole lot harder."

I couldn't stand this. An unfamiliar emotion welled up in me, and I snapped. Struggling out from under the bed, I pushed myself to my feet and rounded the doorway in one movement.

Before I could get farther than two steps from the room, Carlisle stopped me. Turning to face me and crouching, resisting any of my attempts to keep moving forward. At the same time, Charlie stepped further in front of Jack, attempting to push him back right as Jack's eyes landed on me.

"You're lying!" My voice broke in the sudden rush of sound that left me. Loud enough to make Charlie turn and look at me, "You're _lying_!"

"Leandra." Jack called back over my shouts, allowing Charlie to herd him backwards, "I'm so sorry, baby. I forgive you. I love you. It'll all be okay soon. You'll be home soon."

"I hate you!" I cried, pushing again, "Stop lying!" I couldn't help it. A deeply emotional form of rage had settled in me, taking root and spreading rapidly. I finally recognized this feeling as the one I felt the day before, when I attacked Rachel. Had Carlisle not stopped me, I probably would have done something stupid.

"Nobody's ever going to hurt you again." Jack called back anyway, faster, "Just tell the truth, baby. Tell them who it really was. End this."

"It was _you_!" I snapped in return, "It was all you!"

"You and I both know it wasn't me that hurt you this way." Jack replied, "I'm not mad at you, Leandra, just _please_ tell them who really did."

I growled in anger now.

"Come on." Charlie was losing his patience, shoving him back a few more feet. For a split second, I saw the anger burn in Jack's eyes, probably at Charlie's shove, but it was gone as Jack turned away from me.

I sobbed hard. Squeezing my eyes shut, clenching my teeth and covering my ears as I turned my back to him as well. Jack was trying to confuse me, but also them at the same time. He was telling me to tell them who it really was, but I had already told them.

I cried harder as Carlisle wrapped his arms firmly around me just as I collapsed, not quite making it into a ball yet before he stopped me. I landed in his arms, fighting briefly when my attempts to get away were stopped, but it didn't last long.

In response, I clung onto the sleeve of his shirt, sobbing out loud enough to muffle the sound of the last few things Jack shouted before the elevators were taking him downstairs along with Charlie.

It wasn't that Jack was trying to confuse me that reduced me to this. It was his raised voice. It wasn't the things he shouted, but just the sound of his shouting voice that immediately sent me into some kind of defensive reaction.

It was just like it was the day before. The exact same reaction I'd had to Jack's shouting the day before, except this time, Carlisle was there before I could curl up completely. So instead, I curled up around his arms.

As bad as I wanted to run after Jack and tell him off, I couldn't move. I was a mess, and I was vaguely aware when several nurses attempted to step up and help me so Carlisle wouldn't have to, but he firmly insisted every time that I was fine where I was. I couldn't have let him go anyway.

I really hadn't thought about how many people stopped what they were doing while all that was going on, watching with a tense anticipation. Not until the activity suddenly continued.

I held on as tight as I could while Carlisle kneeled there holding me. Only partially restrained now, my back to his chest, but the easy way his arms held me together was enough. Like I finally had someone helping me hold together whatever was left of me. It hurt, and I hated feeling like this, but I couldn't stop. Instead of fighting him now, I held on.

"He's lying." I cried into his arm, "Please don't believe him. Please don't. He's lying. It was him. _Him_. Not somebody else."

"I know." Carlisle assured me, "I believe you, Leandra. I believe you." I didn't know what to say to that, but I didn't really care about replying. I just held tighter, forcing myself to breathe.

The elevator dropped off more people, signified by the quickly approaching footsteps. I only glanced up to confirm that it was Esme and Jasper. Esme crouched slowly beside where Carlisle kneeled holding me, and I looked over at her concern.

I took a deeper breath, and I realized I was coming around.

Quicker than I was used to, my sobs subsided, easing into whimpers while I calmed down. I wasn't sure what it was or how I did it, but I calmed down. Instead of staying mad or fearful like I had the day before, I was calming down again.

I allowed my eyes to open again, really taking in how I'd landed for the first time. I took another few moments to catch my breath as it started to sink in. I was being held. Not restrained, not hugged, but held.

Hesitantly, I released Carlisle's arm and sat up. He allowed me to move, giving me the freedom to move away if I wanted to.

Though there was a small debate, I did move away. I scurried forward, but I was a little confused. Despite how I wanted to, I didn't curl back up into a ball. I just sat there for a second.

I couldn't even look at Carlisle at first. At least while I attempted to compose myself. I wasn't sure how I felt about relying on him like that. He'd hugged me before, but he'd never been fast enough to keep me from curling up on myself. I thought back to it, though. I had fought it at first, but I stopped because I didn't feel threatened like I expected to.

It was quiet for a moment or two before Carlisle finally spoke.

"I believe you, Leandra." He assured me, and I looked over shamefully, "But I think this will become a problem."

I didn't even bother answering. I just nodded a little.

"I'm not crazy." I whimpered tearfully, looking back down.

"You're not." Carlisle assured me again, "Leandra, your reactions are justified. It's okay to feel the way you do."

"How does he lie like that?" I asked quietly, "He's _so_ good at it."

"I don't know." He replied, but he didn't add anything else.

I looked up as Esme offered her hand. I hesitantly took it and allowed her to help me to my feet. She hugged me lightly, but once again, it was too hard to return it. She didn't press it, though. Pulling back and carefully smoothing my hair.

"Carlisle," Jasper started quietly, "We had no idea. He never said who he was."

"No," He replied, and I looked back at him. He was talking to Jasper, but his concern was on me, "It isn't your fault. We were all expecting more time."

I knew what he was so worried about. I knew what he wasn't saying. If Jack was that convincing to anyone who would listen, I would be seeing him again. Soon. Not only that, but I would never be believed again. Though I was calm now, I still felt the hopelessness start all over.

Charlie arrived again a minute later, but I was sitting by then. Esme sat with me, but this time, she didn't try to hug me. I appreciated that, but I was still trembling. I looked up, watching as Charlie walked by, approaching Carlisle.

"I'm not a liar." I mumbled quietly, looking back down.

"We believe you, Leandra." Esme murmured gently, "I know Charlie does too."

"I'm not stupid." I said, "Even if what I did was stupid."

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" She asked, leaning over a little to look at me. My eyes were still on Charlie, though. Instead of answering her, I stood up. They all watched me as I carefully stepped around Jasper, but I hesitated in walking any closer to Charlie.

"That's how he does it." I said, gaining Charlie's attention, "That's how he gets away with it."

"I know, sweetie." He replied gently, but even I heard the doubt in his voice.

"My teacher called him once. Last year, but I don't think they would have written it down or whatever. My teacher called him because I had a bruise. Right here on my wrist that she saw. She called him, and told him that she was worried, but he talked to her. Just like he talked to you. He told her a different story."

"What was your teacher's name?" Charlie asked carefully.

"Mrs. Freeman." I answered, "But she was gone a lot. We had to have a substitute most of the year." He nodded a little, so I went on, "Jack told her I liked to climb trees, but that I was bad at it. She fell for it too, just like you're doing."

"Leandra," He murmured, crouching slowly, "It's my job to get to the bottom of things. I'm not falling for anything, honey. I believe you. I'm just getting more information."

"But you can't believe anything he says, though." I whimpered nervously.

"I'm keeping that in mind." He assured me with a small nod, "I refuse to take this lightly, okay?" I just sighed, looking down. I let it drop.

From there, though I wasn't in the happiest mood, I was allowed to go home with them. It took a lot of encouragement, but I allowed myself to leave the hospital. I was so afraid he was waiting outside somewhere, and yet again, I wasn't convinced he was really gone. Because he wasn't.

I kept my miserable gaze down as Carlisle drove out of the parking lot. Withdrawing in a way. I was scared about going home with them. Thanks to Jack's visit, my mind chose to remind me of the risks this move held. I had to force myself to remember that this was the best way, but it didn't really work when my heart pounded uncomfortably.

"What's an evaluation?" I asked quietly, breaking the silence moments into the ride, "The one Charlie said I had to go to next week?" I needed some kind of distraction.

"It's a little like Mrs. Harrison's visit yesterday." Carlisle answered, "They'll only be asking you some questions. That's all."

"Oh." I mumbled. That didn't seem so bad. I hesitated, "They won't wanna look at the bruises too?"

"No." He assured me, "It's their job to assess how you're doing mentally."

"Mentally?"

"What you endured was more than enough to scar someone, Leandra." He explained, "The nightmares are an example of those scars. An evaluation is just a way for them to see whether or not you need a little bit of extra help dealing with them."

"Oh." I said again. I looked back down, "What if they don't believe me?"

"They will." He replied, and the confidence in his tone tried to comfort me like it did the night before, but I was still really shaken up, so I shut up.

I couldn't resist looking out the window, though, when we finally got there. Their house. The house I would be staying at. I honestly couldn't believe the size of it. This house was far bigger than I had ever imagined. I guessed it made sense, with how many others lived here, but it still threw me off.

I hadn't been prepared for this. It was hard for me to grasp the idea that I would be living here too. Having come from a small, three bedroom trailer house that was falling apart, and not having seen any homes this nice before, it amazed me and slightly intimidated me.

Just the garage was big enough to fit my whole house in it. I had to remind myself that this was just the garage.

I looked around nervously as I finally stepped out of the back seat. Having a lot of money or a big house didn't make people a good person, though. I was fine with Esme and Carlisle. I liked Alice and I was okay with Edward, but the others, I didn't really know. I didn't know what to expect here. There would be rules, no doubt. Things I wasn't allowed to do, chores to be done. That was another thing. How would I ever get a place this big clean?

I hated it, but I was nearly nervous enough to start crying as I was led toward the door. I was terrified, and I didn't even know why. I was probably just freaking myself out, and I knew that, but I couldn't help it.

My first few steps inside the house, I looked around warily. I knew I'd be staying here, which pressured me to get to know every little sight, sound or smell the second I walked in.

Esme and Carlisle were both patient with me, not pressuring me to move any further than just inside the door. I appreciated that more than they knew.

It amazed me just how _clean_ a house could be. Everything was spotless as far as I could see, and there was a pleasant 'airy' smell to the house that I noticed as soon as I breathed in. Rain and earth. Clean. It was extremely calming. This was such a huge change compared to the smell of old cigarette smoke, alcohol, and blood constantly plaguing where I'd come from.

After a minute, I could start walking until my shoes landed on soft, plush carpet. I paused long enough to look down, and scan the carpet in every direction. I saw not one stain of any kind. Instead of holes in the walls, paintings hung.

Wide windows allowed plenty of daylight into the house, and a breeze fluttered the curtains. I'd found the source of the airy smell.

It was calming, but again, I had to consider something. I'd never be able to do good enough of a job keeping this house clean.

"Would you like a tour?" Esme asked gently, and I looked over at her.

"Sure." I eventually mumbled nervously. That might help me feel better about being here. There was so much space to this house. At home, I could see pretty much everything from the front door. I couldn't do that here, so it made things seem more closed off. Maybe if I got to know the place, it wouldn't feel like that.

I allowed her to take my hand, and lead me forward.

I was led to a bedroom on the first floor first. The bedroom that would be mine while I stayed there. The third door down the hallway from the living room. This room was twice the size of the master bedroom at my mom's house. It was huge to me, as was the full sized bed in the room. The gray comforter, and white sheets neatly making up the whole look. Esme assured me that they'd switch the bed for a queen if I wanted, but I shook my head. It was plenty for me.

She told me that if I wanted anything done to the room, like the walls painted a different color or things like that, just let her know and it'd be done as soon as possible. I declined, letting her know the room was perfect just the way it was. It was clean, it had no blood stains or holes in the pristine walls, and it was mine for however long I was here.

I wandered into the room, still looking around. I was having trouble believing that all this space was for me. I made it to the bed, running my hand over the soft material of the blanket.

I couldn't help smiling a little as I looked back at Esme in the doorway, "There's a sheet here too."

"Of course." She replied, smiling a little in return, and I looked to the bed again. It was so big compared to mine at home. This one had more than one pillow, and they weren't flat.

I moved on, moving to the large set of windows in the opposite wall. This room faced the front of the yard, protected from the rain by an overhang from the floor above. Just a small one, but it was enough to feel like a cozy cave. The curtains were a light blue. One set sheer, the other thicker.

A long dresser against the wall held a small, ornate mirror and a taller dresser on the opposite wall held a small nightlight in the center of it, which gave off a dim but warm light. All of the furniture in the room matched, which was another thing I'd never seen before. A honey colored wood, and it looked very sturdy.

I hesitantly placed my bear on the bed. I wasn't sure about doing that, as it felt too open that way. Before I could make myself leave, I hid the bear behind a few pillows.

"It's okay, sweetie." Esme assured me from the doorway, "You don't need to hide it."

"I want to." I mumbled, "I'm used to hiding it, and I don't really like looking at it. I just didn't wanna leave it there."

"Why?" She asked, concerned.

"It makes me sad." I sighed easily, satisfied with how hidden it was. I finally returned to her side.

"Your father gave it to you?" She asked as we turned from the doorway, continuing on our tour. I wasn't mad that she would ask about it. I found that by talking about all the other stuff I didn't want to talk about, I was okay with talking about this.

"I think so." I answered quietly, "He left when I was really little, so I don't really remember. I just remember the day I first hid it."

"It looks like it's been hidden a long time." She prompted, and I took a breath.

"I was five." I replied, "I remember it, because it was my first day of school. I just remember getting home with Jack, and that he was really mad at me that day. I don't even remember what he was saying he was mad about, but that was the day he took _all_ my stuff away.. Whatever was left of it, anyway.. He threw it all into the yard, and burned it."

"Goodness.." She murmured, frowning.

"I remember hiding it that day." I went on, sighing, "Between my bed and the wall near the floor. Ever since then, I've only had to look at it every now and then. Just to make sure it was still there. It's the last thing I have that's actually mine. From before Jack."

"I see." She nodded a little, "Well, if it ever starts to bother you, you can keep it in the closet."

"No." I mused, "I wanna keep it close. I just don't gotta look at it."

We rounded the end of the hall, coming into view of the living room again, but while we were in my room, the living room had become populated. Alice and Jasper had arrived. They'd been at the hospital with us, but must have stopped to get Rose and Emmett from school, because they were here too.

"It's okay, honey." Esme assured me when I stopped.

"I know." I took a breath, "I just get jumpy." I looked over, spotting Carlisle talking to Edward off to the side. As soon as I looked over, Edward looked at me, and I looked down immediately. Again, I didn't like looking right at people. It made me nervous.

"So, shorty." Emmett spoke up, and I jumped again, "What do you think of the place so far?"

"I like it." I replied shyly, "It's way better than the hospital."

"It's not hard to be better than that place." He chuckled.

"It wasn't _that_ bad, I guess." I muttered, "Everyone was so nice there."

Thankfully, Esme chose that time to continue the tour. I was shown upstairs, and it was good to know. I liked knowing where I could find them if I needed to, but I doubted I would ever use that knowledge.

She was right, though. I was far less nervous after seeing the whole house. I really liked the area, and the windows displaying it. It was so quiet, and I found it almost easy to unwind from my morning.

"So, Leandra," Esme started on our way back downstairs, "Do you have any favorite foods?"

"All of it." I replied honestly, and though she smiled, it was a sad one.

"Any preferences?" She asked, "Since I'll be the one cooking for you, I thought I should compile a list."

"I'm still full from breakfast." I admitted, "I don't eat a lot."

"I know." She nodded, making it off the last step with me, "Now that we're here, we can better regulate portions and a plan to get you back onto the right track." I didn't know what that meant, but she was so nice, I could only nod.

All this walking around, though, I was finding it harder to hide how much pain I was in. I hated the reminder that I was still healing, and I knew the next few days were going to suck. The torture didn't end when the beating stopped. I knew that.

"Are you okay?" Esme asked, concerned. I hated that she noticed it.

"Just hurts." I whimpered quietly, looking down. I also hated that I admitted that. It felt wrong to admit how much pain I was in when I'd spent so long hiding it.

"Go ahead and have a seat, sweetie." She replied sadly, "I'll get you something that'll help."

"No thanks." I muttered, "I don't need anything."

She hesitated, surprised, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." I nodded a little, "I'm okay. I'm used to it."

"Did taking Tylenol last night help?" She asked, and I frowned a little.

"How'd you know about that?" I asked, surprised as well.

"I just assumed you took one." She answered. Alice probably told her about them. I sighed.

"It helped." I admitted and she smiled.

"There are some in the bathroom down the hall." She told me, "If you change your mind, feel free to take one." I nodded. I appreciated that it was once again my choice.

I did change my mind. Half an hour of sitting stiffly with the others, I wandered toward the hall when I was sure nobody would notice my absence. The pain was only getting worse, and I knew my tense day hadn't helped that.

While I was there, I found myself back in the bedroom that was mine. I hoped nobody minded, but I hid away. I needed a moment to cry, because the healing bruises and welts were throbbing and aching so deeply, I could only ignore it for so long. I laid down in an effort to control the spread of pain.

I also took that time to try to grasp exactly what was going on. All the changes that had happened over such a short time had left me with a fearful heart and spinning mind. It hurt, and I was scared.

There was so much fear, and I could only hide that for so long. I was facing something I'd never faced before, and I was finding out that I wasn't prepared for the emotions that came along with it.

This room was the only place I could think of to be alone long enough to cry. Absolutely everything I knew was changed. It was for a good reason, but that didn't help. I no longer knew where I stood.

Then there was the fact that Jack was out there, free somewhere. Fooling everyone important while, no doubt, plotting what he'd do when he had a hold of me again. There were so many things he'd do, and that fact was plain as day.

For as long as I could remember, my life had revolved around Jack and those threats. Those promises. I was literally incapable of expressing just how dangerous he was. The process was too complex for me to really understand, but from what Charlie had said earlier, someone somewhere screwed up, and I couldn't help thinking it was my fault. Jack was free to come back. He was free, but I still had so many things left to do.

I just couldn't figure out how this was any better than where I was before. Yeah, Carlisle was promising no more pain, but was that really worth losing my life? The last beating I'd gotten was absolutely nothing compared to what it would be now. Jack wouldn't stop until he was sure I'd learned my lesson.

All these scenarios, his promises, ran through my head before I could even try to stop them. I knew I was only scaring myself, but that didn't help me. The throbbing pain of my bruises only a reminder of what I'd done.

How much worse would the next beating be? I couldn't really imagine how it could possibly get any worse than what he'd already done, but that didn't stop me from panicking over the general idea. The things he'd do were too terrifying to imagine, so I just stuck with worrying over the fact that I did know that at any moment, he could have found a way to make it worse.

I could still see his eyes. I could hear every growled word.

Then there was another thing. Jack had been right when he said that my mom was worthless. I wasn't sure if she would get into trouble too for ignoring me. For letting Jack do anything he wanted to me.

I didn't want to ask, but I hoped she would be. A sour resentment wanted to turn my stomach every time I thought about all the ways she could have helped me, but never did. Wherever she ended up, I hoped she was suffering just as much as I was.

Then came thoughts of my dad. A complete and total stranger to me. I'd never seen him or heard from him in any way my whole life. I'd often wondered about meeting him someday, just so I could kick his teeth in, but I didn't want it to be like this. If they even found him. They hadn't yet, that I knew of, and I really didn't want that to change.

My thoughts then circled around, back to the risks I faced here. I was safe from Jack here, but at what price? I didn't know what to expect, but Jack was all I knew. I'd never been stuck with anyone else before. My heart pounded uncomfortably every time I considered what could happen. Being in the hospital was one thing. Nobody would hurt me in the hospital. Jack wouldn't have even hurt me in the hospital.

Of course I cried, thinking about any places in this house I could run to and hide. There were a lot of options, but I really didn't want it to turn out like that. I didn't want to have to hide. I wouldn't fool myself into believing they wouldn't hurt me, despite their promises. As badly as I wanted to. It was just easier to prepare for when it would happen.

I just didn't know who I'd have to fight that night.

Why would I trust Carlisle as easily as I did? What if he was just as good at lying as Jack was? What if he was just acting nice? That explanation answered so many questions, but it scared me at the same time. _Why_ hadn't I considered this before? Jack had many faces. I should expect that of everyone I ever meet. What if it was all an act? Sometime soon, I worried that I'd find out that where I'd landed was worse than where I'd been.

Were brothers like fathers? I'd never had a brother before, so I really didn't know what to expect.

I cried as I allowed those thoughts to get to me. Withdrawing most of whatever trust I'd managed to build so far. Just until I was proven right to do so, and squash it completely. It was easier this way.

My only experience having a mother was cleaning up after my mom. How much would Esme drink? Although, maybe it wasn't her that drank. It could have been any one of them. Were sisters like mothers? Maybe if I started now, I could keep up.

Eventually, I guilted myself into coming back out, but as soon as I rounded the doorway, into the hall, I watched Edward leave. He walked out the side door. I tried not to think much of it, which was easy considering I had to somehow pretend to be in one piece.

I didn't like being the way I was, and the guilt I felt over feeling the way I felt was almost overwhelming. I couldn't help looking for any empty bottles as I shamefully found Esme's side. I didn't find any. Everyone was sitting now, which made me feel a little bit better, but they didn't even seem to notice I'd been gone.

"Hey, shorty." Emmett looked at me, "Do you watch a lot of TV?"

Quietly, I shook my head. I wasn't quite up to talking, and he seemed to understand.

"What?" He asked, surprised, "What kid doesn't watch TV?" I shrugged, and he smirked. "Well, that's gonna change."

"Leandra." Alice spoke up as she stood from her place next to Esme, "Can I talk to you for a second?" She smiled, so she didn't seem irritated. I nodded and she started forward. I followed her back toward my room, looking up at her as she led the way in and closed the door behind us.

"I just wanted to ask you how you're doing." She murmured before I could worry too much. I took a breath, looking down.

"I don't know." I replied quietly, "I don't know how to feel."

"I know it's all a little overwhelming." She smiled, "It's a big change. It's okay to be a little nervous, but I swear you're safe here."

I whimpered, unfortunately unsure as I looked over at the door.

"You don't believe me." She understood. Again, I didn't answer, looking back up at her. She seemed to read my expression, though. Her soft smile faded in sadness as she sighed.

"It's okay." She told me quietly, "It's okay if you don't want to trust us yet. No one is asking that of you, okay?" I took a deep breath and nodded. "Just relax."

That was far easier said than done.

"It's just hard." I whimpered, "I feel like I don't know anything."

"What's confusing you?" She asked gently, which I was grateful for.

"I don't know." I mumbled in reply, "Like.. No one's telling me what I have to do."

"Do?"

"Like for chores and stuff." I clarified and she seemed to understand, actually looking relieved.

"That's because you don't have any." She laughed a little, "You're not here to clean up after anyone, and you certainly won't be hit or beaten here."

"I think that's what makes it hard." I replied, "I've never not had anything to do before. Even when Jack left me alone, I still had stuff I had to do."

"You'll get used to it." She assured me, smiling again.

"Nothing?" I asked, hesitant now, "Not even picking up bottles?"

"There are no bottles." She pointed out, "And there won't be. Leandra, that part of your life is over now."

Instead of being relieved, like I knew she wanted me to be, I frowned. I understood what she was trying to say, but it didn't make sense. There had to be a catch. I didn't want to piss them off by continuing to argue, but I just couldn't imagine that there was no catch. Nothing expected of me. At all.

"Okay?" She asked, and hesitantly, I nodded. I wouldn't keep insisting, but I wasn't really convinced either.

We returned to the living room. Emmett tried a few more times to get me to talk, but I just wasn't open to it. I had a lot on my mind, and no amount of talk would help that.

I ate what I could of dinner, but I had to stop when I started feeling sick again. I was growing edgier the closer it came to my usual bedtime. More withdrawn, and I was harder to reach. Night falling had always been a reason to be afraid.

They could probably tell how nervous I was.

I was tense and jumpy, but I did my best to hide that. I'd never admit it out loud how scared I was. That would be the worst thing in the world. It would be the stupidest thing I could do. I didn't want to give them any reasons, or ways to get to me.

No matter how many times I repeatedly told myself that they were different, my mind had turned on me. It was no longer listening, and bracing me for anything.

The fear was so bad, I eventually had no choice but to go to bed. Just to have a place to cry. I was terrified, but this fear was one instinct I couldn't fight. It'd been proven right way too many times.

There were so many things I was hiding. So many horrible things I would never speak about happened at night. That itself came with its own set of emotions. A different type of fear than I usually felt during the day. It was darker, more intense. Squeezing me until I nearly couldn't breathe.

I made sure the night light was still on, again debating with myself about whether or not I wanted to be able to see. I left it on.

Closing the door quietly behind me, I literally sprinted for the bed and dove under the blanket, as if that would make me feel better. Once I was settled into my usual curled ball, I cried.

I silently sobbed all the breath I had out of me, taking a breath before I reached over, pulling my second pillow to me. The teddy bear hidden behind it fell forward and I paused for a second.

I hesitated, looking down at it. With tears down both cheeks, I slowly sat myself up, lifting the bear next. In the dim light provided by the night light on the dresser across the room, I inspected the teddy bear. It was just like I'd always remembered it, but in a way, it was different now. It's meaning was different.

I suddenly hated it. Just looking at it now caused me a brand new pain, and I absolutely hated anything that hurt me.

My dad had supposedly given me this bear. I hated him more with each passing second. I hated him for every second I'd ever had to spend fearful or in pain. I hated him for every threat I'd ever had to hear, and for every moment of heart-pounding terror I'd ever spent in the dark with Jack. If it wasn't for him, I never would have known what it was like to be this afraid. If it wasn't for him, maybe I could trust people. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't even be here.

I hated him, so I hated this bear.

My anger peaked, and I threw the teddy bear across the room in the general direction of the wastebasket. I watched it hit the wall above the wastebasket before landing head-first inside it. It slouched pathetically once it'd settled.

I laid back down, curling into my ball. Facing the door so I knew I would have more reaction time, just in case. Bracing myself, just in case. Edgy, trembling lightly, just in case. I watched the door. Looking for any shadow, any sign I needed to move into survival mode. I was ready.

I laid awake as long as I could, sitting up when I felt myself trying to fall asleep. I just couldn't risk it. As badly as I wanted to trust them, I was so afraid to. I was too afraid to close my eyes.

After probably several hours, I had to get up and move. The dim light was plenty enough to see by, but it was also helping me stay awake. I peeked out of my room, only to find the living room up the hall dark.

It meant everyone else was asleep, but it was definitely not relieving. A dark room definitely didn't mean I was safe.

I darted across the hall into the bathroom. Turning on the light and closed the door. I didn't really need it, but it was something to do. Forcing myself to stay awake was proving to be a difficult thing.

I rinsed my face, and sipped some water. I even brushed my teeth again. Anything to stall. If I could have done it with my clothes on, I would have probably taken another shower, but that was definitely not happening.

Back in my room, I spent some time sitting by the open window. I felt edgier than I was used to, but that was partly because I still felt like I needed a cigarette. I didn't know before I picked it up that it was addictive. I didn't know that until they told us in school about it, but I still never really understood what that meant.

Now I did, and it really wasn't helping me calm down. It only added to my edginess and tension. I was glad I'd really only done it now and then, but like Edward had said, now and then was often enough.

I jerked awake when I felt myself falling asleep in my curled ball. I stood up, and paced a few rounds around the room. I couldn't relax.

I returned to the bed, but I turned on the bedside lamp, and kneeled on the floor beside the bed. Only resting my upper body on the mattress. Just enough to see the door. This time, I searched for any light coming from the hall. This time, I was less ready.

I was exhausted, but I wasn't falling asleep without a fight. I didn't even know why. What was the purpose of staying awake? Even if I had to find, and get to, a place to hide, it was never enough to keep me safe in that situation. I was fast, but probably not fast enough to get away.

I rested my head to the side, still kneeled there. Instead of watching the door, I watched the wall across the room. What would it hurt to just rest my eyes for a minute?

Unfortunately for me, I couldn't last. Giving in to the fight, willingly closing my eyes gave me the green light to fall asleep right where I was.

Staying up so late, I didn't remember dreaming when I woke in the morning. I didn't even remember moving, but I was back in bed. Covered and warm, curled up.

Then again, I didn't exactly focus too much on any of that. When I was awake enough to be aware, I realized what it was that woke me up.

The pain of my healing bruises had increased while I slept. That told me that the healing process had really started. It was almost as bad as it was the first morning after I got them. This wasn't a strange pain for me, so I knew what it was right away. I ached so bad, literally all I could do was lay there at first. Curled up on my right side, facing the bedroom door.

I cried, each silent sob making the pain flair, but it was constant.

Once again, I knew I had to move, so I held my breath and forced myself to sit up. That was the first step, but also extremely hard, and a sobbing cry left me. I cried to the room as I forced myself to turn and perch stiffly on the edge of the mattress, focusing so hard on the pain. Focusing on the pain, I jumped when the door opened across the room.

To my intense surprise, Esme walked in.

It was such a strange thing, that someone would come find me when I cried, all I could do was watch as she approached the bed, clearly concerned. To her, this would be strange. To me, this pain was routine.

Despite it being routine, it still hurt. It always hurt.

"Just breathe, sweetheart." She told me, which made me reply the only way I could.

"It hurts so bad." I cried, my voice tight and breathless. I held my breath until I couldn't anymore, sobbing it out.

"I know." She replied gently, "I know, sweetie." She seemed so helpless, like she wanted to help me but she didn't know how. That in itself was enough to distract me.

"Please." She spoke again, gently smoothing my hair back, "Won't you try taking anything for the pain? Plain Tylenol?" I hesitated just a second before I nodded. That was acceptable. She nodded as well, "Okay, honey. I'll be right back."

I opened my eyes, watching as she left the room. I was only alone for a minute before she came back in, but she wasn't alone. Carlisle followed her into the room, but I was too tense to do much else but cry, watching as Carlisle approached more slowly.

I watched him close, terrified by the fact that I couldn't move. I'd never really had this problem before. I'd always been left alone to deal with this in the morning. Now, my instincts were telling me I'd have to fight, but I couldn't. I hated so much being scared, but I couldn't help it.

"Please." I couldn't help choking out, "Don't hurt me." I felt sick with nervousness. I didn't want those instincts to be proven right, and after worrying so much the night before, I was still extremely unsure.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Leandra." He replied gently, but I just cried. Closing my eyes for a second.

"I can't run." I informed them anyway, my voice breaking in pain. I could barely speak.

I was still on edge. Probably more so because of the wracking pain I was in.

Esme stepped closer first, offering me a familiar white pill and a small glass of water. I trembled as I took them from her, managing to stop sobbing long enough to swallow it.

"Sit still, honey." She murmured gently, "Just breathe. You'll be okay."

I looked over, though as Carlisle approached the side of the bed as well. Leaning over to get a look at my back. I tensed even more as he tried to raise the back of my shirt, but I leaned away with more sobs. I'd felt that pain before too, but he seemed to understand, given the way he sighed and let his hand drop.

"Hold on." I gasped anyway, "Just wait.." Just like in the hospital. I just needed him to give me a second.

Overnight, the wound on my back and the one on my stomach and chest had reopened just enough to close against the fabric of my shirt. Making it stick as they healed again, and they needed to be worked free.

He nodded lightly, not insisting. I appreciated that he would wait to pull it free until after some of the other pain subsided. In the meantime, he stood there sadly.

"It hurts so bad." I sobbed again, this time through clenched teeth, but more to myself. "Just a minute. Just wait a minute.." I'd never had anyone else there, worried when I was like this. I'd always gone through this process by myself, so I was coping the only way I knew how.

"I'll be right back." Carlisle murmured, and I looked up, watching him leave. I didn't really know how to react. I wasn't sure. I didn't know what to do. That had been the hardest I'd slept in a very long time. I was slightly dizzy, but very uneasy.

When he was gone, I did what I could to reach back and try to unstick my shirt myself. Before I could, though, Esme gently stopped me.

"No, sweetheart." She murmured, "It has to be done carefully." I wasn't sure why, but I couldn't reach it yet anyway, so I stopped trying. Reaching back stretched welts in other places, and that wasn't bearable yet.

Carlisle returned a minute later with a few towels, full sized ones and a stack of hand towels, a bowl of water, and some small medical bag. I watched him warily now as he handed the bowl of water to Esme, and carefully moved around the other side of the bed to kneel behind me. I focused on staying stiff as the bed shifted, but I wished I could move away.

"I'm going to dress these a little better." He told me, "But first, I have to remove the shirt." I knew it had to be moved, so I didn't respond. I could barely move my head to watch Esme, much less stand up yet. I felt him bunch one of the towels at my lower back, before Esme approached with the bowl of water.

"This may sting a little bit." Carlisle wanted to warn me.

"I know." I mumbled in a whimper, "It's okay."

"Just remember to breathe." He added as he soaked a hand towel in the water. I looked over as Esme carefully gathered my hair with her free hand and pulled it over my shoulder. Keeping it away from my back.

From where she kneeled beside my bed, Esme reached up and smoothed my hair gently. I looked at her, and for once, I didn't look down when I saw her looking back at me. This time when she held my hand, I held her hand in return.

"You'll be okay." She told me, "I promise." I immediately understood that she wasn't just meaning the current pain I was in. Her voice was so calm and clear, I heard everything she didn't have to say.

I wasn't sure what had just happened, but I realized that allowing myself to listen to what she wasn't saying cleared out a lot of the dark doubt I felt. It was a feeling I didn't pay attention to before when I felt it at the hospital the day before. Still way too guarded.

It was a warm feeling, and I wondered if that was hope. Trust, maybe? It felt almost like having something to look forward to, but it was stronger than that. She comforted me so easily. It was a lot harder to accept it, but I suddenly _wanted_ to accept it.

"Leandra?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"It's okay." I whimpered again, closing my eyes. I nodded, and I couldn't help but hold my breath as he laid the wet towel gently over my back.

I was surprised when it didn't do much besides sting. The water was just slightly warmer than luke warm, so instead of hurting even more, it tried to soothe the angry, burning skin around the wounds. It hurt, but not as bad as just pulling the shirt free would have.

I let out the breath I was holding, staring across the room now as I resigned myself to just let him do what he needed to do. He hadn't hurt me yet, so I still had that small bit of trust in him. Plus, he knew what he was doing.

"It's okay." I said again, this time more convincingly. He was helping me.

He repeated the soaking and laying process twice more before I felt him raising the back of my shirt again. This time, the material wasn't stuck anymore, so I allowed it. Both of them were silent as I took another breath. This time, more calming than nervous.

"This one too." I whimpered, but he was already starting to move.

"Don't let the fabric fall, please." Carlisle directed Esme quietly. I stayed stiff as Esme carefully held my shirt up in the back. I knew she was getting her first long look at how bad it really was. Seeing it for the first time, but she never said a word. There wasn't much I could do about that besides feel bad.

I sat as upright as I could as Carlisle slowly crouched in front of me. I looked down at my still-covered stomach. I could see the outline of the wound caught on the fabric. It was a bit strained, clinging to itself. It was a sight I saw often, but I could tell this was hard on Carlisle.

I squeezed residual tears from my eyes, holding my breath again as he reached forward with another soaked towel. He had to hold this one there because of how I sat. Compared to my rough trembling, he seemed so steady.

Unfortunately, the pain triggered more tears. It hurt more than the ones on my back. I wasn't sure why.

"I know." He murmured comfortingly, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not you." I sobbed quietly, looking back down at where his hand was pressing the towel to my stomach. It really wasn't.

This wound, because of the strain from the back of my shirt, pulled free before it was completely ready. Drawing a loud sob of pain from me, but it was free.

Somewhere between more tears and holding my breath, I noticed Carlisle's lingering glance toward Esme as he pressed the towel directly to my stomach now. She was helping me fully out of my shirt, which I appreciated.

He pulled the towel away and I noticed just a hint of blood on it.

"Leandra." Esme murmured sadly, and her tone told me she was finally commenting on my bruises. I looked up at her as she gently moved my long hair away from my face.

"It hurts a lot more than it looks like it does." I replied through tears. I sniffled hard, "But this is how it always is. It's _always_ like this, but it never stops hurting."

"How did you hide this for so long?" Carlisle asked, and I looked down at him.

"I had to." I answered, "I think it's different when I have no choice."

He shook his head with a deep sigh, reaching for his bag.

The next step he did was soak some gauze squares in some other kind of liquid before laying them out over the wounds. I whimpered at first as it stung harsher this time, but very quickly, that stinging subsided, and it was numb. Not just the wounds themselves, but the skin around it. That was an incredibly relieving change.

He removed those pieces of soaked gauze after a minute of letting it sit there, and moved onto painting something over the wounds. It smelled strong, so I assumed it was something that would help.

He let that sit for a minute, and by then, I was so much calmer so I wasn't really in any hurry. I soon felt him placing gauze over the wounds again, this time dry, and taping it gently into place. He covered my stomach first, then moved on to my back.

"There." He murmured, carefully standing up once he was finished, "That should help. Please let me know if it becomes unbearable again."

"I will." I mumbled, taking a deeper breath.

He rounded the bed to look at me.

"I've never had anyone help me like that before." I admitted shamefully, "I've always just had to do it on my own."

"It would be very difficult to do that on your own, given the location." He replied, curious.

"I never put stuff on it." I explained quietly, "When it gets stuck like that, I just pull it off."

He frowned, "That would reopen them."

"I know." I sighed, standing carefully. My wounds didn't hurt anymore, but the welts still did. My whole body was stiff from the skin down, and there wasn't anything I could do that would help. I knew it would get a little worse as the days passed, but after that, it would start to get better.

"How often do you wake up like that?" He asked.

"All the time." I replied, "I'm used to it. I'm just.. Not really used to anyone coming in when I cry. That's all."

"Does it bother you?" He asked, and I immediately shook my head.

"No." I answered, "No. I.. It's kinda nice to not be alone."

I could finally focus, though. I still hurt, but I could focus on the fact that I was okay. I hadn't been bothered while I slept. Waking up in the kind of pain I was in wasn't caused by anything but the fact that I hadn't really moved, and I fully understood that.

That morning was when I first started to allow myself to reconsider these fears.

Of course, one night didn't mean much by itself, but it was definitely a start, which made it mean a lot more. It was a start I never would have had had if I hadn't given Carlisle just a small chance.

Maybe I could give a little more.

 **A/N: Holy freaking crap this chapter got long. I hope nobody minds. As it stands right now, this chapter is the longest in the story. I really hope it doesn't seem too choppy, as I wanted to start moving things along here. Do I sense some progress?  
THANK YOU! To my AMAZING reviewers! THANK YOU! I wish I could send you both some cookies or something. :D :D :D**  
 **Chapter seven, we should see some more progression. That's when it starts getting interesting. Well, more interesting than it already is, I mean. Ha.**  
 **Until Seven, my friends!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The morning picked up from there. My first morning in this place.

I really started to get a broader idea of what it meant to be taken care of. There were the basics like being given clothes and being fed, but then there was more. Things that never even crossed my mind.

It sucked, but I wasn't done with the exams. I had two scheduled for today.

One was just a check up back at the hospital, to track any progress I'd made so far. I learned that my progress and my healing would be monitored closely.

Apparently, I was doing good so far. I took comfort in that. I got to see Lorrie again, which I wasn't unhappy about. I liked her. She greeted me happily, which made me feel better about what happened the other day.

I learned from Carlisle that I'm far from where I should be for my age, though. About half a foot shorter than the average height for nine-year-olds, and about fifteen pounds behind where I should be for that height. I was nowhere near where I should have been, but he was confident that with time, I'd catch up. I knew I was behind, but I hadn't realized before how far behind I was.

Apparently, that could be a problem as I got older, but he was confident that with enough time and effort, I could be put back on track. I knew that meant not being starved anymore, which I was learning was a whole process in itself. It meant being really careful about what I ate, along with how much and how often. It was real work.

The other exam was a dental exam.

I'd never been to a dentist before. I never really noticed any problems with my teeth because I brushed them often, but Carlisle insisted. He said that being starved the way I was could affect how strong my bones and teeth were, so I went along with it. If I didn't have to have my bruises inspected and prodded, I was okay with it.

The exam wasn't that bad at all. My only job was opening my mouth and not biting anyone, which I could do just fine.

I let them take x-rays of my teeth, and I even got to look at them.

I let the dentist look all over my mouth. He was actually a really nice guy. He was surprised my teeth were as strong as they were given my history, and though he was a little concerned that I hadn't lost any teeth in quite awhile, he cleared me without hesitation. I didn't even have any cavities.

The others were in school, so when we made it back home, I had to figure out how to entertain myself while Esme put together a late lunch. Carlisle had some paperwork to fill out upstairs in his office, so I chose to spend that time watching Esme. I wasn't much for conversation, but she didn't seem to mind letting me watch her.

I was still getting used to seeing her up and moving around. So different from what I'd ever seen of my mom. I found when I wasn't scared, it was really fascinating to just watch her. I also had a feeling that I had a lot to learn.

Despite already having breakfast hours before, I found I could eat again for lunch, which was a huge change. It was a small lunch, but plenty enough for me. Esme seemed to have gotten the portion just right, which I was grateful for.

I didn't have much to do after lunch either. I didn't have any of my old chores to do, and I didn't have to work on preparing myself for Jack's arrival home, so I really wasn't sure what to do with myself.

There was nothing to clean, pick up, or wipe down. There was no trash that needed to be burned. No laundry that I had to wash in the tub. I didn't even have any homework that needed to be done. Nothing I used to do to keep me occupied was needed anymore. Just like Alice had told me.

I was a little lost, so I wandered a little.

Esme seemed fine with letting me do some exploring on my own. I hadn't given myself much of a chance to get to know the place the day before, even with the tour, so just looking around at everything the house had to offer was almost calming. I stayed out of the bedrooms, but the rest of it was plenty interesting enough.

I passed Carlisle's open office door in the hall a few times, and I knew he had to have seen me, but he didn't tell me to knock it off. I didn't want to bug him, so I didn't go in.

It was strange to me, having this much space around me, yet I chose to return to my room. I felt like it would probably be a good idea to start working on adjusting. It might be easier to get to know my room while everyone was gone. Maybe if I got used to being in here, I could sleep better. That was my hope, anyway.

I carried so much fear around with me every single day of my life. As often as I'd wished for things to be different, no amount of wishing could have prepared me for how the real thing would feel. It was interesting to me, but it also made me a little uneasy. Restless.

The pain was increasing from a dull ache in steady stages, which told me that the Tylenol I'd taken that morning had started to wear off. I always kept track of that, so I knew the second it started. I did what I could to ignore it.

I used that time in my room to reflect and work on my instincts. I felt like I needed to get to know myself again. The others were coming home soon, and I also knew I needed an adjustment. I couldn't keep acting the way I was around them. They were all helping me more than I could ever repay them for. The least I could do was not be a moody little bitch. The least I could do was _try_ to seem grateful.

It was so quiet. At least until the others got home from school.

Sitting in my room the way I was, I could see the drive way out the window, looking over from where I sat on my bed as they drove by. I didn't come out of my room right away, hesitating. Especially as Emmett was the loudest one when they came inside.

"Why's it so quiet in here?" He called ahead, "Don't kids usually make noise?" I knew he was approaching the living room by the way his voice got clearer as he was talking. It drifted up the hall, through my open bedroom door.

I hated it, especially with how hard I tried to change, but I curled up.

"She's not your typical kid." I heard Alice's reply, grateful for it. "Stop being insensitive."

"I'm not insensitive." Emmett argued, "I have a little sister now. _Some_ where around here."

"That is true." Jasper's reply was a little quieter, "But I think it may be a better idea to let her come to you if you want her to like you."

I liked that suggestion.

"She's in her room." Esme finally said something, "She had a rough morning and long day. Let her be, Emmett."

I took a breath, resting my chin on my knees as I sighed. It was a start, and I definitely appreciated that most of them seemed to know that pressuring me wouldn't get them anywhere. I was still pressuring myself, but I felt a little more like I had some of them on my side.

I listened to their conversation about school for awhile, adjusting to them from afar. I liked this option. Nobody came to bother me, which helped me eventually decide to drift out of my room. That, and the pain was getting unbearable again, and Carlisle had told me to tell him when it got that bad. It was the only rule I seemed to have. I didn't want to break it.

I moved toward the living room to find the TV was on again, but Emmett seemed to be the only one watching it. Alice and Esme were the only other two in there, but Esme greeted me first with a smile.

"Hi, sweetheart." She said, bringing the other's attention to me. I paused, tensing as Emmett grinned over at me like a child spotting a puppy. Esme went on, "I was just thinking about dinner. Do you have any requests?"

That confused me a little. Wouldn't the others like a say? I filed that thought away for later, having more pressing issues. I glanced over at Emmett. He watched me like he was amused, waiting for anything I had to say. It was nothing new from the way he acted the day before, but it was still intimidating.

"Not really. I-Um.." I mumbled, "Where's Carlisle?"

"He's still upstairs, honey." She answered, "Would you like me to get him for you?"

"No." I replied quietly, "I don't wanna bug him. I-I just.. He said.. I'm not sure if.." I trailed off, unsure. Now that the others were home, I wasn't sure if they wanted me to go up there.

"No need. I'm right here." I looked over as Carlisle descended the stairs, thankfully getting rid of that worry. I watched as he approached my side. "What is it?" He wasn't impatient, only mildly concerned.

"I'm just.." I hesitated again, "Well.. You said to tell you if it got bad again."

He immediately nodded, understanding. Much to my relief.

"It's okay, Leandra." He said, "Come with me." I looked down as he led the way back toward the stairs. I took each step carefully, not having the most experience with stairs yet. I hesitated in the doorway as he walked into his office, the same room I'd passed many times earlier in the day.

I looked around the room. The far right wall held a few floor-to-ceiling book cases filled with an insane amount of books. Many of them were bigger than I'd ever seen, and I found myself quite curious about them. The far left wall was made completely out of glass, allowing a lot of the early evening daylight into the room. Just like the rest of the house, there were paintings all over in here.

"Come on in." He said, seeing my hesitation. I took another few seconds before I did as he said, wandering slowly into the room.

It was a lot easier for him to treat and replace the bandage over my wounds in here than it had been in my room. Since I didn't wait for them to get too pissed off, it didn't hurt nearly as bad as it had before either.

He was quiet as he worked, being careful of the surrounding bruises and welts as well. The medical tape holding the gauze squares in place made my skin itch a little, but other than that, I wasn't bothered by it.

"Thank you." He said before I even could. I turned a little, looking back at him.

"For what?" I asked, honestly confused. I hadn't even had a chance to thank him for not causing me more pain than I was already in.

"For choosing to come to me." He replied, gathering up the empty wrappers and supplies. "For allowing me to help you before it became too overwhelming."

I realized that it must have meant a lot to him.

"Oh." I muttered, "You're welcome. I guess. A-And thank you. For helping me."

"Of course." He said, "Any time. If you ever need anything, I'm right here." I nodded a little, looking down. I reached over, picking up my shirt again, and I caught sight of the window. More specifically, the fading daylight beyond it. The trees swayed a little in a passing breeze, but that wasn't what took my attention.

More out of habit than anything, my thoughts immediately went to Jack. It was something I couldn't help. I had no control over it. I took a deep breath, trying to slow my suddenly racing heart. Quickly fixing my shirt and tensely pulling it on.

"What is it?" He asked again, and I looked over. He was watching me.

"It's getting dark." I explained, carefully standing from the chair I was seated in. He seemed to understand, and it bothered him. I decided then that I needed to be less 'brick wall' and a little more 'window'.

"It's just not fair sometimes, you know?" I mumbled, "I can't change the things I think or the way I feel, but I can't stop trying."

"I understand." He replied, "But before now, you've never had to change the way you think."

I nodded a little, looking back out the window.

"Right now," I said, "I would always have to start getting scared." My heart decided then to emphasize my point by nervously increasing speed. Again, I was grateful he couldn't hear it. I took a shaky breath before continuing, "I-I mean, I'm always scared, but.. It's a different kind of scared. There's no sound in the world worse than hearing Jack coming for me, but there's no feeling in the world worse than waiting for it to happen."

He stood there silently, but I couldn't continue. I sensed that I was now less 'open window'. It was only a glimpse. It only took a second before I realized what I'd just done. Again, my doubts started pulling at me in all directions.

I scolded myself for telling him that. Those were things I should have kept to myself. Not blurt it out like an idiot. With my only experience with a father being Jack, I knew I'd just given Carlisle another tool with which to torment me if he chose to.

Stupid!

I closed my eyes, squeezing them shut as I shook my head. I hated that doubt, but it was also trying to keep me safe. It took effort, but I pulled myself out of those thoughts with another deep breath. Without another word, I started toward the door, nearly reaching it before he spoke.

"Leandra?" He called, and I paused, looking back at him. "Please. If you ever need to talk, I'm here to listen."

I hesitated again, but I nodded before I continued on. I descended the stairs, keeping my eyes down the entire way.

"Shorty?" Emmett piped up as soon as I was in his sight. "What's wrong?" I paused only long enough to look over at him before I kept walking. I returned to my room, this time closing the door in an effort to find that calm I'd felt during the day.

"Stupid." I whispered to myself this time, crossing the room to the window. I felt like I couldn't breathe. What the hell was wrong with me?

Trusting anyone was stupid. The fact that this family had helped me, and hadn't yet hurt me wasn't lost on me, but again, I had to consider the fact that Jack was all I knew. My heart just broke at the thought that someday, I'd see the other side of them. I wanted to believe them, and I wanted to trust, but it was too risky.

I managed to make it through dinner without much of a word. I didn't eat much, but as Esme put it, anything was better than nothing. I had to agree there. She was nice enough to let me eat alone in my room. Probably knowing how fearful I was to be around too many people.

I fought the nervousness harder as evening faded to night. I couldn't keep up the pattern I'd fallen into. Keeping my guard up had always been the most important thing in the world. I hated being so scared all the time.

Before I was ready, it was time for bed.

"I don't know how to do it." I mumbled, looking over from my seat on the bed at Esme's arrival.

"Do what, sweetie?" She asked, approaching.

"I don't know how to be okay." I admitted, looking back down, "It's too hard. There's so much I don't know, or never knew before, and I know it's good everything's different now, but.."

"I understand." She said, sitting slowly on the side of my bed, "I know it's hard to adjust sometimes, but I know you'll get it. It just takes a little bit of time. It _is_ a good thing you're here now, and safe, but I can also see how hard it is to have everything change so quickly, and even harder still, to trust that those changes really were for the better."

I kept silent. She was exactly right.

"It is a scary thing." She went on, understanding in her voice, "But give yourself some time, sweetheart. Just please don't stay up that late again to do it." Meaning last night.

"You knew?" I asked shamefully.

"I'm afraid so." She admitted, "I came in to check on you, and I found you on the floor. Honey, why were you on the floor?"

"I don't even know." I sighed, looking down. "I didn't mean to fall asleep there. I was trying to stay awake, but I guess I was too tired."

"But why?" She asked, concerned.

"I don't know." I said again, and she sighed quietly. Turning a little and settling back down beside me. I looked over at her as she gently hugged me into her side. I allowed the contact, despite how stiff I was.

"Could this possibly have anything to do with Jack?" She asked softly, and I immediately looked back down. She took that as answer enough. "Honey, it's okay. You are brand new. Just starting to get a glimpse at what safe is supposed to be like. You don't trust it because it's the opposite of what you've always known. It's okay to be scared. I don't want you to feel bad about that, okay?"

Hesitantly, I nodded. I appreciated that even more than she could possibly know. She wasn't telling me not to be afraid, or that there was no need for it. She was telling me that it was okay to be. I had every reason to be afraid, and she understood that.

"I will say this, though." She murmured, "I know it's been said before, but I want to say it again. You've never been more safe and protected than you are here, honey. Really. There is nothing expected of you. You're not being tricked. No one here will ever do anything to hurt you."

"I know." I muttered, "I know. You said that before, but.. Jack's a really good liar. Sometimes it's hard for me to even tell when he's lying. And Jack makes a lot of promises that always turn out bad for me. What if.." I shut myself up, squeezing my eyes shut again. I needed to shut up.

"Nobody here has lied to you, sweetie."

"I guess I'm still waiting for you to be wrong about that." I hated admitting that. I felt so bad, but it was true.

"I know." She assured me, "You'll see. In time. Just be patient with yourself. I understand wanting to stay awake, but you need to rest. Sleep is just as needed as everything else." I was extremely tired, and I could tell she could see it.

"I know." I said as well. "I'll try. I know it's stupid. I just wanna stop being scared all the time."

"It's not stupid." She replied gently, "Not at all." It sure felt like it. I hated the internal fight I was in the middle of. Torn both ways between wanting to trust, and knowing it was stupid to do. I was so afraid that the second I allowed myself to trust, I'd be shown exactly why I shouldn't have. It was exhausting.

Despite what Esme said, I was sitting upright the second she left, but I wasn't able to stay up nearly as late as I had the night before. Although, I found out quickly why I should have.

My dreams, it seemed, had gotten a lot stronger thanks to my exhaustion. I hated dreams like this, because I couldn't tell they were dreams. These dreams were more like memories. Strong memories imprinted forever in my mind.

I felt everything again, emotions included. The intense fear was a prominent one, as well as the deep disappointment. Being let down by my mom, but also not being surprised.

As deeply asleep as I was, I never noticed that my sobs and cries were real. It all felt real again, so when I was gently woken up, it just kept going. Just like that night in the hospital, I was upright and curled up in record time.

I held onto my knees, holding myself together as I had always done before. I didn't even look to see who it was that was sitting with me. The emotional pain was unreal, just as much as the physical. The fear playing into that, helping it along when I tried to calm down.

I finally thought enough to look. To see who it was that was there with me, only to find Esme's sad and concerned expression as I found her. She had no idea.

Carlisle and Esme were both trying to fill a role that was impossible to fill. Foster parents were supposed to be there in place of the parents I had before. They both faced too many walls, and it bothered me that they hadn't given up yet.

Esme was here, trying to offer the support a mother would offer. Something I'd never gotten. It was support, but right then, I had no idea what to do with it. Thankfully, she seemed to understand.

I knew I needed to calm down, as my breathing was getting tighter by the second, but every time I closed my eyes, I saw Jack. I saw his eyes. I heard his voice, his threats. It was harder to calm down when it was my own mind turning against me.

"Leandra." Esme spoke gently when I wasn't getting any calmer, "Sweetie.." I looked over as she tried to reach for my wrist, cringing away from her as much as I had from Carlisle that night.

I'd never really had this problem before, either. I'd never really been able to be this defensive before. If I cringed away from Jack, he'd grab onto me anyway and just drag me around wherever he wanted me.

Esme didn't keep trying, allowing me to keep my distance and stay in my self-preserving protective ball. Part of me was relieved by that. I hurt, ached in the worst way, but I couldn't stop. Sobbing against my knees as I kept my gaze on the wall across the room.

The longer I sat there, though, I began to calm down. It started with finding my breath again, but holding it and swallowing against the heartbreak and terror. I continued to shake like a leaf, but that would probably be the last to stop.

"Nobody knows." I whimpered when I could speak, "No one really knows how bad it was for me." Hesitantly, I looked over at her through residual tears as my emotion flared again. "I don't wanna see him anymore, but I can't stop it."

"I think I'm starting to get an idea, sweetheart." Esme replied softly. I didn't reply. I was more focused on fighting back more sobs. They broke free anyway, so I gave in.

I just couldn't understand. How was I supposed to fight something that wasn't there? It wasn't like I could ever fight Jack myself before, but it still hurt. It reminded me that I was just as weak as Jack always told me I was. I couldn't do anything right. Apparently, that applied to recovering as well.

"How is someone stupid like me supposed to win anything against someone as smart as he is?" I cried, frustrated now, "I'm so stupid!"

"No you're not." Esme replied immediately, her firm tone had me look over at her, "Leandra, you are not stupid."

"Yes I am." I sobbed, "I have to be. I _told_ on him.." I was two steps away from becoming a blubbering mess, and she couldn't resist reaching for me again. This time, I accepted it. Reaching for her in return. She pulled me to her, wrapping her arms around me. I wrapped my arms around her neck, only continuing to sob into my arm.

"I'm so scared." I cried into her shoulder, unable to help it.

"I know." She murmured, and I closed my eyes as she smoothed the back of my head.

"Please." I sobbed breathlessly, "Don't make me see him again. I'll do anything. Please don't make me see him."

It was clear she didn't know how to respond at first, so I shut up. I couldn't help it, though. I had to keep crying.

"Honey," She finally replied, "You don't know how badly I want to do that for you." Underneath the pain in her tone, there was something else. Something I'd never heard before. I wasn't complaining, though. It gave me something else to focus on long enough to catch my breath again.

"You can't." I whimpered, pulling back. "If they make me go, I have to go. Right?"

"Either way, you're safe here." She said. I'd heard that before.

The rest of the night, and the following morning, went about the same as the night before. I laid awake as long as I could, but eventually I couldn't anymore. Waking up in intense pain, but this time, the wounds on my back weren't stuck to my shirt.

Mrs. Harrison stopped by around noon that day. She needed to make sure I was okay here. I wasn't sure what she saw in me, but she told me I was doing great. She also came by to say that I was free to start school in a few weeks. After I'd gotten to heal a little more. I correctly assumed I wouldn't be going back to my old school, but the one here in town instead.

A week hadn't even passed since my whole life changed. It'd been three days.

I took each day at a time. Facing it the only way I knew how, but I started to notice subtle changes. In me, and as a result, in everyone else. My guard came back up, but in a more productive way. Because of that guard, I oddly felt more comfortable. Because I felt more comfortable, I was able to adjust a little more.

I embraced the routine I'd found. I cried less, and observed more. My emotions seemed to even out, and by the end of day four, I was still afraid, but not as afraid as I was at the end of day three. That little observation brought with it a small spark of something I hadn't felt before. Maybe things weren't as bad as I'd convinced myself they were.

I was less hesitant now to talk to Carlisle. It started with just talking about little things, but it was a big step.

The more often he helped me by dressing the healing wounds, twice a day, the more I felt I could believe him. I was still quiet, and still reserved, but I felt better about believing him when he said I didn't have to be afraid. I didn't recognize it at first, but I really did start to trust him.

My first few days staying here, I'd carefully avoided Emmett. He'd done nothing wrong. He'd spoken kindly to me, didn't even move too fast, but his size compared to mine scared me. I had my hesitation about the others still, but Emmett was the one I couldn't get passed.

I managed to avoid him. Until Saturday.

The Saturday after I'd been brought home with them, Carlisle and Esme had to go in and sign some paperwork at the station, and speak to Charlie about what the next move was. Alice and Rosalie were off shopping, dragging Jasper with them, and Edward was with Bella, leaving me with Emmett, who'd volunteered to babysit.

This was really the first time I was left alone with anyone besides Esme or Carlisle. I'd done my best to adjust, but this was one thing I had yet to get over.

No big deal, I told myself. I figured I'd just sit in my room all day. He usually let me have my space, but would that change now that we were alone for a few hours? That thought terrified me, so I locked the door. Not that I expected that to help me, but it might deter him just enough if it came down to it.

When my stomach grumbled sometime around noon, I discovered the problem. I'd have to leave my room to eat at least. Just learning to eat again, I didn't want to ignore it. It made me uneasy to be hungry, and Esme wouldn't be happy if I skipped lunch.

With enough self-pep-talk, I opened my bedroom door silently, poking my head out and looking up the hall. Spotting Emmett sitting there in the living room, watching TV. I scurried from the room, silently making my way toward the kitchen.

Looking behind me to see if I was about to be discovered, I looked to Emmett still seated on the couch. If he turned his head either direction, I'd be caught. I had to approach this differently.

He seemed distracted, laughing quietly at something on TV, but I didn't want to risk it.

I ducked down behind the counter, crawling across the floor until I reached the pantry. I reached up for the knob, and opened it. Wincing and freezing when the hinges squeaked just a little.

When I didn't hear him get up, I crawled inside the pantry, and closed the door most of the way. Reaching for the bag of pretzels on the bottom shelf, my fingers just reaching it in the awkward position. I cursed whoever made bags like this so loud to open.

I curled around it, trying to muffle the sound while pulling out a handful and stuffing it into my mouth. I had to hurry.

I instantly stopped crunching as I heard him call my name. Freezing with my mouth full, I quickly stood and turned, throwing the bag back on the shelf. Stuffing whatever was left in my hands in my mouth and chewing as fast as I could, nearly choking. The door opened behind me, and I froze again, spinning with my hands behind my back.

"And here I was thinking we had a mouse problem." Emmett said, smiling and shaking his head a little. The expression on my face must have been amusing, because he laughed a little. "You look like a little chipmunk. Finish what you're eating. Come on out." Doing as he said, I slowly stepped passed him after clearing my mouth, my head lowered defensively. He gently shut the door behind me.

I knew I was in for it. Again, my only experience was Jack. Had Jack caught me stealing food, he'd have done everything in his power to make me throw up before beating me and locking me in my room.

I hadn't yet had to steal food here, as Esme had always been here to make sure I was fed, but I anticipated the worst.

"You're not in any trouble." Emmett assured me quietly, and I looked back at him. Still unsure, "I just think you would like more than just pretzels for lunch. Esme would skin me if she knew I wasn't feeding you balanced stuff. So how bout a sandwich?"

"O..Kay.." I agreed hesitantly.

With a nod, he turned toward the fridge, but I sprinted away when he moved toward the fridge too fast for my liking. I stopped after rounding the counter, realizing he wasn't chasing me. I stood there, my hand clutching the edge of the counter, and I looked over at him, slightly confused. He gave me a look, sighing a little.

He went on, gathering the needed items from the fridge. I stayed there, watching him closely. I didn't know what to expect, but he didn't seem mad that I was still afraid of him.

Whenever I'd seen him, he'd always been amused by me. He seemed different now. More attentive, slightly concerned. He had the same look now everyone here did when they looked at me.

"Look, shorty." Emmett eventually said, "I'm not a bad guy. I'm not going to hurt you."

"How do I know?" I asked, my voice shaking a little. I couldn't help it. I was prepared. I'd found a convenient little hiding spot under the stairs just the day before that I was fully planning on using when the need arose.

"Well, has anyone from this family turned out to be bad?" He asked, pulling a loaf of bread off the counter, "Has anyone hurt you?" He had a point there, so I slowly moved to a seat.

"No." I answered, sitting carefully.

"I may be big, but I'm not mean." He told me, giving me a soft smile, "I protect more than anything." I frowned slightly, taking a calming breath.

"Protect?" I asked hesitantly, "How?"

"Well, if anyone threatens my family, I.. Guess you could say I get rid of the threat." He explained.

"Oh." I muttered quietly.

"And you know, if you're hungry, all you have to do is ask." He said.

"I don't like asking for stuff." I replied quietly, "I already have so much."

"Basic needs are part of the package, shorty." He pointed out, "Humans need food to survive. Someone will get you something. I know Esme's portions aren't a lot, so you're bound to be hungry more often. Has she told you yet why they're small?"

"Because my stomach can't handle too much food at once." I answered, "I get it. I just feel like a pain, though, for asking for things."

"It's no big deal, shorty." He told me, giving me another smile, "I promise. You don't have to sneak food. Or hide in the pantry to eat it. Believe me. No one is going to take it from you. That's all yours, and more than likely you won't be told no to something. Unless it's like cake right before dinner, or candy for breakfast."

I looked down at my hands resting on the counter.

"So.." I mumbled hesitantly, keeping my gaze down. "You're not mad?"

"I'm not mad." He confirmed sincerely. I fidgeted a little, but I didn't reply. It was quiet for a moment. He paused while making the sandwich, studying me.

"You know." He said quietly, and I looked up at him, "There's something I'm honestly curious about, but I'm afraid to ask."

I looked up, letting him know he could continue.

"How could nobody have seen what you were trying so hard to tell them?" He asked.

"I never said anything." I shrugged, "I tried not to cry during school. I kept it to myself, just so nobody would notice."

"You shouldn't have had to say anything." He clarified, "One look in your eyes should have said all they needed to know."

"I'm not that easy to read, I guess." I traced the pattern of the counter-top with my finger, "Or they weren't looking."

"Come on." He said, and I looked up, "I noticed right away that something wasn't right about you. I saw more in thirty seconds than they did in years?"

"Carlisle noticed, too." I mumbled, changing the subject. I couldn't explain why they were so blind. I had no clue, "He saw right away."

"You seem pretty attached to Carlisle." He said, sensing my need to change the subject. Continuing on with making the sandwich.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked quietly, looking up, "I try not to be."

He pursed his lips in thought before looking at me again, "There's nobody better to get attached to than him."

"Even you?" I asked, and this time, he smiled.

"Even me." He said, "But it wouldn't hurt to trust me a little."

"I don't know that yet." I murmured, and he met my eyes again, realizing how he'd worded that. He shook his head a little, looking back down, "I think it's just because you're so much bigger than me. It's hard not to be jumpy."

"I guess I can't argue with you there." He said, shrugging a little, "You are pretty tiny. I swear, though. I'd never hurt you." He looked me right in the eye as he said this, gently sliding the plate holding my sandwich to me. He smiled, "All I'm saying is give me a chance. I get that where you come from is a lot different than around here, and that place has taught you not to give anybody chances, and that what I'm asking you to do is like telling you to fly to the moon, but.. You won't be disappointed."

I couldn't help the small smile at what he told me. He seemed okay. I hadn't really had a chance to talk to him before, but now that I was, his size seemed small compared to his personality. However, he was still large, and I was still a little wary, so I told him the only thing I could.

"I'll try." I mumbled quietly, and he smiled wider. I wasn't making any promises, and he understood that, but the fact that I would make an honest effort to like him was enough to make him happy.

He was quiet, watching me as I ate. I kept my gaze down, lost in thought. Even as I finished eating, I took a moment to let it settle.

Unfortunately, as I thought, I managed to come across one group of thoughts that was unpleasant. I sat there, trying to hide the fact that this particular memory caused me some pain. Quite a bit of pain. Trying to keep back the tears, I looked down.

"You okay, shorty?" Emmett asked, noticing the change in my breathing. I took a deep breath, held it, and almost lost myself to the urge to cry. I bit it back, letting out the breath I held slowly, before taking another one.

This was what happened often. I might have been healing physically, but emotionally, I was still just as wounded as before. I always hid it the best I could, but sometimes, times like now, it tried to come forward. How much I'd been through, how much things had changed since I'd been found. Everything Jack had taken from me, and the words literally beat into my head still tried to overwhelm me. I didn't know how long that would take to fade. Probably much longer than a few days.

Eventually, after about a minute, I'd won against the emotions. Looking back up at Emmett, unshed tears in the corners of my eyes, I sniffled and nodded a little.

"I'm fine." I told him quietly, looking back down, "Just a memory. That's all." His eyes grew sad. Having seen what he'd just seen, I knew he was starting to piece together exactly what I hid. How I told him it was just a memory. Only a memory. No big deal. He was seeing now just how big of an understatement that was.

He'd seen, just now, how a single thought, merely a memory of something could nearly overtake me. He'd also seen, just now, why nobody had noticed. Fighting back the heavy emotion, hiding what I really felt behind a forced calm expression. There really was more to me than he thought, and I saw that he was understanding that now.

But I had a feeling that I was starting to see that there was more to him than I thought.

I wasn't this calm naturally. I deliberately put forth that demeanor, because it was all I knew. It was the only thing I had standing between the storm of emotions in my heart, and behaving like a good kid should.

It was exhausting sometimes, fighting back that emotion, because sometimes it was so much bigger than I was. I had to, though. It was the easiest way I'd ever found to keep my secret. To hide it, so nobody knew, because my emotions would have given me away easier than the bruises did if I didn't fight it back.

That was the battle I fought now. I didn't like crying around them, the family that took me in. I hid it behind the calm because I didn't want them to think I didn't appreciate everything they'd done for me.

Turning me around in only a few days. Showing me what it was like to be comfortable. To have all my needs met without pain, or fear. The only fear I felt was the fear I gave myself.

To have a warm place to sleep, and clean clothing to wear. Different clothes each day. To not have to apply concealer every day. To not worry about what tomorrow would bring, or worry about if I'd even live to see tomorrow.

To ask me something, and be interested in my answer. To respond to me if I asked something. To not hit me if I asked something. To notice if I felt a sudden change in my emotions, just like now. To notice if I was tired, or scared. To notice if I was unsure or insecure, and comfort me when I was. To reassure me when something came forward that I didn't understand, instead of hitting me, and telling me I was useless and stupid.

It was such a new experience, and I was grateful to be given the chance to experience it. To be taught all I had been so far, and I knew there were still more things I could learn. It was almost overwhelming, but I knew I'd have quite awhile to figure it out.

Learning to trust took time, and Emmett was seeing that. The admiration in his eyes was unmistakable for the rest of the afternoon.

By the time Carlisle and Esme returned, I'd settled on the couch, sitting with Emmett watching TV. On the opposite end of the couch, of course, but sitting with him nonetheless.

I sat up straighter, looking over at their return.

Esme came in first after removing her jacket, followed closely by Carlisle.

"I see the house is still standing." She smiled, taking in our position, "How did it go?" I hoped Emmett wouldn't tell them about my trying to sneak food. I looked to him, watching as he smiled.

"And you were worried?" He asked her, scoffing a little, "I told you. Kids love me." He sighed and stood, "She spent most of the morning in her room. She came out, had a little lunch, and sat with me 'til now." I smiled a little up at him. I'd have to remember to thank him later.

"I hope you weren't watching anything too inappropriate?" Esme murmured, looking to the TV.

"Nah." He said, "Some boring weekend movies." I nodded in agreement.

"It sounds like you two had a nice day." Carlisle commented, and I nodded again. He smiled, "I'm glad."

He really did seem relieved. He had seen how hesitant I was around Emmett, and I'd expressed it once or twice. It was different now that I'd talked to him.

The following Monday, I realized it had finally been a week.

I quickly understood that Emmett had been my last major hurtle when it came to trusting. After that talk with him, I began actually working toward accepting that I needed to build that trust with the rest of the family, instead of making up reasons not to.

It would take me awhile before I learned how to disagree with that instinct to fear them, because every time up until now, that instinct had been right. It was built on the fact that the entire time I spent with Jack, there was reason to be afraid. Many reasons. Despite knowing full well that living here was completely different, it was hard to prove it to that instinct. That instinct had been in constant panic mode, and I needed to learn how to turn it off.

The following Wednesday, I had another exam. I'd gained three pounds, and the wounds on my back were almost completely closed now. At least enough to not need them treated or covered anymore. My welts had gotten mostly passed the painful healing part, and were onto the next stage.

Most of the old bruises were almost completely healed, and now we were just focusing on the newer ones. Those were taking a little bit more time. They hurt less, but they still looked bad. I was okay with that part, because I knew they'd go away eventually. Until then, I could bear it. I was just unfamiliar with the process from here.

Unfortunately, though, I also had another type of exam scheduled today.

The evaluation with a psychologist.

Just like with talking to Charlie, the psychologist would talk to me there at the hospital, but unlike talking to Charlie, nobody could go with me, which made it kind of hard to warm up to the idea, but I was assured both Esme and Carlisle would wait for me right out in the waiting area.

To my surprise, though, this woman was really likable.

She met us in a hall on the first floor, smiling warmly at our approach. Her slightly graying red hair was pulled back in a long braid, out of her warm brown eyes. She had a slim face that made her smile seem even warmer. She greeted Carlisle and Esme first before focusing on me, crouching in front of me.

"And you must be Leandra." She smiled again, "I'm glad to finally meet you, Leandra. I'm Mrs. Collier."

"I'm not crazy." I told her immediately, and she laughed quietly.

"Of course not." She assured me, "It's not my job to say you are. Do you know what I do?" Hesitantly, I shook my head, "I get to talk to so many different people, and I help them figure things that might be bothering them in their lives. All I want to do is talk to you. Would that be okay?"

"I kinda have to, don't I?" I asked hesitantly, and she smiled apologetically.

"I promise I won't keep you long." She said, and despite how I didn't want to, I allowed her to take my hand. I was afraid that by refusing to let her, she'd immediately label me as crazy.

She walked me into the small lounge, and I nervously watched as she closed the door behind us. I looked around. There was a large table sitting against the wall near the door with a bunch of things piled on it.

A filing cabinet further in against the wall, and a large desk adjacent to that. A large, plain table in the center of the room caught my attention. On it, there was a pile of papers and a cup holding pens and pencils. On the other side of the table was an open folder, files inside it I assumed were mine.

The window in the far wall was open, allowing in a comforting breeze. Pictures hung on the white walls, giving me something to look at while I fought with my nervousness.

"What do I have to talk about?" I asked, looking at her as she rounded the large table in the center of the room.

"Anything you want to." She sighed, sitting down, "I do have a few questions I need to have answered, but there are many different ways to get the answers I need."

"How?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well," She started lightly, "I'm trained to hear the things you don't say hidden in the things you do say. Whatever you tell me specifically stays between us, Leandra. I just need to know you."

"But why?" I asked, "I shouldn't even have to talk to you."

"I'm only here to help you." She said, "It's okay if you don't want to talk about what happened. You don't have to talk about anything you don't want to. That's not why I'm here."

"You're here because Jack said I was crazy."

"No." She replied, settling further in her chair, "I'm here because I want to let you know that you don't have to do this alone. Your life just changed completely, and that is extremely hard on anyone."

I hesitated in my reply, looking down. She wasn't wrong. I felt like I was drowning, and had no idea how to even start finding the way back up, but maybe she was here to help me find it. If I bothered to let her.

"Then what do you want me to talk about?" I was still confused.

"Yourself." She said, "Let's start a little simple. Tell me about you." I stared at her blankly before I looked down. I honestly didn't know how to answer that.

"I don't really know how." I admitted nervously, and she smiled.

"That's okay." She replied, "Let's find that out."

"Can you just ask me the questions, and I can answer those?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, sweetie." She said, "I'm here to take a look at the answers you don't give. A mind is a very complicated place. Things tend to have a way of hiding."

"They're hiding for a good reason." I warned her quietly, "I'm scared to let anyone else find the hiding stuff."

"That's normal." She assured me, "It's an extremely personal place. We can take as much time as you need."

She paused, sitting in silence for a second before she looked down at the papers in front of her.

"I'm not crazy." I repeated, and she looked back up.

"Are you afraid I'll see you that way?" She asked.

"A little." I admitted, choosing to look at a group of pictures on the wall instead of her. I was too tense to sit still.

"Why?"

I didn't know. I carefully just shrugged.

"Let's try something a little more simple." She suggested, "How was your day today?"

That, I could answer.

"Good." I replied, "I don't hurt as much anymore, and I gained three pounds."

She smiled, "That is good. I'm glad."

Slightly encouraged by her response, I went on hesitantly.

"I'm a little scared, though." I said, keeping my eyes on the wall, "I've never really had a chance to heal this much before. I don't know what comes next."

"How do you mean?" She prompted.

"Well.." I took a breath, "I know how it works. The healing part. The bruises start to go away, but more always come before they can. I don't know how to be.." I trailed off, unable to locate the right word.

"I understand." She assured me again when I paused, "This must be a big change for you."

"Huge." I sighed.

"You seem to be handling it well."

"Not really." I muttered, hesitantly continuing, "I'm so scared all the time."

"Do you know your reasons behind that fear?" She asked, and I gave her a look, "You don't have to tell me those reasons today, Leandra. I'm only asking because you wouldn't believe how many people come through here, oblivious to the real reason behind their fear and depression."

"Does it matter if they know why?" I asked, "Knowing why doesn't change anything. I know why, but.. It doesn't help me figure out how to stop being the way I am."

"Leandra, your reasons, no matter how foolish they seem, are all valid and important." She explained lightly, "Every single person on this planet has their own story. A specific set of circumstances and situations that shape them as a person, and you'd be surprised at the number of them that truly cannot stand what they see inside themselves."

"So?"

"Inner conflict like that is one of the hardest things to go through." She said, "It's easy to change something physical. Emotional or mental things dictate your entire life. It's the very foundation of a person. Finding mental or emotional change will change _you_ as a person. That's a very big deal, and sometimes, it can be a very complicated and scary process."

"I'm not afraid of that." I huffed quietly, turning away again.

"Really?" She asked, "That's great."

"It is?"

"It is." She confirmed, smiling a little, "If you're truly not afraid of what you find when you look inside yourself, that's a great place to be. I would say you're a very rare kind of person."

I fell quiet again, choosing to focus on a table I'd wandered near. This table was piled with toys. Stuffed and plastic animals of all kinds. Boxes of puzzles and blocks to stack. Small toy cars, boxes and bins of crayons and markers.

"I couldn't tell you how many kids I've spoken to that have been in the same place you were." She went on, "Remarkably, they all give me the exact same answer as you have."

"Well, I'm different." I muttered.

She sat quietly now, just as quiet as I was. Obviously waiting for me to explain, but I didn't feel like trying.

"You can play with that stuff if you want to." She offered, "I keep those here for comfort and it helps some kids focus to have something for their hands to do."

"I don't play." I explained, which was true. Instead of reaching for any of the toy cars or dolls, I picked up a plain wooden block.

"That's okay." She replied, "You don't have to." I was busy, though. Sliding every block within my reach into groups of wooden or plastic. Color or plain. She watched me silently for a minute before she spoke again. "Leandra, what can _you_ tell me about why you're here?"

I continued with my task, but I actually answered her.

"I'm here for you to see if getting beaten every day made me crazy." I muttered, and I glanced over at her.

Her expression remained open. She wasn't phased in the slightest by my choice of words.

"Interesting way to put it," She replied, "But essentially. Tell me about that. I want to know what you think."

"I don't think anything." I countered, finally satisfied with my block sorting. She smiled.

Over the next hour and a half, it went about like that. I'd moved on to rearranging the stuffed animals by size and type. Fish went together, bears went together, dogs went together. I left the dolls and stuffed humans alone. I refused to touch those ones.

There were many questions or prompts that I just didn't understand. Some obvious ones I picked up on. I led her around in circles almost effortlessly, but I wasn't mean or angry like Jack had said I was. I stayed calm.

Sometimes I wandered around when there was nothing else to sort, sometimes I chose to sit across the room from her, but never once did I consider sitting in the seat she'd offered.

True to their word, Esme and Carlisle were both out in the hall when we left the room. I was quiet, but not really upset. Talking to Mrs. Collier wasn't nearly as hard as I worried it would be.

I stood with Esme as Carlisle spoke quietly with her, and I could just overhear what she told him. I pretended to be looking at a stack of pamphlets, but I really listened close.

"Overall," Mrs. Collier murmured, "There is absolutely nothing to suggest that she is mentally unstable, as she was described. She's very quick, and she's _very_ bright but she's angry and she's hurt. Those are very typical of a child in her place. I'd say she's adjusting remarkably well, considering the circumstances, but it will be a lengthy process before she's able to face these issues, Dr. Cullen."

"What do you suggest?" He asked quietly.

"You're going to see some anxiety," She replied, "If you haven't yet. Most likely an.. Extreme case of PTSD, but changing that will be difficult. Typically, children who face this kind of thing tend to bury it before we can catch it. Until things settle, and she finds her footing, it's going to take some work. An isolated incident would have been bad enough, but we're talking years of the worst conditions possible. It's amazing she can speak at all."

"I understand."

"Studies are finding that children who face trauma such as hers have different brain structures than other children their age." She went on, "Meaning, these traumas are changing them physically as well as mentally and emotionally. Abuse especially. It's involuntary for her, but I believe she can be helped. We just need to have her address these things head on, to the point where she knows and fully understands that she's safe now and cared for. It's extremely important to be consistent with it, though.

"I can help her do that." She offered, "I very highly suggest she starts some kind of routine with some intense therapy or counselling sessions immediately. I don't think a psychologist is needed yet. If you think that's something you'll be willing to look into, my card is in this folder as well. I have some wonderful recommendations just off the top of my head who will work with her on all this, and give her placement the tools they need to continue helping her in the years to come."

I stopped listening at that point. She wasn't calling me crazy, but her tone still seemed worried. I wasn't sure what I said to make her nervous.

I was told that I had done so well, but honestly, I didn't feel like I'd done well at all. It bothered me that she knew so much, from what I felt like very minimal information dragged out of me.

Another few days passed, and it was nearly Friday again before I realized something. Something quite confusing.

Over the last week, I had been watching the family closely. Something about them told me to watch closely. Something more than just my normal cautiousness.

Little things about them made them seem strange to me, but I forced myself to look away now and then. They were helping me. I had no right to be watching them this closely. Then, something would always bring my attention back to them. It was odd, to say the least.

I'd notice little things. The way they were always awake before me in the morning, even when I didn't go to sleep until late at night. I'd never seen them eat anything, which was a little unsettling. I doubted I was eating all of the food, but I never saw them eat. Any of them. They didn't seem too worried about it.

Then, like today, I noticed something else.

Something about their eyes. The gold in all of their eyes was such an odd but beautiful color in itself, but the way that color would constantly change between them seemed odd to me.

They would be dark one day, then light the next, or they would be light one day, then darker the next. I understood that sometimes people's eye color changed with their mood, or the lighting in the room, or other factors, but this was different. Much different. I couldn't help but be curious about it. No matter how much I told myself to stop doing it. So afraid that if they noticed me looking too closely, they'd kick me out.

I never asked, or brought it up, but I had a feeling they knew I was watching. It had never been brought up by them either, or even hinted at, but I knew it. I cursed myself quietly, knowing that less than two weeks had passed, and I was already blowing it.

Despite that, though, I was warming up to them. I hid away less, but part of me still craved to be alone. It was so hard adjusting to this new life. One without pain or hatred or anger. I was built to understand those things.

Kindness was harder to get used to than I thought, and though I was warming up to them, my physical pain and fear was being replaced with a sadness I couldn't describe if I tried. I didn't understand it. The more the pain and fear dulled, the more sad I felt.

I never tried to describe it. Some days were definitely better than others, but I would take whatever I could get. I felt like I was too crowded inside. I felt too much, and it hurt, but it was way better than being afraid all the time.

I made the most progress with Carlisle. I trusted him the most, and the more patient he was with me, never impatient or mad at my curiosity about absolutely everything, the more that trust built up. I had to learn how things worked, like I was brand new, and he wasn't upset with me in the slightest.

He'd been there from the very beginning. He'd proven himself, proven that he meant what he said right from the start, and that was a major factor when it came to building that trust. Little by little, I could put a little more trust in him and the things he'd say.

It was such a weird concept for me. Trust. I'd never known what it felt like to trust anyone, let alone so many people at once, but I liked it. No one ever pushed me, and I eventually got to the point where I could be hugged without wanting to turn and run away.

That was also something I had to get used to. Physical contact that didn't hurt. The more my bruises and welts healed, the more that became a thing. I could wear short sleeved shirts. I didn't have to hide anything or come up with excuses.

The only thing that seemed to get worse, were the nightmares and random thoughts. Like my mind didn't want me to be happy. Like my wounds weren't really healing, but moving inside instead. It became its own thing, like another part of me, but something I wouldn't let slow me down. Even if I did wake up in sobbing terror every night.

Though I was getting used to the family, and learning to trust them, my favorite place to be was my bedroom. I loved it, and came to depend on it. It was comforting to me. Sitting in there when I found an alone moment, just breathing. I didn't cry as often anymore.

It was too nice to just lay there, curled with a pillow and focusing on my breathing. I wasn't scared, or hurting, or hungry. I didn't worry about anyone finding me in here. They always left me alone when I was in here, like they always knew. I had no pressure anymore to leave my room, and could come out or hide away whenever I wanted.

I was still learning how to be content, too. I'd never been content before.

Today was a hiding away day. Nobody had said or done anything to make me this way, but they didn't have to. I wished I could be like them, comfortable around themselves, but some days, I just couldn't.

Just after lunch, a soft knock had me looking up at the door.

"Yeah?" I asked, and the door slowly opened. It was just Carlisle.

"I'm sorry to bother you." He said, and I immediately shook my head.

"You're not." I replied. Nobody ever did.

"I just wanted to get your opinion on something." He went on, and I nodded, letting him know I was listening, so he continued, "There is somewhere we all have to be, but I'm not completely sure you're ready for it. I wanted to see how you would feel about being here alone for a few hours?"

I hesitated. I tried not to seem too enthusiastic at that, but my eyes lit up a little. Unable to help it. I didn't mind that in the least. It let me have just little time to myself. To think, or to cry if I needed to without anybody seeing it.

"That's.." I finally answered, "Totally fine. I'll be fine here by myself."

"You're sure?" He still seemed hesitant.

"I'm sure." I nodded, "I won't go snooping or anything like that. I'm not like that."

He smiled a little, "I'm not worried about that. I trust you here by yourself. I only wanted to know if that would be something you wanted."

"Yeah." I answered again, "I'm.. More than okay with it." He nodded.

I assured Carlisle that I'd be perfect here by myself, and that he had nothing to worry about. I wouldn't burn anything down or blow anything up. I would have leftovers for dinner, and that only required the microwave. I wouldn't over-eat and make myself sick. If they were too late in coming back, I'd take a bath, and be in bed by nine. My usual bedtime.

"We won't be gone that long." He assured me, which was a bit of a relief. They'd be here in case I had my usual nightmares.

I knew he was only worried about me being alone because he worried if I'd get lonely. He wasn't worried about the house. He was worried about me. Though I assured him I'd be fine here by myself, he still managed to worry.

It was hard to be alone in a house full of people. Especially ones who seemed to notice every little thing about you. Maybe that was why I still had my 'hiding away' days. Maybe my eyes gave something away. I wasn't sure, but I didn't think too hard into it. All I knew is I didn't mind having the house to myself for a few hours. It'd give me time to think about things. Things I normally hid from them.

"I'm sure." I nodded, "I'll be okay." I smiled a little at him.

"Alright, well, you have my cellphone number if you need anything." He said, "Don't hesitate to use it if you need anything at all." I nodded.

"I'll be fine." I repeated, nodding.

He smiled a little at me, and left the room, shutting the door behind him softly.

About an hour later, after a brief goodbye from Esme, I listened to the garage door shut, and it was quiet. I sighed heavily, and flopped back onto the bed, relaxing for a bit before I did what I always did when I got a chance to.

I reflected.

I thought about how crazy the last two weeks had been, and I wondered how long I had here. I hated to think about ever leaving, but I knew better than to expect that I'd be staying permanently. As much as I wanted that, I couldn't intrude on their lives any more than I already was. It wasn't fair to them.

I was starting to realize that the others in the family were just as kind-hearted as Carlisle and Esme. Since getting to know Emmett a little, I'd started to see that he wasn't lying when he said he was big, but not mean. His sense of humor often got me to smile, but I hadn't laughed yet. Getting to know the others more also helped in keeping me out of my room for longer periods of time. Edward was gone a lot, but the others were just as easy to feel drawn to.

All except for Rosalie.

Rosalie had seemed hesitant about me the entire time I was there, and often intimidated me without having to say a word. I was sure she didn't mean to, but I couldn't help but notice.

My favorite time of day, without fail, was when Carlisle got home from work. As much as I loved being around Esme, he was always the one I looked for.

I watched him the closest out of everyone. He'd never given me reason to, other than having the role of father figure in my life. It was instinct to immediately distrust anyone who attempted that role. It was part of that instinct I tried to fight. After spending enough time with him, though, that instinct slowly backed off. Allowing me to fully trust him again.

Carlisle was still the one I talked to the most. Though I was around him the least amount, due to his work schedule, I spoke most often to him. Esme was a close second. Possibly because they were always the ones to come in and wake me from a nightmare while I slept. Somehow always knowing, despite me being so far away from their room.

I knew for a fact I never made much noise while I slept, because I'd hardly ever been beaten by Jack for waking him up in the middle of the night that way. Maybe a total of five times since I was seven.

Whenever that would happen, he'd storm in, drag me out of bed by my hair, and lock me in the closet for the rest of the night. He'd give me a waking nightmare to fear more than the sleeping ones. I figured out quick not to cry out in my sleep.

Maybe here was different. Maybe here, I did make noise in my sleep. It was the only explanation. Still, though. I'd have to be pretty loud for them to hear me that far away. I decided not to ask. It made more sense if I didn't think about it, and I was incredibly thankful that for whatever reason, they did hear me.

The others, I hardly spoke to aside from answering or asking a question. I was still learning, and most comfortable staying quiet. They never seemed to mind. Including me in their conversations as often as they could. Except Emmett. He seemed the type to just sit quietly watching TV. I didn't mind that at all. I prefered that, actually. He was easy to be around once I began to get passed his size.

I rolled over onto my side, staring out the large window at the trees in the yard. Dusk lighting filled the room around me, thunder rumbling further off in the distance. A storm was coming in, and I hoped it skipped the house. My thoughts moved in a different direction.

I thought about my mother. Wondering briefly how she was doing. She was in Seattle, and the longer I lived here, the more I realized just how much true resentment I held toward her. Every day I was away from her, it grew. It amazed me that all it took to grow was separation from her. I didn't care how she was doing. I actually hoped she was suffering.

I'd been told that so far, she was doing well. A good start. I never knew what to say to that, so more often than not, I didn't say anything.

I thought often of how many years I'd spent trying to get her to see what was going on, and each occasion I recalled, she never came through. Not once. She let me down in the worst way, and she could never make up for it.

I'd never forgive her, I quickly came to realize, for the choices she'd made that led me into so much pain, and nobody could repair that. Least of all, her. Turning her back on her only daughter, her only child was unforgivable to me. As much as I resented my father, I found I resented her even more. My dad may not have been around to protect me, but she had been. She had been there all along, and chose to get drunk instead.

Maybe that was why Rachel's insult had hurt so much. Because it was true. My own mom didn't want me, proving it each time she grabbed another beer. Or had me bring her one, because she couldn't walk straight.

Carlisle often offered to take me to see her, telling me how good it would be for me. I turned him down every time. I really didn't want to see her. I had nothing good to say to her, even if she would listen.

I knew the family knew how I felt, because now and then, I'd overhear them discussing it. I'd hear my name in a passing whisper, so it wasn't like I'd be eavesdropping. I tried not to do that, as I knew it was quite rude. I wondered how much longer I'd be here before that stopped. The whispering.

There also had been talk about my father. I heard his name too. It scared me, but nobody ever brought it up to me. I was sure if anything was happening regarding that, someone was bound to tell me.

I cringed at the thought, looking to the teddy bear perched on my pillows.

As much as I wondered about my father, I knew I wouldn't want to go to him. He had his chance to be in my life, and he chose to stay away. To just ignore the fact that I was out there, nearly bleeding to death on many occasions. He didn't care.

Just because I looked like him, didn't mean I needed to see him. My mom had a medium light brown hair color. Like it was going to be blonde, but didn't quite lighten enough. Her eyes were also a lighter shade of brown. A handful of shades lighter than chocolate. A far cry from my dark auburn hair and light green eyes. Even more, I looked nothing like her.

And as much as I wondered about my father, I didn't want to go to him, either. He let me down just as much as my mother had. He left me. Just left. I didn't know him. I had no memory of him whatsoever, and that should have told someone that this wouldn't work.

I shook my head, pulling myself from my thoughts before I could get too lost in them. It still caused me pain to think about. I didn't want to go to my father, because I'd always be afraid of him abandoning me again. He just left me for Jack to raise.

What a lovely job Jack did, I thought bitterly.

Part of me blamed my father for Jack's abuse. If he'd only have stuck around, if he'd only stayed, he would have definitely seen how badly I was suffering. The one question I had, though. If he'd been around to see what Jack was doing to me, would he have bothered to step up? Or would he have chosen to ignore it the way my mom had?

I could already tell that the day he showed up would be a bad day.

Again, I'd never been the type to have a temper, but if I saw him, I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to keep myself from blaming him for everything that had gone wrong. It really wasn't like he deserved for me to do otherwise.

I would do the same thing to my mom, so it wasn't only specifically him. Both of my parents deserved for me to hate them. Being so thoroughly failed by the both of them, I would have been happiest if I never had to see either of them again.

As I was laying there, I dozed just enough. Curled near the pillows, my back to the door, facing the windows. I was skirting the edge of sleep, but each time I felt myself falling, I fought it.

It was impossibly silent all around me, but that just made the weight of sleep harder to fight. While I dozed, though, I couldn't help identifying one of the emotions keeping me from sleep. Somewhere in that dark spot between sleep and awake, I felt like I was being watched. That restless feeling turning my stomach into knots.

I'd felt that way before, but never like this. Paying attention to it made it worse, the nervousness swelling until I opened my eyes and looked out the window. I saw nothing out of the ordinary in the darkened yard, but the nervousness bloomed into fear as one small detail crept through my mind.

Reminded of this feeling, a feeling I'd so often felt before I came here, that small detail made me uncurl just enough to push myself up slowly.

I was here alone.

I was here alone, and Jack was free.

 **A/N: Progress! But holy crap this chapter scares me a little. I really hope this made some sense.  
One thing people should probably understand, is that I have a 2-year-old son. He keeps me really busy, and some days I might not get an update out on time, but I'll be trying. Should an update be late, it'll be safe to assume that it's because I was busier than usual that day or something came up. It'll come, though. (:**  
 **THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! To my AWESOMELY AMAZING reviewers of last chapter! You have no clue how happy reading your thoughts makes me! :D**  
 **As I said, sometimes chapters might be late, but chapter eight brings with it some more _recognizable_ material. So you can look forward to that. It shouldn't take too long.**  
 **Until Eight, my friends! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

How had I not considered that?

How had the Cullens not considered that?

They'd promised to keep me safe. At any second, all those promises could mean nothing. I didn't know how easy it would be for Jack to find out where I was staying now. Would he risk it? He wasn't stupid, but he was pissed. I knew when he was pissed the beatings got worse because he didn't really think. He'd had a long time to think about what I'd done.

That thought sent ice through my limbs. My heart pounded roughly, but I was stone still, staring out the window. Like a lightly trembling little bunny. Just waiting for something outside to move.

That was a crushing fear I hadn't had to think about head on yet. There had always been someone here, and I'd hesitantly allowed myself to believe that, at very least, Esme and Carlisle would keep me safe.

I studied the feeling I had now a little closer. It was more of an anticipation. An almost painful expectation. Like waiting for Jack to get home, knowing he would be pissed about something. The running, searching for a place to hide. I still felt watched, but it was different.

Concentrating so hard on every sense available to me, I jumped violently when I heard the front door slam shut, and loud talking. I recognized the voices coming from the front room, and I knew the Cullens were home. It confused me, because I hadn't seen anyone drive by.

For a second, I tried to calm down. To relax. Until I realized that the talking wasn't just loud. It sounded stressed. Worried. Though I hadn't heard this tone from them before, I knew it well.

Now that I could move, I looked to the clock, and I realized that they really hadn't been gone that long.

I jumped up as I recognized Carlisle's tense voice. Followed by another's voice I didn't recognize, which really gained my attention. It was a firm but smooth voice, but it wasn't calming. I stepped closer to the door, trying to hear what was going on.

I wanted to tell Carlisle about my intense fear just a minute ago, but I paused. I didn't want to interrupt him.

I hesitated at the door, before I opened it quietly. I still heard the talking, so I left the room. I stepped around the corner, and I spotted them in the kitchen. Carlisle stood there, more tense than I'd ever seen him. Esme stood beside him, equally as tense, but more worry showed in her eyes.

Her worry worried me. What was going on?

A stranger stood with his back to me, and I watched as Carlisle noticed me standing there, his eyes landing on me frozen by the wall.

He muttered a quiet, "Excuse me for a moment," before making his way to me.

"What's going on?" I whispered when he got to me, trying to look around him. "What's wrong?"

"Go back into your room." He told me quietly. I looked at the man standing talking to Esme in the kitchen. I wanted to know what he was saying to her to upset her so much. The urge to protect her came forward, and I frowned.

Carlisle attempted to turn me around, but I stayed put. Placing my hands on his arms. I stepped passed him, despite his tries to stop me. He didn't let me get any closer, but I could tell he was tempted to just pick me up.

"What's wrong?" I asked again, meeting his eyes again with worried ones of my own, "Who is that?"

The stranger turned to look at me, a confused frown on his face that matched my own for a moment. He met my eyes, and I tensed hard. I stumbled a step backwards, tripping on Carlisle behind me, but I was caught before I could fall. Instantly trembling.

"Another human?" He asked, seeming shocked. Extremely surprised at just the sight of me. Just as surprised to see me as I was to see him. "And a child."

The man's voice was heavily accented, but that wasn't what scared me. His eyes were red. Not brownish red, just.. Red. Not just red, but crimson. The color of blood from a fresh wound, which I knew very well.

I was petrified at first, unable to move aside from my trembling. His eyes chilled me, raising goosebumps all over me. I knew fear quite well. It was a part of me I'd always had, but this was something different. A reaction I'd never felt before. It happened so fast, it hurt.

"Leandra, go into your room." Carlisle told me, this time successfully turning me around and gently urging me back toward my room. "I'll be there in a moment. Go."

I listened to him this time. I quickly turned and scurried back up the hall as fast as I could, whimpering the whole way. A rather loud roll of thunder outside made me move just a little faster with a squeak.

I shut my door, pacing back and forth in the room for a few minutes. My heart was sprinting a million miles a minute and I didn't think it would ever slow down. It had to have been the lighting, the man's red eyes. It had to be some kind of optical illusion. Those weren't contacts, I was fairly certain. Maybe they were. They had to be.

And what did he mean by another human? Wasn't everyone here human?

Suddenly, the calm that had been around the house exploded into a thousand tiny pieces. I was suddenly so afraid. So much for unwinding and adjusting to being here. What the hell was going on? I couldn't understand what had shaken me so much. I couldn't figure out what was worse.

The man's question, or Carlisle's complete lack of emotional response to his question.

I yelped in surprise, stopping my pacing at the knock at the door. I looked at it, suddenly wondering if I should open it.

"Leandra, we need to talk." I let out the breath I was holding at Carlisle's voice. I walked over quickly and opened the door, watching as he quickly stepped in and closed it behind him. His movements were tense, as were his eyes when he turned to look at me. I looked up at him, extremely unsure.

"Carlisle, what is going on?" My voice shook slightly with fear, "Who was that? Is he gone now? H-His eyes.."

"I know, Leandra." He said, "It's a long story that I cannot explain right this moment, but I need to get you somewhere safe." Dammit, I thought. Don't take that from me too.

"Aren't I safe here?" I asked, tensing a little.

"Normally, yes, but right now it's not as safe as I'd like."

I knew it bothered him to say that, but it bothered me more to hear it. I'd been so carefully building this trust, believing I was safe. I really didn't want to regret that.

"Carlisle, please." I whimpered fearfully, "I don't wanna be afraid.." I knew he could hear in my voice how badly I needed some kind of answer. A reason why I suddenly had to be afraid in a place I had worked so hard in adjusting to. I needed to know why he was suddenly ruining everything for me.

He paused, and sighed. Seeming to debate with himself for only a few passing seconds before pulling me over to the bed and sat me down as he sat. I was stiff, scared, so sitting down didn't help me.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I nodded, so he continued, "Okay, I'll tell you, but you must promise me that you'll save your questions for later, and let me get you out of here." I nodded again, "And you must promise me, that no matter what, you'll tell not one word of this to anyone. What I tell you must stay with you and only you."

I wasn't sure what he was about to tell me, but the fact that he wanted me to hide something was a huge red flag, but this was obviously really important to him. Hesitantly, I nodded. He paused, seeming to debate with himself. I kept my worried gaze on him, waiting somewhat patiently.

"That man out there," He prompted quietly, and I nodded, "He's a vampire."

I frowned. For a second, I questioned if I'd actually heard what I heard. It took me a moment to realize that I had heard him correctly. When I realized I did hear what I heard, a flood of questions and doubt rolled through my mind.

"What?" I asked, shaking my head and looking down, "No.. T-Those.. Those aren't real, right?"

"Leandra, look at me." He said, his hand gently raising my chin, "You know I would never lie to you."

And I did know that he'd never lie. I also knew he was either extremely crazy, or telling the truth. Knowing Carlisle, he was anything but crazy. All the work I'd done to learn how to trust him told me that.

My heart sped up and it hit me that what he told me, he believed one-hundred percent. He was telling the truth, at least his truth, and I found myself believing him. Without a doubt, and stupidly, I fought the urge to cry. I felt my expression go fearful, despite my attempts to hide it.

He released his hold on me to try to hug me, but I leaned away. I wasn't sure why, but I looked at the door.

I hated that it was instinct again to resist, but he didn't let that bother him.

"Something went wrong, and we have to leave for awhile." He said, standing again and striding to my closet, "I want to make sure you're safe."

I watched as he placed clothes for me into a duffel bag. I was having a hard time breathing, trying to take everything in. I had to pull it together.

"Did he bite you o-or something?" I asked, looking over at him. He froze, and looked at me, "T-The.. The one out there. Did he bite anyone?"

"No, Leandra.." He murmured, turning away, "No, that's not it." He went back to packing my bag. I stood, unsure.

"Then what is it?" I asked, walking over to him.

"Leandra, you promised you'd hold your questions." He said, zipping up the bag. He grabbed my shoes, and handed them to me. I pulled them on, stumbling a little as he almost couldn't wait. Taking my hand and leading me out of the room. It happened so fast, I couldn't pull my hand away in time.

He led me into the living room, which was suddenly crowded. I looked around me at everyone, the strange man gone. I took the still opportunity to tie my shoes hurriedly. Kneeling down, I tied them quickly while still trying to look around.

Esme and Bella came downstairs, and I met their eyes worriedly as I stood back up. I had no idea what was going on, but their worry worried me. I sensed the tension, and my head spun in my panic.

I was actually really surprised to see Bella, and she seemed just as surprised to see me. She clearly recognized me, but she never asked as she stood across the room from where I stood. We just sort of stared at each other, questions in our eyes.

I watched as Carlisle handed a cellphone to Esme and Alice. When he spoke next, it was with a firm tone I hadn't heard from him yet.

"Esme and Rosalie will be taking your truck, Bella." Bella nodded to him, "Alice, Jasper- Take the Mercedes." He continued, "You'll need the dark tint in the south. We're taking the Jeep." I looked around, trying to piece together what was going on. No one looked at me as Carlisle gave direction, "Alice, will they take the bait?"

I watched as Alice's eyes closed, and she became still. Bait? What bait? My stomach felt queasy and Bella looked as if she felt the same way I did. No one was explaining anything, and my head was spinning.

As much as I didn't want to, and instinct fought my every movement, I reached over, and I hesitantly took Carlisle's hand in my own. Looking up at him. He didn't seem to mind, only giving my hand a soft, comforting squeeze, but he didn't look at me. Nobody did.

"He'll track you." Alice eventually said, "The woman will follow the truck. We should be able to leave after that." Who?

"And Leandra?" Carlisle asked again.

"She'll be with us." Alice said, "She'll be safe."

"Is that our only option?" Esme asked, clearly nervous.

"Leandra," Carlisle didn't answer her, "I want your word that no matter what happens, you'll listen to Jasper and Alice. They're going to be responsible for you." I only hesitated a second before I nodded. It was direction.

Carlisle nodded.

"Let's go." He pulled me with him toward the kitchen.

We paused and I watched along with everyone else as Edward kissed Bella nearly roughly, and turned away from her. I frowned at that, but she didn't seem bothered by the kiss itself. Only the fact that he turned away. I gathered that she must be his girlfriend, but that didn't make me feel any better about what I'd just seen.

Everyone else got moving again, but we stayed back. I watched as Carlisle grabbed a bottle of water from the pantry, and reached into his pocket.

"For the pain." He said urgently, handing me a small pill and the now-open water bottle. I looked at it for just a second, noting that it really didn't look like Tylenol. I took his direction, though, taking it without much hesitation. As soon as I'd taken it, Carlisle set the water bottle back down on the counter and I was pulled into the garage alongside him.

Carlisle was walking really quickly, so it was hard for me to keep up. I had to practically run to keep up. Everything was happening so fast, it was hard to keep up mentally as well. In my confusion, I was very easy to move. It was easy to lead me where I needed to be led.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked, looking up at him as he dropped my bag into the trunk of his car.

"Of course not, Leandra. You'll be safe." He assured me, but his tone wasn't very assuring. Well, something was bugging him, and I could only hope it had more to do with the red-eyed man than with me. If I was in trouble, he'd tell me, right?

There wasn't much chance to ask him much else, as he wasted no time in insisting I get into the back of his car. Not quite pushing me, but urging me. I carefully climbed in, and the door was immediately closed beside me.

The tension, which was already starting to get to me, told me to listen to what he didn't say, and do it. Which I did, confused but too surprised to even try to ask.

I climbed into the backseat beside Bella, she and I glancing to each other. We weren't alone in here either, as Jasper and Alice both took the front seats.

We were obviously going somewhere, but where? Looking out the window, we weren't the only ones preparing to leave. Everyone else was as well in flurry of movement I had a hard time following.

What the hell was going on?

"Really." I spoke up, looking to Alice in the front. "What's happening?"

"Leandra." Alice's quiet voice had me stay quiet as we got moving, "You're fine. It'll be okay." I nearly fell over at the speed with which we left the garage.

She said that, but I didn't believe her. I whimpered, staying quiet as we took the driveway first. Outside the car was dark, and I couldn't see much outside my window. It worried me, left me with a chilled feeling. The rain was just showing up, and I watched as my window was slowly pelted with the thin drops.

I looked to Bella, "Why do we have to leave?"

"Don't tell her, Bella." Alice murmured from the front, "She doesn't know yet, and we need her cooperation." I sighed, but didn't push it. I only wanted to understand, but apparently that was too much. What didn't I know? Was there something I needed to know besides what Carlisle had told me?

Looking back out the window, I watched.

Before I even had a chance to notice, only minutes had ticked by before I had calmed down into almost a daze as everything seemed to speed up, flying by as I slowly forgot about my questions. Calmer than I should be, given the situation.

I didn't understand what was wrong with me. How could I go from scared, to calm so suddenly? Maybe there really was something wrong with me?

I knew I should be scared, and I knew I should be wide awake, but I wasn't. The only thing I could be was tired. Nobody spoke now, the car silent as we left the house far behind. I closed my eyes, but this was scary. Like we were leaving not just the family, but everything else behind.

I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but this situation actually felt familiar. Not like I'd been there before specifically, but more like a situation like it. I could concentrate enough to know something was there. It was starting to give me a headache, though, trying to sift through my foggy thoughts like cards stacked in random piles.

As I slept, it seemed as if a permanent frown was on my face. I was in and out of sleep enough to remember that much.

It felt, to me, like I'd taken some sort of sleep medication, because right then, sleep was more important than being comfortable. It tried to scare me, but I didn't feel it. Brief memories of Jack's experiments with it when I was younger tried to warn me. Somewhere in the back of my sleeping mind, my instincts were doing panicked back flips.

It took a long while for me to piece it together, but when it clicked, I instantly tried to fight the fog of sleep. The pill Carlisle had given me before we left. I tried to deny it, but the way I felt didn't lie. He didn't give me something for the pain. He'd given me something to make me sleep.

I knew the difference between this sleeping and normal sleeping. This wasn't normal sleeping. I managed to fight it for a brief moment, picking my head up and looking over at Bella. She was snoozing too, I could tell, and for a moment, I had to wonder just what kind of place I'd landed myself. I didn't know Jasper half as well as I knew Carlisle. I hadn't managed to get that far yet.

Again, I wanted so bad to be scared, but I just went back to sleep.

Jasper never stopped. He just kept driving, continuing on all night, through dawn, and morning. Despite the physical pain of sitting so still for so long, I couldn't stay awake. I was only aware long enough to note the difference in daylight. I had no idea where we were going, but it must have been somewhere far from home.

Whatever Carlisle had given me was so much stronger than anything Jack had ever given me, and briefly, I hated him for it.

We got to a hotel, and I only knew we were there because Alice lifted me from the car, giving me time to whimper weakly at the way the sunlight beyond the shadow seemed to echo through my aching head. I'd never seen sunlight like that.

Bella stood beside us as Jasper lifted both of our bags from the trunk.

Now and then, he glanced back at us, paying close attention to where we were as we started toward the front door of the hotel. I just rested my head on Alice's shoulder, and fell back to sleep. Not even awake long enough to see anything more than the inside lobby of the hotel. I was just out.

When I opened my eyes next, I was curled in a ball on a couch in the center of a rather large hotel room. A thin blanket draped over me, and a pillow under my head.

I opened my eyes, staring at the back of the couch, blinking tiredly, trying to get my brain to catch up. It wasn't a particularly comfortable position to lay in, but I still didn't want to move. The couch was pretty hard, which told me that if I'd been laying on this for very long, moving would hurt ten times worse. I now had the worst ache in my head that rivaled any bruise I'd had.

My bruises would protest the second I tried to move, if they were already yelling this badly. I eventually did have to move, however. My limbs felt stiff, and continuing to lay there for any continued length of time was surely out of the question.

I took a breath, and rolled over. Uncurling, and whimpering quietly in pain as I tried to push myself upright as I did so. I couldn't help it, and it alerted Alice and Jasper across the room that I was awake now, given how Alice stood up.

"Leandra." Alice murmured, crossing the room to try to help me sit up. "How are you-"

"Get away from me." I snapped weakly, shoving her hand away. She seemed surprised, but I just sobbed, "Ow."

I was confused, disoriented, and I needed time to come around. I was dizzy, but the way I looked around nervously didn't help that.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, slowly sitting, but I was already across the couch, curling into a ball.

"She's defensive." Jasper spoke quietly from across the room, "She's confused. Give her a moment." I glared over at him. How would he know how I felt?

"Okay." Alice sighed, giving a glance around, "Um.. Well.. Are you hungry?"

"No." I grumbled, keeping my gaze away. I chose to glare at the wall now, unable to help the tears as they continued. I didn't know exactly what they wanted from me. I absolutely hated feeling like this. Too many bad things had happened to me when I'd felt like this before. As far as I could tell, I was okay.

"Leandra, I'm sorry." She said, "I know how scary it was last night, but we didn't have much of a choice-"

"That's not why I'm mad." I cried, cutting her off, but I wouldn't give anything else. From the corner of my eye, I watched her glance toward Jasper.

"Then why?" She asked, slowly scooting one cushion closer, "You're okay." I ignored her, sobbing quietly against my knee.

"Why are you scared?" Jasper asked, standing up. The second he moved, I looked at him, tensing even harder. Just that one movement had my fear spike, and I forgot to even try to deny it. He seemed to see that, thankfully, and sat back down.

That eased me enough to focus on my pain again. My head still ached, but in the position I was in, the pain of my bruises had flared, engulfing me. Even that, though, paled in comparison to the breaking of my heart.

I recalled the way I felt earlier in the car when I realized what had happened. The tearing away of my trust. It bothered me badly enough to feel that way about Alice or Jasper, but the fact that Carlisle had been the one to give me whatever he'd given me was hardest to accept. He knew I hated anything like that. Anything that'd make me sleep, and he knew why I hated it.

I hated to be proven right even more.

"Leandra?" Alice prompted, but again, I ignored her. "Really. I'm sorry. Are you angry because you were on the couch? We just thought Bella could use the privacy of the bedroom."

"She's not angry." Jasper murmured from his spot. Again, I glared at him. Why was he doing that? Why was he pretending to know my feelings?

"I am mad." I finally snapped, "I knew I never should have trusted you." That seemed to surprise Alice.

"What do you mean?" She asked, concerned now.

Jasper standing again, though, made me forget the question. My fear spiked yet again, despite how he really seemed harmless. That was all the prompting I needed. I scooted forward only enough to stand up and round the end of the couch, ignoring Alice's sad sigh and retreating to the closest form of safety I could find. Which happened to be an armchair by the window.

"What's wrong?" I looked over at Bella's hesitant voice in the doorway across the room, "Alice, why's she crying?"

"She's scared." Jasper answered for her, "It has nothing to do with Edward. Something about what happened yesterday must be upsetting her."

He said that like it was no big deal.

"Oh." Bella mumbled, "Well, it's no wonder. This isn't exactly a normal thing to drag a human kid on. And she even slept through most of it. Think about it." She decided to sit in one of the chairs at the small dining area.

There was that word again. Human. She obviously knew more than I did. Maybe they lied to her too?

My heart broke all over again as I thought about the talk Carlisle had with me before we left. I was so stupid to believe that. I had no idea why he'd need to lie to me before he just got rid of me anyway, which had to be the only explanation for why I'd been brought here.

Maybe he lied to make me go as easily as I did.

I didn't know what we were doing here, but I just knew it was nothing good.

"Leandra," Alice spoke again, and I looked to her, "I know this is pretty weird, but-"

"Why would he make me sleep?" I cried, "Why would Carlisle do that? What did I do?" I didn't miss how my tone accused him. I saw what he'd done as a punishment, because to me, it really was.

"Is that what's bothering you?" She asked, but I just lowered my head. "He did it because he knew how terrified you were."

"He knows." I whimpered, and to my dismay, I couldn't find the anger anymore. Where the hell had it gone?

"What does he know?" Alice asked quietly, rounding the couch herself. I refused to answer that, though. Especially as she came to crouch by the chair I sat in. Telling Carlisle had obviously backfired. I was done telling any of them anything.

"Leandra, it's okay." Bella offered as supportively as she could, "Calm down."

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that." Jasper sighed, thankfully still across the room. "Telling her to calm down might just make this worse. Excuse me." He walked away, pulling a cell phone out of his pocket.

I stayed curled as long as I could. Jasper wasn't wrong. Telling me to calm down had only made me feel worse. It made me feel conflicted, guilty about the fact that my trust had been broken so painfully. Like it was my fault. I couldn't change it.

I'd told Carlisle why I could never take anything like that. He knew my reasons, and he'd told me he wouldn't make me take it. Worse still, he made it stronger than I'd ever had before. I'd never been knocked out that thoroughly before, so just like I thought would happen, he'd used what he learned against me in a worse way. It could have been a lot worse, but it was still plenty bad enough.

Alice stayed crouched beside my chair, more concerned by the passing minute. She just didn't know what she was looking at. It hurt me more than I would ever admit to lose that trust, and I didn't want anyone to try to tell me that I shouldn't feel that way.

Jasper returned to the room, right back to the same place he had been before. Only for a few minutes, though, until a knock at the door had me looking over tensely. He answered it, and I quickly realized he had just ordered some food.

My stomach tumbled, and I knew I'd gone too long without eating. I was well into the nauseous stage of hungry, but I didn't feel like fixing that. The longer I was awake, the more clear my thoughts became. I was less dizzy, but more emotional. I cried quietly now, but steadily.

I didn't move until Alice decided to move away from me. I stretched my legs out first, biting back the sob of pain as I did so. The bruises all along the bottom half of me protested at once, even more as I let my arms down. The muscles of my back were stiff, but not nearly as stiff as my skin was, and I felt every inch of bruising I still had.

"Really, Leandra." Alice murmured, "You need to eat something." Bella was already eating, oddly quiet where she was. She didn't look the happiest to be here either.

"I'm not hungry." I mumbled, and it wasn't a lie. I was still focused on my pain, and doing my best to prepare myself for the moment I'd have to run. I closed my eyes and just focused on my breathing for a minute. It was my tried and true way of coping. It never failed.

I made it to my feet, and looked for any distraction. Sniffling quietly as I turned for the window. I reached out and carefully parted the curtain. Just a little bit. It was dark outside, which only made all this worse.

I closed the curtain again firmly, and from there, my distraction was wandering around the room turning on every light I could find. Including the ones in the bedroom and bathroom. The lamp next to the chair, over the small sink, and behind the TV. Bella sat there, nibbling on a piece of fruit and watching me. I must have been her distraction.

I found one I hadn't turned on yet right behind her, so I scooted by her to reach the switch.

"What are you doing?" She finally asked. More curious than anything.

"Turning on the lights." I mumbled in reply. To my surprise, she actually laughed.

"Yeah," She said, "But why?"

"I don't like the dark." Was my only reply. I stood there for a second, looking around for any more lights I might have missed.

"You know, I don't mean to hog the bedroom." She murmured, "If you want to use it, it's okay."

"No." I replied, "I'm not gonna sleep." She seemed confused by that, but she didn't ask. I turned to walk away, but I stopped myself. Suddenly curious. I glanced across the room to Alice and Jasper talking quietly, probably talking about me.

I turned back around to look at her, finding the seat across the small table from her.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked in a quiet whisper. She glanced over at the others as well, before she looked at me again.

"Sure." She replied quietly. Not as quiet as I had spoken, but quiet enough that they shouldn't be able to have heard.

"Where are we?" I couldn't help the slight whimper my tone had taken. I could see she wanted to take some pity on me.

"Eat first." She urged, sliding the small plate of fruit toward me. I took that as a compromise, so I reached out and stole a piece of pineapple. I liked pineapple. As I chose a second piece, she sighed and spoke.

"We're in Arizona. The same city I'm from. They brought us here to keep us safe."

"They lied to you too." I muttered, shaking my head a little. Either that, or she was lying to me.

"They're not lying, Leandra." She replied, "They told me not to tell you too much, but.. I guess it's my fault we're here."

I didn't reply to that. Keeping my eyes down. All I wanted was the truth, but apparently, that was too hard.

I sighed, standing back up. I should have known she'd be in on it too. I was done with the compromises, knowing it wouldn't get me anywhere.

"Are you really not going to sleep?" She asked before I could walk away. I looked back, shaking my head in answer, and I walked away.

There were a lot of things I just didn't know. For one, I just didn't know exactly what I was so afraid of. I wasn't any more hurt than I was before I fell asleep, so I knew I was okay. Alice was here, for the most part watching my every move, but I didn't trust Jasper as far as I could throw him. Even during my aimless wandering, I kept several feet between where he stood and me.

My arms stayed crossed defensively. I hated this.

Bella eventually returned to the bedroom, and I eventually found a corner to rest in. I waited for some kind of explanation, anything but the silence they were giving me. For the life of me, I couldn't figure it out. They said we were here for safety? From what?

And I couldn't stop thinking about the lie Carlisle told me. There were so many more easier-to-believe lies he could have come up with. Why'd he have to make it so obvious? I hated it, but I'd rather continue believing his lie than to realize the truth.

"Why are we here?" I finally snapped, wanting to end the silence. It was driving me nuts. Alice looked over at me in my corner.

"I've told you all I can tell you." She reasoned gently, "It'll be okay. I promise-"

"Shove it." I snapped. That didn't ease me anymore.

She sighed again, coming back over and sitting on the floor next to me.

"Leandra," Jasper tried, "I know how-"

"You shove it too." I snapped at him, but quickly hid. Just in case that pissed him off. It was hard being here without that trust I'd been working on before.

"Leandra." Alice tried again.

"Why did you bring me here?" My tone had quieted quite a bit as my anger faded slowly back into fear, "I don't want to be here."

"I know." Alice replied, "We'll go back eventually. All we're asking is to just be patient-"

"Can I just go back to Jack now?" I snapped, and she looked over sharply.

"For obvious reasons," She replied, surprised, "No."

"Being with him is better than being lied to." I countered, "He never lied."

"No one has lied." She repeated, firmer this time.

"Yes you did." I countered, standing up, "You guys said I didn't have to be afraid anymore. Carlisle said I didn't have to be afraid, and I was stupid enough to believe him. I don't know what I did to make him lie right to my face like he did-"

"He didn't lie, Leandra." Jasper corrected from across the room.

"Yes he did!" I was losing my patience. "He lied right to my face, then he gave me that stupid pill and made you drag me all the way here, and I don't even know why!"

Alice stood up as well, "I can see-"

"You don't see anything." I snapped, turning away. She didn't know just how badly what Carlisle had done had burned me. "I was stupid to trust you, and especially him. I never should have. I knew better."

They didn't reply. I was done arguing anyway. My arms crossed again, I turned back to the window. It was just passed dawn now, the sprawling city outside seemed busy. Even from way up here. I sat there on the sill, just watching out the window.

Why were we here? What were they waiting for? They probably brought me here to give me to someone else, I thought bitterly. It was a long way just to abandon somebody. Maybe they just wanted to be sure I didn't come back.

The worst part had been the pill. I hated that Carlisle would do that to me. It bothered me to know that the one time I honestly believed I could trust someone, I'd chosen wrong. It was just too hard to tell. As far as I was concerned, Alice and Jasper were both just as guilty.

Over the following few hours, I stayed in my head. I thought about what I'd do from here. I couldn't plan until I knew for sure where I'd end up after this or where I was going. I had asked to go back to Jack, but that was stupid. I knew better than that, too.

After an hour or two, my anger faded even more, replaced by a sadness I hadn't yet felt. Even after Carlisle did what he did, I still felt sad, despite how I fought it. As mad as I was, it hurt to lose that. It hurt in a way I hadn't been expecting.

Then came the self-blame. Whatever he'd done, it had to have been because of me. Something I did.

I recalled the last week, thinking hard. I couldn't think of a particular moment when I misbehaved. There was the few times when I didn't come out of my room for quite some time. I was sad then, though, and I didn't want to bring everyone else down.

There were the times when I didn't finish everything at dinner. I'd had a big lunch, and was still a little full. I tried, though. Didn't that count?

I hadn't broken anything, or caused any trouble. Why would Carlisle feel the need to lie to me? What reason had I given him? What had I done so wrong?

Maybe it was because I ate too much. I knew three meals a day was too much.

Maybe I wasn't smart enough.

Maybe I wasn't pretty enough.

Maybe I asked too many questions, or talked too much.

I honestly couldn't understand it, but I didn't bother asking again. What good would it do? It'd just hurt me more.

I cried more times than I could count all afternoon, sniffling into the couch pillow I hugged. My throat felt permanently closed off with emotions I couldn't handle, and it hurt so bad.

My head pounded from all the crying I'd been doing, further adding to my pain.

"Leandra." Alice had decided to try again, "We're only here for a little while. We'll be going back as soon as we can, okay?" Slowly, I looked back up. I didn't say anything, so she tried again, "Okay?"

"You're gonna give me away, aren't you?" I muttered, and that had obviously not crossed her mind before, given her surprise. "You're gonna get rid of me."

"Of course not." She replied, her tone sharply surprised, "No."

I didn't believe her. I'd never had reason to really doubt her before. Not like this, but here I was. Doubting every word she told me. I had to have done something to deserve what I'd gotten.

Bella chose that moment to wander out of the bedroom, and instantly, their attention was taken by that.

I continued to sit there, trying to recover from the pain I still felt. Mostly physical. I knew it'd be weeks, if not longer, before that would go away. I still had at least a few weeks of pain to look forward to. Maybe that was why I was still so guarded?

Again, I had to wonder where I'd go, and how bad it'd be for me there. I'd known from the start that it was too good to be true.

I decided at that point that I'd keep to myself. Definitely stuck in this way of thinking had me seeing them differently.

Time passed, and I was eventually able to stand up. I had to wander around the room. I needed to get some of this nervous energy out somehow, and wandering was the only way. Since I wasn't allowed to leave it. Not that I tried, but I assumed they'd stop me if I tried.

Although I had to wonder.

I glanced over at Alice sitting with Bella, and Jasper stood with his back to me. Seeming content to look at a map of the city on the wall. He was closest to me, but he was still far enough away that I could have time.

I continued to pace, considering it. Where would I go? Anywhere was better than here. Anywhere was better than being betrayed the way I was, and being lied to over and over and expected to believe it. I could figure out how to live on my own. Maybe I could pick someone to go home with. I didn't know how I'd figure that out, but I could learn.

I'd done many laps around the room, including passed the door. As I approached it now, my mind was suddenly made up. I stopped just a second, just long enough to quickly unlock the door. I made sure to slide the chain lock free first, then the deadbolt. I hardly took a second for each lock, but I wrenched the door open, ducking out into the hall just as I heard someone behind me.

How was that even possible? Even at a sprint, Jasper wouldn't have reached me before I even got out the door. Not with how big the room was.

I immediately started at a run up the hall. I'd always considered myself to be quite fast, even more so now that I'd done some healing, but I didn't get far before I was suddenly plucked right up off my feet from behind, the arm around my stomach like iron. Held too high for it to be Alice that held me. It had to be Jasper.

One glance over told me I was right in that assumption.

I instantly started a struggle as he turned us back toward the room, but there was no give like there should have been. I kicked, thrashed, twisted.. Nothing. I screeched in frustration, a mix between a sob through clenched teeth and a frustrated scream.

It didn't take that long to get me back into the room, and Jasper easily let me back down onto my feet. I immediately turned to look at him, breathless after my sudden burst of fighting but very wary. He wasn't breathless at all, though. All he did was calmly relock the now closed door and walk away. I watched after him, waiting for him to come back and hit me.

"You need to stay here, Leandra." Alice told me sadly, not even getting up, "It's not safe out there." I looked at her.

"It's not safe in here!" I snapped, "How can I be safe with a bunch of liars?"

Bella sighed heavily and stood up, heading back toward the bedroom. Like it was hard for her to be here. It might have been hard for her, but I was having a hard time too. I wasn't ready to give up on my plan yet.

I turned back to the door, reaching for the chain lock again, but Jasper was suddenly back. His hand covered mine, flattening it slightly and stopping my attempt to slide it free. I looked up at him sharply, startled. Not just by the icy temperature of his hand, but the way it chilled me.

I'd noticed this temperature thing before, but now, it felt different.

For a moment, I didn't know what I was feeling. I recalled perfectly that he'd been nearly across the room just a second before. Not even Jack could move that fast. Jasper's eyes were darker, and I knew they'd been lighter just a minute before. He didn't look angry, but he was tense. I read that in every feature of his face, but especially in his eyes.

"I want you to understand a few things." He told me quietly, his hand continuing to cover mine. I just waited, too frozen to reply. "One, nobody has lied to you. You are here for your own safety. Two, you're not leaving this room without us with you. I'm not going to let you run off and make us fail our task. Three.. You can be as angry and hurt as you want to be, but you're going to do it where we can watch you. Believe it or not, you're far too valuable to us not to."

I didn't know what to say. I hadn't even found the courage to look away yet. I didn't even remember blinking. I wasn't quite scared, but I was stuck.

"Understand?" He asked, and I immediately nodded, "Good. Now go sit down." Again, he wasn't mad. He was giving me instruction in a firm way, but I wasn't afraid that he was tempted to hit me anymore.

I slid my hand out from under his, and immediately turned around. Shaken up, but unharmed as I returned to the window sill. I curled back up, biting my lip and watching him now. I had no idea what that was. Jack was an intimidating person, but in a scary way. Jasper was intimidating in his own way. Without even raising his voice, he reached a part of me that responded to his direction without question.

My thoughts rolled, tumbled through my head. Everything I'd been telling myself scattered like a flock of birds. Now, I actually had no idea what to think.

I could have been a wall ornament, a picture frame hanging there for all the times I moved now. I stayed there through the day, watching as the daylight faded and replaced itself with evening. I noted the approaching night in the back of my mind, but I was actually quite tired.

More food was ordered, but I didn't touch that either.

I'd fallen asleep in the arm chair not long later, and deeply regretted that decision when I woke up only a few hours later. The chair was even more uncomfortable than the couch, and hurt twice as bad.

"Dammit." I muttered breathlessly, sitting forward. Instead of just the bruises screaming at me in pain, it was my entire body. The sore, stiff feeling in my back and muscles only added to the pain of my bruises, and that made it nearly intolerable. They complimented each other in a violent way.

"Leandra?" I opened my eyes, looking to Alice suddenly there, "What is it?"

"It hurts." I couldn't refuse to answer her this time, "My back." I might not have liked her very much at that moment, but I needed comfort. From anyone willing to give it.

She looked down in thought for a moment before she looked up, "Jazz, would you mind wetting a few hand towels? Make them cold, please."

"Not at all." Jasper replied quietly, but I didn't look back. I wondered what they would be for, since my wounds were closed enough to not be an issue there, but I didn't ask.

"Come on." Alice sighed, taking both my hands and helping me stand up. I just went along with it, holding her hands in return. Her hands were icy cold too, but again, I decided not to care. I couldn't.

I had zero resistance in me. As much as I wanted to, resisting only would have hurt more. She led me to the couch, and gently reached out. Lifting my shirt over my back, over my head, but allowing me to keep it half on.

"Lay down on your stomach." She instructed lightly, gesturing to the couch. I did so. Carefully situating myself, laying stiffly on my stomach, and she nodded as Jasper returned with the towels.

"This might hurt a little more at first," She told me, "But it'll feel better in a minute."

"Wow." Bella drifted closer to the couch, "What in the world happened to her?"

As far as I knew, none of them had ever seen how bad it was. I knew Bella hadn't, but I was fairly sure Alice or Jasper hadn't had a clue before now. It'd always been between Esme, Carlisle and me. I had no idea what was going through their mind. No one besides Bella had given an indication.

Jasper stepped back as Alice kneeled beside the couch. Unfolding one of the three towels Jasper had given her. I was starting to understand. I knew what she was doing, and at that point, I was willing to try anything.

"Ready?" She asked, and I took a deep breath, holding it with a nod. I squeezed my eyes shut, biting my lip the second the towel landed lightly on the center of my back. It was long enough to cover my back from between my shoulder blades, to just above the waistband of my jeans. I flinched, arching forward in a slight attempt to get away from it and whimpering quietly. It did hurt, but she wasn't wrong. The pain did start to fade only seconds later. Like the cold was numbing it.

Until it did fade, I couldn't help crying. I did my best to hide it, but I couldn't. The pain under the skin, under the bruises burned and ached so badly, and at first, it was almost impossible to control my cries. I chose to bite onto my bunched shirt beneath me instead, but that muffled them enough. Soon, though, the pain started to fade to a more tolerable level, and I could take a shaky breath.

I felt a slight weight on my back, over the towel, but I didn't mind it. Though it hurt a bit, it calmed me down. I gasped, trying to slow my breathing again and blinking left over tears from my eyes. Whimpering. Coughing through a few breaths. It really hurt, so I had no idea how I was supposed to live through the other towels.

"I wish we had some ice." Alice sighed, "I didn't think about bringing anything for the pain."

"This side next." I requested quietly, gesturing carefully to my left.

"I'm not sure how effective it'll be," Bella murmured, "But I have some Aspirin-"

"Please." Alice spoke up calmly, "Go get it." With a nod, Bella turned.

"No." I protested, "I'm not taking anything." None of them listened to me.

I held my breath again as Alice prepared another towel. Raising my left arm a little more so she could position it right. She'd just placed it when Bella returned with a small white bottle and kneeled beside Alice.

"It's worse up close." Bella muttered sadly, handing two pills to Alice.

"Just one pill." Alice corrected, "She's too young for two." Bella took one back, giving Alice the second.

"This seems like a two pill kind of job." Bella pointed out.

"I know," Alice sighed, "But we really could do without causing more problems while trying to fix this one."

Alice offered me the pill, but I turned my head away from it. That ship had sailed. Alice sighed, setting the pill to the side, but the fact that she didn't give it right back to Bella told me it would become an issue later.

But why were they bothering to help me so much?

By the time the third towel had been placed over my right side, I was sure I was going to throw up, but as that pain faded too, that worry eased. I just laid there, my eyes closed as I focused on breathing deeply.

"What happened to her?" Bella finally asked again in the silence. I opened my eyes, looking to Alice. Bella would probably find out sooner or later, so might as well fill her in. I nodded a little, giving my consent.

"Jazz?" Alice requested, and he sighed. Bella stood up, and I assumed he was taking her to the side to explain, as Alice never moved. I never even realized her hand smoothed gently over the towels, until I'd looked over at her. Sure enough, Jasper's quiet voice could be heard from the other side of the room. I just couldn't hear any specific words.

"I'm sorry." Alice finally sighed, distracting me from trying to hear Jasper, "I wish we could tell you everything, but there's just so much in the way of that."

"Yeah." I mumbled, bitterness coloring the tone.

"Leandra, we're not giving you away." She assured me, and I looked up at her, "I swear to you. I think I can imagine how overactive your mind has been, but I promise. You're not going anywhere we're not going."

I didn't bother to reply to that. Letting my eyes close, I laid still.

I couldn't deny, though, that this felt good. The intense ache in my back and the bruises all along it faded completely for the first time in a long time.

"I promise." She repeated, but wasn't demanding a reply. I wanted to stay mad at her, but I really couldn't after she'd eased my pain for me. I was still skeptical of the not giving me away part, but I wasn't mad anymore. That had eased along with the pain.

"Sorry." I mumbled, looking up at where Jasper stood watching from across the room. Bella stood beside him, watching me as well. I decided to explain, "For snapping at you."

"It's completely understandable, Leandra." He replied, and I actually felt better. Was that how it was supposed to work? Was apologizing really meant to make me feel better? I was no stranger to admitting I was wrong, as I did it all the time with Jack, but all that ever did was make it harder on me.

The rest of the night passed slowly. It took a lot to make me move again after the towels were removed, but once I did, I found I could move easier than I could before. However, as I was able to get up, my suspicions returned. I didn't want to believe her. I didn't want to fool myself into thinking they were telling the truth.

I continued to refuse the Aspirin.

I knew that if I expected the worst, anything positive was very welcoming. So I remained hesitant. I stole back all my trust, hiding it away until I would know for sure if I could place it back in them. I didn't exactly like how easy it was to do that, but I couldn't afford not to.

By the morning of the next day, that hadn't changed. I didn't ask anymore. I just did as I was told. I hardly ate much, choosing to live on what I'd eaten the first day there for now. After five days, two days was nothing. At least that's what I told myself.

I never should have accepted anything they had to offer. I never should have let myself get into this position. I knew I'd be kicking myself eventually, but I never expected it to be this soon.

However, I watched them closely, and I couldn't help growing increasingly curious. It'd been days, and I never saw them eat. I never saw them sleep. I never saw them do anything, but sit there. They never got bored, despite the way I did. Never restless or edgy. Just sitting there like they were waiting for something.

Since we'd been here, I'd slept. I had to take a snooze here or there, but they never did. Both always awake, either sitting silently together, or talking quietly. Almost inaudible to me. I watched them more than I even wanted to, but I couldn't help it. I didn't ask about that, either. Just watching. Wondering when the time would come when I'd get my answers.

They had to be tired. They had to be hungry.

I was edgy now. On top of being bored, there was much more to it. Nervous, anticipating something. I didn't like it. It reminded me a little bit of the way I felt before everyone came home the other night. The feeling I had before everything went wrong.

"Leandra." Alice finally called my attention, and I turned. Just now noticing both she and Jasper were watching me pace, "Come sit with me for a minute." I was losing my mind, and I didn't even know why.

I shook my head. Turning back around, my eyes found the view out the window again, something that had taken my attention often the last two days. The late afternoon sunlight touched the city, and a lot of the buildings in it, but not the room we were in. I didn't like the sunlight much.

I jumped a little as Alice was suddenly beside me. I hadn't heard her get up.

"What's wrong?" She asked me quietly, and I knew by the way she looked at me that she was aware of how I felt.

"You know what's wrong." I sighed, looking back out the window. I didn't know what else to say. I couldn't describe it any more than I already had. She didn't ask me to, to my relief.

She just stood there with me, watching the traffic below for a few minutes before she sighed. Hugging me briefly into her side, despite how I tensed in response to it, and she left me alone.

I stayed where I was, not bothering to turn around as Bella came back out.

Bella had been here and there, edgy like I was, but for different reasons. I managed to gather that much.

I always found that when things changed, they changed quickly. Like before, back at the house. It was calm one minute, then the next, everything got moving. Like sitting in a boat, going down a river. The water would be calm and slow one second, the next, you'd have to hang on, or get thrown out.

That was all I could do now, as the three of them suddenly talked quickly and quietly. About things I didn't understand.

I just watched out the window again, letting them sort it out.

"Leandra." Alice called my attention after a few minutes, "Come on. Put your shoes on." Oh, they were leaving.

"No." I muttered, and she sighed.

"Let's talk on the way." She said, "We don't have time-"

"I'm not going." I replied.

"Please. Put your shoes on."

I didn't bother to reply, and I didn't bother to move. Keeping my arms crossed, my gaze out the window. Bella stepped into the living room with her bag on her shoulder, and with me distracted by that, I yelped loudly at being picked up. Lifted off my feet, I kicked a little in surprise.

I didn't have much chance to protest before Jasper settled me in his arm easily, lifting my bag and shoes with another quick movement.

"That was kind of rude, you know." I muttered, "How would you like it if I just picked you up out of nowhere?" He smirked a little. Rounding to close the door once he'd followed Alice out into the hallway, carrying me along with him.

As much as I hated being carried, I'd deal with it. I doubted I could keep up with their pace anyway, as even Bella was having trouble keeping up.

I felt a little worn down from the last two days, and from not changing my clothes. Nobody had brought it up, so I didn't think to. I was too busy hating everything I'd fallen for.

Everything seemed to speed up from there. Rushing to check out, I saw the outside of the room for what felt like thirty short seconds before we were back in the car, and headed for, as Bella directed, the airport. Did that mean we were going back? I began to hesitantly hope again, but I had to wonder. We got here by driving. Why would we fly back?

I took the time to pull on my shoes in the car, not liking being barefoot. Maybe if I had my shoes on, Jasper wouldn't have to carry me again.

At the airport, it was almost difficult to keep up.

I had to practically run until Jasper, probably tired of having to keep an eye on me several steps behind, picked me up again and carried me along anyway. I bit my lip, not wanting to complain.

I also didn't want to bring up one other tiny issue I had while everyone else seemed to be in such a rush with getting a ticket and getting to the right side of the airport in what also felt like thirty seconds. To my surprise, though, they'd only gotten one ticket. Weren't all four of us going back? Or was it more complicated than that?

I didn't ask about it, not even letting on that I'd noticed.

Until Bella eventually did bring it up, to my relief. She mentioned going to the bathroom, and I immediately agreed. Alice allowed it, thankfully, and Jasper was the one to escort us. At Bella's request, as she said she was feeling nervous. I found that odd, but again, didn't say anything. I was just grateful we had time to go.

I followed her quickly, diving into the bathroom ahead of her. Nearly shoving her out of my way, and finding the closest stall while Jasper waited outside. I wasn't paying attention to Bella anymore, preoccupied with one thing at a time.

I washed my hands once I was done, curiously looking around. Bella wasn't out here anymore, so I assumed she was still busy, and stepped back out the way I came in. Sighing, I took the open spot beside Jasper. Waiting with him.

"Do you still doubt our sincerity?" Jasper asked after a minute of silence.

"Yes." I admitted, "But whatever happens, happens. I don't blame you. Not for finally listening to me."

He sighed, "You are quite stubborn."

"I know I am." I replied, "It's just how I am."

"Leandra, the only one giving you away is you." He finally told me, "It's going to take a lot more than anything you can do to change our minds about that."

I glanced up at him, suddenly unsure again. I found myself doubting my own doubt this time, instead of doubting my own trust.

It was so hard not to believe him. Maybe because I could tell that it didn't bother him if I believed him or not. He believed his own truth, and I could hear that in every word he said. His confidence again gave me confidence.

Oddly enough, I wanted to cry. Choosing to look away again, I didn't want him to see my emotion. It felt, to me, like my own doubt was hurting me. Like I wanted so badly to believe him, it caused me pain.

"The world has let you down, Leandra." He murmured, looking ahead instead of at me, "There's no doubt about that, but soon enough, you'll see that none of us are like them."

"Yeah, well.." I whimpered stubbornly. I hated how small my voice had gotten.

"I know." He sighed.

He knew. He did know. Somehow I believed that much, but it was hard enough without knowing that.

"You're far too young." He continued, "Far too young to hold this amount of fear and this amount of uncertainty. It isn't fair what life has given you, Leandra, now why on Earth would anyone ever want to add to that?"

"For fun." I answered bitterly.

"Definitely not." He replied, "I know the kind of people you're used to, but that's not me. Or my family. We're not the type to torture things purely for the fun of it."

"I want to believe you." I admitted quietly, shaking my head, "It's too much the same. I don't know why we're here, or where we're going, but I don't like it."

"I know you're uneasy." He allowed, "And with.. All the reason in the world, but you'll see. In time, you'll see."

I don't know how long we stood there in silence, but eventually, Jasper seemed to be getting impatient.

"Please go back in there, and have her hurry up." He requested, and I nodded. Immediately doing as he asked. I didn't mind. It gave me something to do besides cry or panic.

I rounded, and pushed open the door again. I couldn't blame him for getting impatient. I was too. Didn't she know we were supposed to be in a hurry?

"Bella?" I called ahead of myself. Letting the door close behind me.

To my further confusion, however, every stall was empty. All the doors open, none in use, but I was the only one in here. Further investigation found another exit door.

I came back out, pursing my lips a little.

"Um.." I wondered how mad he'd be, "She's not in there." He immediately frowned, looking down at me.

"Are you sure?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah." I said, "There's nobody in there. Maybe she got lost. There's another way out in there."

He sighed heavily, and lifted me again. I allowed it, letting him drag me wherever he needed me to go. I stopped reasoning then, knowing it was about time to go. Alice was on her feet, waiting for us when we got back to the terminal.

"What took so long?" She demanded, "And where's Bella?"

"She's gone." Jasper answered her, "I think she ran for it. You go look for her, and I'll get her settled." I didn't know what that was supposed to mean, but Alice gave a firm nod, lifting Bella's bag and heading off in the direction we'd just gone.

Jasper set me down, looking to me firmly as he handed me the ticket and my bag.

The pace had just picked up, and I tensed. Clearing my mind, and paying closer attention to him than I was sure I wanted to at that point. I sensed the urgency, and I reacted.

"I need to know you'll follow my directions." He told me, and I nodded quickly, "Okay, take this, and hand it to her." He gestured to the lady at the desk up ahead, "She'll give it back to you." I nodded again, and he continued, "Go through that door, and down the hallway until you get to the plane."

The ticket was for me? They were sending me somewhere alone? I'd never been on a plane before. I hadn't the slightest clue what to expect.

"The first few rows of seats are where you want to sit. The third row of seats on your left is yours. If you still get confused, just ask one of the attendants, and they'll help you find it. Sit down, and wait. Don't move from that seat unless you really have to, okay?" I gave him a worried look, and he continued, "Once you get there, Esme will be waiting to pick you up."

I was so confused. Okay, so he was sending me somewhere, obviously back to Washington, given the location on the piece of paper I glanced at. Esme would be there? I had so many questions, but he wasn't giving me a chance to ask them.

"B-But, I- Wait-"

"Just go." He urged, and I took a breath, "You'll be fine."

"W-What about-"

"Leandra-"

"Alice promised me!" I was so suddenly upset. He gave a quick glance around, "She promised she would be there!"

"I know." He replied quietly, "We have one more thing to take care of here, and-"

"Save it." I grumbled, "I'll go."

He sighed. He looked like he was about to say something, but I turned before he could. Taking a deep breath, holding back my tears the best I could.

I held that breath, continuing on.

Slowly, I walked away. Looking back, he was already striding off in the opposite direction. I swallowed nervously, doing as he said. Handing the lady my ticket, she marked it, and handed it back to me. I assumed this was the right way, as she didn't try to stop me.

I followed his directions exactly, and found the seats he was talking about on my own. The ones up front. I sat down quickly. I wasn't sure what to do with my bag, but it was small enough to fit underneath the seat in front of me, so I stuffed it there.

I trained my eyes out the window. Now that I could focus on the situation I was in, I was so nervous, watching the people outside.

On top of the nervousness of sitting there alone, never having been anywhere near a plane before, I was confused. Deeply lost, and hating the fact that Alice had gone back on what she told me.

Jasper had said that Esme would be there, but could I bother to believe him? I wanted to, but these thoughts blended easily with the thoughts that had crawled through my head the last two days or so. The doubt, the confusion.

I knew I'd barely gotten on in time, but it was still a surprise when I watched as they started closing the door so soon after I sat down. This was it. No way off of this thing. Instead of focusing on what the attendants were telling us, my mind was busy rolling through the possible reasons for all of this.

Jasper said Esme would be there, but that could easily have been a lie. I was going back to Washington, but that could have been to anyone. It was scary that nobody went back with me, just to make sure I got to the right person, though.

Maybe their own guilt wouldn't let them come back with me. Maybe they couldn't bear to see someone else take me. That had to be it.

What bothered me the most, what really got to me, was that everyone had been in on this. Nobody had told me a thing, and Carlisle had even been the one to get me into the car. Maybe my wanting to be alone bothered them more than they let on. Maybe by wanting to be alone, they thought that I didn't want to be there anymore.

I thought again, despite how I didn't want to, about what I wanted most, and for just a second, I thought I might have found it there. I let myself start to think, during my day of thought in my room, that maybe these people could be different. All I wanted was to be wanted, but no.

Well, if that was the last of them I'd see, I wasn't sticking around for anyone to pick me up. I wasn't being given away again. I clenched my teeth, biting back my tears.

I looked around, jerked from my thoughts as the plane started moving.

After the nerve-wrattling part of taking off was done, it wasn't so bad. I just held on to the armrests tight enough to hurt my hands, and held my breath. It was terrifying.

Other kids in the seats further behind me were still crying half an hour later, as it was probably their first flight too, but I sat dry-eyed. Sure, I understood where it was easy to be scared, so I didn't think any less of those kids, but I wanted to tell them to just suck it up.

Now all I had to do was figure out how to stop feeling. I was tired of being lied to.

I sat there still trying to figure this out, nervously biting my lip as my eyes stayed out the window. Watching as the clouds below us became more frequent, and soon, there was no way to see the cities below through the clouds.

During a very brief moment of immaturity, I wished I could touch one of those clouds. Just to see what it felt like. Until I shook my head, and questioned my sanity. I did, however, thank my lucky stars that I wasn't any more afraid of heights than I was, because I doubted I could ever get any higher up than I was right then.

I was asked once by an attendant where my guardian was. I gathered that I really wasn't supposed to be here on my own, so I only took a second to answer, "In the bathroom."

She never asked twice, though I was sure she noticed that no guardian ever showed up. Maybe because I was quiet, keeping to myself, she didn't care and let it slide. I was quieter than the brats with a guardian.

After awhile, my tired eyes just had no more tears left to give.

Once the tears stopped, and I stared blankly out the window, my mind numbed enough to think passed the heartbreak and fear for a moment. The further my mind thought, it kept returning to the man. The vampire standing in the kitchen with Esme that seemed to start all of this. I reconsidered the situation.

Esme hadn't seemed upset that he'd been standing with her. Only upset by what he was telling her. Carlisle hadn't been upset that he was there, either. Neither of them seemed worried, or bothered. The only really concerning point of that night had been when I walked in. Because, for some reason, I was another human.

Another human.

The shock, the surprise in the man's eyes at just the sight of me didn't fit.

I thought about how that vampire's eyes were such an odd color, and my thoughts automatically compared that thought to how I'd noticed the same thing about the entire family I lived with. It was odd to me that they all had the same color eyes, despite supposedly having different genes. I'd originally written it off as some kind of specific gene that made their eyes that color. Like a disorder or something, but now I was beginning to see that I'd been wrong.

I'd wondered about them being awake so often. When I'd wake up in the morning, and even when I'd have nightmares at night. Despite their bedrooms being on different floors, Carlisle or Esme were always there to wake me up when I didn't wake up on my own.

And in the hotel, Alice and Jasper never slept.

Carlisle and Esme had somehow heard me, or had known when I was having a nightmare, and had always been right there. No matter what time of night it was, or how many other times they'd had to come in. I'd never seen them yawn, or even seem tired. I'd never seen anyone seem tired.

I'd never seen any of them seem hungry. Never saw any of them eat. A week without eating was something I definitely noticed, myself or not. I realized that with how closely I'd been watching them, I definitely would have seen them eat or something. Anything. They never went to the bathroom, either. As weird as it sounded, I never noticed them do that.

Now I realized what made them seem different. Why I watched them so closely, and what was so off about them. I wasn't seeing them do the things I did. The list of things that they never did that I did regularly only kept growing. It hit me then.

Could they be vampires too?

That would answer a whole lot of questions, and it would also prove that Carlisle hadn't lied to me. With as clear of a head as I could, I really considered it.

Their eyes weren't red. I'd seen them near black, especially Jasper's, but never red. Nowhere near red. Maybe they were only a different kind of vampire? There had to be more than just that one vampire that existed in the world if they existed at all. Was that why Carlisle didn't want me to say anything to anyone else? Because I'd let out their secret too if I were to?

I didn't know hardly anything about vampires, but suddenly, the curiosity was crushing. If Carlisle hadn't lied to me about that part, about vampires existing, then that would mean that I really had been with Alice and Jasper for my own safety. Maybe that's why everyone split up.

What would he have to hide me from? That other vampire? He didn't seem like he wanted to hurt anyone. Maybe it wasn't him, though. Maybe he had friends that weren't as nice as him. Maybe that's what he was saying that bothered Esme so much.

I remembered what Emmett said that day. If anything were to threaten the family, he was there to protect them. To remove the threat.

How fast Jasper was. The temperature of their skin. How they saw the bruise that day when nobody else could. When I barely could. It all fit.

I just couldn't imagine them being anything other than the family that had taken me in, but.. Maybe I didn't have to.

A very heavy question came to me then.

If they were vampires too, would it matter to me? They'd done absolutely nothing to hurt me so far. Besides drugging me, they'd only been kind, and they'd only given me support. They never acted like they wanted to hurt me. Only promising me that I'd be safe with them. I knew Carlisle and Esme's kindness wasn't all an act. I knew it. I felt it, and I believed it.

At least I desperately wanted to.

Oddly, I found that the theory I considered wasn't nearly as bothersome as the fact that Carlisle had given me that pill. Alice said he'd only given it to me because I was so scared, but he had to have known that it would only scare me more.

Maybe he just wanted to make me easier to deal with for Alice and Jasper. Maybe he just wanted them to get me to where we were going without me freaking the fuck out the whole way. Arizona was _really_ far away from Washington. That would have been a really long way to freak the fuck out.

I really wanted to believe that he was only thinking about me.

Thinking about it the way I had turned my whole view of everything around, but I was still afraid to hope.

If he really was busy just trying to take care of a problem that that other vampire caused, then he needed to be able to rely on me to do what I was told. In case more problems like this ever came up. I would show him that I wasn't just a mess up. I would prove that I wasn't a mistake. That helping me wasn't a bad idea.

If Esme was really waiting there for me, it would mean everything was true. It would mean I could try to trust them again.

By the time we finally landed, my nervousness had tripled. I'd had just over three hours to ponder all of that, and it seemed so far fetched, it made just enough sense. As weird as it was.

Landing was scarier than taking off, but I made it.

With my bag on my shoulder, I followed everyone else off the plane, right behind a rather large group. I was afraid to look up. If she wasn't here, I really couldn't handle that disappointment.

Once I made it through the doors, however, I looked up. I could almost feel it, and it was almost enough to make me turn around and go back the other way. I knew that this, right there, was going to be a big decision.

This time, I told myself as I looked briefly for Esme. This time, my bad feelings will be wrong. I could do this. I sighed. I didn't see Esme right away.

I stopped. I didn't know why I stopped, as I knew I needed to keep going, but the small spark of hope wouldn't let me keep going. I had to look again. I needed so badly to know if Jasper was telling me the truth. I needed so badly to know if Esme would come for me like he said.

I moved forward a few more steps, searching the seats outside the door where I'd come out. I searched, and from where I stood, I couldn't see them all. I took one more step, before the large group standing there sort of dissipated, and..

I found her.

Esme stood there, seeming a bit anxious, and that was the second I knew. All the doubt, confusion and how upset I'd been instantly changed. Turning to relief, easing me.

The relief made me move. It made me shift everything but the relief to the back of my mind. My previous way of thinking only proved that just by seeing her, Jasper and Alice hadn't been lying to me. I finally saw for myself that I was okay. I was cared about.

I was running by the time she looked over and saw me coming. Straight at her, I ran, my bag dragged behind me like an afterthought. I couldn't help it. I also couldn't help the tears that streamed down my cheeks, and the second I made it to her, I dropped my bag and hugged her as tight as I could. The action probably would have knocked anyone off their feet, even with as light as I was, but she stayed steady. Returning the embrace without a second of hesitation.

I sobbed, cried into her side. I couldn't speak yet, otherwise, I'd have apologized. For everything. Crying on her, and doubting her. For doubting anyone, but she understood anyway.

"I heard." She told me, "Honey, you're not going anywhere."

I knew that now. I'd been so stupid. She kneeled down, making it much easier to hug her tighter. My arms wrapped themselves around her neck, hugging as tight as I could. Her hand on my back comforted me gently.

I realized then exactly how much she'd grown to mean to me. I'd never just ran at anyone that way. Never. Not once, not to anybody. I squeezed tears from my eyes, whimpering in my struggle to stop crying.

Never, in all my nine years alive, had I ever been so happy to see anyone.

"They weren't lying." I sobbed when I could, "They weren't."

"No," She replied, "They weren't lying, honey. I can see where you got that impression. Anyone can, but I promise. You're here to stay as long as possible, okay?"

I gasped through sobs, nodding a little.

"We have to get back." She told me, "Rosalie is waiting."

I nodded again, more than willing to get out of here. She just picked me up, carrying me along with her as she started to walk away. I held onto her, afraid to let go. I wasn't sure why, but she didn't seem to mind. Once more, I was actually grateful for being carried. Maybe it wasn't so bad. Just in times like now when I knew for a fact I couldn't keep up.

Her arms around me were cold, and I remembered. My theory.

Maybe it would be a better idea to wait to ask her. I didn't care. Either way, all that really mattered to me right then was that she was holding me. She was here, proving that nobody had lied to me. It could wait.

I had a lot of things I needed to think about first, anyway.

 **A/N: So between little toy cars being driven all over me, a toddler smacking his butt into my face, and keeping him from climbing the walls (quite literally) I managed to get this out. As of yesterday afternoon, this chapter was completely different, but one little tiny detail made itself known and completely blew up the next few chapters for me. It needed an overhaul.  
THANK YOU! To those reviewers that were kind enough to leave me a review! It's SO AMAZINGLY appreciated!**  
 **As I mentioned above, this chapter was completely different, so chapter nine is going to need a complete overhaul as well. I'll try to get that out by tonight, or at least tomorrow, but I'm honestly not sure how possible that's going to be. We shall see. (;**  
 **Until Nine, my friends! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**ImPORTANT NOTE: Brief mentions/descriptions of abuse in this chapter. I felt I needed to put this up here, even though I'm pretty sure if you readers have gotten this far, you know what you're dealing with.  
Just saying.**

 **Chapter Nine**

Outside, against the curb in the pick-up area of the airport, I easily caught sight of one of the cars I recognized from their garage. Of course, they'd had to drive here.

"We're keeping her with us." Esme told Rosalie as I was let to my feet. At her urging, I climbed into the backseat, passed the passenger seat flipped forward. She handed my bag to me, which I set on the seat next to me.

"We're keeping her with us?" Rosalie seemed surprised.

"I can't very well leave her alone at home." Esme replied, climbing into the passenger seat. "Besides. This is safest." The second Esme was seated and the door was shut, Rose drove off. Rather quickly, which scared me a little.

I could already feel the difference in the air. I'd spent my entire life in Washington. Arizona was way to crisp for my taste, even through the thirty seconds I'd spent outside.

"How is this safe?" Rosalie demanded in reply, "Like at _all_?" She was obviously against it.

"This way, we know where she is." Esme reasoned, "And I know that she's protected." I stayed quiet. "We'll cross any other bridges when we come to them, Rose."

"But she's stinking up my car." She argued, her tone sounding like an odd mix of a whine and grumble, "I'm supposed to sit for how long with it?" I frowned a little, looking down at my clothes.

"She can't help it, Rose." Esme defended me, "You know that. We shouldn't be there very long, anyway. Just until the others get back, but I'm not leaving her alone. End of discussion."

Rosalie didn't argue again, choosing to shake her head and look forward instead. I followed her example, and looked out my window. Subtly, sniffing my shirt at the shoulder. It didn't smell all that bad to me. At least not bad enough to tell me I stunk.

She navigated the large city with ease, and as much as I wanted to figure all this out, my thoughts moved through my head as fast as the scenery did outside my window.

I kept quiet, not wanting to disrupt the silence.

Now that it was apparent I wasn't being given away, I could finally start to unwind. Even if it was around Rosalie who didn't seem to like me much. No, I corrected myself. I'd seen what it was like to not be liked. She didn't seem that way.

That was probably why I didn't take her attitude to heart. I just knew to stay out of her way, as much as I could anyway, and that was fine with me.

I looked over as Esme brought a cell phone out and dialed a number seemingly from memory. She brought it to her ear, but after awhile, she brought it back down. A frown on her face.

"No answer." She spoke quietly, glancing over at Rosalie.

"I hope they found her." I mumbled, and Esme looked back at me.

"Who?" Rosalie asked before Esme could.

"Bella." I said, "Before I left, they were looking for her. I think she got lost." I didn't miss Esme's glance at Rose, but she didn't reply.

Apparently, we were going back to Forks, which surprised me for some reason. Rosalie made it seem like we'd be in the car forever, but I figured it out soon enough. We might have been back in Forks, but we weren't going back to the house.

"I hate how long that took." Rosalie grumbled, parking on the side of a street I didn't recognize. She shut off the car, which confused me for a moment. I bit my lip instead, choosing not to comment on what she said. I felt bad that I somehow kept pissing her off. Without even really trying.

"He's fine." Esme assured her, "I know you take your tasks seriously, Rose, but please try not to take it out on Leandra." Despite my confusion, I couldn't make myself ask any questions about what we were doing here. I didn't recognize this part of town, but after a moment, I did recognize the cop car sitting in the driveway of the home across the street.

"Hey." I said, "That's Charlie's car." I couldn't help being a bit nervous, though. Why would they bring me here instead of home? Keeping Esme's promises at the airport in mind, I had to wonder.

Thankfully, I got direction before I could start worrying too much. Esme turned slightly in her seat and looked at me.

"Just sit tight." She smiled a little, "We're only here for a little while, and when we get home, I'll make you something to eat and you can rest. Okay?" I swallowed nervously, and I nodded. I could agree with that. If I wasn't being given away, I could sit tight all day. Well, bruises permitting.

From there, the silence dragged on, and in the settled moment, I knew I'd be okay. There was bound to be unsettling moments and issues later on, but I felt confident again. I felt confident that the ground had stopped moving for the time being, and I could stand again.

I'd had yet to feel that way, always struggling to get used to where I was and who I was with. Now I could finally take a deep breath and just know. Maybe I didn't have to be so afraid. I still had so many questions, but again. Those could wait.

I did sit still, but my mind was busy. I tried to think about anything I'd ever heard about vampires. Off the top of my head, I couldn't remember much about them besides that they were supposed to drink blood and sleep during the day. I'd never seen anyone doing either of those things.

I remembered that they were supposed to be scary, but immediately after remembering that, I thought about Carlisle. He was anything but scary. He was the kindest person I'd ever met in my life. Esme too. They all were. Emmett was kind of scary, but that was only because he was so much bigger than me. He wasn't scary in a mean way. He was the opposite.

"She is quiet." Rosalie spoke up after about an hour of pure silence, "I'll give her that."

"I don't make a lot of noise." I replied, finally tearing my gaze from out the window. It was starting to get dark here, the heavy clouds helping evening to fall. It didn't look like it was going to rain, but it definitely could.

"I've noticed." Rosalie nodded a little, looking back out her own window. I left it there. I didn't want to bother her.

I jumped a little a minute later when Esme's phone rang. It was open at her ear before the first ring had even finished.

"Carlisle." Esme greeted, and I heard the relief in her voice. She sat quietly, listening to whatever he was saying. I bit my lip, looking back out the window. I still wasn't sure how I was supposed to feel about what he'd done. Reasons or not, I felt hurt.

After a solid minute or two of silence, Esme spoke again. Sounding a lot less relieved.

"Oh dear." She gasped, "Is she okay?"

That took my attention. Someone got hurt? Who got hurt? I leaned forward, worried now. Her expression was worried, but it didn't give much else away.

She was quiet again, and I held my breath until she sighed.

"I see." She spoke, shaking her head, "Thank goodness you got there in time. How is Edward taking it?"

That told me it was Bella. I hoped she wasn't hurt too bad, but I had to wonder what happened.

"Well," She said after a shorter pause, "Tell him I said he's wrong about that. From what you tell me, he should be very proud of himself." She paused again, listening before she glanced at me briefly and said, "Yes. We have her here with us right now. She's fine, although I think you need to have a talk with her when you get home. The split decision you made was the wrong one. She didn't take it well, and Alice tells me she's quite hurt."

I looked down as she paused. Damn right, I was hurt. I hated that he did that to me. I would rather have freaked out the whole way than lose that trust in him.

"As long as you realize that." She went on, "Let's not make that a habit, okay?" She sighed, "Where do we go from here? There hasn't been a single sign here, so I'm fairly sure she's not coming. We'll keep an eye out for a bit longer, but I have to get Leandra home soon. It's starting to get dark."

To my surprise, Rosalie started the car seconds later before Esme told her to. Driving off as Esme continued her conversation. I leaned back, tuning her out and watching out my window.

I still wasn't sure how I'd approach the subject I knew would probably be coming soon. I briefly considered just keeping it to myself, but I knew I'd never be able to do that. Carlisle had said that I could ask questions after everything was over. Well, I had a stockpile of them, and the least he could do was answer them.

"Well," Esme sighed once she'd ended the call, "What would you like me to make for dinner?"

"Anything. I'm starving."

"I heard." She replied, her tone now slightly scolding, "Honey, you can't do that. We've been working too hard to get you back on track."

"I know." I admitted sheepishly, looking down. "It's hard to wanna eat when I'm scared like that."

"I wish we could have spoken to you a bit more about it. I'm so sorry, honey." She shook her head.

I didn't reply. I didn't know how. She was sorry, but I was too. Thinking about it now, I was honestly ashamed of how I behaved.

As soon as we got home, I ran straight for my room. I hadn't realized before just how much I'd missed it. The fact that it was still here, just as I'd left it, didn't bother me. Surprisingly. It was the same.

I crawled up onto my bed, sighing as I dropped down. Lying on my stomach like this eased the ache in my back, relaxing me even more.

I was only there a few minutes before a quiet knock on the door behind me had me turning over. Surprised, I sat up. At first, the same flood of questions rolled through my mind, but then came the emotions. I couldn't say anything yet.

"I'm sorry." Carlisle spoke quietly, "About giving you that pill. I understand why it would have bothered you, but I promise, I only had your best interest in mind. It was a very.. Very stressful situation, and I only wanted you to be-"

"You just wanted to make it easy on them." I grumbled, curling up as I looked down, "I don't like it."

"That's not it at all." He assured me, lingering by the door. I didn't know what to say. He didn't even fully know why I was so mad at him.

"Remember.." I mumbled, "When I told you why I hated it?"

"I remember." He replied gently.

"That wasn't it." I replied, "That wasn't all it was. Jack used to make me take stuff that made me sleep, and yeah, I always woke up hurting more than I was before I fell asleep, but that's not all. I used to spend days like that, because he said it was fun for him, and.." I hesitated, unsure about going on. I finally took a breath, "And because.. He said it.. He said I reminded him of my mom when I was like that. A-And that scared me. A lot, because I don't ever wanna turn out like her."

I felt so stupid as my eyes burned with tears, so I looked back down.

"A-And I _hate_ that I _trusted_ you so much that I just.." I whimpered, "I took it."

He sighed, "Leandra, I'm-"

"I know." I said, my voice now thick with emotion, "You were just trying to make it easier on me, or whatever, but I felt so _stupid_. When I figured out what happened, I felt stupid, because I thought I wouldn't ever have to feel like that again. It's a big deal to me. Maybe not to you, but it is to me."

He was quiet now.

"Anyway," I went on, "He stopped using that stuff because he said it was more fun for him if I was awake, but I'll never forget what that's like."

"I promise," He said, "That it'll never happen again. If there is any other way, I'll find it."

I didn't believe him, and that hurt more than the betrayal. I just shrugged, hoping to get my point across. My thoughts cleared enough, though, that I remembered a rather important detail.

Now was as good a time as any. He couldn't exactly lie to me again so soon after he found out just how bad the last lie hurt me.

I hoped I wasn't wrong.

"I think I know now." I murmured as I looked back up, and his eyes grew more concerned. "I think I figured it out. It's not just him, is it?"

That seemed to really surprise him, but he still hadn't spoken. Oddly, I didn't want him to be worried. Why would that matter?

"It's okay." I said in his silence, "I'm not scared. I had a lot of time to think about it." That seemed to do it. He finally sighed, moving forward into the room and closing the door. I felt a little better with that little bit of privacy.

"Well, this is a surprise." He murmured.

"I thought you'd lied. At first. I thought you lied about what you told me about that guy in the kitchen, just to have an excuse to get me to leave so easy, but.. Then I started thinking. Today. On the plane."

He was quiet, just listening to me. I bit my lip, looking down almost shamefully. I felt bad for being so observant because it seemed to make him nervous.

"I noticed a lot of things about you guys that seemed different." I explained quietly, "I didn't want to say anything, because I owe everything to you, but it was weird to me.. All the things I did, nobody else did. Nobody ever ate, or slept, or anything. How cold everyone is. I knew that wasn't normal, but I just thought I was thinking too much. I do that sometimes."

He was still silent, so I went on.

"It seems so weird, but it's the only thing I can think of." I was quiet for a few seconds longer, "That thing you told me about that guy.. Carlisle, are you a vampire too?"

I looked up, trying to read his expression. He didn't laugh, he didn't tell me that that was absurd. He only looked down with a sigh.

He was quiet for a few heavy seconds, before he spoke.

"Yes, Leandra." I saw no hint of a lie in his eyes, "It makes no sense attempting to hide the truth from you any longer. It's not fair to you, and it's not easy. You deserve to know."

I sat back, surprised. I had to take a few seconds to wrap my mind around that. I really wasn't sure how I felt now that it was confirmed.

"A-Are all of you..?" I asked quietly, looking up again, "Everyone..?"

"Yes." He said again, "All of us. Aside from Bella, and you, of course." I bit my lip again. Suddenly, the curiosity was heavy once more. Instead of solving it, his answer only raised it.

I was quiet again. For too long, given his next sigh.

"I'll completely understand if you choose to find another place to live."

I looked up.

"No." I replied, "I'm not scared. I'm just.. I have a _lot_ of questions, but I'm not scared."

"We were hoping you wouldn't figure it out so quickly." He told me with a sad smile.

"Why not?" I asked, "I won't ever tell anyone. I promise. I keep my promises."

"We weren't sure how you'd take it." She told me honestly, "Leandra.. What we are-"

"Who." I corrected quietly, "Who you are."

"I just want you to know that our differences had nothing to do with why we chose to care for you." At first, what he said confused me. I never would have thought that our differences would have anything to do with it.

"I know." I replied, "And it doesn't matter to me that I'm different from you. I still trusted you more than I've ever gotten to trust anyone in my life. Figuring it out didn't change anything about anything."

"Regardless." He murmured, "We would completely understand if you chose to find a new home-"

"No." I immediately said again, "No. I'm not scared. I was.. I was afraid when I first came home, but not because of anything anyone did. Just because I've never been anywhere I didn't have to run for my life. I think that's why I watched everyone so close. How could I still be afraid of you? I've lived with Jack. Jack is way scarier than anyone."

I jumped a little as my bedroom door opened, and Rosalie strode in.

"Two humans, Carlisle? Telling two humans? Within a month of each other?" She seemed really irritated. Not quite pissed, but she was getting there. Her heavily frustrated voice made her seem as frightening as she was beautiful. It told me that she wasn't someone I wanted to piss off on a regular basis. I curled a bit tighter as she continued. "Let's just rent a billboard. Let's just tell the whole town, while we're at it. Oh, by the way, we're vampires. I hope that's _okay_."

"Rosalie." Carlisle sighed, correcting her. That wasn't good enough.

"Carlisle, you know the threat. You know how dangerous this is."

I suddenly felt bad for being smart enough to figure it out. I felt bad, but it wasn't Carlisle's fault. I felt a little better when Esme drifted in behind her.

"I understand, Rosalie, but what exactly was I supposed to tell her?" Carlisle asked calmly, "She saw Laurent. A simple explanation would not have sufficed. Not in a case like that."

"And it was pointless to continue trying to lie to her." Esme added in my defense, "She's noticed she isn't like us, Rosalie. It would have only confused her more."

"I understand that. I do, but she's a very watched little human right now." Rose pointed out firmly, "If anything were to go wrong, how would we cover it up? I told you from the start-"

"Nothing is going to go wrong." Esme tried to calm her down. She ignored that.

"Not only that, but how long do you honestly believe she'll keep this a secret?" Rose pressed, "She's nine years old. I can understand telling Bella, because she's much older, but Leandra is too young to really understand the danger we're all in right now." I huffed a little, gaining her attention. She met my eyes, but this time, I didn't back down.

"I'm not too young." I spoke up, "I can keep my mouth shut. I know how to keep a secret. I've been keeping secrets pretty much since I could talk, and those secrets were a lot harder to keep."

"Okay," She said, "You might be good at keeping secrets, but that doesn't change the fact that at _any_ time-"

"Rose." Esme shut her up, firmer this time.

"I might not get the danger just yet," I mumbled, "But I know that I promised Carlisle I would stay quiet about what I know, and I won't ever change that. No matter what."

A silence filled the room, and Rose looked down and shook her head. Still quite unconvinced, I could see it. There was a tense silence, before yet another person arrived in the doorway.

"Cool, a party in shorty's room." Emmett grinned, "Since the cat's out of the bag, I don't have to pretend to be somewhere else." I couldn't help smiling a little at his easy tone. "And, for the record, I can finally say I told you so. I knew she'd figure it out. She's not stupid."

"This is not a joke, Emmett." Rose snapped. I watched as she turned and left the room. Esme immediately rounded to follow her, and I looked down.

"Excuse me." Carlisle sighed, also turning to follow her. I hoped she wasn't in trouble. I'd feel bad if she got into trouble for feeling the way she did.

"Uh.." Emmett muttered, "Is it okay if I stay? I mean, I can leave if-"

"No." I replied easily, "It's okay." I hesitated a second before I spoke again, "Rose doesn't like me, does she?"

"That's not it." He said, "It's not that she doesn't like you. She's just worried."

I shook my head, looking down.

"I told them we needed to start trying harder, but see.. We've never lived with a human full time, so this was new to us too. Don't mind Rose." His smile softened, "Really. If anything happened to you because of us, well.. It wouldn't end well for anyone."

"I'm not afraid." I said quietly, "I trust you."

I found how easily he talked about it helped me ease into the idea as well. Truthfully, I was okay with it, but I was still a little confused.

"So.. You're not freaked out?" Emmett asked.

"A little." I admitted, "But I'm not afraid. More like.. Surprised. I never thought, uh.. Those were real. I've heard of them before, but I always thought they weren't real. I'm still not into the believing part yet, though. This still feels like a dream."

"Trust me, shorty." He chuckled, "This isn't a dream."

"I don't just mean about.. Figuring out about you." I clarified, "I mean.. All of it."

I looked down, inspecting my fingers.

"I'm not afraid," I said, "Because I know that if you guys wanted to hurt me, you would have by now. Just because I know now doesn't change what you've done for me. It's just so hard to believe that someone actually wanted me. No matter who it was."

"Why?" Emmett asked, quietly surprised.

"I'm so used to being told how worthless I am, or useless. I'm hopeless, and I know I am. After so long of being told that, it's hard not to believe it."

"You are none of those things." He replied firmly.

"It's okay." I said, "You don't have to say that. I don't like thinking those things either, but it's always there."

This was the most I'd talked to him since coming to live here, and he listened so intently, it was hard not to go on.

"If I cause problems, it's nothing new, and I'm sorry. I don't mean to be a pain. I don't mean to get in the way. Carlisle only told me about the guy that came to the house that night, because I didn't listen to him, and the guy really scared me. I was worried, because I saw Esme was worried, and I wanted to find out why. Maybe I thought I could help somehow? I don't remember why I didn't just do what I was told. I've never done that before, and I'm sorry."

I paused for a breath, but I wasn't done.

"I just.. Want you to know that what I figured out, and what I was told, I'll never tell anyone else as long as I live. I don't want you to have to worry about that. You've given me too much, you.. All.. Mean too much to me to tell. Whatever that risk is, whatever you're worried about happening if I ever told anyone won't ever happen. Not because of me. I promise."

"Well." I looked back over at Rosalie's quiet voice in the doorway again, not having heard her or the others approach, "I suppose you knowing isn't the end of the world." She sighed, "There could be worse people that know. And.. Carlisle and Esme seem to have the highest confidence that you'll keep quiet, so I guess I have no choice but to be okay with it."

"Leandra, you're one amazing kid. You know that?" Emmett chuckled, "It takes an act of God to get her to admit she was wrong."

"I wasn't _wrong_." Rose grumbled, crossing her arms, "I just may have overreacted. Just a little."

"It's okay." I told her, "I do that all the time." I was quiet for a moment, looking down briefly, "Am I allowed to ask questions now?"

"You just did ask a question." Emmett told me in a teasing tone. I laughed a little, looking back at him. The fact that I laughed quietly, actually acknowledging the fact that he'd teased me, which I didn't often do had his eyes light up just a bit. Grinning proudly.

"Yes, Leandra." Carlisle answered, "Now you may."

"Only if you do it while you eat." Esme added, "It's been too long." I nodded.

"Good." I said, standing, "Because I'm about to die of curiosity."

"Naturally." Carlisle chuckled, noticing my excitement. I hardly noticed it, but this was very nearly a first for me. I never acted this way. I was never excited for anything, but learning this about my family excited me. The whole time I'd been here, I had always been carefully calm, not showing much emotion if I could help it. That included excitement. This was actually a very big change for me.

"Uh.." I mumbled, looking up at Carlisle as I made my way to his side, "I don't know where to start." He started toward the kitchen, and I followed easily.

"How about I just start by telling you that we are different from the one you saw." He told me gently. Probably trying not to scare me, "Then you can ask what you want to ask." I found a seat at the counter, glancing over as Esme placed a plate of food in front of me. It was spaghetti. Not a lot of it, and complete with small salad and bread, but it looked amazing.

"I think I knew that already." I said thoughtfully, stabbing a carrot with my fork, "Because your eye color is different than his was. Was I right?" I glanced over at Emmett's smile. I couldn't stop at just the carrot. I was really hungry.

"That's right." Carlisle said, nodding, "Our eye color reflects our diet." I waited, not wanting to press him too much, "His eye color reflects that his diet consists of human blood."

I involuntarily shivered, picturing that. I guess I knew that detail, but it was still unsettling to hear it out loud. I continued to chew, though, not really bothered enough to lose my appetite.

"Finally, a reaction." Emmett chuckled in comment.

"What does gold mean?" I asked once my mouth was clear, ignoring him, "Yours?"

"It means our diet consists of animal blood."

"Oh." I said, surprised, "Like deer and stuff?"

"That's right." He said again, and I relaxed.

"That isn't so bad, then. Does it taste different?" I asked, launching the next round of questions and answers as I chose the spaghetti next.

"Yeah." Emmett answered that one, "But the benefits are worth it. I'd take the trade any day." I smiled a little, looking pver at him.

I was so curious, asking everything I could think of. The entire question asking session took roughly an hour, and Carlisle answered my questions as patiently as he ever had. Emmett piped up, helping. Esme did as well, but her answers weren't as targeted at freaking me out as Emmett's answers were.

I learned so much about the family in that time, my head was spinning slightly, but it was tolerable. Needless to say, my patience had paid off. I found as my questions got harder, the answers were longer. I vaguely noticed how nice it was to be the one asking questions now, instead of being the one answering them. I did my best to avoid making my questions very invasive.

For the first time, really, I wasn't hesitant about asking questions. I wasn't worried about annoying them or being hit for it. I just asked. I finished eating everything on my plate, and again, it was just enough. I was plenty full, but not uncomfortable.

I learned about their heightened senses. Hearing, seeing, and smelling much more than I ever could. How fast they could move, and how strong they were. I learned about how tough they were, how virtually indestructible they were.

I learned how fragile I was compared to them, which caused the very important need to be careful around me. One-hundred percent control, as Emmett had pointed out. I learned about how quickly they could think, considering every possible angle of a situation in the time it took my kind to consider just one.

I also learned about the extra things they could do. Gifts, extra abilities. How Edward could hear thoughts, and Jasper managed emotions. Alice's ability to see the future. It certainly explained a lot, and I pointed that out.

"That's why Edward kept getting so mad." I mumbled, "That day. He talked to me a little after finding me smoking. I thought I just kept letting too much slip."

"Only in your mind." Emmett chuckled, and I understood the double meaning.

"I hope you're not upset with him." Esme spoke, "His ability is involuntary."

"That means he can't help it?" I asked, and she nodded, "Nah, I'm not mad at him. I'm just sorry he had to hear what I was thinking. I can't help the things I think either. Trust me, I've tried." I paused, "No wonder he's never here."

"That's not the reason, shorty." Emmett replied before anyone else could, "But I think now he'll feel better, knowing he can correct all the thoughts he catches."

That didn't sound very fun to me. Having my thoughts getting me in trouble. I'd always been safe in my head. Now I had an audience. The look on my face must have given away how I felt, because Emmett laughed.

"Or not." He chuckled, and I shook my head.

"Did Alice see that I was coming along?" I asked, curious about that as well.

"If she did," Carlisle said quietly, "She didn't give me any forewarning."

"She did, shorty." Emmett answered, "But she didn't see the things you've already been through. She only sees someone when they cross paths with the one she's looking out for. Does that make sense?"

I nodded, "It does. Thanks."

"And she didn't see you getting hurt that day until the Biology class." Rose answered as well, surprising me a little, "So she had almost no chance of warning Carlisle before he was moments away from finding out himself anyway."

I nodded, accepting that.

"Because I didn't think to do it until I did it." I gathered, and she nodded. I felt a little proud that I was right.

I further learned that they never slept, which I noticed myself. They were wide awake twenty-four-seven. They didn't eat human food, because they wouldn't digest it, and because of that, they didn't need the bathroom. I noticed that as well.

In turn, I was explained the dangers. Exactly how much, and in what way, their diet affected them. How not hunting humans was an acquired trait. How it took many years of practice to be able to do it. How bad just my scent could hurt if they didn't keep track of it all the time.

Which, in turn, led to the stress of the importance of me being careful. I'd have to be very careful with whatever I did. Bleeding around them could be a very bad thing, and if something happened where I bled, the house would clear, and Carlisle would be the one to take care of me.

I wasn't particularly a klutz. I was always so careful with everything I did. It was a learned skill, to be constantly aware of everyone and everything around me, so I promised to always be careful with whatever I did. Even walking. It was an easy promise to make.

After a moment, I realized that I had one more, very different question.

"Where's Alice?" I asked, actually looking around.

"She and Jasper are still in Phoenix with Edward until Bella is well enough to leave the hospital." Carlisle answered, and my eyes widened a little. So it was Bella that got hurt.

"What happened?" I found myself asking, despite knowing that should have been my first question, "Why did you leave?"

From there, the explanation began. About the game of baseball, and who showed up at it. The events from there were so dizzying that I found myself completely understanding why Carlisle had to have Jasper and Alice drag me to Arizona. Me underfoot of what they were doing would have just been bad.

"So it really wasn't something I did." I murmured thoughtfully, "It wasn't that you didn't want me anymore."

"Not at all." Carlisle assured me, "We only wanted you in a safe place. I didn't want you anywhere near the danger here, and keeping you with Bella was easiest in this case, so you both would be protected equally. I can completely understand why you would think that, and I can only tell you that I'm truly sorry."

"Were you really that worried, shorty?" Emmett asked, surprised.

I lowered my head a little, looking down.

"What reason would we possibly have not to want you anymore?" Emmett asked when I didn't answer.

"That's what I was wondering the whole time." I mumbled, "I didn't know what I'd done that was bad enough to make Carlisle just send me away like that. I couldn't figure it out. I thought maybe I was such a pain, that.. They were gonna give me to someone there."

"I would never do that." Carlisle spoke, and I saw the sincerity in his eyes, "Never."

"It's true, shorty." Emmett said, "Carlisle hated himself the entire time. You should have seen his face." No hint of joking in his voice had me look to him now, "It was just a tough situation with almost no reaction time." I nodded.

"I know that now." I murmured, "I just didn't know then. I guess now I know why nobody could tell me anything."

Emmett grinned, "I heard you gave them hell."

"Yeah." I replied, "I'm sorry about that too." I finally stood up from my seat at the counter, stretching a little. I was tired from the long day, and I was definitely starting to feel it.

"But hey." Emmett spoke, causing me to look his way mid-stretch, "We've definitely got to try that baseball thing again. We could use a bat-boy."

"Hey." I frowned.

"Girl." He corrected with a laugh, "It's so easy to mess with you."

"You're just mad Edward's team was winning." Esme joked, and Emmett's exaggerated gasp had me laugh a little.

"It's not my fault he's good at fetching." Emmett whipped back playfully.

"I don't know anything about baseball." I admitted, unable to hold back my yawn.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that, won't we?" Emmett grumbled, reaching out and squeezing my shoulder a little. I curled my shoulders and giggled a little, swatting his hand away. I'd never had that reaction before, so it surprised me.

"Oh!" He grinned, "She's ticklish!" Was that a good thing?

"No I'm not." I laughed a little, and he reached out again, repeating the process. "Okay, okay. Just there."

With no warning, he reached out, and scooped me up. Holding me in his arms as he looked at me.

"Oh." Esme sounded slightly worried when I squirmed, but I wasn't listening. I panicked a little at first, clinging as tightly as I could to Emmett's shirt. I whined, but the sound was thick with fear.

"Relax, shorty." He chuckled, looking at me.

"Don't throw me." I whimpered, and he paused, "Please."

"Throw you?" He asked, "Why would I do that?"

Though I didn't answer, I still clung on. I couldn't let go. Memories of this exact same position made me react. I held on as tightly as I could, unable to help the nervous sobbing. I wasn't crying yet, but it would come quick if he made one wrong move.

"I'm not going to throw you." He assured me, and I heard the sincerity in his voice. I tried to relax, but it was really hard. I hated this reaction, but I was having a really hard time holding back tears.

Seeing how worried I was, he carefully set me back onto my feet. I held onto his shirt until I was sure I had my balance, and as soon as I managed to let go, he crouched in front of me.

"I know nobody here would hurt me." I explained before he could repeat it, my voice thick, "But it's hard to tell my mind that when something happens that Jack does."

"Shorty, you've got so much to learn." He murmured, and I took a breath.

"I think I'm starting to figure that out." I admitted almost shamefully.

"And you have _no_ idea how badly I want to hunt Jack-ass down." He went on, "I'd make _sure_ he understood just how bad he screwed up."

"Get in line." Rosalie muttered from where she stood against the counter.

I didn't know what to say to that, pursing my lips. I wasn't sure that was a good idea. I didn't feel the way they obviously did. I didn't hate him the way they did. I was more scared of him than anything. I just never wanted to see him again, but the thought of more violence bothered me.

"Guys," Esme murmured, coming over to stand behind me, "Let's change the subject." I was so glad she said something.

"I agree." Carlisle sighed. "Now isn't the time."

I had a lot on my mind as I laid awake in bed that night.

After all I'd learned about them, I knew what Emmett had said could very well happen. I still wasn't sure about that, though. The thought bothered me. Since I'd been there, Emmett had done all he could to prove to me that he was harmless. That had changed.

Just imagining that, knowing Emmett was stronger than someone like _Jack_ , made me nervous. I didn't want that image of him to change. I wanted him to stay harmless.

By the time I fell asleep, I didn't feel much better, but there was a change. My dreams were different. I didn't dream about Jack. Instead of the darkness, I dreamed about sunlight. The way it shined, reflecting off the sprawling city in Arizona. It fascinated me now, and in this dream, there was no fear. I wasn't scared. It was a very nice change.

I did feel better when I woke up, as I'd had time to process everything. I understood a little more what Emmett had meant. It wouldn't change the way he was to me, even if he did do what he said he wanted to.

It really helped when he greeted me with a grin when I approached the kitchen for breakfast. I felt stupid for even doubting him.

"How'd you sleep, shorty?" He asked, and I shrugged a little.

"Good." I answered, "For once. I don't think I even woke up."

"That's good." He replied, actually sounding happy about that, "That's a good thing."

"I know." I muttered, "It's just weird. Now my brain is sore."

He laughed, "You have a headache?"

"Kinda." I allowed, "But not the same." I didn't know how to describe it. I felt weird.

"Leandra." I looked over as Carlisle walked in, "How are you feeling?" It took me a second to remember about their hearing. It made sense now, how he'd know I was awake. Remembering that made me understand what he meant by his question.

"I'm okay." I said, "Better than I was before I went to sleep. I think I thought about it while I was asleep."

"I'm glad." He replied, "But there is something I need to discuss with you. I'm afraid it can't wait." He instantly had my full attention, even as Esme placed a plate of eggs in front of me.

"I wish it could." Esme sighed sadly, and I looked over at her. Emmett even lost his grin, sighing as he stood back upright.

Carlisle took a breath, while I held mine.

"Leandra.." He started quietly, "Your father was contacted the other day." I instantly looked down. I didn't want him to see the way my expression fell. They had found my dad. I actually had to remind myself that I was still facing that. Things weren't just magically okay now.

"I wanted to put this off as long as I could, but.. I was told yesterday afternoon that he's requested to see you."

"I don't wanna see him." I grumbled, "Doesn't that count?"

"Normally, it would." He answered, "But since this was temporary from the beginning, I'm afraid we don't have much of a choice. He's quite determined."

"Why don't I have a choice?" I demanded, "I don't care if it was temporary. I don't wanna see him."

"There are many factors to this that would be difficult for you to understand." He explained lightly, "Many legal factors that, unfortunately, tie my hands. He is your biological father. His parental rights were reinstated the second he agreed to take this on."

I didn't know what that meant, but I hated him for it.

"I don't wanna see him." I repeated bitterly, looking down at my hands.

"Come on, shorty." Emmett tried, "It'll be good for you to see him."

"No it won't." I replied firmly, "I don't-"

"I agreed." Carlisle sighed, and I looked over at him, "I agreed to allow visitation."

"Why?" I asked, standing up.

"If I had refused to allow him to see you, it would have happened anyway." He said, "Only it would have taken place somewhere else, and I wouldn't be allowed to be there."

Oh.

"None of us would." Esme added sadly.

"And we _really_ wanted to be here, shorty." Emmett muttered next, "We want to make sure this guy is good enough to take care of you."

"But.." I whimpered now, unable to stay mad at their reasoning. "He didn't want me. He left."

"That wasn't the case at all, Leandra." Carlisle told me, meeting my eyes with an attempted comforting smile, "When your mother divorced him, he was court ordered to stay away from you. It wasn't that he didn't want to be in your life. He wasn't allowed to be. He literally couldn't."

"Why is that different now?"

"They removed that order, due to the situation." He replied, "As I explained before, if there is a biological relative to take responsibility for you, they'll always go that route."

"B-But.."

"Wait." Emmett said, "If he was ordered to stay away from her, there had to be a reason." I agreed with him. "Why am I just now hearing about this?"

"I suspect there is more to the story than we know." Carlisle replied, looking over at him.

"I don't wanna see him." I said again, but I knew now that there was no choice. "Carlisle, I don't even know him. What if he's just as bad as Jack? What if he's exactly the same, or even worse? What if there _was_ a reason he had to stay away from me?"

I fought it, the emotion suddenly stabbing at me.

"I know you're nervous." He replied, "But I'm sure they have looked into the reasons, and made sure it would be safe. I think you should give him a chance. He's your father."

"No he's not." I countered, "I don't have one. I'm scared. I _don't_ _want_ to go with him."

I hadn't even noticed when tears had started down my cheeks until a small sob shook me.

He was suddenly there, kneeling in front of me, "I'm confident, Leandra, that you're worrying over nothing." I stepped forward, hoping he didn't mind as I wrapped my arms around his neck, shaking my head.

This was odd to me. From the start, I knew this was temporary. I knew there would be no way to stay here. I knew that, and I understood that, and I'd told myself that when and if the time came to leave, I wouldn't put up much of a fight. I wouldn't cry, and I wouldn't argue. They'd already helped me so much, and fighting to stay would only disrupt their lives even more. I couldn't help it, though.

Somehow, being given a sense of security so freely made it impossible not to fight to keep it. Maybe that's what I was doing in Arizona. In my own stupid way, I was fighting to keep that sense of security, even if I refused to believe Alice and Jasper when they tried to tell me I was being stupid. I really didn't want to lose what I had here.

Here, I knew I'd never have to fight to live again. I didn't know my dad. I had no idea what kind of person he was. He was just as much of a stranger as everybody else in the world.

"When is he coming?" Emmett asked, and his voice was rather tight.

"He got into town last night." Carlisle sighed, "He'll be here any minute."

That explained why he wanted to discuss this with me now.

"Let _me_ be the one to let him in." Emmett replied, already turning for the door. I just sobbed, unable to help it. If I had known this was coming so soon, I wouldn't have stayed so mad at Carlisle for what he did. I didn't want this. Every bit of me was telling me that it wouldn't work.

"Leandra," Carlisle told me, "I need you to be strong, okay? It'll be good for you to go with him."

I yanked back, "No, it won't." I shook my head, "I don't know him. I don't know what kind of person he is. I know you. I know Esme. I know everybody else, but I don't know him." I sobbed quietly, "Carlisle, I don't want to go with him. I know living with you was only for a little while, but I've never known what it's like to be safe. Now that I know, I don't want to let it go. I _can't_."

"Leandra, it would be safer for you there. With your father." I started shaking my head again, so he continued, "Even if we don't follow the normal diet, you're still in very real danger here. I'm considering your safety in this as well." I couldn't respond, only cry. Carlisle gave me a moment, before continuing, "It'll be alright. I promise."

"No it won't." I only cried harder as I clearly heard the knock at the front door. I looked over as Esme crouched beside me, but I couldn't let him go.

"Honey," She tried, "Please. Give this a chance. He's not allowed to take you today. Today is just a meeting."

I couldn't catch my breath. Crying too hard to see, even as what she said made it through my panicked thoughts.

"We'll be with you the whole time." She added gently, reaching up and smoothing my hair from my face.

"Carlisle." Emmett was back.

"We'll be right there." Carlisle spoke, and I knew I was seconds away from having to walk in there. I continued to sob, even as he gave me one more hug, before taking my hand and standing. I trembled with each step.

Esme trailed behind us as he led me from the room.

We made it into the room before he noticed us.

A stranger stood talking with Emmett. His quiet voice really didn't sound familiar to me. Nothing about him seemed familiar to me yet. Then again, all I'd seen of him yet was his back.

He was pretty tall. Easily about as tall as Carlisle, with just a bit smaller of a build. It was the strangest feeling. Oddly, I hated him. I finally had a physical person to hate, and the moment I saw him, I felt that hate swell to life, even through my tears.

Emmett moving his attention to us had my dad look back, and I met his eyes for the first time. the first thing I noticed was just how much I truly did look like him. There was no denying that he was my father, but his looks didn't tell me a thing about what kind of person he was.

He turned to fully face us, and I stayed rooted to the spot, watching as he took a step toward me, but I got the impression that he was unsure. He gave a sort of sobbing laugh, seeming amazed to see me standing there. I didn't know how to react.

Seeing I was having trouble, Carlisle gently released my hand and stepped forward, introducing himself quietly. Offering him a seat, he hesitated with his eyes on me before sitting slowly on the edge of the couch.

Carlisle looked to me next, "Leandra, please. Come have a seat." I started to shake my head, but he spoke again, "Please?" His tone was one I couldn't argue with, so I slowly crossed the room. I hesitantly sat down in the chair across the coffee table from the couch. Facing my dad.

"I must ask you to be patient with Leandra." Carlisle said, and my dad looked to him, "She's.. She was taken off guard. I didn't have a chance to fill her in."

"Of course." My dad responded, "I can easily understand why." That wasn't such a bad answer. I struggled to compose myself, looking over as Emmett drifted closer to my chair. As afraid of his size as I was when I first met him, I found comfort in it now, and I really saw that teddy bear trait Esme had told me about.

Seeing me looking closer, Carlisle spoke to him. The stranger that was supposed to be my father.

Carlisle started by asking him questions. Knowing I was listening to his answers. Closely. My dad knew what Carlisle was doing as well, letting me get to know him without really talking to him.

Eventually, Emmett took a seat on the armrest beside me, offering silent support.

I learned by listening to them talk that my dad owned and ran his own hardware store. He had another five-year-old daughter named Lily, and a wife named Rachel. Small world, I had to agree. He was thirty-two years old, which would have made him twenty-three when I was born. Still pretty young.

From what he said, I was his entire world. His first born daughter. It amazed him how someone so small could make him feel so powerless with just a look, a smile and a giggle. He did every thing he could to provide for me, and I never went without.

He was trying to make ends meet, and be home with me as much as possible back then. My mom wasn't working then either, and babies weren't cheap, but he did the best he could, and it was enough.

I hated how much that really sounded like the story Jack told in the hospital that day.

My mom was only twenty-one when I was born, and twenty-three when she met Jack. I visibly cringed at the mention of his name, which he noticed. Drawing my knees up to my chest, I continued to listen.

According to his recollection, everything just happened so incredibly quickly. My mom met Jack, and for whatever reason, decided my dad wasn't providing enough, thus causing many fights between them.

"We fought." My dad continued, "And to be fair, I have a lot of regrets not keeping my temper in check when it came to your mother, and even after we split up."

"What do you mean, Chris?" Esme prompted gently. I was glad she asked.

"I was fine with Gina moving on." He said, "If that was what she really wanted, but she had Leandra to think about. My daughter. When I found out that she'd moved some random guy in without knowing him that long, I got upset with her. I pleaded with her to just stop and think about what she was doing."

He was either a really good liar, or telling the truth. I couldn't tell yet which one it was.

"I just.. All I wanted was a few days. I just wanted her to get to know him, but Gina.. She was incredibly stubborn. She was hurt, pissed off, and Jack was extremely resourceful.

"I have no doubt that he was waiting for any reason he could get to do what he did, but I didn't see that at the time." My dad sighed, "I was young, and I admit, I was impulsive. I didn't think things through as much as I should have. When Gina never listened to me, I took Leandra myself."

I blinked in surprise.

"I took her for three days. As opposed to the few hours Gina and I had agreed on."

"Ouch." Emmett muttered, and I looked up at him. I didn't know what that meant.

"I never tried to hide her." My dad went on quietly, "I just never imagined she'd actually call the police. Gina knew I would never harm a hair on her head, and that she was more than safe with me, so I thought she'd have no reason to, but I was wrong."

He paused, and I listened closer in the silence.

"Jack had a few words with me at the station." My dad muttered, keeping his eyes focused down, "He told me that he wouldn't have Gina press charges, if I voluntarily gave Gina sole custody in the upcoming divorce. Now, I normally would have told him to shove it, but.. Gina was becoming someone I didn't even recognize anymore, and that doubt about what she would or wouldn't do made me agree."

He sighed.

"But, what I didn't realize before signing that paper, is that because I took her for those three days, that would mean I could never see her again." He sounded so mad about that, but underneath that, there was a pain there I ignored. "Jack had made sure to have his lawyer use that bit against me, and it worked. I wasn't allowed within three hundred feet of my own daughter."

"I wrote as often as I could, but when everything was returned, I figured Leandra was never getting them."

Even my head spun with how quickly things had gone wrong between the two of them.

My dad finally looked to me.

"Leandra, I never wanted to leave you." He murmured, and I curled tighter in my ball, looking down. "I would have given anything to stay. I've spent every minute of the last several years wondering how you were doing, wondering if you were happy." He paused, sighing and standing. He stepped over to me, kneeling in front of me, "I know it probably seems like I just left, and never returned, but I swear to you. I tried. I wrote, I called. Every week, every birthday, every holiday, I called, and I wrote to you. Up until you were five years old, all the calls I made went unanswered until the phone number was finally changed. Every letter, and every card was returned. Unopened."

"Why didn't you try harder?" I found myself asking quietly, "I just don't get how someone could tell you to stay away from me, and you listen."

"I wanted to." He finally said, his voice tortured and quiet, "I really wanted to keep fighting for custody, or at very least to take off the separation order. Do you want to know why I didn't?" I was quiet, waiting for him to continue. "Because I saw what it was doing to you. You can hate me all you want, but I remember how drastically you changed during the divorce. How scared you were all the time. You needed a stable home, not one that was constantly in turmoil. I thought that continuing to push it, I'd be punishing you and I didn't want to do that."

"That wasn't why I changed." I murmured, shaking my head, "That wasn't why I was scared all the time. That was Jack. I needed _you_." I felt the hurt again, and to my surprise, I still felt anger.

Pushing passed him, I stood.

"You let me down just as much as mom did. You could have kept trying. You could have done anything to stay in my life. I know you would have seen the bruises. You would have seen them, if you'd been there. If you'd been there, I might not be as screwed up as I am." I spun, ready to leave the room. I wasn't ready for this.

"Leandra, wait." He called, and I paused. Though I hadn't the slightest clue why, I turned back around and looked at him, "Please."

Suddenly, I burst into tears. Uncontrollable, angry tears flooded down my cheeks. The piece of my heart that had held the spot for my dad hurt again, nearly choking me.

"You can't do that!" I sobbed, "You can't just stand there and ask me to just forgive you for forgetting me. You could have done something. Instead, you just let Jack keep hurting me."

"Leandra." Esme quietly tried to correct me, "Honey-"

"I cried every night." I went on breathlessly, "I wondered why you didn't care about me enough to bother checking on me. I needed you. I was too small to fight on my own, but you left me."

He stood up as well, "I'm sorry. Baby, I'm not asking you to forgive me. It doesn't change much, but I can tell you one thing. If I had even the slightest clue what was going on back here, I wouldn't be standing here with you right now. I would be in prison for murder." He was sincere in that statement.

"You would have-"

"I didn't like him." He said, "It's true. I didn't like him, but I really believed that it was for my own stupid, selfish reasons. I never believed it would ever turn out this way. Your mom used to be one of the toughest women I've ever met. She was smart, but she was stubborn, and I really believed she could handle herself against anyone. I had to trust that she'd protect you. I couldn't do it myself."

I paused for a deep sobbing breath, "I don't want to go with you. Why couldn't you just stay gone? Why'd you even bother coming when they called you?"

The hurt in his eyes did nothing to calm my anger or my broken heart.

"I needed you then, dad, but I _really_ don't need you now."

"I'm here for a few reasons." He admitted, "I came here today just to see you. To just.. Look at you for the first time in six years. To talk to you. I'm not here to force you to go anywhere you don't want to be."

That eased me a little. He'd confirmed what Esme said. He wasn't here to take me away immediately.

"You're mad." He nodded, carefully stepping forward again, "And that's perfectly okay, but you know what? I'll take it. I'll take the blame, because I deserve it, and just being able to see you again is worth it. You've grown so much, I can hardly believe it."

He paused, studying me. I looked down as he finally reached me, slowly crouching in front of me.

"When they called me, and told me you needed me.." He went on in my silence, "I was ready to leave straight from work, but I couldn't come immediately. They said there was paperwork we needed to wait on, but I came as soon as they told me it was okay. I cleared everything, and I was headed here within an hour. Just so I could get to you as soon as possible."

"That doesn't change anything." I muttered, shaking my head a little.

"I know it doesn't." He said, "You don't know me. I totally understand that. That's why I'm here. I want to give you a chance to get to know me. Before you decide. I want to be here with you through everything I can."

"It's too late for that." I argued, but unfortunately, my voice was calmer. My voice was calmer, but I couldn't even look at him. Standing there in front of him, I felt a very complicated mix of emotions. Emotions I wouldn't even know where to begin to describe. The anger was definitely there, but so was sadness. I felt like if I looked at him, meeting his eyes just one more time, I would dissolve back into tears.

"Please don't say that." He murmured, and I fell silent. I didn't know what he wanted from me. I couldn't tell him what he wanted to hear.

"You don't even know, do you?" I asked, finally looking at him. "You don't even know what he did."

"I know." He replied, "I know what Jack-"

"No you don't." I countered, "You don't know what he turned me into, because if you knew, you wouldn't be here right now. You wouldn't want me back."

"Is that what you really believe?" He asked, his eyes saddening, "Leandra.. That's not how it works."

He reached for my hand, and that prompted me to move again. I yanked my hand away, but instead of sticking around to explain why, I just turned and walked away.

"Shorty." Emmett called after me, but this time, I ignored it. I made it into my room, closing the door firmly behind me. I laid face down over my bed, crying into my pillow. I didn't want to leave. How did I know that he wouldn't just let some random guy on the street take off with me? He wouldn't fight for me. He wouldn't protect me. He'd proven that already.

"Leandra." I jumped at Carlisle's voice beside the bed, not having heard him come in, "I know this hard to understand. I know this is confusing for you, but I want you to give him a chance." I didn't look back. I kept my face buried.

"Leandra." I jumped at my dad's voice beside the bed as well, "Just five minutes." I raised my head, but I didn't look back. I came in here to get away from him. Not to be followed.

"I wish I knew how to explain this right." He said, "You have every right to be upset with me. Believe me, I understand. I should have been there, and I wasn't." Having heard enough, I climbed off the bed with clenched teeth. Attempting to step passed him, but his hand came up and grabbed my upper arm. Stopping me in my tracks.

"Leandra, just wait. Please-"

"Don't touch me." I snapped, roughly pulling my arm from his hand, "I was supposed to be important to you. Now I am? No. I don't care what excuse you have. You never cared then, so why start now?"

"I did care." He corrected, "Please don't say I didn't. Your mother-"

"My mom has nothing to do with this. Don't blame everything on her, because you know you could have been there if you'd really wanted to. You could have!" I was even a little shocked at my angry outburst. I wasn't surprised at the tears that trailed down my cheeks once more. "You could have tried to keep me. You could have done something, anything to keep me. I could have been dead this whole time, and you never would have known."

"Your mother-"

"Stop blaming her!" I cut him off, "I hate her too, but _stop_. I don't care what reason you have. You left. You just let Jack have me."

I found myself needing to rant. I needed to get this off my chest.

"I can't pretend everything's okay." I cried, "It's not fair. You don't get to do that. I'm the one that had to deal with Jack when everyone else didn't. Mom didn't. Mom drank all the time. And you.. You left me, and now you wanna just come back and get another try? How is that fair?"

With that, I turned. I found Esme standing just out in the hall, speaking quietly with Emmett, and I went straight to her side. I knew my behavior wasn't perfect, but I couldn't help it. What he was doing was just so unfair. Despite my behavior, though, Esme hugged me tight.

I was hurt. It was a pain that wouldn't be fixed that easily.

"Leandra, I know." My dad sighed, following me. "I know I haven't been there.. You're right. That's not your fault. That's not yours or mom's. That is on me. And yes. You were right. I was hoping for another chance, but I know it's not fair of me to ask that of you. You've got enough going on right now without having to worry about that." I recognized the defeat in his voice, so I slowly turned, looking at him. He wasn't going to argue with me anymore, but I refused to leave Esme's side.

"I said before I'm not here to take you if you don't want to go." He went on and my glare eased a bit, "But I am here. For as long as you can allow me to be."

I was quiet, and I looked down. I suddenly felt bad I couldn't be who he wanted me to be. I couldn't be happy to see him. I couldn't forgive him like he wanted me to. I couldn't get passed the fact that he'd never been there. He was a stranger that looked like me.

He was quiet for a moment, and I finally looked back up.

"Okay?" He asked, probably hoping for me to calm down. He smiled sadly, meeting my eyes again. This time, for longer. Without him as an obvious threat to my stability, I found I could look a little closer.

I searched my memories for his face, but the only place I found it was in the pictures I'd seen when I was much younger. He'd obviously changed a bit since those pictures were taken, but I clearly recognized his eyes. My eyes. I had his hair color, and his chin. I saw a lot of myself in his features, which both helped and made it harder to accept him.

"You've grown so much. So very much." He smiled sadly again. I didn't know what to say to that. When my expression eased, he started forward again. Toward me. I tensed, but I was okay as he finally crouched in front of me. He reached for my hand again, and this time, I let him take it.

I looked at my hand in his for a moment, until I remembered that I couldn't tell if I needed to be cautious by looking at his hand. I met his eyes again, looking for any hint of danger there. Nervously, I looked passed him at Carlisle standing there. He was watching, and I was glad. I wanted him to see that I was trying, even though it was really hard on me, I was trying. He had no idea how hard this was. Just to be standing here.

My dad's voice was quieter as he spoke again.

"I promise." He said firmly, "I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere." I didn't believe him. Not in the slightest. All I heard was words.

Eventually, I just couldn't stand it anymore. As carefully as I could, I pulled my hand back. Though he seemed to understand, I felt like I needed to explain.

"I don't like that." I admitted almost shamefully.

"She has a hard time with physical contact." Carlisle explained further, which I was grateful for.

With a small nod, he allowed his hand to rest on his knee.

"I can already see that forcing you to come with me would be the opposite of helpful to my cause. What I did can't be fixed by doing that. What I did can't be fixed in such a short amount of time. So.." He paused for a few moments, looking to Esme before he went on, "I'm willing to make a compromise."

I stayed wary.

"What's that?" I asked, unsure of the word's meaning.

"Compromise?" He asked, and I nodded, "It's.. Sort of a solution. A way for both of us to get something we want."

"Oh." I muttered, listening now.

"Leandra," He sighed, "You're more like your mother than I think you know."

"Don't say that." I immediately glared again. I hated hearing that.

"Just listen." He smiled a little, "When I first met her, I figured out really fast that she would not be budged. She was stubborn, but she was strong. You come from a line of very strong women, and I see that fire in you that I saw in her. If it's not your way, you'll fight until you get your way."

I pursed my lips, shaking my head.

"What?"

"I've never seen that." I said, "I've never seen her be strong." He nodded sadly, looking down briefly.

"I know." He sighed, "I heard. I can't explain that any more than you can. You better believe I'll be getting some answers from your mother, but for right now, my only concern is you. Baby, my goal here isn't to ruin your life. I was told you were placed in a foster home, and I was told why, but I see that you don't need saving."

I stood quiet, waiting for him to continue.

"So.." He sighed again, "If they're willing to hold onto you, I'm willing to leave you here. I won't take you from the place I know you want to stay. I know you're cared for here, and I know you wouldn't be fighting this hard to stay for no reason."

That was surprising.

"All I ask.." He continued, seeming hesitant, "Is that I'm able to visit you once in awhile. I love you with all my heart, baby. I have loved you your entire life. You're still my daughter, and you always will be, but I know now that I've lost the right to be called your dad. I lost that a long time ago.

"Trust is a very fragile thing under normal circumstances, so I can only imagine how hard you've had to work to build it here. I never want to take that from you. Starting over now would only make it harder on you. It would take me much longer to gain your trust. More time than I currently have here at the moment, and without that trust, it'll never work out."

"You'll leave me here for good?" I asked, hesitant as well.

"If that's what you want." He nodded. "You're old enough to decide where you want to be. If that's not with me, I'm okay with that. I promise."

"And all I have to do is see you?"

"I just want to know how you're doing." He assured me, "That's all. But.. It's ultimately up to them, though." He glanced back at Carlisle before looking to me again, "If they're willing to keep you, I'm willing to let you go."

I looked over at Carlisle as well, then up at Esme. This was a solution I hadn't even thought of. I didn't know it was possible to stay. I thought once my dad was called, I would have no choice but to go.

"Can I stay?" I asked quietly, begging with my eyes, "Please?"

Here, I could keep learning how to trust. I wouldn't have to start all over. I knew Carlisle had his reasons for wanting me to go with my dad, but Carlisle knew I had so many reasons why I wanted to stay.

It was silent for a moment as Carlisle silently debated with himself.

"I say yeah." Emmett spoke in the silence, and I looked over at him, "Come on, Carlisle. She doesn't take up much room, and it's not like we don't have the room to spare anyway."

"I only want her to be happy." My dad said, standing slowly, "I completely understand that I'm asking a lot, but.. Her happiness is what matters most to me. If staying here is what she needs to start recovering, even a little, I'll do whatever it takes. I'll speak with the agency myself. I'll let them know my decision, the arrangement, and that should be it."

"Rosalie?" Carlisle looked to her, asking her opinion. She stood back in silence, her arms crossed. I grew a little nervous as I stepped away from Esme's side just enough to look at Rose.

"Come on, Rose." Emmett plead when she didn't answer, "Come on. You know you like her."

"I don't have to like her." She replied, "She's tolerable. I'll give her that, at least." I met her eyes, biting my lip a little. She looked over at Emmett, "Is this _really_ what you want?"

I knew what she was asking.

"Uh.. Yeah." Emmett laughed a little, "She's the coolest kid I've ever met. Can you imagine what she'll be like when she's in a stable place?"

Rosalie finally sighed, shaking her head and looking down, "Carlisle, it's up to you. I won't argue either way."

"I already know Alice and Edward's opinion." Carlisle sighed, "They've expressed it quite clearly."

"Jasper likes me." I plead quietly, "At least I think he does. Maybe not after yesterday, but.."

"Esme?" Carlisle looked to her, "What do you think?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Emmett asked, chuckling a little, "Come _on_."

"I'd love to have her to stay." Esme responded, her smile growing a bit.

"Please, please, please.." I whispered, looking to Carlisle again. It was silent now, all of our eyes on Carlisle, and his eyes on me.

He had to know how badly I wanted this. I'd never wanted anything more in my life. Even after what he'd done, I'd never wanted anything more. I could get over it. I could learn to trust him again, because that trust had been there before. I just desperately wanted the chance to find it again.

Emmett had a knowing smile on his face, even before Carlisle sighed.

"You're sure about this, Christopher?" Carlisle asked, "I honestly don't know if this can be undone should you change your mind once it's final."

"This is what she wants. More than anything." My dad replied. Even he could see it. "I can see that it isn't up to me. It's never been up to me. After everything she's had to go through because of my choices, I have no right to come here and force her decisions. If I have to let her go for her to find happiness, then I'm more than willing to do that." He paused, "All I ask is to have the option to see her."

Carlisle processed that response, and paused for a moment longer.

"We can handle this, Carlisle." Emmett told him quietly, "We've got this. It's only a little longer, right?"

After only a moment longer, Carlisle smiled and laughed a little. Almost disbelieving. Seeming shocked at the sudden opportunity.

"Alright." He said, "If you're sure about this, Christopher. If this is what you want, then we'd be happy to have her."

 **A/N: I know a few people that'll be happy about this outcome. (: I love how it turned out. I'm sorry this took so long to get out to you. Forgive me! ):  
As always.. THANK YOOOOOOOOOOU to those AWESOMELY AMAZING reviewers of last chapter!  
Migraine permitting, I'll be getting chapter 10 along as soon as possible. I don't anticipate too much happening in that one, but I could be wrong. We'll just have to wait and see, huh? (;  
Until Ten, my friends!**


	10. Chapter 10

**ImPORTANT NOTE: Slight bit of violence in this chapter, but trust me. It's worth it.**

 **Chapter Ten**

I smiled wider than I had since coming here at Carlisle's reply. I couldn't believe how lucky I was. How lucky I just got.

I looked over at my dad, unable to believe it. He smiled at me, and I smiled a little in return. I knew he could see he made the right choice, but I doubted he knew just how much it meant to me.

"Thank you." I told him sincerely. I knew full well he didn't have to do this, because that's what Carlisle had been saying.

"You deserve this." My dad told me, "At very least. As much as it bothers me to let you go again, I will if it means you'll be happy."

"You can definitely see her any time you'd like, Chris." Esme assured him, "I think it'll be good for her to get to know you again." He nodded at her.

"Thank you." He said, "I just feel like this is the best way, and she's comfortable while she does so. If I'd have insisted I take her, it wouldn't have ended well for anyone. If she's anything like her mama, she would have fought me every second. She'd have been unhappy, we'd have been unhappy, and you all.. I'm sure you'd have been unhappy."

"That is very considerate." Carlisle replied, "She has become a member of the family." I couldn't help smiling again.

As nervous as I was when I first came here, and as hard as I'd worked to gain some sort of grip on my life again, hearing Carlisle say that made me feel a million times better. I suddenly felt like I'd accomplished something.

"I mean.. Just look at how quickly her behavior changed." My dad pointed out, "Now she's not guarded. She's not defensive, or combative. Knowing I'm not here to take her from where she's happiest turned her right around. Just like I knew it would."

"I'm sorry." I said, "I didn't mean to act that way."

"It's understandable, Leandra." He replied easily, "I can completely understand where you were coming from." He chuckled, "Now. Can I have a conversation with you without getting yelled at?" He didn't seem mad, so I smiled a little.

"Maybe." I said, "I don't know if I'm done yet."

"Well, how about I try anyway? And if you have more yelling in you, that's fine too. I'd rather have you yelling at me, than go back to the way it was before. I haven't heard your voice in so long, even yelling is welcome at this point."

I was quiet as I led the way to the couch, sitting slowly. With a sigh, he sat beside me. One glance around told me the others were giving us some time alone to talk. As uncomfortable as that made me, I knew it was the least I could do.

For a moment, we sat in silence as he just studied me. Now that I'd calmed down, this was acceptable for a few minutes.

"What?" I finally asked, a little amused.

"You're sure a lot more stationary than I remember." He replied, and I shrugged, "I understand that you're not two years old anymore, but I can still see her. That two-year-old." I briefly looked down.

"I'm not the same." I said, looking back up.

"I know." He said, "I know. That's my fault. I really did think I was doing you a favor, Leandra. I would never have left you had I known what would happen. That was incredibly ignorant of me, and I can only tell you that I'm sorry." I didn't know what to say to that, so I didn't say anything.

"God." He finally said and I looked up at him, "If I could just have a few choice words with Gina-"

"She's got a few coming from me, too." I mumbled, "Now that she's sober enough to listen."

"Have you been to see her yet?" He asked, obviously curious.

"No." I said, "I don't want to, either. Why should I?"

He sighed, "I know you know how much I hate to say this, but she's your mother-"

"And?" I scoffed, "She sure hasn't acted like it." He seemed a bit surprised at the sheer amount of bitterness in my voice, "Why should I care if she ever gets better? I don't think she even can get better."

"How long had she been that way?" My dad asked, and I shrugged a little.

"As long as I can remember." I admitted, and he sighed. Shaking his head.

"As.. Angry as I am at her," He said, "I _really_ want to know what happened to change her so fast. I'm telling you. When I first met her, she was the toughest person I'd ever known. I never would have expected her to just lay down and quit like she did."

I had a feeling I knew the answer to that, but I didn't give it much thought. He was describing an entirely different person from the mother I knew, so it didn't really fit in my mind.

"I'm sorry." My dad said, "But I have to ask. I have to know." I looked back up, "Was he hitting you while I was still around?"

"I don't know." I replied, "I don't remember you at all. It's hard to remember back that far, but probably not. Jack isn't stupid. If mom wasn't the way she is now before you left, then she might have noticed something."

"And you say you don't remember her sober at all?"

"No." I answered quietly, "She's always been the way she is. She must have given up on me. Or maybe she hated me-"

"Definitely not." He immediately stopped that, "There is no way she could have ever hated you, baby."

"That's what Jack always said." I shrugged again, "He said she drank so much because she couldn't stand me anymore. I believed him, because.. Well, I saw it for myself." I trailed off, keeping my eyes down. I'd never seen anything different. I went on, quieter, "I've always been alone. Why would she do that if she didn't hate me?"

He sighed heavily, rubbing his palm over his mouth, obviously trying to hide his anger at the woman.

"I can't answer that, baby." He replied gently.

"Jack kept me alive." I said. "At least I owe him that, I guess."

"You don't owe him anything." My dad corrected and I looked up, "Nothing but a good punch in the face." I shivered, shaking my head.

"No." I said, "Those hurt."

That had him stand. Seeming suddenly stressed, he didn't speak for a moment. Turning and pacing a few steps away from the couch.

"And she's never seen what was going on?" He asked. I shook my head.

"If she did, she never tried to stop it." I murmured.

"It's really no wonder you don't like her." He said, "I can't believe she was right there the entire time, and never did anything to stop it." He laughed in anger, "And if I ever see that son-of-a-" I cut him off.

"Jack?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes." He said, "He'll definitely get what's coming to him."

"You can't do that." I mumbled, and he looked at me, surprised, "If you do anything to him, you'll get into trouble, and I don't want that."

"He deserves it, though." He grumbled.

"Yeah, but you don't deserve to go to jail because of me. You can't leave Lily too." He sighed, sitting back down. He reached for my hand, and at first, instinct made me pull it away. He noticed, looking at me.

"Sorry." I muttered, but I didn't offer my hand again.

"Tell me about that." He requested gently.

"I don't like that." I admitted, "It's hard for me."

"Contact?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Sometimes, if it's my idea, it's okay." I explained, "But sometimes, even if it's my idea, it's still too hard. I think it depends."

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm not used to contact that doesn't hurt." I mumbled, "It makes me nervous when anyone else touches me."

"Jack-ass will get what's coming to him." Emmett muttered, walking in, and I turned, giving him a look, "Don't worry about that." Carlisle and Esme both followed him. I appreciated that. This conversation was hard on me.

"At least I'm not the only one." My dad laughed quietly.

"Definitely not." Emmett replied.

I sighed, absentmindedly tracing an old scar on my left inner wrist with my finger. I briefly recalled how I got it. It was one of the few wounds I'd gotten that Jack didn't actually mean to do. He'd pushed me when I wasn't moving fast enough. I tripped on the back porch stairs and sliced my skin open on a nail sticking out when I tried to stop my fall. Of course, I got blamed for it, but he seemed pretty nervous about it.

"We'll see what happens while we're at the trial." My dad said, "If he walks, he won't be breathing free air for long."

I froze. I hadn't thought about that in awhile. I'd been too distracted, but now that it had been brought up again, it was now a solid weight in my mind. I focused on what my dad just said.

 _We_?

"What?" I asked quietly, looking up again, and out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Carlisle move uncomfortably.

"I'm going to be there, too." My dad told me, "You won't be there alone-"

"Chris." Carlisle spoke, "We hadn't told her that detail yet."

"I have to be there?" I asked, nervously standing up.

"He's apparently claiming he's innocent." My dad explained, "I think he's just trying to make you back out."

My heart pounded.

"I'm not going." I said, looking at him, "I can't. I don't want to die. I-I can't see him again. I-I.."

"Leandra, I'll be there as well." Carlisle said, and I looked to him, "Even if he does attempt anything, he won't get anywhere near you."

I suddenly understood what he was hinting at. I remembered what all I'd learned about them just the night before. Just that thought alone calmed me just enough to think.

"He's fast-"

"I'm faster." Carlisle assured me. His voice so perfectly calm and confident eased me enough to take a deep breath and nod. I trusted him. I knew he'd keep me safe, as he'd promised to do so since I'd first met him. Regardless, my stomach did fearful flips.

"Speaking of which," My dad murmured, "I have yet confirm the date."

"Thursday at ten o'clock." Carlisle told him quietly.

He nodded, seeing the pure worry in my eyes as he met them once more, "I.. I'm sorry, Leandra. I really thought you knew by now."

"No." I mumbled, looking down, "No. It's okay, but.." I shook my head, fighting those fearful flips. I just couldn't get passed the thought that I would have to see him again. I knew Carlisle would be there, but I was just imagining seeing Jack again, and that in itself was enough to nearly panic me.

"So I'm thinking I'll just stay in town until Friday. It would be easier, and cheaper." He said, looking to Carlisle, "I'd rather pay for a hotel for four nights, than the gas it takes to drive eight straight hours."

"You live that far away?" I found myself asking, looking up.

"I live in a fairly small town in northern Idaho." He explained, "And besides. This way, I can get to know you more while I'm here."

"Before I die." I couldn't help adding in. There was no question in my voice. Only grim certainty. He was quiet for a moment, pursing his lips a little in thought as he studied me.

"Say.." He finally spoke again, "Are you hungry?" I frowned a little in confusion.

"Uh.." I had not expected that question.

"She hasn't eaten yet." Esme spoke up, and I looked to her, wondering why she was smiling.

"I was wondering if it'd be alright with Carlisle and Esme, and of course you, if I took you somewhere for maybe a little something to eat." I was a little surprised, and suddenly nervous.

"I don't see why not." Carlisle said, his arm around Esme's shoulders.

"Alone?" I asked nervously.

"I'll bring you right back here after." My dad told me. "I promise." I sighed, biting my lip. "Come on. First trust exercise. What do you say?" He smiled, but I couldn't return it.

"I guess.." I mumbled, still obviously unsure.

"That's the spirit." He smiled, and I couldn't help the smile in return. I was starting to see he was odd, but not in a bad way.

"Just let me get dressed."

Where had that come from? I stood and headed for my room, Esme following. I turned for my closet.

"I don't know about this." I admitted as Esme followed me into the room. "What just happened?"

"Don't worry, honey." She smiled, "I'm sure you'll have a good time. Just please. Try and give him a chance."

"I still don't know him, Esme." I said, "What if he takes me again?"

"Then we'll find you." She replied simply, "And make him see the error of his ways." I couldn't help smiling a little at that thought. The way she said it gave me just enough confidence to nod a little.

"Hopefully, this will help you get to know him a little." She assured me, "I know it'll be good for you to have your father in your life, and I think it'll be good for both of you to have this time together."

"To me, he doesn't feel like my dad." I admitted, "I thought it would. I thought I'd feel.. You know.. Something. I thought I would recognize him in some way, but to me, he's just a stranger."

"I'm sure after this, you'll feel better."

I sighed, but didn't argue again. Once I was dressed, including my shoes, I followed Esme from the room. Pausing to grab my jacket from the rack by the door, I hesitated a few seconds. Getting a hug from Esme, and giving Carlisle a nervous look before following my dad out the door.

"Have fun, shorty." Emmett called after me, and I looked back. The truth was, I really didn't want to go, but I knew they thought he really did deserve a chance, and Esme promised I'd be okay. This really was a test of my trust, but not in the way he thought.

I managed to sit still in the passenger seat until we were headed through town. I sat up straighter, looking to him.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly.

"You ever been to Port Angeles, Leandra?" He asked, glancing to me with a small smile.

"No." I answered, and he smiled wider.

"Yes you have." He said, "I used to take you there every once in awhile when you were a baby." He laughed a little, remembering. "Your mom would be needing her space, so I would take you to this park, and you'd toddle around the entire afternoon. You'd never get tired. Chasing birds, or butterflies, or even just the breeze. And if there was a dog.. Boy, you were _gone_. You sure kept me on my toes." I smiled along with him, picturing that, "You were always the most beautiful baby at the park."

"No." I laughed, looking at him. Oddly, it was contagious.

"It's true." He said, "No contest."

"No." I looked out the window.

"It's true. Never failed." I laughed a little, shaking my head as he went on, "Anyway, our routine was always park first, and the only way I could get you to leave, was ice cream. You always knew when I was about to trick you. You were.. Man, so smart." I laughed along with him, "And after ice cream, you'd always, always be asleep before we made it home. Those were some of the best days of my life, Leandra."

To my surprise, I felt like crying. Hearing him talk about me like I was a whole different person, it hurt me. It hurt me to hear how much it hurt him too. This guy knew me before I even knew myself. It really hadn't taken long to see what Esme and Carlisle were talking about when they said it'd be good for me to spend this time with him. Without the threat of being taken away over us, I actually listened.

"So.." He said, sensing the need to change the subject, "Tell me about yourself. What are your hobbies?"

"Hobbies?" I asked, unsure.

"What do you like to do?"

"I don't really like to do anything." I admitted, looking back over at him, "I read sometimes. The only time I really watch TV is with Emmett."

"Any friends?"

"No." I answered quietly, "I was never allowed to have any."

"Allowed?" He frowned, glancing over at me, "Even at school?"

"I was always afraid Jack would find out." I mumbled, "Plus I didn't want anyone else to get hurt because they knew me. Plus I don't talk to anyone else much."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not like them." I explained quietly, "I've never really fit in with the other kids." He seemed concerned but didn't comment.

"You know," He finally said, "Carlisle.." He paused, "Something about him sure seems.."

"He's the most amazing person in the world." He glanced to me, an emotion in his eyes I couldn't describe.

"Tell me about him." He requested, "There has to be a reason why you're happiest with them. Other than the obvious, I mean."

To my surprise, I didn't have to think very hard about my answer. It was honest, so that made it even easier.

"Well.." I murmured, "I know he's always there. That's something that matters to me. From the day I met him, he's always been there." I paused, "He listens. He always listens to everything I say, even if it's stupid. Esme does too, but it's.. Different."

"What about the others?"

"Edward is with Bella a lot, so I hardly see him."

"Bella is..?"

"His girlfriend." I explained, "She's really nice." He nodded so I continued, "Alice likes clothes.." He chuckled at that, "I like Jasper, too. He's quiet, almost as quiet as me, but so easy to be around. Emmett is.." I laughed a little, "He's funny. I was a little scared of him when I first moved in, though."

"Because of how bulky he is?"

I nodded, "Way more than me.. Yeah."

"Compared to _me_ , he's bulky." He chuckled and I laughed a little as well. "He's a big boy."

"Rosalie.. She's moody a lot. So I try not to bother her too much." I murmured, pausing for a moment, "Even if I don't want to talk, there's always someone to be around."

"I see now." He said, glancing to me.

"See what?" I asked, confused.

"That family." He prompted, "The Cullens. They're your hobby."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't mean it in a bad way, Leandra." He said, "I just mean that they've become such a big part of your day to day life, that you prefer them over everything else. They're the subject you can talk freely about." Hopefully not too freely.

"Oh." I said, surprised, "I guess you're right."

"I can definitely see how you can build such a strong attachment to them." He nodded, "Especially considering all Carlisle has done for you."

"It's not that big of an attachment." I defended myself quietly, "I just.. Don't trust anyone the way I trust them." He gave me a small, knowing smile.

"Not that big of an attachment, huh?" He asked, "Let me ask you something, and answer me honestly. How did you feel when you were told that I'd been contacted?" I spluttered for a moment, unsure how to answer, "What happened the very moment you were told I was coming to you?"

"I cried." I admitted quietly, "I was afraid."

"Because you thought you'd have to leave that family." He reasoned, "Am I right?" I hesitantly nodded. "See, Leandra. My reasons for allowing you to stay with them are the same now as they were six years ago. Except this time, I know this is your choice, and I know for certain that you'll be cared for. If I hadn't seen the emotion in Carlisle and Esme's eyes that I had at just the thought of me taking you, I probably wouldn't be strong enough to let you go again."

"What do you mean?" I asked again, looking over at him.

"They care about you, Leandra. Just as much as you do about them." He explained, "I saw it, and I felt it. Tearing you away from them now, even for the six months or year, or however long Gina is getting her help, would hurt you. It would hurt you more than it would help you. The best place for a kid isn't always with blood relatives. Even if you did adjust to being with me, one part of you would always resent the fact that I uprooted you from a place that you'd finally found happiness. And it would hurt them just as much. "

I suddenly felt bad.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, and he smiled at me.

"Don't be, baby." He replied, "Please. You deserve to be happy. Now more than ever."

"Tell me about the trial." I requested, "Why do I have to be there?"

"That's a really good question." He sighed, "Someone is obviously out of their mind, making you be there." I still waited, so he eventually went on. "The way I understand it, is Jack had two options. He could have taken responsibility, and just admitted he was guilty, or he could claim he was innocent.

"He chose to claim he's innocent, so that means he gets a trial. That means he has to have someone called a lawyer prove to a judge that he's innocent based on whatever technicality or loophole they can pull out of thin air."

"So why do I have to be there?"

"Because he's claiming he's innocent, and you're the one saying he did something. You have to be there to give your side of the story and your reasons for saying it."

"Again?" I whined, "I already told Charlie everything I know."

"I know." He replied, "And they know. It's their job, though, to find some way to turn it around. It sickens me."

"Turn it around?" I asked, "Like.. What? Say I was lying?"

"Basically." He allowed, sighing again, "Both lawyers, his and yours, are going to question you thoroughly on every detail they can."

"What happens if the judge thinks I was lying?" I asked. I was a lot more nervous now.

"Then Jack gets to leave." He answered quietly, "But that's not going to happen. Jack has a mountain of evidence against him. I don't know exactly what, but there is no way that's going to go unchecked."

"I can't do it." I whimpered breathlessly.

"That's just what he's hoping for, baby." He replied sadly. "If you're not there, if you refuse to testify, it gets dropped anyway and any evidence collected gets tossed out."

"I can't." I repeated, shaking my head.

"I promise you." He said. "That bastard is never going to touch you again. Not while I'm here."

"But what if they don't believe me?" I whimpered again. "If they let him go, he'll find me."

"He's been free this whole time." He pointed out. I wouldn't tell him that he'd already been close to me since he'd been free. He was trying to scare me.

"So?" I asked, "I told you. He's not stupid. He won't do anything when they're watching him. Maybe if I change my mind now, he won't kill me."

He shook his head, "Don't say that."

"I knew it was stupid to say anything in the first place, but I did it anyway." I stupidly started to cry, "I never should have said anything."

Though we weren't far from Port Angeles, he pulled his car over to the side of the road, stopping in the tall grass there.

"Leandra," He said firmly once the car was stationary, "Baby.. Listen to me."

Terrified, I looked over at him through my tears. I couldn't speak again, emotion hindering that, but he wasn't asking me to speak.

"What you did by speaking up was extremely brave." He said, "Testifying against Jack is something nobody should ever ask you to do, but they're asking you to. Nobody is going to call you a liar. Not with the evidence, and certainly not with how scared you are. That's proof enough in itself. Jack is hoping you'll be too afraid to show up. That's exactly what will get him free, and if he goes free, he'll get his rights back and you'll go home with him. Do you understand that?"

I hesitantly looked back down.

"There's too much at stake to back out now, baby." He was nearly pleading with me now. "When we're in there, just look at me. If they have him in the same room as you, which I'm guessing they will with how disgustingly persuasive he is, just ignore him. Just look at me, or look at Carlisle. If you're scared, look at one of us, and we'll be there."

"But I can't." I bawled.

"Yes you can." He replied firmly over the sound of my sobs, "You can. You're amazing. You're brave. I know it doesn't feel like it now, but you can do it. You know how I know that? Because you're my daughter. I believe in you with every bit of me. Your only job is to tell them the truth. Answer their questions as straightforward as you can, and believe in yourself like we all do."

I sobbed, shaking my head.

"Fight, baby." He stressed, "Your temper seems to match your mother's. That's a powerful thing, and it'll give you all the strength you need to get this done. You deserve the best, baby girl. You deserve, at the very least, happiness. You deserve love, and support. Don't let that go. Don't let him win, Leandra. You have the power to put him away for a very long time. Not anyone else. You. You have him scared enough to try and shut you up the only way he can."

His words, and the way he said them touched an emotion in me so strong, the only way to express it was through terrified tears.

"Come here." He sighed softly. We were still stopped, but he didn't get out. All he did was reach over and gently pull me to him.

I let him pull me over, and I let him sit me sideways in his lap, his arms around me. Cradling me a little. I felt it. I felt the experience in the way he held me. He might not have been familiar, _this_ was.

I cried harder at first, tears trailing down my cheeks as he gently held me. His chin rested lightly on the top of my head, and I distinctly felt his own tears falling gently into my hair.

"I'm so sorry, Leandra." He whispered to me, "I'm so sorry." I heard the emotion in his voice, and I felt it too. All I could do was let out a soft sob, and squeeze faster tears from my eyes, "I love you."

His hand softly smoothed my hair as I cried, which only made me cry more, "I love you. Please never forget that. You'll always be my baby girl. Even if you're living here in Washington, you'll always be the smartest, prettiest, most amazing girl I've ever known, and I'll always, always be proud of you. Just as I always have been."

"I'm scared." I choked out, and he sighed gently.

"I know." He murmured softly, holding me just tight enough. "If I could take your place, I would in a heartbeat. I know life has been hard on you, but I know you can do this. You'll make it through this, baby, and I'm always here." I cried harder, and he rubbed my back.

As sure as I was about choosing Carlisle and Esme over him, and as much as I knew it was what I wanted, it still hurt. As much as it hurt, though, it didn't change my decision. He wasn't disappointed in me, and he wasn't mad that I chose them. He was telling me that, and he was making sure I understood that.

He let me cry for however long I needed to. After nearly twenty minutes, I started to calm down. Sniffling, and panting for breath. The emotions I'd just poured out had made my cheeks flush, but surprisingly, I felt better. Like a part of me had just begun to heal. Like a part of my broken heart had been fit back into place.

He held me that way for several more minutes, just sitting quietly. I was just fine with that. Up until now, the only ones that had held me this way were Carlisle and Esme. This was different. This was, the only word to describe it, familiar. It wasn't a strangers arms. This was returning to my father's arms. If only for a few minutes.

He let me be the one to move first, pulling back slowly and looking up at him. He gave me a soft, comforting smile and reached up. Gently clearing the tears on my cheeks away.

"Always." He murmured, his eyes making a promise just as much as his one spoken word had, "You can do this, baby. We'll do this together, okay? Every step of the way. I'll hold your hand the entire time if that's what it takes."

I was still scared, terrified of the thought, but I did feel a little better knowing I had my dad on my side too. I wasn't agreeing with it, but I wasn't ready to change my mind anymore.

I took a deep shaky breath, crawling back over to my seat.

"Ready?" He asked as I pulled my seat belt back on. I shakily nodded.

We'd made it there a short while later, and he slowed down while we made it through the busier part of town. I was a little interested, because I had never spent much time in Port Angeles. I looked around, and when I didn't see anything worth worrying about, I was able to warm up to being here. Just a little bit. He rolled the window down, and the fresh air certainly helped.

It was a little less busy than the places we'd passed, and a little more open. The early afternoon sun was just poking through the thin clouds above us, and it was almost warm.

"You know." He finally said as if I hadn't just broken down, "It's been ages since I've been here. What do you want to do first? You hungry?" Surprisingly, I was. I sighed and nodded, and he smiled, "Okay. I know a good place."

The place he had in mind wasn't that far away. The parking lot was pretty small, but so was the building. I could smell the moisture in the air as I carefully climbed out of the car. We must have been close to the docks.

I followed him into a small restaurant. It was a smaller, homey kind of place. Not quite a diner, but gave the feeling of one. There were a few other people here, but not too many.

"Sit anywhere, guys." A waitress smiled at us from where she stood beside a table, "I'll be with you in just a second."

"No rush." My dad replied with his own polite smile. I walked along in front of him, and easily chose a booth one away from the door. Right at the far end of the front window. I liked to watch outside.

True to her word, we weren't even fully seated yet, him across the table from me, before the waitress walked up and handed us each a small, laminated menu.

She introduced herself as Lana, and wanted to know if we wanted some drinks to start. My dad requested two cokes, and she smiled.

"Sure thing." Lana replied, "I'll be right back." She walked off, and I sighed. Looking at my dad again. He was focusing on his menu, so I looked down at mine.

I was having a hard time with this. I didn't know what he thought this was, but I honestly didn't have the heart to confirm it. I told myself it was just lunch. That's all it was. I felt a little stupid after allowing him to comfort me the way he did, but he didn't even seem to let on.

Lana returned with our drinks pretty quickly, which didn't give us a lot of time to decide on anything. So she left to give us a minute.

I didn't care, really. I honestly wasn't hungry enough for anything I saw. I knew it was all in my head, though, and I knew I had to eat something. I was a little distracted.

"Can I ask you something?" I muttered after a moment.

"Sure." He replied, looking up.

"What am I supposed to call you?"

"You can call me whatever you want." He answered, "Dad, or Chris. Whatever you're comfortable with."

"I've never called anybody that before." I admitted quietly, and he smiled sadly.

"I know." He said, "But I just mean.. It's okay if you want to start." I really wasn't sure about that. I just shrugged, looking back down.

It really wasn't that simple for me. I couldn't just call someone that, but I wasn't sure why. Maybe because it felt like a huge deal. Maybe it was stupid, but I didn't want to call him anything.

He smiled again, but fell silent. Looking back down.

Movement caught my eye outside, behind my dad. I spotted someone slowly walking up. Conveniently coming to stand right outside the door of the diner. I was too stunned to think at first. Ice flooding me as my heart stopped.

Jack.

In the split second it took for my dad to notice, I looked right at Jack. My adrenaline making me look closer, and I saw for myself that he looked just like he always did. Nothing about him had changed a bit. He dressed the same. Jeans, light t-shirt and even a light jacket. Cleanly shaven, of course. He was a respectable guy, but I still saw everything about him he never showed to anyone else. He even wore the same belt.

"Leandra?" My dad finally noticed a second later, as I literally felt my color fade from my face. Seeing my obviously terrified expression, my dad was on his feet in one swift move, immediately searching the direction I faced. Turning on the spot toward the door.

His eyes landed on the door just as Jack walked in, but I was ducking around the back of the booth behind me. Nervously crouching there, watching as my dad moved forward. Toward Jack.

"Don't.." I called, knowing exactly what his tension was going to make him do. Unfortunately, that brought Jack's attention straight to me as well as my dad's. In a split second, enough time for my dad to glance back at me, I met Jack's eyes. His gaze was on me, and a smile had entered those ice blue eyes.

Jack's eyes could give away every emotion he felt, while his facial features gave nothing away. His piercing gaze could spear me to the spot, or send me sprinting for safety. He was confident, always confident. I always felt like I was somehow reading his mind, just by seeing a single shift in his eyes. A cue, the trigger to send me running.

Right now, he was smiling. He was still confident, but also smug. He wasn't surprised to see me. I was right where I needed to be. By the time my dad looked to him, though, it was gone. Jack had stopped, now looking as if he was surprised to see us here.

"Chris." Jack faked his shock, but my dad wasn't buying it. Neither was I.

"Don't.." I whimpered again, louder as he took another step toward Jack. Thankfully, that seemed to stop him. I didn't want him to get into trouble, just after he promised to be there for me.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" My dad demanded, but Jack laughed. How did he know where I was?

"I'm here meeting my lawyer." Jack replied. Pausing long enough to turn and point to a booth on the far other side of the restaurant. A man sat there, hands folded on the table and watching every second of the interaction so far.

Seeing him sitting there suddenly made me paranoid. How long had he been sitting there watching us?

"How was I supposed to know you guys were here?" Jack asked, pausing and looking at me before he smiled, "By the way, hi."

I ducked down, holding my breath.

"Bull shit." My dad barked, "I don't know how you knew we were here, but you stay the fuck away from my daughter."

"Okay." Jack laughed, "Okay. No problem. Whatever you say. Seriously, though, Chris. It's been a long time. How've you been? You look good."

"Save it, asshole." My dad snapped, "I'm not buying it. I'm not stupid enough to play into whatever game you're trying to play."

"If you say so." Jack chuckled, obviously not phased, but that only seemed to be making my dad more mad. Jack went on anyway as I looked back up, "Look, I get it. I'd hate me too."

"Is there going to be a problem here?" One of the other waitresses barked at them over the counter, "If you two are going to fight, get out."

"No." Jack assured her, flashing a smile, "No, ma'am. Everything is just fine." She seemed eased, but only just barely. She continued to watch.

"No." My dad also replied, "We were just leaving. Leandra." I looked over, and he waved to me, gesturing for me to come to him. I moved to stand up, but couldn't take any steps closer to where he stood with Jack. My dad looked over, and the second Jack's gaze followed his gaze again, I started to cry.

"I'm sorry." I cried. I had no idea what I was apologizing for, but seeing him triggered every instinct of self-preservation in me. It was the first time I'd actually seen him in weeks, and it did something to me. I wanted to lessen my punishment.

"It's okay, Leandra." Jack replied, and oddly, he sounded sincere, "It's okay. Just tell the truth."

I didn't know what to say.

I jumped roughly, startled as my dad reached my side and picked me up. Being picked up while so close to Jack wasn't acceptable to me. It was just the same as always, but it seemed worse now, because I had to fight my dad. I squirmed hard in his arms, my heart pounding violently as he carried me toward the door, but closer to Jack as well.

"You're damn lucky she's here, you piece of shit." My dad told him firmly on our way toward the door.

"I'll see you in a few days." Jack told me, and actually reached for my hand. I squeaked and fought harder. Flinging my arm back, away from his hand and unfortunately managing to accidentally elbow my dad right in the face.

I twisted right as he released me with one arm to cover his face, making him drop me. Jack barked a laugh, catching me before I could fall.

"Oh shit." Jack laughed loudly, but the second his hand closed on my arm, I froze. He wasn't holding too tightly. Just tight enough to keep me up, but the fact that his hand was on me made every bit of my fight just stop. Instinct recognized the feeling, painful or not.

The pressure of his hand was enough to paralyze me in fear.

I didn't pay hardly any attention to the fact that my dad was quite distracted by his now bleeding nose. Not even when he recovered, hardly giving his attention to his injuries for more than a few seconds.

My dad reached for me in the small space, but Jack pulled me to the side and turned us around. Placing himself between my dad and me. I followed, unable to stay planted.

"I don't think so, asshole." My dad snapped. Jack had just enough time to lean down in an attempt to talk to me before my dad shoved him to the side. I was released in the process, as Jack needed to regain his balance.

I stood stuck, frozen as Jack turned to face my dad. Thawing enough to look down at my arm that had been in Jack's hand a second before. Burning into my mind that he actually could get a hold of me again.

I looked up sharply, though, as my dad was slamming the door open, leading the way out. Obviously, Jack followed him. Taking in their posture and tension, I finally remembered that there was something I was supposed to do.

I spun, accidentally running my shoulder into the door handle, but I didn't let that slow me down.

"Stop." I called ahead before I was even outside. Just in time to see my dad punching Jack in the mouth. I'd wasted one too many seconds. I tried to move forward, but a hand stopped me.

"Don't." I was surprised to see the lawyer Jack had pointed out stopping me. "It's not safe." He didn't wait with me, though. He strode forward, and physically stopped Jack from returning the favor.

"Jack, stop." He snapped at him loudly, "I saw all I needed to see. Knock it off before you get yourself in trouble." Oddly, that was enough to make him stop resisting.

"You're lucky." Jack was still pissed, though, and the sound of his angry tone tried to paralyze me again. He wasn't even talking to me. "You're _lucky_!"

Both of them now had blood down their faces, but neither of them seemed to care at all. I knew full well that if his lawyer hadn't stopped him, Jack would have kept it up. He would have returned the favor, and more.

"Am I really the lucky one, Jack?" My dad returned, unable to help it, "You know I would gladly beat you to death for what you did."

"Do it." Jack challenged, laughing, "Come on. I fucking dare you. Haven't you heard her stories?"

"Stop it." I squeaked, unable to help it. I wanted to be tougher, but I was far too petrified to make much more of a sound.

"Just like old times, huh?" Jack goaded him further, "What? Didn't get enough ass-whooping back then? You have no idea how badly I can fuck you up."

I wasn't sure what that meant, but I didn't want to stand around and watch it. I took a hesitant step back. I felt every ounce of anger between them, and it shook me. Jack was obviously talking about something that happened way back before I could even remember, and it was so surreal to me to see them together like this.

"It was a cheap shot, Jack." My dad snapped back, "But really. What else can I expect from a coward like you? At least one of us has grown up."

"Yeah." Jack growled, "I'll wait for you to catch up." I hated it when he sounded like that. "In the meantime, you should probably get to know _her_ a little better. It won't last long." He looked right at me, and I finally saw my cue. I turned and ran off. I didn't get too far ahead.

"Leandra." My dad called, and though I wanted to keep running, I slowed and stopped once I rounded the corner. I wanted to keep running, but I had no idea where to run to. I pressed back against the brick of the building behind me, fighting to catch my breath through my panic. My throat felt closed again, and I hated it so much.

"Enjoy her while you can, Chris." Jack's call restarted my tears, "You just keep losing her!"

My dad rounded the corner as well a second later, catching up easily. I looked up, and I could see he'd ignored that last statement from Jack, more concerned about me this time.

"I'm sorry." He told me instantly, pulling me to him in a hug. I couldn't ignore Jack, though.

"What does he mean?" I cried against his side.

"Don't worry about that right now, baby." He told me, sighing heavily. I looked up, only crying more at the sight of his blood down his lips. He caught on as I looked back down, cursing quietly to himself as I'd reminded him. He quickly brought one of his sleeves up, wiping his face.

"I'm sorry." I whimpered. I might have had my issues with him, but I honestly didn't mean to physically hit him.

"No," He quickly replied, "It's okay. I'm alright. It's okay, Leandra." I felt his sincerity, but I also felt his tension. Especially as he kneeled and hugged me easier. He somehow even managed to pick me up without me even caring.

"I'm sorry." He told me again. "I really didn't mean to lose it like that. I'm so sorry." I didn't really blame him. Jack had a way of bringing things out in people that they never knew they had. I knew that first hand.

My dad held me there for a minute, catching his own breath, before I found another detail worth worrying about.

"I'm not safe anywhere." I cried quietly, "He can always find me."

"That was just a coincidence." He assured me firmly. "Only a coincidence."

"I can't do it." I shook my head. Though we were stared at by people walking by, I didn't really care.

"Yes you can." He replied immediately.

I didn't bother arguing again. He wasn't getting it. He turned, carrying me back toward the restaurant. At first, Jack was nowhere to be seen, and my dad was able to pay our soda bill. He carried me with him the whole time. Probably for his own peace of mind, and I didn't blame him.

I didn't care. I just wanted to get out of there.

He'd just gotten me back in the car and closed the door when he looked over at Jack's approach. Despite being in the car, I still jumped, cringing away from the window.

"No hard feelings." Jack told him quickly, "Both you and I know what you did today won't look good on your record, Chris."

"Don't you have anything better to do?" My dad snapped. "If I see you again-"

"I was just leaving." Jack replied, "But I just wanted to give you a little word of advice. Be careful." My dad frowned, but Jack laughed, "She can be dangerous when she gets like that."

Though he was confused, my dad chose not to respond. Instead, he rounded the front of his car and climbed in without another word. Before my dad could drive away, Jack looked at me through the window, and I tearfully held his gaze. He smiled again and nodded as he pointed at me.

A sick sense of resigned dread filled my stomach, making it nearly impossible to breathe. I heard every word of what he didn't say. It was unspoken, but loud and clear. He had a way out, and he planned on taking it.

I held his gaze until I couldn't see him anymore.

We went elsewhere while I calmed down, and just having my dad drive around the small city calmed me down even more. I started to feel more secure sitting there, and I could finally breathe.

In the silence, I had a feeling he did his own calming down. Every so often, out of the corner of my eye, I saw him shaking his head.

"What did he mean by that, Leandra?" My dad eventually asked quietly and I glanced over at him. He'd cleaned away any traces of blood, and the only sign he'd been hit was a short bruise over the bridge of his nose. It was odd how such a small bruise could be the cause of that much blood. It hadn't been a lot. I'd definitely seen more, but it was enough.

I took a breath, ready to answer.

"He's telling people that everything was my fault." I replied tiredly, "He's telling people that he didn't put those bruises on me. Someone else did, but he says I act out a lot and everything else is my fault. He's gonna make them believe him."

"Act out, how?"

"That all the blood in my room was because I killed a rabbit or something." I answered, and he looked over sharply, "He's telling people I get mad really easy, and I flip out and break stuff. I don't."

"He's trying to convince people you're crazy?" He asked, and I nodded.

"And he's really good at it." I muttered, looking back out the window.

"Well," He said lightly, "If there was blood found in your room, it'll be tested to prove it's yours. He must have forgotten about DNA."

I looked over.

"They can do that?"

"Yeah." He answered, "They do it all the time. Especially to prove people like Jack are lying."

That small bit of hope was squashed as I thought about it.

"He'll just say I hit my head on purpose or something." I muttered, sighing, "There wasn't enough of it to look like anything else."

"No one is giving up here." He replied, and I shrugged.

"I am." I admitted.

He sighed as well, "We're gonna cheer you up. You don't need to be thinking about this stuff right now."

I didn't think that was possible, but I knew he would try anyway. I was half surprised he didn't offer to take me home.

"I can't do it." I mumbled to myself. He might not be giving up, but I sure was. The more I understood about this whole process, the more I saw how hopeless it was. Everything I did was going to be for nothing.

Instead of replying again, he reached over and smoothed my hair down the back of my head. I barely resisted the urge to move away, but he seemed to get the idea when I turned my head to look out my window.

He took me all the way across town, picked up some fast food, and took me to a park. Instead of squeezing me into a booth or table, he chose somewhere open to stop. I had to admit, I appreciated that. This was a pretty nice park. Grass, trees, the usual things, but it looked well taken care of.

I ate in silence, but I couldn't eat much. We sat at a stone picnic table, him on one side and me on the other. I had to admit, the fresh air was nice. The air smelled almost sweet with moisture and grass, and it helped me clear my head a bit.

I just couldn't believe that Jack had found us. _How_? It was no coincidence. Nothing about Jack was a coincidence. He didn't make a move unless he was sure.

"Do you know why I chose this park?" My dad asked, and I was shaken from my thoughts. From where I sat nibbling on a french fry, I looked around.

"This is the one you used to bring me to?" I guessed, and he smiled.

"The same one." He confirmed, "Leandra, I know it seems like I'm someone that can't let go of the past. Well, that might be a little true, but I also have another reason for bringing you here."

"Why?" I asked, only half interested as I chose another fry.

"I wanted to show you that there is life away from Jack." He answered quietly, and I hesitantly looked back over at him. He went on, "There is more to life than being beaten, or expecting to be beaten. You had it all, baby. You had everything, and I will never forgive myself for taking that from you, but.. You can have it all again. You're so scared, and I understand why, but take a closer look."

I looked back down.

"It's just how I am now." I shrugged, dropping the fry I'd chosen back into the paper cup. I suddenly wasn't really up to eating any more.

"Not to me." He replied, "I still see that two-year-old in you. She's in there."

"I'm nine now." I sighed, shaking my head. If he only knew exactly what he was looking at. His optimism was wearing me down. I just didn't have it in me.

"That worry in your eyes?" He went on, ignoring my interruption, "That used to be hope. I know it's scary. All this. It's change. It's different, and it's scary, but you know what? Everyone has a hard time accepting change when it happens, but that doesn't mean it's a bad thing."

"I know all that." I muttered, still keeping my eyes down.

"You're still here." He told me, "After everything you've gone through, you're still here. When it gets to be too hard, and you feel overwhelmed, tell yourself that. You'll come to find comfort in that."

I took a second to resist my snappish tone. I eased it.

"What happens when I don't?" I asked pointedly, looking up.

"Don't what?"

"Don't find comfort, or whatever." I replied, "I used to tell myself that all the time, but it never meant anything, except that I still wasn't done. I'm still here, but.. Still being around for Jack to beat isn't a good thing."

He looked down, obviously not knowing how to respond. I decided to go on, just so he wouldn't keep trying to force me to see the non-existent positive side of anything.

"Everything you're saying, I know." I mumbled, "It's the same stuff everyone else keeps trying to tell me, but they don't get it, and neither do you. Nobody knows what it was like for me. Nobody gets how lonely it is to live the way I lived. I'm still here. That doesn't mean anything. Being here is all I've ever done.

"People keep saying that change was needed." I said, "Maybe it was. I don't know, but I know it would have been a whole lot less scary if I'd just kept my stupid mouth shut like Jack always told me to do. He always told me. He always told me that he'd always get away with what he did to me. I should have known he was right. Now, he'll get away with it, I'll go back home, and things will be just as bad as before. If I even get to live that long."

"You're counting yourself out before the game's even finished." My dad replied, "You have no confidence in yourself."

"Why should I?" I snapped lightly, "I know I can't do it, and even trying will make things worse for me. If I change my mind right now, maybe.. Maybe I won't die right away."

"You aren't going to die."

"You don't know Jack." I countered, glancing up.

"I don't have to." He replied, "You-"

"Yes you do." I stressed, "If you knew Jack, the way I know him, you wouldn't tell me that I'm not gonna die, because you'd know it was a lie."

Again, he seemed like he didn't know what to say. He just watched me with sadness in his eyes. Instead of continuing, though, I stood up with a sigh. Nobody was getting it. Nobody understood how bad it could get. I walked away from the table, walking slowly across the grass. I heard his sigh as he got up as well.

"I can't do it." I repeated, looking over as my dad reached my side, walking along with me, "I just can't. That's it."

He sighed, and I looked down.

"But.." I went on, my tone quieting in sadness, "I'm gonna have to do it anyway, huh?"

"I'll be right there with you." He assured me, which was answer enough. I didn't argue any further.

We walked along slowly over the grass field in silence, approaching the playground of the park.

"Get some of that nervous energy out." He suggested, and I looked up at him, "Go. Play."

"Uh.." I frowned, looking around, "Play? How?"

"You don't remember what play is?" He asked, seeming a little sad. I shook my head. He shook his head as well, taking a deep breath, "You know. Play. Run around. Climb stuff, then fall off. Have fun."

"Um.. I don't do that." I replied, and I could see it in his eyes, despite how he didn't even look at me. He was getting to know me, the way I was now, and he didn't like what he was finding.

"You have to play sometimes." He seemed to be having a hard time accepting what I was telling him.

I glanced over at the playground, frowning at it before looking back up at him. I shook my head again. I didn't know what to tell him.

"I don't." I said again, "For a lot of reasons."

"Name one." He challenged skeptically.

"Mostly, it hurts too much." I replied, "I stopped playing a long time ago because of the bruises."

"That bad?" He asked almost hesitantly.

I wanted to show him by back, but instead, I raised my shirt over my stomach, looking down at it myself. It gave him an idea, and it didn't bother me as much. I'd done a lot of healing already, but the bruises and welts were far from gone. I listened to him take a sharp breath, and he kneeled in front of me. He was trembling lightly as he looked closer at my skin.

"They don't hurt as much now." I explained quietly, "It was a lot worse before."

He didn't respond. He'd gone quiet, so I stepped back a little and lowered my shirt.

"I'm sorry." I said, "I just wanted-"

He cut me off by hugging me again. A lot more carefully than he had yet, but I felt more in that hug than I had yet. I wouldn't keep trying to make it seem okay. I wouldn't claim I was okay. I knew that would only make him feel worse. He needed this hug so much more than I did.

I couldn't help thinking back, remembering all the times I'd hated this same man. How often I'd wished he would come back, and see what he left me behind to face. As angry as I was at him just earlier, I felt bad now.

He pulled back enough to look at me.

"How.." He murmured, and I could see the emotion in his expression. "Leandra.. God, how? Why?"

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

"How did you hide that?" He asked, "Leandra, why would you just.." He trailed off, looking down.

"You still don't know." I understood a little better.

"I was told the basics, baby." He explained almost pleadingly, "Nobody gave me any details."

"So you don't even know all of the reason why I'm so mad at you." Again, I wasn't accusing him. He looked up at me from where he still crouched, so I knew he was paying attention, "We should sit down. I think I've gotta lot to tell you."

"I don't.." He said, standing back up, "I don't want to rush you into telling me anything. I just.. Want to know.. Why? Why did you hide it for so long?"

"I know." I mumbled, "You wanna know why, but I can't tell you why without telling you everything else first. There is so much you don't know. Like.." I hesitated, gathering my thoughts, "Okay. I hid it for so long because Jack is all I remember. He's all I know.

"Everything he's ever done to me or told me is still here. Even when he's gone, he never leaves. That's something I don't think will ever go away. I hid it for so long, because.. Well, a few reasons. I hid it because I didn't want to die like he said I would, and I hid it because I.. Was afraid. Jack's all I know. All I've ever known. I don't know any other way than his. I didn't know there was any other way. I thought I was.. I just thought I got the life I got. I didn't know I could change it so much."

That wasn't as hard to admit as it would have been a week ago.

Slowly, he reached over and took my hand, turning with me back toward the field. We walked back toward the table, silent the whole way. I did what I could to gather my thoughts.

"You're so reserved." He pointed out once we got there. I carefully sat back down. He sat as well, across the table from me.

"What's that mean?"

"It means you hold a lot back." He explained, "You always look so.. I don't know. Ready."

"They really didn't tell you very much at all." I muttered sadly.

"No." He replied, "Just the very basics."

"No wonder you think I can be brave enough to do it." I muttered, but I looked down. I wouldn't go into specific details, but I knew I needed to tell him something. He needed more than I'd given him before he could process things.

I knew then that Esme and Carlisle were hoping we'd talk like this. Not just for me, but for him. This mattered to him too.

"Jack.." I started, "He's the worst person you'll ever meet. He's the reason why I'm always the way I am. I don't.. Do things normal kids do. I've always been different, and I never really got why, but now I think I know."

I paused, but he listened.

"Jack hurts me because he can." I mumbled, "Any way he can, but no matter what, I shouldn't ever tell anyone. It was a game he liked to play. See how far he can take it before I couldn't hide it anymore."

"I guess he lost." My dad grumbled.

"No." I said, "I did." He seemed confused, so I went on, "Out of all the things he did, one of the things I remember the most is when he showed me what would happen to me if I ever told anyone what he does. He showed me a few times. He's the one that liked to kill rabbits. Not me."

My dad was silent again, so I went on.

"I can't stop thinking about what he showed me." I admitted, "And I'm scared, but I know there's nothing I can do about it. I messed up that day, and nobody will let me go back on it."

"He'll never touch you again." He assured me, "All you have to do is-"

"Tell the truth." I groaned, "I know. I know that's all I have to do, but that's not gonna be enough. Not when Jack is better at lying than I am at telling the truth."

It seemed I finally made it through to him.

More time had passed than I'd realized by the time we finally started to head back. The conversation was lighter on the way back than it was on our way there, which I was grateful for. I was also more worn out than I thought.

Seeing Jack again took a lot out of me, and I briefly wondered if my dad would tell them about it. It would be a pretty huge thing to hide.

I didn't feel much better when we got there. If anything, I felt more hopeless as I led the way back inside. When my dad followed me into the house, I heard him sigh, and I knew he was going to tell them.

"How did it go?" Esme was the first to ask, but definitely not the only one interested. She met us by the front door, probably eager to hear all about it.

"Well," My dad sighed, leading us toward the living room, "It was certainly informative."

"What's wrong, shorty?" Emmett was the first to notice my tears as they started. Bringing Esme and Carlisle's attention right to me.

"Jack was there." My dad reported with a sigh, "I don't know how he knew where we were, but.. It was a close one."

Carlisle seemed worried, "Tell me you didn't-"

"Unfortunately," My dad sighed, "Yes. I did hit him, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it. I don't know what that'll mean for me, but given everything Leandra had to tell me today, I think he deserves a lot more than that."

"I don't believe his attorney will see it that way, Chris." Carlisle sighed heavily as well.

"I know." My dad replied, "I just walked into this totally blind. I haven't even heard everything yet, and that bastard shows up out of the blue and.. Just.. He torments her. I saw it today with my own eyes. He knew exactly what he was doing by showing up there."

"I know." Carlisle nodded, "I've seen it myself."

My dad went on. "He had a hold of her, and I just.. Couldn't keep it together. His lawyer was sitting right there-"

Carlisle frowned. "His lawyer was there?"

"Yeah." My dad answered, "He saw the whole thing."

"Good." Carlisle sighed, "At least he's not allowed to lie."

"Doesn't mean he won't." I cried, gaining their attention.

"Oh, honey.." Esme murmured, hugging me into her side. I accepted it almost easily, grateful for her embrace this time. When I hugged her in return, she felt okay with using her other arm as well.

"Good." Emmett sighed, standing up, "It sucks, but we can't kill him yet."

"I know." My dad nodded, sighing again, "Thinking back now, I'm glad she was there, but at the time.. What I wouldn't have given to just keep going-"

"What did he want?" Carlisle asked.

"He said he was just there meeting his lawyer, but that seems extremely convenient." He replied, "The exact same place we were? I don't know. It just seemed a lot like some kind of taunt. He was too damn smug."

That's exactly what it was. I could see Carlisle look down, and I knew he thought that too. He was beginning to understand why I had such little faith in anyone who claimed to be able to protect me.

"I can't be there, Carlisle." I wept quietly, tears streaming freely as I looked up at him, "I'm too scared.."

"She bounces between acceptance and refusal." My dad explained sadly, "It's been pretty constant."

"What was her exact reaction to seeing him?" Carlisle asked, and he took a breath.

"Well," He answered, sighing out that breath, "I only knew he was there by the look on her face. She'd gone kind of pale, but I didn't see much else after I stood up. When I looked back at her, she was sort of hiding."

"Anything else?" Carlisle asked.

"One thing I found a little weird." My dad went on, "At the time I couldn't really tell who she was talking to, but she said 'I'm sorry'."

"Him." I sobbed and he looked back at me, "I told him I was sorry."

"Why?" My dad asked, "Baby, you have nothing to apologize for."

"I think I know why she did it." Carlisle replied sadly, and I looked back up at him.

"To lessen the punishment." Emmett grumbled, his arms crossed, "She doesn't believe anyone will protect her."

I realized then that I had yet to let go of Esme. I decided not to yet.

"But that wasn't the only weird part of it." My dad went on, "The weird part for me was the way he responded to her."

"What did he say?" Emmett asked, frowning.

"He just played along with it." My dad replied, "He read her like a book, and.. And thinking about it now, if I didn't personally see it myself, I might have fallen for it. This guy is scary good at what he does. That's what I noticed about him the first time I met him, too, so he must have been working at this for a while."

"I told you." I whimpered, "I can't do it. I can't be there because he's way better at lying than I am at telling the truth. They'll believe him, and I'll go back to him, and he'll kill me."

With a sigh, Carlisle turned.

"Excuse me." He murmured, and though he didn't seem too worried, I knew I had a point.

"He'll never get the chance, shorty." Emmett assured me, "Don't even worry. Remember what I told you? I protect the family. You're a part of that now too, you know."

I took a breath, appreciating his words. He had no idea.

"If he wants you," Emmett went on, "He'll have to make it passed me."

"And me." Esme offered, gently smoothing my back.

"There ya go." Emmett chuckled, "She's way scarier than I am." I couldn't help the small, tearful smile that slipped free at the way he said that. He smiled a little, and I nodded. Forcing myself to calm down.

"Leandra?" I was surprised, but not unpleasantly so, by Alice's voice descending the stairs. I hadn't noticed they were home already. I released Esme only to wander over to Alice as soon as she made it down the stairs.

I felt horrible for how I treated both her and Jasper those entire few days. Worse now by the emotion I was already in the middle of, but it helped how she reached for a hug before I even made it to her.

"Who's this?" My dad asked, smiling politely. I let them handle the introductions. I knew by the way she didn't let me go that Alice had heard every word of what happened while I was out. I didn't exactly want that to change just yet. I was getting pretty used to hugs.

It got easier from there. We moved to sit, and the conversations lasted well into the evening. He told us a little bit more about his new family. His wife, Rachel, and his younger daughter. I tried not to think too much about her, his other daughter. Lily. I wasn't sure how I felt about her.

She was, apparently, my half-sister. She had just turned five, which would have made me four when she was born. I tried to think back that far, and only had a few hazy memories. They weren't good ones, but my life hadn't yet changed drastically at that point. That made it a little easier not to punch him.

He showed us some pictures of her, but I never bothered to comment. I got the impression, though, that he had half a hope that I'd be curious enough to meet her some day.

By the time my dad finally left, heading to his hotel for the night, I was worn out in ways I wasn't used to.

I laid curled up on the couch, resting my eyes as Carlisle returned to the living room after walking him out. Alice had returned upstairs, probably to keep Jasper company. He must not have been up to more human interaction today.

I honestly didn't know how I was supposed to feel. I was physically sore, the deeper, lingering bruises protesting a bit today, but it wasn't intolerable. I'd felt intolerable. I could think through this pain, so it wasn't too bad.

"Leandra," Carlisle sighed, speaking first, "I'm sorry. I never meant for you to find out about the trial this way."

"I'm not mad." I mumbled, forcing myself to sit up, "But I don't know what to do. I know I can't be there, but they're gonna make me go anyway."

"Come on, shorty." Emmett offered from his seat, "You got this. It's no big deal."

"Nice try." I sighed, looking down, "But if it wasn't such a big deal, it wouldn't have been so hard to tell me. I know he's gonna be there, and they're gonna want me to tell them what he did in front of him. There's no way I can do that."

"I know it seems like a lot to handle." Carlisle murmured, "But I'll be right there with you."

"Do they even know how hard this is?" I asked, shaking my head.

"I'm sure they do." He replied, "What I don't understand is why they're insisting that you do this when there are plenty of other options."

"Because of Jack." I muttered, "He gets his way, remember? This is how he wants it, so it's what's gonna happen."

I didn't get much sleep that night. My day had been far too busy to hope for that. Almost as soon as I closed my eyes, I was back in Jack's hand. That brought its own set of nightmares forward, but thankfully, I managed to wake myself up.

That didn't do anything to slow the tears, though. I was so exhausted, and I wanted nothing more than to just sleep, but I couldn't force myself to see those memories again.

My sobs were as quiet as I could possibly make them, as I clearly remembered what I'd learned about their hearing, but my tears weren't quiet enough. I looked over from where I sat curled on my bed as the door came open. I looked back down immediately, though, shame coloring my face as Esme walked in.

"I can't." I cried, unable to help it. Closing my eyes, squeezing them shut as I lowered my head even more. Resting my forehead on my drawn-up knees.

I heard her softly sigh, and felt her sit gently on the side of my bed. If it kept up this way, I'd probably break apart before I even had to see him. Jack wasn't even here, and I was terrified of him.

Soon enough, I calmed enough to breathe, and that was enough.

"I dreamed about the box again." I admitted quietly, and though she sat quietly, I knew she was curious. "In the backyard at home, there's a.. Sort of toolbox kinda thing sitting there, made out of wood. It's kinda small, and has a lid that opens.. Kinda flips up. It's where he keeps the shovel and stuff."

She looked over.

"I stayed in there for three days once." I looked numbly down at the bed, "When I was seven. Jack put me in there, and he locked it, so I couldn't get out. He says he forgot about me, but I know he never did." I fell quiet for a second, gathering my thoughts before I went on. "What if he really did, though? What if he never came to get me out of there? I don't think anyone really knows how long three days could be. It can go on and on.. Nothing changed when the three days are over. Nothing except me."

A response from Esme wasn't entirely needed. I already knew what she was thinking.

"My dad asked me.. Yesterday, I guess now.. He asked how I could hide everything for so long." I went on, "That question kinda made me mad. He asked it like.. Like I had any other choice. Like.. I dunno. Like he thought I wanted to be there. There's so much he doesn't know, and I wanna be mad at him for that, but in a way, I don't wanna be."

"It's okay." She finally murmured gently, "It's okay to be conflicted. You're bound to have some emotions that don't make a lot of sense to you at first."

She was sad. I couldn't blame her much, but I hated the fact that I made her sad.

"It's okay." I said, "I mean, I know it's okay to not.. Know how to feel, but for me, it's not that easy."

I eventually had no choice but to go back to sleep. I was too tired not to, despite how scared I was of the things hidden in my mind. Things I'd probably never be brave enough to tell anyone. Nobody knew exactly how dark and deep these scars were.

It amazed me, though. When I really stopped to think about it. It amazed me to realize just how far I'd actually come with this family. Thinking about the fact that when I first got here, I couldn't even tell them I was hungry. Now I was coming out and admitting things about me that I never thought, in a million years, I'd ever tell anyone else.

I hadn't noticed it until right then. It still amazed me.

I woke the following morning a little later than I was used to. Thoughts of my dad rolling through my head. I knew he was coming over again today, and I actually wasn't sure how to feel about that. I knew there was still a lot I had to tell him, and I knew the further I went into my life before, the worse we would both feel.

But I also knew he needed to know. He seemed like the kind of person that wouldn't be okay until he knew what he left me behind to face. I was torn, though. He wouldn't be okay when he learned the slightly shorter details, either. I could always just leave him wondering. As much as I wanted to hate him, I could never hate anyone enough to let them in on what I lived with.

He'd agreed to let me stay here. I was cautious, though. What if he was only trying to get me to like him, only to try to take me away later? He was staying until Friday. It was only Tuesday. That was a worrying thought.

The smell of breakfast, though, made me smile a little. It was funny how Esme went to these lengths for someone who really couldn't eat that much.

My thoughts drifted toward who else I saw the day before, and that small smile immediately faded. It really didn't make any sense to me. How could it possibly have been a coincidence for Jack to show up in the same place? I didn't consider anything having to do with Jack a coincidence, but then, how would Jack have possibly known we were there?

Then again, how did he do anything? He was much smarter than me.

I finally wandered out after my thoughts took a darker turn. I needed a distraction. I knew I looked like hell, because I felt like it. I still needed to get better at hiding the way I felt from everyone else.

I walked into the living room, watched the whole time by Emmett sitting there. I numbly took the open seat on the other end of the couch, sitting with a quiet sigh. I felt a little cold, but my mind was still busy.

"Rough night?" Emmett prompted when I didn't say anything. I glanced over at him.

"It's nothing new." I mumbled, "I think it's worse because I saw him."

"Your dad was pretty brave yesterday." He offered, and I shrugged.

"I guess." I admitted, but I didn't really want to talk about that.

"Hey." He said, and I looked over again, "It's okay, you know. He's not such a bad guy."

"I guess." I said again, sighing. I frowned a little, though. "I think it kinda makes sense. I thought a lot about what he said. What he said about before he left."

"Yeah?" Emmett prompted.

"I believe him." I went on, "Because.. Well, if my dad was in the way of what he wanted, Jack _would_ do whatever he could to make him go away."

"Now don't you feel just a little bad about yelling at him?"

"No." I said, "Just because I believe him, doesn't mean what I said wasn't true. And as much as I like being around him, it doesn't make me change my mind. He can't protect me the way you can. So if that's why he's sticking around, trying to get me to change my mind, it won't work."

"He's staying around," I looked over at Carlisle's voice as he walked in, "Because he wants to spend some time with you. He isn't trying to trick you, Leandra."

"I don't know that yet." I told him, shaking my head.

"He talked to Charlie this morning." He added, coming fully into the room, "He wanted to find out exactly what needs to be done to ensure that you stay here with us, and he did it."

"Really?" I asked, frowning a little.

"We go in tomorrow morning to renew the foster application, but no. You're not being tricked." He explained, lifting a piece of paper, "He thought you might be a little wary, and wanted to be sure you knew that you didn't have to be."

"Wow." I murmured, honestly surprised. "Okay. Now I do feel a little bad."

"You'll be staying with us. At least, until your mother recovers." As happy as hearing that I wasn't leaving made me, I frowned more at his mention of my mom. My mom was someone I hadn't really thought about lately, and I cringed from the mention like a cat that was just sprayed in the face with water. Making the face to match.

"I think it's funny how you say 'recover' like it wasn't something she did to herself." I grumbled, looking down.

Before Carlisle could reply, Emmett sighed dramatically. Placing his arm around my shoulders and pulling me into his side, squishing me with his arm. Carlisle watched closely. Probably for my reaction. Emmett had never done that before. He'd tried to hold me the day before, but this was different.

Though I did tense a little, Emmett spoke before I could freak myself out.

"You won't quit until we keep you, huh?" He asked, and I laughed, grunting a little as I struggled out from under his arm and kneeled up. Hardly phased.

"Could you blame me?" I asked, facing him, "Who would want to go back to someone like her when I have someone like you to bug?"

He stared at me expressionlessly for a moment before wordlessly reaching up. Though I watched his hand, my smile fading slightly in nervousness, he only gently squeezed my shoulder as if making a point. Instantly causing me to duck away with another small laugh.

"I saw that." He said, but I swatted away another tickle attempt, leaning back.

"Saw what?" I asked as he let his hand fall.

"Nothing." He chuckled sadly, "Just know I saw it."

I sighed, looking back down.

"Cheer up, shorty." He told me.

"I know I can't stay here for good." I said anyway, "But I hate talking about my mom."

"It's a subject that's going to come up a lot, I'm afraid. Give her a chance." Carlisle murmured sadly, and I glanced over as he sat down.

"I gave her chances." I pointed out again, looking back down, "Tons of them. She was there the whole time. I can't.. Just turn everything off. I can't forget what it felt like. I needed her so much, and she never came. She was just something else I had to worry about. Why should now be different?"

"Shorty." Emmett mumbled, and I looked at him, "Let me see if I can put it in a different way. Hopefully without pissing you off." I smirked a little at that. He went on, "Your life before was all about how to get from one day to the next. It was about doing everything you could to just hold on. Right?"

I sighed, nodding again.

"Now," He said, "Think about that feeling for a second. Can you imagine how much harder it would be to do that, to hold on, if you'd had someone else suffering because you weren't strong enough to make him stop?"

I immediately looked back down. I had always thanked my lucky stars I'd never had a younger sister to protect. For that very reason. I actually couldn't even imagine what that would have been like. It was too hard, and I shied away from that thought any time it popped up.

"Your mom used drinking as a way to drown the guilt she felt." He explained quietly. "It wasn't a way to ignore you. Bottom line, it was the only way she could live with herself. She wasn't ignoring you. She was hiding from herself. Yeah, it was a really stupid way to do it, but.."

"That's not fair." I grumbled, turning and sitting back down. I was tired of kneeling.

"I know." Emmett replied, "Not a bit of what you two were put through was fair, and if I had my way, Jack-ass would never see another day, but we've gotta do this right."

"I don't like that." I sighed, laying back, "You can't make me feel sorry for her. She wouldn't have had to drink so much if she wasn't such a bitch to my dad."

"Now, none of that." Emmett corrected me lightly, before he caught my leg, gently of course, and tickled the bottom of my sock-covered foot. Instantly setting me squirming. I couldn't help laughing, despite the fact that his grip wouldn't budge.

I hadn't laughed like this yet. If ever. Something about the feeling of his tickling made it impossible not to laugh, but it wasn't uncomfortable. He wasn't being mean, and I wasn't afraid.

"Okay!" I giggled loudly after enough squirming, "Okay, okay!" He instantly released me, laughing a little as I laid there, catching my breath.

"I like that sound." He noted, and I smiled again. I looked over as Carlisle took a seat in the chair. I wasn't sure why he was sticking around, but it didn't bother me. He was probably watching me to make sure I was okay. He did that sometimes.

After a moment of letting it drop, I kicked Emmett. More like shoving him with my foot.

I jumped as suddenly, Emmett was up, lifting me off the couch and swinging me up into his arms. I squeaked, unable to help it as I grasped for anything I could to hold onto. Carlisle stood up, probably concerned again. For a moment, I wasn't laughing anymore.

"Emmett," Carlisle spoke up, "Perhaps this isn't the best idea."

"Relax." Emmett chuckled as I squirmed in his arms. He had to keep adjusting me to keep from dropping me.

Until finally, I managed to wrap myself around one of his arms and bit him through the sleeve of his shirt. For one second, I'd forgotten about his stone-like skin under the thin fabric of his sleeve, and I started to bite harder than I should. I corrected myself immediately when it started to cause pain, but I didn't let go.

I couldn't help laughing, though, at the sound of his startled yelp. That laugh squashed most of the nervousness I had.

"Holy shit!" He laughed, his voice higher in surprise, highly entertained. "She bites, Carlisle!"

"I see that."

Emmett reached up with his other hand, and lifted me off of him by my shirt and the back of my jeans, I hung there. Laughing too hard to get a good breath. For a moment, it honestly surprised me how easily he held me up like that. My weight didn't bother him at all, and even Jack couldn't hold me like this for very long.

I kicked a little, but it really didn't get me anywhere.

"She freaking bit me! Oh, we have to keep her now." He laughed again, holding me up at eye level. I opened my eyes, looking around at the attention of Esme and Rosalie as well. Rosalie was just rounding the couch to come stand beside Emmett. Esme approached Carlisle's side.

I could just see he was still concerned. He wasn't nearly as entertained by what I did as Emmett seemed to be. Emmett was still very amused by it. I hung there panting, now and then kicking in struggle.

A knock at the door gained Esme's attention. She turned and walked off to answer it. Laughing and shaking her head. Emmett swung me back up into his arms, and though I lost my breath at the swift movement, I was okay. Even with how fast he moved me around, he was careful.

"Where'd you learn that?" He asked, chuckling again.

"I dunno." I panted in a laugh, shrugging a little. I got moving again, trying to bite him again.

"Stop it, little monkey." He laughed, trying to keep me from catching him, "You're going to hurt yourself."

Carlisle spoke, "Leandra-"

"Are you wearing her out before breakfast?" I paused, the sleeve of Emmett's shirt in my teeth as I looked back at my dad's voice, watching him come into the room. I went to jump down, but Emmett held me.

"Ah, ah, ah." Emmett scolded a little, "Release." He patted my cheek lightly, and I remembered. I was still biting his shirt. I let go, and he set me on my feet.

"Gross. My shirt's all spitty now."

I ignored Emmett's grumble, and made my way over to where my dad stood watching.

"Were you biting him?" He asked, laughing a little.

"Trying to." I shrugged. He seemed surprised, before shrugging as well.

We wound up staying here all day. I somehow felt better talking to him there, instead of risking seeing Jack again somewhere. Thankfully, he seemed to understand that.

But without the distraction of going somewhere, I was left to dwell on what was going to happen in just two days. If it was possible, I felt myself even more torn.

I knew no matter what, it was going to happen. I knew they wouldn't make me go unless there was no other way, but at the same time, I really couldn't shake the fear and trust anyone to keep me safe.

The day passed calmly, aside from my steadily rising terror, and Wednesday followed suit. Esme and Carlisle had somewhere to go Wednesday morning, so I started the day off earlier with my dad than the day before. Wednesday passed too quickly, and by the time I tried to go to bed, I was counting the minutes.

In twelve hours, I'd be facing what I'd done by telling on Jack. That was a huge deal to me, and needless to say, I didn't sleep at all.

Before I knew it, it shocked me when it was already Thursday morning. I had to be 'woken' up rather early, because of the long drive to Seattle, but I wasn't sleeping anyway.

The day I would die dawned deeply cloudy and rainy.

 **A/N: Well, here we go. This was a busy little chapter, wasn't it?  
THANK YOU! To my REVIEWERS of last chapter! I honestly wouldn't even be releasing this if it wasn't for you guys. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to at first, but now I'm pretty glad I did. (:**  
 **There are only a few more chapters left in this story. Sadness! But, never fear, for I have put together the next story for you all. I think I'll be releasing that as well. I'm not done with her lol even after however-many-years of writing and perfecting her story. Leandra is someone not easily let go of.**  
 **Until Eleven, my beautiful readers! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This chapter gets a little bloody. If you're sensitive to violence, proceed with caution. You have been warned.**

 **Chapter Eleven**

Sitting there trembling, I could hardly force myself to eat anything. I was scared, so scared beyond anything I'd faced yet, and I didn't want to go. I would rather be hit by a bus than go to Seattle that morning, but I knew I had no choice.

No one had any clue what was going on in my head.

I hadn't cried yet, but I could feel it building. I felt it wanting to claw its way out, but I held it back for now. I kept my eyes down, but I knew I didn't have to look at anyone for them to see the almost-desperate fear in my eyes.

Just the thought of seeing Jack again, even with Carlisle with me, made me want to run and hide. Somewhere. Anywhere. Anywhere he wouldn't know to look for me. Every bit of me was telling me that this was stupid, and for safety reasons, I really shouldn't go. Every bit of that part of me knew full well I had no choice, but that didn't stop the panic. I was sick with it.

I sat there, already in my nice clothes. Not only did I have to see Jack, but I had to do it in a dress. Which I detested, but I didn't have much fight in me when it came to what I wore today. I just put it on, let Esme loosely braid my hair, and that was it.

I was dressed, and ready to go by the time my dad showed up. He was meeting us here before following us to Seattle. I hardly noticed him come in, but when Esme greeted him quietly, I looked to him. My skin was probably as pale as I felt. He looked nice all dressed up, and the bruising over his nose wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be.

He sighed, stepping over and sitting on the seat beside me.

"You've hardly eaten." He pointed out quietly.

"I'm too scared." I admitted in a whisper, "The more I eat, the more I'll throw up." I glanced up as Esme slid a plate to him, and he thanked her quietly.

"You know." My dad murmured, "Would you believe me if I were to say that you have nothing to worry about?"

"No." I mumbled, staring down at my hands.

"Then you're right. You should be terrified." He took a bite.

"Stop it." I whimpered, knowing what he was doing. "Don't joke. You don't know Jack like I do. I don't even think mom knows Jack like I do. Nobody does. I'm the one that sees the part of him he never shows anyone else."

I looked back down, trying to will myself to eat at least a few bites. I might have, if I would have been able to stop shaking.

"Baby, listen." He murmured, turning to face me a little more, "I've seen some amazing things in you in just the short amount of time I've gotten to spend with you. If you think I'm going to just stand there and let anything happen to you, you really don't know me that well."

"You don't know Jack that well if you think that'll matter." I countered, "And I hardly do know you."

"Fair enough." He said gently, turning back to his plate, "But you know what? It's okay if you don't believe me. I'll never stop trying to prove myself to you. Lord knows you deserve it. No matter what it takes, baby, you'll be okay."

I shook my head a little, sitting silently. I was tired of repeating myself at that point.

Against my will, I sat there with memories running through my head. Staring at my trembling hands rested on the counter in front of me. I sensed the worry in the way both Esme and my dad looked at me. I felt seconds away from bursting into tears and begging with everything I was not to have to go.

"Still nothing?" I jumped, whimpering at Emmett's voice suddenly beside me.

"Not yet." Esme answered, sighing sadly, "She's terrified."

"You can handle this, shorty." He offered, taking the seat to my left. I swallowed in fear, willing my voice to work.

"I wish I was brave like you." I mumbled, "I'm so afraid, it's so hard to breathe."

"I know." He told me, taking one of my trembling hands in both of his, "But you got this. I know you do. All you have to do, is just sit there looking pretty, maybe talk a little bit when someone asks you something, and that's it." All of the other descriptions had seemed so lengthy. Intimidating. The way he just described it seemed simple. I kept my eyes down, though.

"That's all." He went on. "Carlisle's going to be right there next to you, and look. So is he." He gestured to my dad, "Plus like.. Tons of cops, and guards, and stuff will be there. You won't even have to look at him. Just pretend he's not there, and he won't be."

After a moment, what he was saying began to filter through my fearful thoughts. Could it really be that easy?

"But you won't be there." I muttered, looking over at him. I was so disappointed when I found that out. He smiled again.

"I would love to be there, shorty." He replied, "More than anything, but they want to keep it small. You don't need me there."

"It would help." I admitted quietly.

"I know." He said, "But I'll be right here when you get back."

"If." I corrected.

"No." My dad corrected me right back, "Not 'if'. You will be fine."

I sighed heavily, placing my fork down, "I feel like I'm going to puke."

"Come on, shorty." Emmett tried again, "A few bites? It's just the nerves."

I needed to move. I stood up.

"Where are you going?" My dad asked.

"Bathroom." I muttered, already walking away. I couldn't sit still. I wanted to move as much as I could before I died later. I could feel it.

I headed for the hallway at first, but I found the stairs instead. How easy it would be to just run away now. I was tempted, and I wasn't even sorry to admit it.

During the exploring I'd done my first few days here, I'd noted every single possible hiding place in the house. That included linen closets, or under the sink in the upstairs bathroom. It technically wouldn't have been a lie.

I took the stairs two at a time, and ran down the hallway. I rounded into the bathroom and ducked right under the sink in probably record time, pushing folded towels out of my way as I did so. Curled in a small ball, I let the cabinet door close behind me.

I hated this so much. I cried into my drawn-up knees, unable to stop it.

How much time here had I spent being withdrawn? How much of my life here had I wasted just hiding? I didn't know how I was supposed to do what I needed to do, and I wanted nothing more than to just not go, but the consequences of that were too hard.

"Leandra?" I jumped a little at Carlisle's voice outside the cabinet. "Please. Come out of there." How had he known I was in here?

Oh. Right.

"I can't." I breathlessly sobbed. "You have to go without me. There has to be a way to go without me."

"You know I'd love nothing more than to keep you from having to do this." He replied gently, "The last thing I want is to ask you to face this."

"Why's she under there?" Emmett's voice came from the doorway, "How'd she even _fit_?"

"I'm not going." I finally sobbed louder, "I _can't_. You have to go without me. I won't go there and let him kill me."

"Oh man." Emmett sighed, "Where's Jazz when we need him?"

"He and Alice are out." Carlisle replied, "I couldn't ask him to stay. He's only being responsible."

"Well, yeah, but.." Emmett laughed humorlessly, and I assumed he pointed to the cabinet. "I can pluck her out of there, but I don't think she'd like that very much."

"I can hear you." I snapped.

"No." Carlisle said, "You won't force her out of there. She knows what's at stake. Ultimately, it _is_ up to her. We'll just have to trust that she comes around on her own."

Really?

He wasn't wrong, though. I did know what was at stake. I knew better than I was sure he even knew. If I did this, there was only a chance he would get a hold of me again. If I didn't do this, it was guaranteed he would. I had to do it.

I did have to take a few minutes, however. I knew I didn't have long, and I knew we had to go soon, but I needed time to catch my breath. I needed to remember everything Emmett was saying.

After a few more moments, I took a deep breath and held it. Maybe I could lie hard enough to believe myself. That was my only hope.

I continued to hold my breath, for just long enough to turn and push the door open. Nobody would ever know how hard that was for me to do. To my surprise, they hadn't left. Carlisle was there, offering his hand as I opened the door. I uncurled just enough to take his offered hand, and I used his help to come out.

Emmett smiled, patting my head once lightly with his hand. Playfully lifting a strand of my hair and letting it drop back down before turning and making his way from the room. I wanted so bad to be that light-hearted. I wanted so bad to be that oblivious, but I knew.

Without a word, Carlisle hugged me into his side, and walked with me back toward the stairs. I had a feeling I'd need a lot of this kind of comforting today, so I made myself get used to it. To familiarize myself with it, because it would be all I had.

I managed to eat a few bites. It was better than nothing, and nobody was complaining. I sat there, letting it settle. It felt like lead in my nervous stomach, and I could already tell it wasn't going to stay.

I felt what was coming like a painful rope around my neck, like I couldn't refuse to go. I knew I had to do this. I had to see Jack again to never see him again.

I had to do this.

Alice and Jasper returned just moments before we had to leave. My dad was already waiting in his car. Letting me get my goodbyes in and collect my 'good luck's.

I made sure to hug them all as tight as I could, just in case I didn't come back. Alice told me it would be fine, and I wanted to believe her, but I just couldn't. I apologized to Jasper, for the thousandth time, for how I treated him and he forgave me. For the thousandth time.

I hugged Esme as tightly as I could, and again, I wanted to cry as I noted how far I'd come thanks to her help. I knew she had to feel it too, how much stronger I was now compared to when I first got there.

I was so scared I was going to lose all of that. The fear of losing everything I'd worked for these last few weeks was somehow _stronger_ than the fear of dying. Just by a hair, but it was enough to make me go through with this.

I was trembling again, but I just kept repeating what Emmett told me in my head, and it seemed to help. However minimally.

"Just remember what I told you, shorty." Emmett told me as I stepped back, "You can handle this." He gave me a confident smile, but I really couldn't return it.

"I don't think I can." I replied, unable to help the tears in my eyes, "This is so hard. I'm so scared."

"You bit.." He paused for emphasis, "A vampire. I don't think you know just how gutsy that is, but it was a pretty bold move, shorty. Just hold onto Carlisle's hand, sit tight, and everything will be fine. You'll see."

I was surprised that everyone was here just to see me leave. Even Rosalie stood back, watching me. Like I mattered.

Before I could lose it again and change my mind, I closed my eyes, turning and climbing into Carlisle's car. Settling uncomfortably in the front passenger seat before he closed the door. It took every ounce of willpower I had not to jump back out.

I was quiet the entire way there. It took the full three hours to get there, because of my dad following in his car, and I hated every mile. I was so wound up. Nervousness caused me to bite my lip almost painfully.

I knew Carlisle glanced at me now and then, but he didn't try to break the silence I was stuck in. I was actually grateful for that. He didn't try giving me some useless pep-talk. He knew. I knew he could see it.

I let a few tears escape as we entered the large city. I wanted to fight, I wanted to struggle, resist and run away. I wanted to go back, but I knew I had to do this. I had to. I couldn't, but I had to.

"I wish Emmett could have come." I finally murmured, knowing we were getting close. My quiet voice shook deeply, giving away my fear. "I don't want to go in there."

"I know." Carlisle replied, "I know how hard this is on you. Please believe me when I tell you that I wouldn't be asking you to do this if there were any other way." I looked to him now.

"I don't blame you." I said, surprised he thought I did. "I don't. I blame whoever put this whole thing together, and thought I needed to be there."

He made the turn into the large, nearly vacant parking lot, and my heart really took off.

I looked up at the building in which I would face Jack again. It was huge. Carlisle got out of the car first, and turned to open my door to let me out. I climbed out slowly, trembling again. Still. I'd never really stopped. The over-casted day was bright in my eyes, making my head hurt a little as I looked up.

My dad stepped out of his car as well beside us, sighing and stretching.

"What a drive." He sighed, stretching a little.

My heart was pounding a million miles a minute, waves of fear crawling over my skin and all through my body. I stood there on the verge of tears for several intense seconds, staring at the building.

Carlisle kneeled down in front of me, taking my attention. His eyes fiercely looking into mine.

"You can do this." He said quietly to me, "But if at any time it becomes too much, tell me. We'll find another way."

I nodded, taking a deep breath. I already knew there was no other way. I knew he wouldn't be making me do this unless there were no other options, just like he said.

My dad patted my shoulder, and I clearly remembered how much that would have hurt just a few weeks ago, in turn thinking about the bruises that would have made it hurt. In turn, thinking about the person that had caused the bruises, in turn making my stomach tumble violently. I darted over to the nearest trash can and leaned over it right before my stomach heaved.

"Was it something I said?" My dad asked sadly. His tone told me he already knew what the problem was. Thankfully, I got none of it on me.

I stood there for a minute, recovering. My dad offered me a bottle of water out of nowhere, which I accepted gratefully. My dad kept a few in the car. Probably not for cases like this, but probably because he had a small kid that probably got thirsty at the drop of a dime.

"Slow sips, kiddo." My dad told me after I'd rinsed my mouth out, and I took his advice, "Now that we've got the ammo out, we should be good, right?"

"Please don't joke." I sobbed, looking to him again, and the look in his eyes as he took in the look in mine told me he was done joking. I couldn't breathe. My throat felt closed, and I knew I was on the verge of panic.

"I can't do it." I whimpered, closing my eyes.

"Yes you can." My dad replied, "Baby-"

"I don't want to die." I started to cry, despite my efforts, "I can't.." I felt his gentle hand touch my shoulder and ducked away, only sobbing harder. I looked up at both of them standing there. I shook my head desperately.

I rounded, fully intending to run as fast as I could away from that place. By the time my dad had just finished calling my name, I was caught. I fought for a split second, before I accepted Carlisle's arms lifting me off my feet. He held me, and I couldn't help holding onto him in return as he turned back toward the building with a sigh.

I knew I'd never be able to make myself do this, so I didn't fight. I knew I had to do it, but Carlisle would have to carry me.

"Is this okay?" My dad asked, easily recalling how hard it was for me. Tensely, I nodded. It was the only way. Holding my breath and keeping my eyes closed. It was the only way. He took a deep breath, "Shall we?"

Tears still escaped, but I fought through them to breathe.

I trembled hard as we three made our way up the steep steps and into the large building. The area we walked into was large, wide open. Intricately carved wooden pillars stood from the floor to the ceiling. The floor was thick marble.

As Carlisle spoke to someone, I practiced deep breaths. I had to deliberately breathe, otherwise I felt like I'd forget to. The woman he spoke with nodded and handed Carlisle a couple of cards with a clip on it. He handed one to my dad, and we turned.

He led us through a couple of heavy doors, and up a large hallway. The floor had a thin tan colored carpet, their feet making no noise as they walked. I continued to tremble and try to keep from throwing up again.

At the end of the hallway was another sort of meeting area, where the carpet ended, and the shiny white and tan marble floor took its place once again. The four large windows in this area allowed a lot of light in, and it shined off the highly waxed marble below me. A large, grand set of stairs sat at the far end of the little area, and I knew there were more areas like this higher up.

"Right here." Carlisle said gently, gesturing to a pair of large wooden doors, "We wait until we're called in." He carefully set me on my feet, but instead of running, I sat down slowly on a bench sitting just to the left of the doors, trying to stop shaking.

"W-Where is he?" I asked quietly. My voice echoed in the room. Coming back to me off the high ceiling and shiny floor. I didn't like it.

Carlisle sat beside me and pulled me into his side, "He's in there." I knew he meant the room right next to us.

I closed my eyes, pretending I was somewhere else. Pretending I wasn't about to face the man that said he'd take my life if I ever told on him. Every threat Jack ever gave, growled or shouted, crawled through my mind, chilling me even more, so pretending didn't work for very long.

"I can't believe I have to be here." I whimpered, keeping my eyes shut.

"Neither can I, Leandra." Carlisle murmured, holding me more securely.

We waited in silence, my dad pacing in front of us. I watched him, despite his nervousness making me more nervous. It was almost comforting in a way. He was taking my words seriously.

I took deep breaths, trying to believe what Emmett told me. Trying so hard to find just a shred of bravery, but I couldn't. I would have to rely on Carlisle to be brave for me. Everything in me was screaming to run, but I couldn't.

I jumped when the heavy door beside us opened with a loud squeak. Charlie came out, stood there with a worried expression on his face, and I knew he was in there. Jack was already in there, waiting for me. I wondered why Charlie was there as well, but then thought about it. He was the one that had handled my case. Personally. It made sense that he'd have to be there too.

Carlisle stood up, and I stood up with him as Charlie looked to me.

"Hi, Charlie." I murmured, and though he seemed tense, but not particularly rude as he looked to Carlisle, his expression softened as he looked to me. He gave me a tight smile, and looked to my dad next, greeting him with a handshake.

"I've been looking forward to meeting you in person." Charlie told him. I sighed and ignored them.

"I'm so scared.." I whispered, closing my eyes. "I can't breathe." I almost couldn't believe just how close I was to throwing up again, and how much of my willpower it took just to stay there.

"I know." Carlisle replied quietly, "I know how scared you are. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

I had no choice but to trust him. I didn't believe him, but I trusted him.

Charlie and my dad only spoke for a few seconds. Long enough for me to look up at Carlisle, nervousness deep in my eyes.

"Are you three ready?" Charlie finally asked, looking to me in particular.

"No." I murmured, visibly trembling now. Carlisle moved to stand up, and not knowing what else to do, I did too. I'd just have to follow his lead. It was my only option.

Every instinct I had in me told me to avoid the man in there at all costs. Now here I was, deliberately ignoring them. My instincts might have been stupid sometimes, but they were there to keep me safe. Too many times I'd been hurt by ignoring them, and I was painfully aware of that.

Carlisle's arm around my shoulders just didn't cut it. It wasn't easing the fear enough.

I reached up and held onto his hand as well, letting out a whimper as we were ushered through the large doors, and inside. My heart took off, pounding harshly in my chest once I felt the temperature difference between the hallway and the large, darker room. It was colder in here, but even in this larger room, I felt closed in.

"I can't do this." I repeated to myself in a whisper, over and over. "I can't be here."

I hid behind Carlisle closely, clinging to his hand as tightly as I could with both hands now. I couldn't keep a quiet sob from leaving me as I was led down an aisle with lots of seats, but empty of people.

For a second, I was a little mad that nobody else was allowed to come with us. There was plenty of room.

Charlie and my dad walked behind us, my dad's hand gently smoothing my hair. Probably to let me know he was here. Carlisle paused to talk to the lawyer that met us halfway up the aisle as he walked with us.

The carpet in here was dark blue, as were the large cuts of fabric hanging from the walls. The seats on either side of us were made of a dark cherry wood, as were the tables at the front. Making the large room seem much more intimidating than it should have been.

"Chris!" Jack's laughing voice had my feet plant, not moving any closer, "I'm glad you made it! How are you?" A violent shiver rolled through me, and it took me a moment to start breathing again.

"Just keep moving." The lawyer told him, "Don't react. He's been making a joke of this all morning."

My trembling intensified, a flood of adrenaline rushing through me as I listened to the quiet chuckle I recognized so well, knowing he was just feet to my left.

Emmett said it would be like he wasn't even there. How wrong he was. He was there. Jack was definitely there, and every tense muscle in my body told me he was still a very real threat to me. I couldn't do this.

"What?" Jack called, "No hello? No 'Hi, how are you'? Come on."

My throat closed briefly, choking off my breath in a quiet gasp. I remembered, too clearly, how it felt to be back in his hand. Just days ago. I tried to stop walking, stumbling only half a step before my dad's hand returned to my shoulder.

"Please take your seats."

I flinched, yelping at the voice that called from ahead of us. It was quiet, but it seemed so loud to me. Especially in the large, empty room. I was at the limit of my bravery, and Carlisle seemed to sense that. He had to lift me to get me to move, carrying me swiftly toward the table that was ours. The one situated on the right side of the thin aisle.

My dad took his seat at the far right end of the table first, and I was ushered to follow him. Carlisle to my left, and the lawyer to his left, closest to the aisle. I sat quickly, my arms immediately hugging my stomach. I closed my eyes in an effort to steel myself. It wasn't working.

I could feel Jack's eyes on me. I could feel his gaze burning holes in my skin. When my eyes did open, I only stared at the table in front of me, quaking in my seat. My dad's hand gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze, and I was suddenly thankful he was there.

"You're here acting as the girl's guardian, Mr. Thomas?"

"Yes, your honor. Temporarily." My dad's voice was strained, as if he were afraid as well. I wondered if they knew he signed the papers yet.

"Very temporarily." Jack laughed a little.

"Mr. Wallace, please maintain your silence." That must have been the judge. The one that I would have to convince. He sat up ahead at a desk, facing the room. He was older, but I could tell he was stern.

"Sorry." Jack chuckled, but thankfully, he fell silent.

"And Dr. Cullen, thank you for coming as well."

Carlisle gave a tense nod beside me. It was quiet for a moment, and I wished he'd just get on with it. I counted each shaky breath I took.

"Very well then." The judge sighed, already seeming bored, "We're all here. Let's get started. Let's be aware that today's proceedings are being recorded." I didn't care why. I spotted the camera sitting in the corner.

I swallowed against the sick feeling again, and chanced a glance at the other table. Jack's blue eyes met mine as soon as I did, and I gasped at the fiery, very real threat there, known to no one but me. I flinched as though he'd thrown something at me, when he didn't even have to move. His soft smile made his eyes shine in a way I'd seen many times before.

I knew what he was saying to me.

I clutched Carlisle's jacket, looking at him with pure panic in my eyes. His eyes met mine with a comforting yet saddened glance. He placed his arm around me, and I let out a quiet whimper of fear, shaking from head to toe as he glanced over at Jack as well. Nausea threatened to overcome me once more, and I clutched Carlisle's jacket tighter.

"I can't do this." I whispered quietly to him, squeezing tears from my eyes, "I can't do this, Carlisle, please.."

I was then a bit distracted by the lawyer sitting next to Carlisle standing up. I didn't know what he was doing, but I didn't care.

"Breathe." Carlisle replied to me anyway, but I sobbed. He sighed, "I know." He knew how hard this was for me. I was boxed in on both sides by people that wouldn't let Jack hurt me, but I felt more exposed than I ever had. With one look from Jack.

The lawyer spoke clearer than I was used to hearing people speak, right to the judge sitting there. He explained that he was here to represent me, which surprised me a little. I'd never met him before, but he sure knew a lot about me.

I stared at the table, ignoring him, despite how he often referred to me.

Once he was done talking, he sat back down and the judge nodded.

"Defense?" The judge prompted, "Any opening statements?"

"Not at this time, your honor." The lawyer sitting with Jack replied easily, and my dad scoffed quietly under his breath.

"Alright." The judge replied, looking down at the large desk in front of him. It was quiet for a moment as he looked through a large packet of papers sitting in front of him.

"You're doing great, Leandra." Carlisle told me quietly, "Just hold on a little longer." I had a feeling, though, that this was all going to take a long longer than a little longer.

The judge flipped quietly through the papers around him, frowning as he did. Several tense minutes ticked by, and almost every second held two of my heartbeats.

"Well.." The judge spoke, looking toward Jack, "These are some pretty serious allegations for having no prior record, Mr. Wallace."

"Tell me about it." Jack replied, laughing a little, "I really shouldn't even be here, your honor. It's obvious she lied to try and get out of trouble-"

"Oh, shut up." To my surprise, my dad snapped beside me. Glaring Jack's direction, "There is a special place in hell for people like you, Jack." I've never heard his voice so angry before, and it scared me. I couldn't breathe for a second, looking over at him.

"Mr. Thomas." The judge sighed, shaking his head, "Please control your outbursts, or I'll have to ask you to leave. I'd rather just get through today without any theatrics, if you don't mind."

My dad shook his head as well, sighing heavily. I knew he was mad, but that had taken me off guard.

"Be patient, Chris." Carlisle told him, "I understand, but now isn't the time."

My dad took a breath, "I apologize, your honor."

The judge nodded, accepting his apology and getting back to the papers.

"Defense, do you have any evidence to present?" The judge asked, "Now is the time."

"No physical evidence or statements, your honor." Jack's lawyer replied, "I was never permitted to speak with the girl myself." My heart dropped. I was 'the girl' he was talking about, but he was right. I'd never talked to any lawyers. Was I supposed to have?

"I see." The judge muttered, "I'm assuming you're going to question her first?"

"Yes." Was his reply, "I don't see any reason why I can't do that now, considering how one sided this seems to be."

"I agree. Very well." I tensed hard as the judge looked straight at me, "Leandra. Would you mind coming up here, sweetheart?" I did mind. I minded very much.

Glancing over, Jack's lawyer was looking straight at me as well.

"Carlisle," I whispered again, looking up at him desperately, "I don't want to die." Carlisle hugged me tighter to him, and I whimpered, looking down, "I'm so scared."

"I know." He told me, "You're doing so well." I calmed enough to avoid crying for now, but I could still feel it. I could still feel it there.

"Miss Wallace." The judge called me again, and I looked to him once more, "Please." He gestured for me to stand up, but I couldn't move yet.

I looked at Carlisle again.

"Remember what I told you." He murmured, "The truth."

He nodded and I shakily stood. I stepped carefully around the others, and the table, standing in the aisle now. Carlisle went to stand also, but the judge spoke.

"Alone, if you don't mind, Dr. Cullen."

I paused, hesitating as I looked to the judge.

"Come on up here, sweetheart." He said, gesturing me forward.

"I don't want to go without someone with me." I told him, every word trembling along with me.

"I won't touch her." Jack said, his hands raising in front of him, "I never have." I trembled where I stood, listening to his voice, "Go on, baby. Go talk to the nice man. But make sure you tell the truth this time. Lying here is a crime, you know."

"Mr. Wallace, that's enough commentary." The judge corrected.

"Then maybe you should stop doing it." I spat, looking back at Jack. I had no idea where that came from. I hardly even recognized my own voice. Everything froze for a moment, my heart dropping painfully as my eyes met Jack's. It was only a few seconds since I'd said that, but it felt like a lot longer. Slowly his smile faded. Ever so slightly.

Nothing ever made him more mad than seeing my defiance, or hearing me talk back to him. Any time I'd had a hint of defiance, he'd beat it out of me. I could see in his eyes he wanted to right then. I could see it, and I could feel it. I felt the instinct to run again, but I stood still.

"Maybe you should do as you're told.. Leandra." Jack's voice was quiet when he finally spoke again, not a hint of a raised tone, and I knew for a fact that he was holding back ninety-eight percent of his temper. The anger hidden in his eyes rooted me. I couldn't move. Instinctively staying still, hoping he didn't see me. Remembering what running from him had gotten me, I stayed.

My lawyer sighed heavily, "Your honor, it's clear this child is traumatized-"

"It's clear she's making it up." Jack said, "Aren't you, Leandra?" His eyes bored into mine, "I'm not mad. I just want you to tell the truth. It's the right thing to do."

"Leandra." The judge called to me, but I couldn't look away from Jack, "Come."

With another sigh, my lawyer stood up behind me and gently nudged me forward.

"You'll be fine." He assured me, "Go ahead."

That small nudge finally got me moving. I bit my lip hard, staring down at my feet now as I willed them to move. My knees were trembling as I walked forward, heading for the little seat beside the judge. The little seat that he'd gestured to. I took the two steps up to the seat slowly, my breathing trembling along with the rest of me.

Sitting up front like this, I felt impossibly alone. This was by far the scariest thing I'd ever done. Scarier, even, than telling on Jack in the first place.

"Sweetie," The judge called my attention and I looked over at him, "I think you're old enough to know the difference between the truth and a lie, but just in case, can you tell me what that difference is?"

"Yeah." I answered shakily, "A lie is something made up. The truth means it really happened."

"Good girl." He smiled at me, "That's right. And you know that you're only allowed to tell the truth here, right?"

"I know." I replied quietly, but I couldn't say anything more. He smiled again, and nodded. I knew he had to ask me those things, and he was trying to be comforting, but I couldn't be comforted. Not here.

"Alright." The judge looked to Jack's lawyer, "Go ahead."

I watched him now as he sighed and started forward.

"Hello, Leandra." He said, "My name is Mr. Conroy, and it's so nice to finally meet you. Do you know what I do? Why I'm here?"

"You're here with Jack." I answered after a moment.

"You call him Jack?" He asked, and I nodded, so he nodded as well. "Well, yes, but I'm also here to find out the truth. Just the same as everyone else, so I'm just going to ask you a few questions, and that's it. Okay?" He seemed nice enough, but I didn't let that ease me.

"Okay.."

"Good."

He was quiet for a moment, taking a breath and looking over a piece of paper in his hand. It was so silent, a pin could be heard hitting the carpet. I nervously bit at my lips, keeping focused on Mr. Conroy, instead of everyone else. That seemed to help a little bit.

"This is quite the list." Mr. Conroy finally said, looking at me, "But we'll get to this in a second. Right now, can you tell me.. Before all of this happened, what were your thoughts about your biological father?" I wasn't sure why he wanted to know about that. I'd been bracing myself for questions about Jack.

"What do you mean?" I hesitantly asked, "Before all of what happened?"

"This." He gestured around him, "Just.. A typical day. Before you spoke with Dr. Cullen."

"Oh." I muttered, understanding now, "I.. I guess I was always mad at him."

"I see." He nodded, "Because he wasn't there?"

"Yeah." I replied, "Because he just left, and never came back." I felt a little bad talking about it like that now, but it was the truth.

"What about your mother?" He went on, "What were your thoughts about her?"

"I was mad at her too." I mumbled, "Because she always ignored me."

He nodded a little, "So, Mr. Wallace.. Jack was all you had. He was the only one raising you."

"Yeah." I left my answer at that.

"He was the only one working and taking care of you?"

I hesitated, "Yeah."

"It's okay." Mr. Conroy sensed my nervousness, "You're doing great." I felt a little better, taking a breath, but he went on. "What was your school life like? Any problems?"

"Not really." I mumbled, "I always tried to stay out of trouble, but some of the other kids picked on me a lot."

"How much is 'a lot'?"

"A lot." I repeated, "Like.. Every day."

"So you would say you were bullied?" He pressed a bit harder.

"I guess." I allowed, "But I don't really see it like that."

"How do you see it?"

"I guess I always felt different from them." I replied, "Like I never fit there. I think they just didn't like me because they knew it too."

"That must have been tough." He murmured.

"Yeah." I shrugged a little, "But it was the way it was. I couldn't change it. If I said anything, it just got worse."

He nodded again, taking a brief pause before going on.

"Leandra.." He said, "Can you tell me exactly what happened at the high school that day? The day you met Dr. Cullen?" He gestured to Carlisle, and I followed it. Looking to Carlisle as well. I took a moment to form my answer, finding the support I needed in the fact that he was sitting right there.

"Well.." I muttered, looking down at my hands, "We got there, and my teacher-"

"Mr. Daniels." Mr. Conroy nodded.

"Yeah." I answered, "Mr. Daniels made me a part of Rachel's group."

"Rachel is a classmate?" He asked, and I nodded.

"She's the one that picks on me the most." I explained quietly, "He made me a part of her group for the field trip, because we were fighting on the bus."

"What do you mean by fighting?"

"She was making fun of me." I admitted, "She hit me, so I hit her back, but I got into trouble for it."

"Can you tell me what you mean by 'hitting'?" He asked, "Was it a punch or a slap?" What difference did it make?

"Um.." I muttered, "Kinda both. I-I mean, she slapped me for something I said, so I punched her."

"I see." He nodded again, "Okay, I think I understand now. Please continue."

"Nothing really happened until the last class." I frowned a little.

"Now, I asked for exactly what happened." He corrected me, and I felt my nervousness grow a bit. I'd gotten it wrong. He smiled, "What happened in the first class that you and your group stopped at?"

"Nothing really." I repeated, "I mean, I talked to Alice most of it-"

"Alice Cullen?" He asked, and I nodded, "Dr. Cullen's daughter?"

"Yeah." I answered, "She was the first one to be nice to me all day."

"And you talked to her the whole class?" He asked. I just couldn't figure out what he was getting at. I certainly hadn't been expecting Alice's name to come up.

"Yeah."

"About anything in particular?"

"Mostly about school." I answered.

"What about your home life?" He asked, "Did you talk to her about that?"

"No." I shook my head, "I wouldn't talk about that."

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't want her to know." I replied honestly, and he nodded again.

"Okay." He said, "And uh.. Did you see Alice again?"

"Yeah." I said, "For a second at lunch."

"Did you see anyone else at lunch?"

"I talked to Edward a little bit."

"Edward Cullen?" He asked, and for the first time in this smooth line of questioning, I started to see his angle.

"Yeah." I answered after a few silent seconds. He hummed, interested.

"About what?"

"H-He was kinda mad at me." I mumbled, "Because I was.. Doing something I wasn't supposed to. He was going to tell my teacher, and I didn't want him to."

"I see." He said again, "He caught you breaking the rules?"

"Yeah."

"But he didn't tell your teacher, did he?"

"No." I replied, "Because I promised never to do it again."

"What else did you two talk about?"

"Mostly school." I answered again, "A little bit about home, but not that much."

"Can you recall what you said to him about your home life?"

I looked down in thought. That felt like years ago to me. That had been such a chaotic day.

"He asked me why I was so worried about my parents getting called." I finally said, "I just told him that.. Jack was strict. That he hated being called from the school."

"I see." He nodded, "That would be a pretty concerning thing to hear from a little girl."

"I guess so."

"Anything else?"

I fell quiet. I knew lying here was a bad idea, but was not telling the whole truth a bad thing too? I decided not to test it.

"He asked about the bruise on my face." I mumbled, swallowing nervously.

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him that I ran into a door." I replied, "I lied to him."

"Why?" He asked, "You had plenty of opportunity to tell him the truth, yet you chose not to?"

"Because I knew I'd get into trouble if I told him the truth." I replied, "I knew he would tell someone."

"Of course he would." He nodded, "But you told Dr. Cullen not two hours later that that bruise was caused by Jack. You told Dr. Cullen that Jack hit you." I sat in silence, "So which was it?"

I didn't know how to answer, biting my lip.

"Jack." I finally managed to murmur.

"Okay." Mr. Conroy nodded, "So let's continue. You made it through lunch, but the very next class, Edward Cullen was there too. Is that right?"

"Yes." I whimpered, more nervous now.

"There was a confrontation with a classmate. Rachel." He prompted.

"She made fun of me." I explained, "She talked about my mom."

"What did she say?"

"She said my mom hits me." I answered, "She said my mom didn't want me. So I had to hit her."

"Why?" He asked, "What made you hit her?"

"I was mad."

"Were you mad?" He asked, "Or were you embarrassed?"

"Both, I guess." I mumbled, quieter.

"And after the fight, you kept attacking her." Mr. Conroy went on, "It was over, but you kept at her." How the hell did he know so much?

"I was still mad."

"So instead of trying to calm down, you thought it was better to keep injuring her?"

"She kept saying stuff." I defended myself quietly, "I didn't want to."

"Okay." He nodded, "So what happened after Dr. Cullen got to the school?"

"Um.." I mumbled, and again, I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say.

"He looked you over, making sure you were okay?"

"Yeah." I replied, "But when Jack got there, he was really mad, so.. Carlisle took me into a room in the back."

"He separated you from Jack."

"Yeah." I said again, "Because I was scared."

"So.." He murmured, "It wasn't because he was concerned about a concussion, as he'd claimed?"

"No." I answered, "It was because I was scared."

"So he lied to Jack, your legal parent, about why he pulled you away." Mr. Conroy nodded, and I hesitated. It was clearly not a question. Only a note. "What exactly were you scared of?" He was quieter now.

"I was scared, because they called Jack." I mumbled, "And Jack was mad, and yelling at me, so I couldn't calm down."

"So Dr. Cullen took you into a back room, where it was quieter."

"Yeah." I nodded a little.

"And what happened there?"

"I calmed down." I answered, "It was easy to when I wasn't getting yelled at." Stupidly, I couldn't help glancing over at Jack. His gaze was smug, and for the life of me, I couldn't figure out why. It wasn't what I was expecting to see, but to everyone else, it would look like he was only listening.

My steeled nerves were rattled roughly, and my focus was scattered immediately.

"You two talked." Mr. Conroy spoke again, and I looked at him.

"Um.. Yeah." I whimpered, glancing at Jack only briefly once more. I took a breath, fidgeting, "Um.. He asked me what happened with Rachel, so I told him."

"What else?" He asked gently.

"Um.." I hesitated, "I asked him to lie to Jack. I wanted him to tell Jack that I was more hurt than I was."

"And why did you ask him to do that?"

"Because then Jack would leave me alone." I answered nervously.

"What did Dr. Cullen say then?"

"H-He asked if.. If Jack always yelled at me like that." I replied, "I said yes."

"So it was Dr. Cullen that started questioning you, outloud, about abuse?"

"I guess." I admitted, and Mr. Conroy nodded.

"And you told him yes." He prompted, "That Jack did yell at you before that day."

"Yes." I mumbled, "I said he yells at me all the time."

"What happened next?"

"He, um.." I whimpered now, unable to continue for a second. I realized that he was trying to blame Carlisle. Nervously, I looked to Carlisle again. He wasn't upset with me. He nodded a little, letting me know it was okay.

"Leandra." Mr. Conroy murmured when I continued to hesitate, "Please answer the question. What happened after that? What did Dr. Cullen ask you?"

"He.." I mumbled, "He asked me if.. Jack.. Ever did anything worse than yell at me."

"And what did you say?"

"I said no." I replied hesitantly, "A-At first, I said no, because-"

"But he kept asking you." He pointed out.

"Yes."

"How many times did he ask you that question?"

"I-I don't remember-"

"One?" He asked, "Two? How many?"

"I don't remember." I repeated, "A few, but I had to-"

"Did he say why he was asking you if your stepfather abused you?"

"He told me that he knew the bruise I had on my face was older-"

"The same bruise Edward had noticed earlier that day." Mr. Conroy pointed out. I nodded again. I wished he would quit interrupting me. It was getting harder to keep my thoughts straight. I didn't think he was so nice now. Now, I was nervous.

"What did he say to you next?"

"I don't remember."

"Yes you do." He nodded, "Tell me, truthfully, what he told you."

"Ease up on her." I jumped roughly at my dad's sudden shout from where he sat.

"Mr. Thomas." The judge, who'd been silent this whole time, replied, "Please be quiet. One more outburst, and I will ask you to leave." My dad hit his fist on the table, but otherwise fell quiet.

"Leandra." Mr. Conroy didn't miss a beat.

"He said that if Jack hits me, I need to tell him." I answered quickly.

"Interesting." He nodded, "And what did you say?"

"I-I said no." I mumbled, "But-"

"But he kept pressing you."

"No." I whimpered, nearly in tears now, "No, I-"

"So he was the one-"

"Shut up for a second." I gasped out, and thankfully, he did. I squeezed my eyes shut, took a breath, and just talked. "I kept telling him no, because I was scared of what would happen if I told him the truth. He kept asking me because I wasn't really believable-"

"The point is," Mr. Conroy cut me off yet again, "You told him no, and he kept pressing you until you finally said yes. But that wasn't true, was it?"

"I told him yes because it was the truth." I finally did start to cry, "Not because he wanted me to say it. I told him yes because I was tired of lying to everyone all day about what really happened. I told him yes because I was so sick of covering for Jack when all it did was make me hurt even more. Carlisle was the only person to ever wait for me to get brave enough to finally say yes, instead of keep lying because I was scared of what Jack would do to me when he found out I told."

He was quiet, watching me as I sobbed, trembling in my seat.

"I didn't lie." I cried, "Why would I lie?"

"Because you're unstable." Mr. Conroy replied easily, "Leandra, you told me there were never many issues at school. Am I correct?"

"Yes." I sobbed.

"Then explain to me why your teachers seem to believe otherwise?"

"What?" I frowned, confused, even through my tears.

"I spoke with three of your previous teachers." He pulled another piece of paper out from behind the top one, "All three of them gave me their thoughts on you. Including Mr. Daniels." He looked at it, reading it off, "Very quiet. Brooding. Disturbed. Explosive?"

"I don't even know what-"

"It means they've noticed something's off with you."

"Objection." Thankfully, my lawyer stood up, "Your honor, I wasn't aware of any of that-"

"I digress." Mr. Conroy shut him up, but he fell quiet for a second.

"Let me see those statements, Mr. Conroy." The judge murmured, and he stepped forward easily. Handing him the page before looking to me again. I looked down, watching my hands clasped nervously in my lap. I couldn't even look up anymore.

"Leandra." Mr. Conroy spoke easier now, not as harshly, "I'm not here today to dispute the fact that you were hurt. I saw that evidence. I saw what you were dealing with. I'm here to prove that Mr. Wallace wasn't the one that did those things to you. I'm here to prove that you were under so much pressure at the time of your confession, that you found the easiest person to place the blame on."

I didn't reply. I just sobbed, struggling to get a hold of myself.

"You'd just gotten through a fight." He went on, "You were stressed, and afraid Jack was going to be rightfully angry with you. When Dr. Cullen received an earlier text message from his son stating that he'd seen a bruise on your face, too many conclusions were drawn that day, and you were led head on into something you weren't prepared for. You were led into a little white lie that was taken way too far."

"Explain the DNA." My lawyer snapped from his seat.

"Inconclusive." Mr. Conroy turned to look at him, "On every sample. Check your notes again, Mr. Whitt, or did you not get the final results? Seems you're slacking."

"No." I sobbed, "I'm not a liar."

"You have problems with authority, Leandra." He replied, looking at me again, "It's been stated multiple times by many different people. You're angry at your biological father, you're embarrassed by your mother.. The only target you had was Jack. You thought that by placing the blame of your injuries on him, you wouldn't be punished for what you did to Rachel that day, and you'd get back at him for trying to scold you. You thought you'd get back at him for trying to be a parent."

When I didn't reply, he sighed heavily.

"No further questions, your honor." He murmured, turning around and returning to the table. The silence seemed to drag on forever. In the silence, I looked toward Carlisle again. My lawyer, Mr. Whitt, sat beside him, shaking his head. He wasn't happy at all, given the way his lips were pursed.

"Let's take a short break." The judge sighed, "Recess. Thirty minutes."

I looked over to see my dad the first one striding away.

"Leandra." Carlisle called to me when I had yet to move. I stood up, sobbing the whole way toward him. Before I could get to him, though, my arm was captured. Not painfully, but lightly. I spun to find Jack, and before I could freak out, he kneeled in front of me. Cupping my hand between both of his.

My heart reacted instantly, adrenaline numbing me as I backed up a step. My arm outstretched as he kept hold of my hand. Not more than two seconds had passed, but it felt like forever.

"I told you." Jack murmured firmly, even as I felt Carlisle suddenly behind me with his hands on my shoulders, and three clearly armed guards move slowly in behind Jack. That didn't phase him though as he went on, "I'm not mad at you, Leandra. It kills me to see you dragged through this. Just.. Please. Stop this."

I just sobbed, unable to do much else. His expression was sincere, but his eyes were proud.

"I can't." I finally gasped out, "I want to, but I can't. I can't let you keep hurting me."

"I would never hurt you like that." He stressed gently, staring into my eyes, "You know that. Why do you keep saying that?" He was scaring me. Behind his sincere words, he really was trying to give me a way out.

I would have been lying if I said I wasn't tempted to take it. Right then, I could take his offer, but with Carlisle's hands on my shoulders, I could think through the fear just enough to know that that was wrong.

"Because it's true." I cried, "You know it's true. You know what you did." He listened intently to every word I said, taking several seconds to process that, before he sighed.

"Is this really what you want?" He asked quietly, "Is this really how it's going to happen?"

Honestly, I didn't know how to answer that, so I just sobbed. He sighed again, gently releasing my hand with a very solemn nod. The crushed look on his face nearly made me question my own memories before Carlisle pulled me away. I was never more appreciative of his support than I was right then, letting him get me as far away from Jack as quickly as he could.

I was led out of the heavy set of doors and out into the echoing marble room. I looked back before they closed, and saw Jack laughing, talking with Mr. Conroy.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed, looking up at Carlisle, and he instantly crouched.

"No." He said, "It's okay, Leandra. You told the truth, and I'm proud of you."

I looked up the hall as my dad exited the bathroom, heading our way. He seemed more agitated than I even was as he quickly strode closer.

"If he walks-"

"Chris." Carlisle stood up again, "Now isn't the time either."

I jumped again as the doors were pushed open behind us. Turning sharply to look up at Mr. Whitt as he stepped out.

"This guy is thorough." He spoke directly to Carlisle, "I'll give him that, but I'm not finished yet. I get my turn next." I sniffled roughly, tensing a little as both Carlisle and Mr. Whitt looked down at me.

"Leandra," Mr. Whitt murmured, crouching slowly, "First of all, it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard so many things about you, and I want you to know how brave I think you are."

"I'm not brave." I cried, "I'm so scared."

"I know." He replied gently, "But being brave means doing what you know is right even though you're scared."

I took a breath, holding it briefly as I nodded.

"I'm going to be honest with you, sweetie." He went on, "I'm going to be asking you some pretty tough questions about Jack in there, and I know how hard it will be to answer, but our job is to convince the judge that Jack is the one that did all that to you."

"How?" I whimpered, "He already thinks I lied."

"Irrefutable proof."

"Huh?" I frowned.

"Be as descriptive as you can." He explained, "Give me facts that would leave no question that it was him."

"I don't know how to do that." I shook my head a little.

"Just follow my lead, okay?" He said, "I'll help you. Just answer truthfully, and it should be simple. We'll let the evidence speak for itself."

"B-But Jack-"

"You've done beautifully so far." He assured me, "Just ignore Jack. It's Mr. Conroy's job to take everyone's focus off of Jack, and that's all he did. It's my job to put their focus back on him, but I need your help to do that."

I sniffled quietly, looking down. I knew I wasn't done. I ached so bad to be done, but Mr. Whitt needed me to be honest.

"Okay." I finally whimpered, "But promise he won't get me?"

"I promise." He told me sincerely, "Leandra, you have my word. If all three of the guards don't stop him, I will. If he even tries anything."

"Okay." I mumbled again, taking another breath. He smiled a little and nodded.

I had just enough time to use the bathroom and drink about three cups of water before we were going back in there.

Once everyone else was in place, and I was back in my seat at the table on the right, Mr. Whitt stood up. He didn't miss a beat either. He didn't want to wait for me to be intimidated again.

"My first witness, your honor," He said, "Will be Charlie Swan. As the Chief of Police, he was there the day Mr. Wallace was arrested and he took Leandra's inital statement."

"Very well." The judge nodded, rested back in his chair.

I looked back, and watched as Charlie stood up. He smiled at me, actually comforting me a little as he headed toward the front.

Charlie wasn't up there very long. Mr. Whitt only asked him to recount the events that happened, but his part was the most embarrassing, because parts of the recording of the things I said to him were played. Charlie explained the parts that needed clarification, but he didn't seem fazed in the slightest.

Several times through that, I looked over at Jack, but he never looked at me. He leaned forward, his elbows on the table, and both his hands cupping his mouth in a very tense way. Just the recording of my voice was enough to piss him off, and I could see it.

I looked up at Carlisle beside me, just to see if he saw it too. He looked down at me as well, and I knew he saw it. It was only a small relief. At least I knew he was paying attention right along with me.

Carlisle was the next witness Mr. Whitt called. I hated the open seats next to me, but that only lasted a few seconds before my dad switched seats with me. I appreciated that.

Carlisle was asked about the medical side of everything, including my recovery so far. Mr. Whitt wanted to know more about the long term effects of being abused like I was, and whether or not it was possible for me to get as bad as I was in a short time. Apparently, it wasn't.

It had taken years for me to get this bad.

Carlisle was asked about my behaviors as well. How distant and withdrawn I was, my fear of the dark and being touched by anyone. How tense and fearful I was all the time, and especially my nightmares. That was normal under my circumstances, but the degree these behaviors presented themselves, it would take awhile to ingrain them this far.

Carlisle had been so calm. I admired him so much, even with how scared I was.

If that hadn't been enough, I was called as a witness last.

It was almost as hard to leave the safety of the table as it was the first time, but I went around the other side, along the curtained walls instead of moving for the aisle.

As soon as I was back in the seat, the questioning began.

"Hello, Leandra." Mr. Whitt smiled at me, but this time, it didn't ease me.

"Hi." I mumbled.

"I'm just going to make this as quick as possible, okay?" He asked, "I know how difficult this is for you to talk about."

I was so tired. It was hardly noon, and I felt like I'd been awake for several days. Adrenaline could only take me so far. I had a feeling he could see it.

"Do I really have to talk about it again?" I whimpered, unable to help it, and he smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry." He replied, "There are some details we're unclear on, and we'd like to get to the bottom of things."

I took a breath, sighing.

"First of all." He began, "Can you tell me about your relationship with Jack? How do you know him?" I thought everyone already knew this.

"He's my stepdad." I answered, "He adopted me when I was four."

"And as Mr. Conroy already pointed out, Jack is the only parent that has been taking care of you for so long."

"Yes."

"Tell me about that." He prompted, interested, "What are some of the best things about Jack?"

I paused, frowning a little in thought. I was really confused. The best things? Every trait I could think of that would be positive, was always used against me.

"You can't answer that, can you?" He asked after a lengthy silence.

I shook my head, "No."

"Not a single thing?" He asked, and I thought again, "Surely a loving father would have at least one good quality."

"I don't know any." I replied honestly, "He's strong, but that hurts me. He's smart, but that's why I'm here at all. Everyone believes him because he doesn't look mean to them, but I know."

"Is he patient?" He asked.

Again, I shook my head, "No." Jack was the opposite of patient.

"Tell me about discipline." He moved on, "What were some of his methods of punishing you when you misbehaved?"

"Depends." I mumbled after a moment, my voice nearly dying in my throat. I had no control over that.

"On?"

"What I did." I explained, "Some things were worse than others."

"We'll touch on that in a second." He assured me, "But for now.. Just list some things off. What would he do to punish you when you were bad?"

"Most of the time," I started nervously, "He would.. H-He'd beat me."

"He would spank you?"

"No." I replied, shaking my head, "He'd beat me. All over."

"Maybe he was playing."

"No." I said again, "He was always really mad when he did it."

"So he would beat you." He prompted, "With a belt? His hand?"

"Belt." I mumbled, "He said his hand would do too much damage. Sometimes he'd kick me, but I'd have to be really bad for that to happen. S-Sometimes he would push me. Into stuff, or pick me up and throw me, usually at the wall so I didn't break anything when I fell."

He nodded, opening a folder in his hand. He pulled out a page, a picture on it.

"Can you identify these marks, Leandra?" He asked, handing me the page. I lost my breath for a second as I looked it over. I felt nauseous just looking at it.

"That's me." I whimpered, looking back up, "My back. The bruises on my back. The darker ones were from the night before. The yellower and browner ones were older, but there's so many, it's hard to tell which is which."

"How did you get the newer ones?" He asked, turning to pace slowly.

"He was mad at me." I whimpered, "I hadn't cleaned up that day, so.. He was mad when he got home from work. When he was yelling at me for not doing it, he just kept getting more mad, so I ran away. I-I know I shouldn't have done it, but I couldn't help it." I had to pause, swallowing nervously a few times as I took another breath, "He found me in my room, pulled me out from under my bed, and started beating me."

"And the older ones?" He pressed gently.

"I don't remember what I did." I admitted shamefully, "But it's always been like that. I never find anywhere good enough to hide."

He nodded, handing me another photo. I didn't recognize this one at first, until I really looked at it.

"That's my bedroom floor." I explained, "A-All that blood's mine. I slept there, because I was too hurt to move."

"How often would this occur?"

"All the time." I mumbled, but I knew he needed specific answers, "Two, maybe three times a week, I think. Sometimes more. I guess it depended on his mood that day."

"I see." He nodded, "But that wasn't the only punishment he had, was it?"

"No." I answered tightly.

"What else would he do to punish you, Leandra?" He pressed further.

"Lots of things." I mumbled, keeping my eyes down this time, "He locked me in my room."

"For how long?"

"Days sometimes." I answered, "He didn't feed me for days."

"Which was why you were outside during lunch that day?" He asked, "The day of the field trip?"

"Yeah." I said, "I didn't have any lunch with me, so I went outside where Edward found me."

"Was this your kitchen?" He asked, handing me two more pictures. I immediately recognized the photos, and nodded.

"Yeah." I replied, "There was never any food anywhere."

"And this?" He handed me yet another.

"My closet." I answered, "Those are my clothes hanging up to dry because I'd just washed them in the tub."

"In the tub?"

"I wasn't allowed to use the washer." I explained, "Jack didn't want me to, so I didn't."

"What else did he do to punish you, Leandra?" He asked again, gently taking the stack of pictures from me. I fell quiet, unable to answer right away. That question made me nervous.

"I can't ask you that again, Leandra." Mr. Whitt pressed, glancing back at Mr. Conroy.

"I-I can't talk about that." I whimpered breathlessly.

"Why not?" He asked carefully.

"Because I don't even get it." I explained, "I'm not allowed to ask about it."

"I think you're as confused as a child should be, Leandra." He murmured, and that made me feel a little better. He spoke again, "What is it you're not allowed to ask about?"

"H-He.." This time, my voice did die in my throat. I couldn't continue that. I swallowed again, and my throat suddenly felt like sandpaper. I looked down, the few free strands of hair falling across my over-heated cheeks.

"Leandra?" Mr. Whitt pressed gently. As badly as I wanted to tell him that there wasn't anything else, just to avoid answering, I knew I couldn't. I was stuck. I couldn't talk about it, yet I couldn't lie. I also knew the longer I sat there, the more I was freaking myself out.

In a desperate move, I looked toward Carlisle. I knew he couldn't answer for me, but I didn't know what to do. My dad beside him looked more tense than I was, but I wasn't exactly looking to him for encouragement. Even without saying it, he seemed to understand.

"It's okay." Carlisle assured me, but that didn't make it any easier. I closed my eyes, looking back down shamefully. I couldn't understand it. Nobody believed me when I said I couldn't do it.

"Leandra?" This time, the judge prompted me to answer it. I finally couldn't hold it back anymore, and I started to sobbed. Without even meaning to, I stood up.

"Can I be done now?" I cried desperately.

"We're not done yet, Leandra." Mr. Whitt reminded me, and that just made it worse. "Please, sit back down."

I debated with myself. I wasn't sure what could happen if I didn't do what he said, but I'd gone just about as far as I could go, and it was tearing me up.

I couldn't actually say the words. When I stood in silence for a minute straight, Mr. Whitt spoke again, but it wasn't at me.

"Your honor," He said, and I glanced up, "If you look at the evidence, the last page holds the results and findings of a rape examination. According to the nurse that performed the examination, there is definite evidence that she had been assaulted. Very recently. There was also evidence supporting her statement that it's been ongoing for years."

It took me a minute to realize that Mr. Whitt had just saved me from having to actually say it. He had no idea how much that actually helped me. It gave me the little bit of comfort I needed to just sit back down. They were showing mercy.

I didn't look up as I heard the judge flipping through pages, but just remembering that exam, I felt like throwing up. My face felt too hot, my eyes burned with quietly shedding tears.

"Who did that to you, Leandra?" Mr. Whitt asked quietly, "Can you tell me the name of the man that hurt you that way?"

"Jack." I finally whimpered, "H-He said.. He said that he only did it because he could, and because.. Because it h-hurt me more than beating me did."

"And did it?"

"Yes." I whispered, "I hated that more than I hated him beating me. It didn't really hurt as much, but it hurt in a different way."

"I understand." He assured me, "And how often did that happen?"

"Almost every night." I sniffled, clenching my hands together, "B-But it had been a few nights before that day."

"And you'd showered since it happened last?"

"Yeah." I replied, "A few times."

"I shouldn't need to say why that detail is important." Mr. Whitt murmured, looking back at Mr. Conroy again.

"Can I be done now?" I asked again quietly, taking Mr. Whitt's attention once more.

"I just need to know one more thing." He said, and I sat quiet. Watching him, waiting for his next question. He took a breath, "Leandra, I need you to tell me exactly why you're so afraid to be here today."

I sat in silence, trying to figure out exactly how to word it. Nervously, I looked at Jack again. His eyes were on me, just like they'd been through most of the day, but this time, he'd dropped a lot of the mask he wore.

He was mad. His dark blue eyes were right on me, his hands clenched together. His jaw set in a way that had always sent me running.

I looked to Carlisle instead, and his expression was so calm. Did he even see Jack? There's no way he'd be so calm if he could see Jack.

"Leandra?" Mr. Whitt prompted, and I jumped a little, looking to him again.

I pulled a sharp breath in, before I sobbed, "I don't wanna die."

"Do you believe you're in danger?" He asked.

"Yes." I cried, unable to keep the tears from my cheeks.

"Why?"

"Because." I answered, "Jack.. He told me that he'd kill me if I ever told anyone, and I told. I told Carlisle, and I told Charlie, and I told everyone, and now I'm telling you, and he's so mad.." I had to stop for a trembling breath, as my rambling stole it.

Mr. Whitt nodded a little, silently telling me to continue.

"I only told Carlisle because he said he could make it stop." I went on, "He said he could make Jack stop hurting me. He said I wouldn't have to be afraid anymore, but I am. I'm so scared all the time. I'm more scared now than I was before, because even though I'm here, he still might get to go home. I don't want that."

It was silent for a time, before Mr. Whitt sighed.

"No further questions." He murmured, looking down.

"Thank you, Leandra." The judge spoke quietly, "You may return to your seat now." I immediately stood up, and I made it halfway back there before Jack suddenly stood up. I stopped mid-step, cowering slightly as I looked at him sharply.

"Tell the truth." He barked at me, and I froze. He ignored the way both Carlisle and my dad were on their feet as well.

"I am." I cried in response, "I'm finally telling someone. I might be scared, but you're scared too."

"Of course he's scared." Mr. Conroy replied sharply, "Cases like this are extremely unfair. Stick a crying little girl up there, and everyone in the world is going to believe her without question."

"You stop talking to her." My dad started for the aisle before Carlisle stopped him, "You're blaming her for having emotions-"

"Emotions that are completely fabricated." Mr. Conroy replied.

"Fabricated, my ass." He snapped, "How can you keep defending that piece of crap? You've seen the evidence."

"I'm not denying that the evidence was horrible."

"What even makes you think twice?" My dad asked incredulously, "That bastard put his hands on my daughter. He ruined her life for fun. Do you even know what she lives with every day?"

"Mr. Thomas," The judge finally sighed heavily, "That's quite enough."

"He's damn lucky he's still breathing." He replied sharply, actually ignoring the judge's warning, "She's nine years old, and she's far braver than both of you two combined. If he walks free, I will not stop until he gets what he's owed."

"Is that a threat?" Mr. Conroy demanded, but my dad didn't feel like backing down. He attempted to shove passed Carlisle, but thankfully, was unsuccessful.

My attention was taken by two of the closest guards moving away from where they stood, headed in my dad's direction. I hardly noticed that those watching me previously were now distracted by my dad as he argued loudly with Mr. Conroy.

I had no idea, but Jack sure did.

His eyes darkened ever so slightly as my eyes met his again. He'd finally lost it. He had his chance.

Suddenly, Jack bolted forward, and rushed in my direction. He was leaping over the table before the guards could even turn fully around. Since I was so close, he didn't have to reach very far. I attempted to run, spinning, but his fist balled in my hair, yanking me backwards. Stopping my flee.

There were a few surprised shouts, but I wasn't exactly focusing on that.

I sobbed out loudly, forced to drop to my knees by his weight, and the ripping pain of his solid fist in my hair made me lock up. I felt his other hand glue itself to the back of my neck, and my heart stopped for a second.

Before he even got a good hold of me, his wrist was grabbed by someone so suddenly there, it startled me. I heard and felt the hand grip Jack's wrist, and I was released.

Everyone froze again around me, watching as I threw myself forward, away from Jack and to the floor. I crawled away, flipping over and watching as Jack fell to his knees, his pain-filled and angry eyes looking up at Carlisle standing in front of him. I didn't hear what Carlisle told him, but the anger in Jack's eyes intensified, and I instinctively scooted back.

The guards moved forward then, and my dad came quickly to my side. I was helped to my feet, whimpering quietly. Once they had Jack, one arm in each of their hands, Carlisle stepped back. Letting them do their job, despite his own tension.

Only seconds had passed, maybe half a minute.

I stood there, looking at Jack from my dads arms, my breath coming in panicked gasps. I needed to know where he was. I had to keep track of him. Jack struggled against the guards, almost shaking them off as they dragged him toward another door.

"Listen, you little bitch.." Jack hissed in my direction, and I did listen, "You know as soon as I see you again, you're fucking _dead_!" His last word was snarled so harshly, I flinched backwards, stumbling out of my dad's arms, and landing on my butt again with a whimper, "You have nowhere to hide, bitch! I'll slit your fucking throat for what you did to me! You'll never be safe, you hear me?!"

I hardly dared to breathe, meeting his furious eyes once more. He shook one guard off of him and almost pulled free of the second with a loud, anger-filled growl. I watched as he threw himself away from the second, and toward me. I turned with a panicked cry and bolted back up the aisle as fast as I could, stumbling over my own feet. I listened to the commotion behind me. Tripping once in my fear.

"Leandra! You stupid little bitch! You just got yourself killed!" Jack snarled after me, "You know that, right?! Run! It's no use! You'll never be safe! Do you hear me?"

I did hear him. I heard every word.

I slammed through the doors and tripped once more, landing roughly on the marble floor. I instantly curled in on myself, shielding my head with my arms, shaking so violently, filled with so much fear, I could hardly believe it. It took me a moment before I could pull in a breath, but when I did, I cried. Crying was a massive understatement. I began to sob hysterically, my fearfully desperate cries echoing through the hall, off of the high ceiling.

Before I was there for ten seconds, I was lifted and held tightly in Carlisle's arms. I held onto him even tighter and shook harder than I ever had before. I buried my face in his jacket, just sobbing.

I struggled to hold even tighter, to feel safe again, but I knew that wouldn't happen for a long, long time. I trembled more violently than before, shaking with the effort with which I clung to him and the overwhelming fear. When I wasn't sobbing, I was whimpering loudly, still trying to get closer.

"What was that?!" My dad's angry voice shouted, slamming through the doors after Carlisle, "Is he _allowed_ to act that way? Jesus!" I cried harder at his shout. I hated it so much.

"That, Chris," Carlisle answered, holding me tighter in his arms, "Is just one of the reasons why she is the way she is."

Jack's words still echoed in my mind, I still saw his angry glare behind my tightly closed eyes. Carlisle continued to hold me securely, and sat on the bench outside the door. My bawling cries hadn't slowed down yet. I had to gasp for air in between each sob, and I felt myself slowly suffocating on my cries.

Jack's words stung me physically, as if each word he yelled at me had been a knife, piercing my body. I sobbed and shook intensely with the pain and the knowledge that he was right. There was nowhere to run.

It took about ten minutes to calm down enough to breathe, my head spinning with the lack of oxygen.

Then the sobs started up again, double what they were before. I buried my face into his jacket to keep most of the sound in the cloth, the pain running rampant through my body with each violent tremble, each breathless sob.

"Breathe, Leandra.." Carlisle murmured to me, "Just breathe.."

He wasn't telling me to keep quiet, he wasn't telling me to calm down. All he wanted from me at that moment was to just breathe. Just to take a breath. Trying to comply, it took a while this time for me to take a decent breath, choking on my tears.

It did cross my mind that I was allowing myself to be held, but that realization was quickly lost again in my emotion. It didn't matter. All that mattered was my arms around his neck, and the fact that he didn't even seem bothered by it.

I cried harder than I had in a long time. I opened my eyes for the first time in fifteen minutes, looking into my dad's concerned eyes. Tears still fell uninterrupted down my cheeks. I closed my eyes tightly again, not wanting to see how bad I was.

I didn't want to know how much trouble I was in for running out. For running away.

"I'm sorry." I bawled when I remembered how to speak.

"For what?" My dad asked before Carlisle could, shocked, "Baby, you did nothing wrong."

"I ran away." The guilt shook my voice just as much as the sobs did.

"It's perfectly understandable." Carlisle replied, "You did nothing wrong."

"Jack hates it when I run away." I pointed out, fighting a breath in.

Since I'd calmed down enough to breathe, my dad stood up.

"One positive point is that it worked." He said, "The judge ruled in our favor because of how he behaved, and what he yelled to you. His mind was made up, just like that. He's probably going away for a very long time."

My breathing had yet to slow down, but at least I was breathing at all, which seemed almost impossible just a few minutes ago. My heart still pounded, and just as it began to slow, the door opened beside us. I flinched, holding my breath and squeezing my eyes shut, positive this time I was going to die.

"I had definitely not expected that." Charlie's voice had me let out my held breath in a quiet sob. "I would think about relocating. They're moving him in a few minutes."

Carlisle sighed, standing. Still holding me securely.

"Chris, would you mind taking Leandra outside?" Carlisle asked, "I think some air will help her, and I'd like a quick word with Charlie."

I didn't want to let go, but after many reassurances, I gave in. I let my dad take me from Carlisle, and hold me securely in his own arms. Carlisle stepped further off to the side, speaking intently with Charlie. They stood near the stairs now, several feet away.

My dad started toward the hall, and with me hanging onto the front of him like a monkey, he didn't even seem to mind my weight.

The squeak of a door opening behind us, back the way we'd come, had me jump a little.

I tried not to think anything of it, but another commotion back up the hall had my dad turn and look in that direction, turning me toward it for the split second it took for it to happen. I turned to look, facing that direction, and I saw it wasn't that far away. Maybe ten feet.

Two seconds hadn't even passed since the commotion had gained our attention. I didn't even have enough time to realize just what I was looking at.

I looked up, meeting Jack's eyes in time for the loud gunshot to make me flinch and my ears hurt. I instantly felt the impact of something hitting my right upper chest. A couple of inches down my chest from my shoulder.

A rush of breath left me in a cough that echoed as well. I looked down immediately toward where I felt the impact, watching the crimson very quickly crawl down the front of my dress. It was surreal, and the contrast between the crimson and the light blue of the material of my dress was striking. It happened fast, but it felt like it was happening in slow motion.

I couldn't pay attention to anything else, the shouting up the hall fading away as I stared, watching the blood. It took a second before it registered to me.

That was _my_ blood.

My dad lowered me, falling heavily to his knees, and he laid me on my back. Onto the carpet. The look in his eyes as I finally looked up at him would probably always stick with me. It burned itself into my mind.

Carlisle was suddenly there. Coming to a running stop and he kneeled beside me. At the same time, I managed to cough a sob. I didn't feel any pain yet, but I could smell and feel all the blood leaving me, and I was so scared, I couldn't breathe.

I was confused. My mind was blank, like it refused to work anymore.

I barely even noticed how hard I shook from head to toe.

 **A/N: Cliffhanger. I do apologize.  
And I tried my best to get the trial part as accurate as I could. If I got some things wrong, forgive me.  
THANK YOU! SO MUCH to my amazing reviewer of last chapter!**  
 **Chapter Twelve won't be taking very long. Hopefully. I know how bad cliffhangers suck. (;**  
 **Until Twelve, my friends!**


	12. Chapter 12

**ImPORTANT NOTE: A bit more mentions of blood in this chapter, but I promise this is the last lol**

 **Chapter Twelve**

I couldn't hear anything Carlisle was shouting to someone else up the hall, the loud ringing in my ears preventing that. I was relieved to see him, though, even if I couldn't express it, but the fact was, I still couldn't breathe.

He met my eyes, pain in his as he quickly took in the situation.

I tried to speak, but I couldn't. It was the lack of breath that muted me, and even trying was impossible.

My eyes were now and then blurry with involuntary tears. Watching as he removed his jacket, I blinked a little as he tore it apart. Pressing one piece over the pouring wound on my chest, and the other over a spot on back. I had two wounds, which surprised me. I'd only felt the one, but I definitely felt both now.

Carlisle was trying to talk to me now, but I still couldn't really hear him. I tried hard to pay attention, but I really couldn't. I couldn't hear him, struggling for a breath I couldn't get.

The pressure over the heavily bleeding wounds was what caused them to start to hurt, but I couldn't tell him it hurt. I managed a small breath, but it felt strained and painful, like someone very heavy was sitting on me, but I knew that wasn't Carlisle's fault. It felt different.

Each time I tried, it hurt so bad. I needed each desperate, shallow breath I took, so I wasn't about to waste it by talking.

Tears left my eyes, as I still didn't know what was going on. I was confused and my head spun. My dad was still there, crying as well, taking Carlisle's place when he was instructed to do so. Adding pressure as he had done.

Carlisle stood and ran off, which bothered me, but I saw as my dad kneeled closer, that he was bleeding as well. I could just hardly see it through the black of his shirt, but I knew it was there. He didn't seem to be paying any attention to it, though. It wasn't as bad as mine. That I could tell, anyway.

"No, no, no." My dad's voice was what I heard when I could finally process sound. His voice shook so hard, I was surprised it made any sound at all. He was barely hanging on himself. His fear scared me.

"Stay awake, Leandra." My dad told me, adding more pressure over the two wounds, which I barely heard now over the rushing in my ears. The ringing had died down, and now I heard each breath I tried to take. "Please keep looking at me, baby." I still trembled, but it wasn't because I was scared, which I definitely was. I was cold.

I knew I was bleeding, badly, and I knew Jack had caused it. I had known this was coming, and suddenly it hit me. I was going to die right there. Tears left my eyes faster, and the fact that I could hardly breathe scared me more. I was shaking all over, hardly believing where I was.

After all the thoughts I'd had about dying, I didn't know what it was like. Now I knew, and it scared me so unbelievably bad, but there was literally nothing I could do. I didn't want to die. I wanted to live, but as I laid there trembling, my chances of doing that slipped away. I actually felt it.

"I'm scared." I managed to whisper, having to gasp to replace the breath it took for those two words. The sound of my voice was so strained. It was choked and breathless, and it seemed to make him more sad.

"I know." He told me, "I know, but it's going to be okay. I promise. Just keep looking at me. Don't try to talk."

My sob was thick, choking and breaking with lack of breath and fear. That seemed to hit him harder. He held my gaze despite his own tears picking up, sobbing quietly. A handful more sobs escaped me as well, but that stopped quickly when the pain made my head swim.

"Shh, baby." He whispered, "I'm right here. You're going to be fine, okay? You'll be okay." I didn't believe him.

The pressure over the wounds lessened just a bit as he adjusted his hold, and a flood of warmth managed to slip out around the jacket pieces. I felt the temperature difference.

That's why I was so cold, I thought to myself. I was still bleeding. Slower, but I was still bleeding. It wasn't stopping. It wouldn't stop no matter how much pressure he put over them. All the jacket was doing was absorbing the blood. Soon, it even stopped doing that. I glanced down, only to see both his hands coated in my blood. Just from one small movement.

Someone came over, offering him some gauze but all he did was shake his head. He couldn't exactly move his hands to take it, but he also wasn't focused much on them. He'd refused, but Charlie showed up next.

"They're on their way." He said, taking over holding the fabric to me. I closed my eyes, just for a second. The spinning was starting to make me sick. Each shallow breath I struggled for was audible, seeming to want to get stuck in my throat.

I must have had my eyes closed for longer than I thought, because when I opened my eyes next, Carlisle was back and Charlie was gone. When did Carlisle get back? I blinked tiredly up at him, wondering what he was doing. In his left hand, a pocket knife. In his right, a lighter. Holding the blade over the flame carefully.

"What are you doing?" My dad asked. I was thankful he had asked, because I was wondering the same thing.

"I have to stop her bleeding." Carlisle replied, "At very least slow it down until we can get her to a hospital. Move her dress." As soon as the pressure over my chest had moved, more blood piled out. "Quickly. And keep pressure over the second wound." Carlisle's voice was a strained calm, forced.

"Oh god." My dad whispered as he shakily tore the blood-soaked fabric away. Taking in the sight. The tremble in his voice made me try to sob. Carlisle kneeled closer, leaning down. I couldn't make myself look, choosing only to watch Carlisle.

"Wait." My dad spoke. "B-But what about-"

"We won't know the extent of the damage until we get her out of here." Carlisle already seemed to know what he was going to ask. "They're taking too long. If I don't do this, she's not going to make it."

My dad shut up then. Nodding as he watched Carlisle as well.

"This is going to hurt, Leandra, but I promise it's only to help you." Carlisle told me, but I couldn't form a reply. Lightly at first, he pressed the scalding knife to the wound. I did feel the burning, and it did sting, but I could only whimper. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He pressed the scalding metal to me over and over, around the wound. Slowing the blood coming from me, but the sound of it was what bugged me most.

"You're going to be just fine." Carlisle told me, and I hung onto that..

I was carefully rolled to my side, and the fabric over my back was torn away as well. I watched the wall, struggling for breath. I hated the sound of my dad's sobs. They told me I was much worse off than he let on.

A few times, Carlisle had to stop to reheat the blade, but it was done fast enough that my dad seemed to calm down a little. It surprised me when that wound was done so quickly, as I hardly felt it aside from a few stings, but laying like this was making it very hard to stay awake.

"Stay awake, Leandra." Carlisle told me this time as I was rolled back onto my back. A hand was smoothing my hair, comforting me. I hadn't even noticed I was starting to fall asleep. His eyes holding my gaze, however dizzy it was, helped me calm just enough to slow my breaths a bit and actually want to try to stay awake.

"Just breathe." Carlisle told me firmly. How different this was than the last time he told me that. Just minutes ago. This time, my life truly depended on it.

I hardly noticed how I laid in the puddle of my blood until I was gathered in a stiff blanket, and Carlisle lifted me carefully up into his arms. I looked down at the once tan carpet, seeing it all. Seeing the large patch of crimson where I'd been laying, still dark, still wet. I had no idea that I'd had that much blood in me.

"I can take her." My dad offered, but even I saw how badly he was shaking.

"You're hurt as well, Chris." Carlisle told him, "Let me." After a moment, he agreed, stepping closer to my side.

"Sorry." I gasped in a whisper, looking up at Carlisle. His eyes were the opposite of his voice. Deeply afraid, but at the same time, holding a sadness I'd never seen before.

"For what, baby?" My dad asked, clearing a few strands of hair from my face gently with his hand.

I couldn't answer him. I couldn't speak anymore. It took too much out of me. I trembled roughly, wishing I could warm up. Each tremble hurt the new wounds. This was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. It hurt, more of an ache, but the pain was so intense, it wanted to turn my stomach, and it was only getting worse.

"No." My dad said anyway, shaking his head. His tears started faster, "No, honey. Don't be sorry."

I hadn't even noticed when my eyes closed, but suddenly, my cheek was being patted, and my name was called. I opened my eyes, my head spinning. I was still rested limply in Carlisle's arms, dizzy and confused.

"Stay awake for me, Leandra. Please." My dad requested, his green eyes pleading and filled with tears. He looked around. "Where the hell are they-"

"They're pulling in." Charlie's shouted voice up the hall would have startled me, but I couldn't react to it. "Outside."

"Go." My dad said, "I'll follow you."

Carlisle instantly got moving, heading faster up the hall toward the exit, and the movement made my stomach turn even more. I closed my eyes tightly against the feeling of it, struggling to stay awake like I was told to. I felt the cool, misty air outside and shivered even harder.

I must have failed in my quest to stay awake, because all at once, the pain went away. The bright daylight behind my eyelids faded.

It's hard to describe the feeling. How disorienting it is to start waking up after being fully unconscious, and I had no words for it. Not just waking up, but waking up slowly. It was like being half awake, and half asleep. Still being a little numb from sleep, but able to partly pay attention to what was going on around me.

"Leandra." My cheek was being patted again, and despite how worried the voice was, I almost couldn't make myself respond to it. "Come on."

I heard him. I heard the voice telling me to wake up, but I also didn't hear him. It was odd. It felt like a dream to me. It didn't stop there, though.

I kept waking up. Over and over, like I never got passed the final stages of waking up, until I finally did.

Briefly, I managed to open my eyes. I couldn't understand where I was, but with how tired I was, I also couldn't leave them open for long. There was someone beside me, and Carlisle seated beside him. I had no idea where I was, but wherever we were, we were moving. The swaying I felt nearly sent me back to sleep, but something over my face bugged me. It was a mask.

"Leandra." The guy beside me noticed me closing my eyes again, "Stay awake." My head was spinning painfully, and having my eyes open for any amount of time hurt so much. "Stay awake for me."

I remembered being a little annoyed. I didn't even know this guy, and he wanted me to stay awake for him? Didn't he know how much this hurt?

I looked to Carlisle, and his eyes hadn't lost a bit of their fear, but somehow, mixed into the fear in his eyes was a calm that I couldn't help holding onto. He was scared, but forced himself to stay calm. Something my dad had been unable to do.

"I'm scared." I finally managed to say. My voice was quiet, hardly making any sound, and I doubted the stranger beside me heard me through the annoying mask covering my mouth and nose, but Carlisle did. He leaned forward, taking my left hand in his as his other hand reached up and smoothed my hair back. I gasped weakly though the emotion.

His gaze held mine, and I trembled harder, "I don't wanna die." Those words hurt to speak, but I had to. I had to tell him what I was thinking. I had to tell him, so he knew. The movement was still making me nauseous, though.

"You're going to be fine." Carlisle told me, and the confidence in his voice told me not to worry. I tried not to, but I was worried.

"Don't leave me." I gasped almost silently, choking a little on a particularly painful breath, "Please." I blinked several tears from my eyes, struggling to see him clearly. I didn't have the breath to sob, but there was no lack of tears.

"Never." He murmured, trying to comfort me with his eyes, "Never. I'm right here. Stay awake, Leandra. Please."

I didn't even remember falling asleep this time. All I knew, was suddenly, there was another hand over me. Pressing thick gauze to my chest and holding it there.

"Her heart-rate is still too low." The guy beside me muttered, gaining Carlisle's attention as well as mine. "I can't give her anything for the pain while it's so low. You slowed the blood loss, but it hasn't stopped. We have to get there soon, or she's not going to make it."

"There has to be more you can do for her." Carlisle insisted.

"Not until we get there." He replied, shaking his head, "You know as well as I do that the most I can do is give her something for the pain, try to make her more comfortable until the supplies needed are on hand, and hope it doesn't turn out to be the opposite of helpful." He paused, "But really, it can go either way at this point. It's your call, Dr. Cullen."

I wasn't awake to hear his response. I tried to stay awake, if only to listen, but I quickly lost that fight. My eyes closed, and as soon as they did, my attempts to stay awake faded as well. I had no control over it.

It felt like I'd slept for years, when I started to pay attention again, but it was very brief.

There was noise. It was loud, and I heard voices talking all around me, but I couldn't understand the words this time. I knew by their tone that they were very upset. I coughed a little around something in my throat, but that sent so much pain exploding through me, I must have fallen back to sleep. Thankfully.

Again, it felt like years when I started to wake up again, this time without anything in my throat.

I only felt that I was freezing cold. So cold. I smelled blood, and a lot of it so I knew I must have still been covered in it. Among a quiet, rhythmic beeping sound, I heard whispering. Very quiet. Someone was with me. I could only understand my name, and only heard one voice, so I knew they were talking to me, but I didn't understand any of the other words that were being said.

The voice sounded so upset. His voice was filled with so much pain, it made me want to cry, but I couldn't. I was partially conscious, but the rest of me didn't get that message. It was just enough to hear, but not understand. After a bit, I started to feel the hand smoothing my hair back, but the comfort it gave me put me right back to sleep.

The third time I started to wake up, it was a little harder, but I could understand what was being said now.

"They were moving him." I recognized that voice, but I couldn't remember from where. It was the same one that had been with me before. It sounded far away. Foggy, almost like I was in another room. Where was I? I struggled to remember, and it was coming to me, but achingly slowly. The steady beeping by my head was beginning to annoy me. Scattering my thoughts every time I heard it.

"He overwhelmed the two armed guards escorting him." That voice again. "They hadn't expected us to still be there, and they didn't expect that amount of fight from him. He knew just what to do, unfortunately, and had his clear shot, so he took it." It was quiet for a moment, and I wondered if I'd fallen back to sleep, until the voice spoke again. "No, Gina. Stay there." Gina? My mom? "She's stable now and just resting. I understand how upsetting-" He cut off, pausing. "I'll call you if there is any change."

His parting words were quiet. He must have turned away, but when another voice spoke directly beside me, it almost startled me, and I knew he was off the phone now.

"How is Chris?" Another voice I recognized, but couldn't recall from where. It was soft. Feminine.

"Agitated." A response, "He insists he's fine, yet he was the one that stopped the bullet. Luckily, it didn't hit anything vital. He was very lucky."

I must have fallen back to sleep, because I didn't hear a response.

When I thought to listen again, nobody was talking, but I felt my left hand held in someone else's. By the temperature, I knew it wasn't my dad. A thumb ran comforting circles over my fingers and the back of my hand. It wanted to put me back to sleep, but this time, I fought it. The heavy fog of sleep was so hard to fight out from under, but I knew I had to try.

It suddenly hit me. I was able to breathe again. I could take a breath without fighting for it. I was able to breathe normally without the pain I felt before. Then I remembered why that was such a surprise.

Things started to come back to me. Little bits, just glimpses of what happened. Key points only, but not the whole thing. When I felt myself starting to fall back to sleep, I twitched a little to wake myself up, taking a deep breath and whimpering at the small pain the motion had caused. Just a small ache, so I knew I must have been heavily medicated.

I slowly blinked my eyes open, the bright light of the room making them burn and hurting my head. At first, the dizziness was overwhelming, and I couldn't focus on anything straight on. Slowly, that faded too, and I was able to look around.

I wasn't really surprised to see that I was laying in a rather large room. Both of the large windows in the room were bright, daylight pouring into the room, but I couldn't tell by the light what time of day it was.

It should have been obvious, but it took me a little while to figure out that I was in a hospital. That only confused me more.

I looked over, and up at Carlisle standing a few feet away, and Esme beside the bed. Esme was the one holding my hand. Their eyes intently on me. I had to blink a few more times to see them clearer. I was so disoriented, and it was so hard to shake that off.

"Leandra." Esme spoke first, soft and quietly, leaning closer, "Hi, sweetheart." Her smile was beaming. Like just looking into her eyes was the greatest gift I could have given her. I couldn't respond, trying to shake off the tiredness.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked, stepping closer as well, "Are you in any pain?" I thought about it. My head still ached horribly, so I nodded. It took me a second to remember how to talk.

"M..My head." I murmured quietly. My mouth and throat were painfully dry as well, but I knew that would fix itself.

"That should ease in a moment." He assured me, "Anywhere else?" I shook my head slowly, the other ache having faded, and he nodded. "Do you remember what happened?" I paused, taking a deep breath. It hurt a little to do so, more toward my right shoulder, but I was able to.

"A little." I admitted quietly, "But not a lot. Not everything."

"That's normal." He said, "It'll take a moment. Take your time."

I fell quiet for a second, closing my eyes. I forced them open again when I started to fall asleep. I looked around again, this time taking in where I was. I was laying in a bed. Laying on my back, but slightly propped up. The thin blanket over me smooth, raised only by the outline of me underneath it.

I moved my feet a little, and it felt really good to do so. Like they'd been in one spot for awhile.

"Why am I so tired?" I mumbled, and they both glanced to each other.

Esme spoke first, "Honey, I know you said you don't like any medication that makes you sleep, but it was very needed in this case."

"Oh." Was my simple reply. I did hate it, but I wasn't upset about it.

"I'm so happy to see you awake, honey." Esme told me, smoothing my hair back. I was still very disoriented. My stomach still felt a little queasy, but not enough to worry about throwing up. I was shaky, and a little cold, but I'd warmed up a lot compared to before I fell asleep.

"Would you like some water?" She asked. That got my attention.

"Please?"

I watched her pour some water from a pitcher into a cup, and stood, moving from her seat and gently sitting on the side of the bed with it.

I attempted to move my right arm, to take it from her, but the pain that suddenly reappeared stopped that movement immediately.

I winced, looking down at myself.

"Ow." I only then noticed the sling my arm was in. "Okay. Now it hurts."

"Try not to move that arm, sweetie." Esme murmured, "Your shoulder is going to be healing for awhile."

It was so weird to see my arm in something like that, and having no memory of it being put there. As a test, I moved my fingers a little, and there was an ache but nothing like moving my arm would have caused.

Shaking that off for right then, I moved to reach with my left hand this time, but I noticed a slight tugging. It stung a little, and I looked down at it. A tube was taped to the back of my hand, and it was such a weird sight, I couldn't figure out what it was doing there.

Dammit.

"It's only fluids." Esme explained, probably noticing my sluggish confusion, "You've been asleep for a little while."

I didn't reply, only continuing to carefully reach for the water. She let me take the small cup from her. I was sore, but it wasn't painful. I sipped the water slowly, knowing that was what they would have wanted, but it felt amazing.

I looked around a little. Trying to stretch a bit without moving too much. My eyes landed on Carlisle again, meeting his eyes. He had yet to speak again, and I worried he was upset with me for some reason. It was hard for me to read the emotion in his eyes. I remembered clearly the panic and pain in his eyes as he kneeled there beside me, and this emotion was so different.

He stood back, letting Esme be the one to have all the contact with me. I wanted to hug him, though. I wanted to thank him for helping me. For being there when I needed him. For saving my life. Again. Yet, I couldn't. I couldn't form the words.

Instead, I looked down. Trying to gather my emotions.

"Are we back home?" I asked, looking to Esme, "I wanna go home." This time, I meant their home. As far away from Jack as I could get. I didn't think far enough to wonder where he was, but I did know I never wanted to see that trailer again for the rest of my life.

"No, sweetie." She said, "Not yet. We couldn't transfer you until you recovered a little."

"Oh." I mumbled, "I guess."

"Excuse me for a moment." Carlisle spoke finally and turned, heading for the door. I watched him, watching him leave.

"He's just getting your doctor." Esme told me, "He wanted to know when you woke up."

I felt weird. I didn't like this.

"Where's my dad?" I asked, "Is he okay?"

"He's here." She nodded, "He's recovering also. He's going to be just fine."

"He was so scared." I murmured, "Does he know I'm okay? How long was I asleep?" I couldn't help launching my questions at her. She was closest. It seemed my brain was working a little faster now.

"You've been asleep for almost two days. You had all of us pretty scared." She smoothed my hair back again, "And I'm sure Carlisle is letting him know."

My eyes burned in their tiredness, but squeezing them shut now and then seemed to help. If only a little bit.

"He didn't know before?" I asked quietly. She hesitated for a few moments, and I saw the emotion in her eyes. The sadness and fear. The worry.

"We weren't sure, honey." She said sadly, "You'd lost so much blood. You were in pretty bad shape. You'd fallen unconscious, and when they couldn't wake you up.." She trailed off, shaking her head.

"Oh." I was even surprised at how well I was taking this. I probably took it so well because I didn't remember it.

"You had to be given blood." She continued, "And your heart stopped twice." Her voice was very pained, "But once the transfusion started to do its job, you started to turn around. Until then, though, we were all very worried."

"I don't remember any of that." I murmured, deep in thought.

"Carlisle was with you through it all." She told me gently, "He never left your side. He was the only one able to stay beside you, otherwise we'd all have been there."

"Because he's a doctor too." I murmured and she nodded.

"At first, Dr. Williams tried to request him to stay behind, but Carlisle wasn't having any of that." Her quiet laugh was tense, left over worry in it. It was quiet for a moment. "That was the hardest twelve hours of my life, Leandra."

"Twelve hours?"

"It took twelve hours for the transfusion to start helping you."

"What's that?" I asked, not understanding.

"It's called a 'transfusion' when you're given blood." She explained, and that helped. I nodded.

"Until your body accepted the blood," She went on, "It was pretty uncertain. We didn't know. Even Alice couldn't tell for sure." She was quiet, "I can't tell you how scared we all were when we heard. Then waiting, hoping for you to pull through."

"Is everyone here?"

"Most everyone." She nodded, "Edward is with Bella, helping her adjust to her cast, but everyone else is here."

"Even Alice? And Jasper?"

"Everyone came straight here once they heard what happened." She paused, a smile coming to her face, "And if I'm hearing correctly, Emmett is pretty excited."

I couldn't help smiling a little, imagining him. My smile faded and I looked down. It amazed me that everyone was here. Just for me. I just couldn't figure out why.

"I was asleep for two days." I said, "They didn't have to wait around here."

"They wouldn't leave you." Esme smiled again. "Jasper had to step outside a few times, but otherwise, he stayed with the others."

"But why?" I frowned a little. "I'm nobody."

"You are not nobody." She replied, firmly but gently squeezing my hand. "You are loved. Honey, if only you knew how much everyone cares about you."

It still didn't make sense, but my mind stored that away for later. I had another, more pressing subject I needed clarified.

"And.." I mumbled now, "Jack? What happened to him? For what he did?"

"Let's not talk about him right now." She murmured, continuing to smooth my hand.

"But I wanna know." I replied, "I need to know."

"Well.." She sighed. "Let's say he'll be in prison for a really long time. I'd say the better part of the rest of his life." I accepted that answer, nodding a little.

The door opened again, and Carlisle led another doctor in. This other doctor looked friendly. His brown hair was lightly peppered with gray, but that didn't take away from the way he smiled. He studied a folder as he walked in, nodding to himself.

"Leandra." He greeted, looking up with a smile still on his face. "I'm glad to see you're awake." I struggled to sit up straighter, the previous position becoming uncomfortable. "You can call me Dr. Williams, and I'm just going to talk with you a little bit, okay?" Seeing what I was doing, Esme helped me sit upright. Placing another pillow behind my back to help support me. That felt even better.

To be honest, I was tired of being talked to. I could have been over-exaggerating, but the day of the trial had been the worst day of my life. It was far worse than anything I'd been through yet, and that included being talked to, but I knew I'd have to let him talk to me before he would leave me alone.

I nodded to him, letting him know I was listening the best I could.

"Great." He smiled again. "I'll just start off by asking you what all you remember about what happened."

"Uh.." I mumbled, thinking, "I remember.. Mostly everything about the trial." He nodded, listening intently, "I remember being out in the hall with Carlisle, Charlie, and my dad." He nodded again, "Uh.. Everything after that is a little hard to remember. I just remember a lot of blood, and my dad next to me on the floor. He was crying. He was telling me it would be okay, but I remember that I didn't believe him. I remember that he was hurt." I paused, trying hard to remember. "Carlisle was there. I remember that he carried me outside."

"That's very good, Leandra." He said, nodding. "Thank you." I nodded, looking down at my hand in my lap. "Now, it's very common for someone in your situation to not remember everything, so don't worry if you can't. You remember most of the key details, which a very good sign. Some slight discomfort is common as well, such as headaches, dizziness, the like." I nodded a little. "That's nothing to worry about, but if it gets to be too much, just let someone know and we'll see what we can do for you."

He paused. "As I said before, you may not remember everything, but those in your situation do often develop things like Post-Traumatic Stress. Anxiety, panic attacks, nightmares, things like that. That's normal as well, but can be quite distressing to live with. We may need to have you speak with one of our counselors, just to be sure you're where you should be, and just evaluate how you're feeling."

"I don't need to talk to anyone." I murmured, shaking my head.

"I'm sure you feel that way right now, Leandra, but I'd feel more comfortable if you just allowed a short interview. Things like this tend to have a way of hiding."

"I don't need to." I insisted, "I knew he was going to try something like that, so it wouldn't be hiding."

"Okay." He said softly, "Okay. We can talk more about it later." I looked down, but didn't argue further. "And I'm sure by now you've noticed the sling." I nodded a little. No shit.

"That is there to keep you from using your shoulder, or the muscles around it while you heal." He explained. "I'm estimating it'll take somewhere around three to four weeks for it to heal enough for regular use, so you're going to be quite uncomfortable for quite awhile, I'm afraid. Even if you feel it's healed, I want you to avoid using it as much as possible until it can be looked at. Of course, you have Dr. Cullen here, so I think you'll be fine in that area. All I'm requesting, is to just baby it. Try not to lay on it, or move too much. A little bit of slow, careful movement is fine, but try to avoid excessive movement.

"Also, if you feel any sort of shortness of breath, let someone know. Your right lung had collapsed, but we managed to fix that without too much of a problem. It wasn't hit, thankfully, but it was close enough that the force of the impact collapsed it, which I'm sure you noticed right away." I nodded a little. That explained why it hurt to breathe.

"It shouldn't be a problem again, but just in case, be careful."

I nodded again, sighing gently.

"You had a bit of internal bleeding, but that was pretty easy to fix as well. All in all, I think it's safe to say that you'll make a full recovery, with very little to no lasting physical effects." He gave me a smile. "If there's anything you need, just let myself, Dr. Cullen here, or a nurse know, and we'll get on it." I nodded, "Dr. Cullen is requesting a transfer for you for early next week, so you'll be taken back to Forks to finish recovering." I nodded again. I liked that news. "You are one lucky little girl, Leandra. Just get some rest now, sweetheart. The worst is over."

I looked up sharply, startled at the door opening quickly. My dad rounded the door, looking right to me. I met his eyes, and immediately he started to cry.

"Well." Dr. Williams chuckled, watching as my dad made his way to me. "I guess I'm done here. I trust you'll take care of her, Dr. Cullen." He looked to Carlisle, but I was occupied with my dad. Esme moved, allowing him to sit carefully on the side of the bed.

"Leandra." He laughed, "I'm so glad you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." I told him. "A little out of it, but I'm okay."

"Thank god." He whispered, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to my forehead. His hand came up, smoothing my hair. He was crying again, but this time was much different. He was relieved. He wasn't scared.

"What about you?" I asked, looking up at him, "You were hurt." I remembered that little detail.

"I'm just fine, honey." He said. "Never better."

"But I saw-"

"I know." He said, looking down, "I'm sorry you saw that. What I had, though, was nothing compared to you." I looked down as well. "I should have reacted faster." I looked back up at the anguish in his tone. "I should have done something, but I.. I don't know. I.."

"It's not your fault." I told him, meeting his eyes, "You didn't know."

"Leandra, honey, you didn't see yourself." He whispered. "That was my fault. If I had-"

"No it wasn't." I repeated firmly, "What happened was Jack's fault. Nobody else's."

"I'm just.. _So_ thankful that Carlisle was there. I would not have known what to do, let alone been able to do it with how upset I was. Seeing you that way, Leandra, it scared me more than I'd ever been scared before." He paused. "No. It's very clear who it is that can protect you better. I feel confident that Carlisle is the better choice. If he can keep calm through that, then he can be calm through anything."

I didn't say anything. I was still so out of it, and I wished I could pay more attention.

He studied me for a moment. "Oh. Rachel and Lily are here. Would you like to meet them?" I was surprised, but he seemed so excited about it, so I just couldn't tell him no. I nodded a little and he smiled. "I'll go get them."

With that, he kissed my forehead again and stood. I looked to Esme seated again beside the bed as he left. Reaching out, she took my hand again.

"This is all still so weird." I sighed. "It doesn't feel like I've been asleep for two days. I'm all mixed up."

She gave my hand a supportive squeeze, and I squeezed hers in return as much as I could. It wasn't much, but I tried and I knew she felt the effort.

The door opened again just as Dr. Williams was making his way out, and my dad stepped back in. I briefly wondered how much traffic that door had seen in the last two days. Probably not this much.

"Not too many visitors at once, please." He said. "You three are fine, but no more than five at a time. I know everyone is eager to see her, but we don't want to overwhelm her."

"We won't stay long." I looked to the woman beside my dad as she spoke, "Just a few minutes."

"Alright." Dr. Williams chuckled. Making his way out as my dad turned to look at me. Lifting a little girl and settling her on his hip as he made his way closer. That must have been Lily.

It was easy to see the resemblance between her and I, though she'd taken a lot of Rachel's looks. She had the same hair color as I did, but her eyes were Rachel's brown instead of green. She looked just as intimidated as I felt, staring at me with just as much trepidation.

"Leandra." My dad murmured. "This is Rachel." He touched the woman's arm. "And this is Lily." The girl.

"Nice to meet you." I murmured quietly.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you, sweetheart." Rachel smiled. "Chris has told me so much about you." She seemed nice enough, but I was still quite distrustful of strangers. Nervously, I looked over at Esme. She smiled in a comforting way, lightly squeezing my hand.

"You're the bravest little girl I've ever met." Rachel spoke again, and I looked down. I still didn't feel that brave.

"I wish people would stop saying that." I mumbled, "It feels like a huge lie."

"I understand how it can feel that way." She replied, "But I swear I'm not lying to you. Really. You don't see it? So many kids never report their abuse, and you did."

That was true.

"That was almost the worst mistake I ever made." I countered, and her smile grew sad.

"Don't say that." My dad said quietly, "Leandra, I believe now more than ever that the day you spoke up was the day you saved your own life." I shrugged gently with my good shoulder, looking down. I still didn't believe it, but he obviously did.

The initial meeting went well, I thought, and a small conversation started. Rachel talked most, but it was one question from Lily that surprised me.

"Did you really save my daddy's life?" I stared at her, unsure how to answer.

"Lily." Rachel corrected her quietly.

"No." I said, sitting up a little straighter. "What do you mean?"

"The doctor said that if you weren't there, he would have died." She answered shyly. It was quiet for a moment, and I looked to Esme.

"What she means is that he said that if you hadn't slowed the bullet down, it would have killed him instantly." Rachel explained gently.

"Oh." I murmured. "Well, I didn't mean to, but.. I guess I'm glad I was then." I was mad at him, but I didn't want him to die.

"Me too." Lily said, "I'm sorry you're hurt, but I would miss my daddy." I looked down. The entire situation seemed a little less bad now that I knew that little bit of information. I hadn't thought about that. It still sucked, a lot, but not as bad as before.

They were there for just over ten minutes, but it felt like much longer for me. I was quite thankful when they left the room. When it was just Carlisle, Esme, and I in the room for a moment. I sighed, laying my head back. I felt too tired to have been asleep for two days.

"You should sleep, sweetheart." Esme murmured and I opened my eyes, looking at her.

"I haven't seen everybody yet." I replied. "They're still here, aren't they?"

"They are." She nodded, "But they know you need to rest."

"I'll be okay." I murmured, "I want to see them."

"They'll still be here when you wake up." She assured me. Despite her words, the door came open anyway.

"Too late." Emmett's voice had me smile a little as he walked in, followed closely by Alice. Esme sighed, and shook her head. I was really glad to see Alice. I hadn't seen her in a long time, not since the night they ran with Bella, but seeing her now made me feel better.

Alice instantly came to the bedside, crawling over and sitting to my left, up against the pillows. She hugged me gently into her side, carefully avoiding moving me as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"You scared us half to death." She murmured, looking at me.

"I didn't mean to." I replied, and she gave me a look.

"It wasn't your fault, shorty, and you know it." Emmett spoke from beside the bed, "I heard about the whole thing."

"It's still hard to remember." I mumbled.

"You shouldn't try to." I looked up at Carlisle's response. "It'll come to you in time, and when it does, I know you're not going to take it well."

"I still wish I could remember." I sighed. "It's so weird having something happen to me and I can't remember it. It bugs me."

"You should just rest." He told me. "Recover. You've been through a lot." I nodded, laying my head against Alice's side.

"I knew it would happen." I murmured sleepily. "I knew he was going to do something. Nobody believed me."

"Leandra, I'm sorry." Carlisle said quietly. "I wasn't expecting him to be moved so soon. I should have been there every step of the way until I was sure you were safe."

"I wish people would stop saying they're sorry." I replied. "It wasn't anyone's fault but his. I keep saying that."

"I understand that, Leandra, but I made you a promise, and I wasn't there when you needed me to be." He continued. "That bothers me deeply."

That must have been why he was standing back. He felt guilty. The look in his eyes confirmed that. I frowned, looking up at him.

"Yes, you were." I murmured, confused. "You were there. Nobody knew it was gonna happen, but you were there to help me when it did. My dad couldn't do anything for me. I remember that. I remember him crying so much, and that scared me, but how calm you were helped me calm down." All that talking left me feeling a little winded. I wanted to keep comforting him, but I had to stop.

Alice rubbed my arm gently, not jostling me at all.

"I told you." Emmett said, looking to Carlisle, "I told you she would say that."

"How long have you been worried about it?" I asked quietly.

"Since it happened." Emmett answered for him. "You should have seen him, shorty."

I looked down, suddenly wanting to cry. He had no reason to feel guilty, and it bothered me that he did. He had no reason to. Nobody expected things to go so wrong, in such a short time. Seconds was all it took. He was only thinking about getting me home. Not expecting Jack to come out right at that second. I also knew that he wouldn't have asked my dad to take me if it hadn't been important to talk to Charlie.

I suddenly remembered. It all chose that moment to come back to me. All the memories I'd blocked chose that moment to flood back into my mind, triggered by thinking about Jack. How quickly I remembered hurt my head a little.

I remembered clearly now how everything happened. I remembered the fear, and the pain. I remembered jumping at the sound of the door opening. I remember turning in my dad's arms at the sound of it, not quite facing him, but enough to see him. I remembered how loud the shot was, and I remembered the shock, the painful jump in my heart at feeling something hitting me. The flinch I gave.

I even remembered things I didn't notice at the time. I remembered how the sound had continued to echo in the long hallway for a second. I remember the small grunt my dad gave, and the way he jumped as well before he lowered me. The way he trembled as he landed on his knees, and the way his breathing had changed. I knew why now. I didn't then.

I remembered the shouting as they regained control of Jack. Instead of killing him, they restrained him. I remembered the way he laughed, the things he shouted in my direction. I remembered how happy he was when he saw what he'd done. How easily he gave up then, and allowed himself to be taken away.

I remembered laying there, and I remembered the way my blood left me in a flood with each heartbeat. The way it felt, the warmth spreading over my suddenly-cold skin. Staining the carpet under me. The sharp, metallic smell of it, the way it burned in my nose.

I remembered clearer my dad's pained expression, and the fear in his eyes as he looked at me. Holding my blood inside me the best he could. Trying to hold my life in place with just Carlisle's jacket, and his bare hands. Talking to me. Telling me to hold on.

I remembered how scared I was, knowing I was going to die. That left its mark on me, and I felt it clearly. A strong shiver rolled through me, remembering how cold I was, how close I came to losing my life.

Expecting it didn't soften the blow. Knowing it was going to happen didn't help my fear. I didn't know before what dying was like. Now I knew, and I didn't take it well.

"Uh-oh." Alice murmured, rubbing my arm again, "I think she's getting her emotions back." Seconds later, it turned out she was right. I gave a quiet whimper, trying to hold back the tears. "Emmett, would you mind getting Jazz?"

"Yeah." Emmett said sadly. "I'll get him. Stay strong, shorty. I'm pulling for you." I looked up, watching as he left the room. Tears slowly trailed down my cheeks, and I looked to Carlisle. I needed him to forgive himself. I needed him to stay with me just like he promised.

Seeing my expression, he sighed sadly and stepped forward. Sitting beside Esme.

"I should have been there when it mattered." He told me. "All I mean, is I should have been there to prevent it."

"You were there when it mattered." I sobbed gently. "Please don't blame yourself, because I don't blame you." I shook my head a little, "I was so scared, and you were there." He gently took my left hand, meeting my crying eyes calmly as I went on. "You were scared too, but you calmed me down. You did everything you could for me, and I'm alive because of you." He still looked like he doubted it, so I continued, "Please. Don't blame yourself."

"Okay." He assured me. "I'll do my best."

That helped. He said he'd try.

I sniffled, "And.. I wanna thank you. For giving me a chance to tell you that day. At the school. And for not letting me change my mind, and for not letting me give up every time I wanted to."

I felt like I needed to thank him. Facing the fact that I might not get to made me want to now. I needed him to know that no matter how hard it was on me, how hard the changes had been, I was still extremely grateful for what he did.

"You're very welcome, Leandra." He murmured. "I knew you only needed to get passed all the uncertainty to see that it was for the best."

Unfortunately, my cries started again. All the emotion of that day was still fresh, and though I didn't cry nearly as much as I did that day, I sure tried. Without another word, Carlisle leaned forward and hugged me. I didn't hug him back, but that was just because I was afraid to let go of my arm.

"I'm sorry." I cried, shaking my head a little. "I can't stop."

"It's okay, Leandra." He assured me easily, but that was only fuel to cry more. He was telling me it was okay to not be okay. It felt like this emotion was too heavy. Like I couldn't lift it this time. Carlisle sighed sadly. "I know."

I was actually grateful that my emotion waited this long to come forward. If I had started to cry like this in front of my dad, he would have tried to be the one to comfort me, but that wasn't what I wanted.

The door opened once more. Emmett had returned with Jasper, both of them stepping in and Emmett closing the door behind himself and I glanced over. As soon as Jasper stepped in, I felt myself beginning to calm down. I tried to fight it, but I wasn't succeeding.

Jasper came to my side almost hesitantly, and Esme moved, letting him take her place as I sat up a little more. I hadn't had many conversations with Jasper. He seemed really quiet, but I never held that against him.

"Leandra, look at me." He requested, and I hesitantly obeyed. Meeting his eyes, "It'll be okay. You've got a lot of healing to do. Both physically, and emotionally. Trust me, I know how hard it is on you, and I can see how much this has taken from you."

I hardly noticed that I'd stopped crying. Blinking left over tears from my eyes as I looked at him, I was suddenly exhausted. More than I was before.

"No one is going anywhere." He said gently. "I promise. Just rest now, Leandra. The worst is over." I was a little surprised when he said that. That was a worry I didn't even know I had.

"But it's not over." I whimpered. "Jack's gone, but it's not over."

"Why do you say that?" He asked carefully.

Recalling everything I learned about him just a few days before, I chose my words carefully though foggy thoughts.

"If you could feel the way I feel," I mumbled, "You'd get it."

He was quiet for a second, seeming to study me a little before he nodded a little.

"I'll be here to help you with that."

I immediately believed him. He was so sincere, it was impossible not to.

"Have confidence in yourself, Leandra." He murmured, "You've come a very long way since the day we met you."

I jumped roughly, my whole body stiffening as I felt a hand come to rest on my back, reacting a split second before I realized it was just Alice. I choked on a quiet whine of fear, looking over at her.

"I'm sorry." I whimpered before she could try to apologize.

"It's okay." She assured me, "I'm so sorry I startled you."

"It's not your fault." I took a breath. The heart monitor that I was still attached to made it clear to everyone in the room how intensely my heart had reacted. It was embarrassing.

"Breathe, shorty." Emmett murmured, "You're okay."

"I know." I whimpered, but despite what I said, I started to cry again. It was only a reaction to that brief stab of fear, but it was plenty.

"I think we're overwhelming her." Esme spoke up, ignoring the way I shook my head. "Clear out, guys. She needs her rest."

"We'll be back to visit later, shorty." Emmett smiled as Jasper stood upright and Alice climbed back over me. Again, without jostling me, she made it off the bed. Carlisle went to stand up as well, but I reached for his wrist with my free hand.

"Stay?" I requested quietly, desperately, "Please? Don't leave." He'd been here the whole time, and I felt safest with him here. Not only had he saved my life, but he'd also protected me from Jack. Before, before I had even left the court room. He had been stronger than Jack. That mattered to me.

"Aw," Emmett muttered in the doorway, "Carlisle, you gotta stay."

"I have no intention to leave." Carlisle told me, assuring me, "I'm only moving so you can lay back." I accepted that, slowly letting go of his wrist.

"Just stay." I whimpered, carefully scooting into place. "Please stay." I knew I was a pain, but I couldn't help it.

"I'm not going anywhere." He assured me again, and I took a breath. Nodding, I rolled a little, laying back down.

I was asleep not long after that, and many more times that day. Somehow, knowing that it was the medication making me sleep didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. I knew I needed sleep, and it was helping me pass the time.

I wasn't alone for a second the entire time I was there, and even during the transfer on Monday, I still had Carlisle there. We got to the hospital in Forks, and I knew I'd have to stay there. Even if I felt like I didn't need to.

It was pretty boring for the most part, but one thing did stand out. I'd only been there maybe an hour, and had just gotten settled into my bed when a nurse came in. It wasn't the fact that a nurse came in that made me pay attention. It was the way she looked at me.

She hardly looked at me at all, and when she did, I saw an emotion there I wasn't used to seeing. She looked a little familiar to me, but not enough to understand exactly what she was thinking.

She was so nice to me, though. She'd brought me an extra pillow and some lunch, even though I probably wouldn't eat much of it. I was only here for a little while, just until some tests could be run, so I wasn't too worried about eating a lot. She even added a piece of candy to my lunch tray. I liked her.

"Who was that?" I asked Carlisle as soon as she left. I hadn't caught her name.

"Her name is Heather." He replied easily. "She's one of the most caring nurses here, to be honest." I nodded. I could tell.

I didn't see her again. Mrs. Harrison visited with me briefly, letting me know that everything was already taken care of for a foster extension. Meaning, my dad had done his part correctly, and I'd be staying with Cullens.

At least until my mom got better.

She asked me if I'd thought about visiting my mom. I refused. Even nearly dying hadn't changed my mind about her. If anything, it made me more determined to stay away from her. I wasn't sure why that was. The way I felt about my mom was complicated. There was still a lot of hurt there, as well as a ton of bitterness.

In a way, I still felt angry that I had to be the one that was strong enough to save both of us. Even if ignoring me hadn't been her intention, that was what she did. Her getting 'help' didn't make any of that better.

Mrs. Harrison also asked me if I'd given any more thought to talking to a therapist. Honestly, that really wasn't something I wanted. I knew full well that this was a subject that would be brought up again. And again. Until I gave in, but I didn't want to talk to anyone about anything. I didn't have anything to say to some stranger that got paid to pick my brain and watch me cry. It felt weird to me.

I took a nap when she left while Carlisle went to check on one more test I apparently needed, looking forward to Esme's return with some of my clothes. I'd had clothes there in Seattle too, but it was different somehow.

I was only in the hospital in Forks for one night, before I was allowed to go home. That was an event in itself, but I went along with everything I was asked to do. Even with the constant ache I now had in my upper chest, I was getting annoyed pretty quickly with how lightly everyone was treating me. Like one wrong breath would blow me over. It took a lot out of me not to say something.

I just wanted my own bed. As silly as that seemed, I missed my room, and especially my bed. That was safe to me. It'd grown to mean more than the whole house, and when I finally got back to it, I really figured that out.

I was so relieved to be home, I even sat with Emmett on the couch, and I allowed Carlisle to leave my side. I didn't hide away, which was a lot, considering how much I'd missed my room.

"You okay, shorty?" Emmett had noticed how spaced out I was while Esme was making something for lunch.

"I'm just kinda tired." I replied. "Not like.. Sleepy tired, but.. Tired." Distractedly, my free hand fiddled with a strap to the sling I still wore. I felt so stupid wearing this thing, but I knew I wasn't ready to take it off. It'd still only been a few days, but I hated that I needed it.

"You've been through hell and back the last few weeks." He explained. "It's gonna take you a minute to catch up."

"How long?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Everyone is different. Don't rush yourself."

I fell quiet for a second, looking back down at the sling. Looking at it the way I was, I couldn't help wondering something.

"How long is Jack gone for?" I asked quietly. "Esme wouldn't tell me."

"See, that depends on how long he lives." He said, turning a little to face me, "Guys like him don't have much hope in a place like that."

"Why?" I asked, looking over at him again.

"Most criminals draw the line at hurting kids." He answered, "And the ones that do hurt kids are usually taken care of by those that don't."

I still didn't understand, but I was still looking for an answer to my previous question.

"He's going to be given a very hefty sentence, shorty." He smiled a little. "The abuse altogether will give him more than sixty years in prison. Tack on a life sentence, on top of the sixty years, for attempted murder."

I blinked in surprise, "Wow." I couldn't even imagine that far ahead.

"Yeah." He laughed quietly. "You're never seeing him again."

"Wait.." I frowned. " _Going_ to be given?"

"It takes a little while for a judge to sentence someone." He explained. "Depending on how busy he is, and how much he hates that person, but that bastard is away for good. Don't worry."

"It's hard for me to believe that." I admitted, and he smiled again.

"I think I can imagine why."

"It just feels like he's not done." I went on quietly, staring at the floor. "It feels like.. Like when I used to wait for him to get home from work, and I knew he would be mad at me for something he said I did. It feels like I'm just waiting. I think that's what's so scary about it."

He didn't reply, offering a small, sad smile instead.

"I don't feel like it's over." I shook my head. "I feel like that trial was just the start."

"It'll take a little while, but you're safe now. I know it won't feel like that to you, but we'll teach you."

I would have to take his word for it. I didn't know any other way. I fell quiet.

Sitting there on the couch, watching the clock and waiting for Carlisle to get home, I was supposed to be resting, but that wasn't possible. He hadn't been gone very long. He just had something he needed to do. Emmett had done what he could to distract me, but I knew that was just so I wouldn't freak out.

I'd been okay so far, but I wasn't exactly cheerful.

I felt just as sore emotionally and mentally as I did physically. Beaten in every possible way. I knew Edward picked up on that the second I looked over at him as descended the stairs. There was no real way to describe the way I felt.

Edward was home as well. He said it was because Bella was resting, and he needed to talk to Carlisle when he got back, but I got the feeling he just wanted to see me too.

It took me a moment to remember what I'd learned about him. Edward could hear thoughts. Oddly, though, I wasn't that worried. I thought it would be weird, but it wasn't. Not really. Once I understood that he'd had that ability the whole time I'd known him, it wasn't such a huge change to know now. Just like with everyone else.

"You're handling this exceptionally well." Edward commented as he slowly approached. It took me a second to remember what I'd just been thinking about. I wasn't used to people responding to my thoughts as if I'd spoken them out loud. He smirked a little. "It doesn't bother you that I've heard your thoughts this whole time."

I shook my head, sighing.

"No, not really." I mumbled. "It makes sense now. I'm a little embarrassed, but not mad or anything."

"I'm sorry you're embarrassed. I never meant for you to have to be."

I didn't reply right away. Out of pure habit, I set aside a long second to take another look at the clock on the wall above the fireplace.

"You don't like it when he's gone." Edward pointed out, and I looked over at him.

"I don't wanna bug him." I admitted, "But I can't help it. I'm so scared when I'm not next to him." Involuntarily, the memory of that day crossed my thoughts. Just a brief glimpse of the events that I'd retained, but it was enough.

"He understands, Leandra." Edward murmured, and I felt Emmett look over at us from the other end of the couch. "You're not a bother. It's only expected for you to be so attached to him after what you've endured."

"He was there." I admitted, "Without him, Jack would have killed me that day. Both times."

"Both times?" Emmett asked. "There was another?"

"Yeah." I replied. "The first time, when Jack finally snapped. I was standing too close. I couldn't get away in time, but Carlisle was there to make him let go when nobody else was fast enough."

They were both quiet.

"Nobody believed me." I pointed out.

"It wasn't that nobody believed you, Leandra." Edward replied. "It was just that no one wanted to believe that it was possible for.. Monsters like him to be real."

I didn't know what to say to that. Monsters were definitely real. As much closure as that knowledge seemed to bring me, it also brought me several steps closer to fully realizing how small I really was. It broke my heart, hardening it at the same time.

It hurt, but as of yet, I didn't know what to do with it.

It was the second day being home that my dad had to leave. He had to go back home, and I understood. I'd said goodbye to him with a heavy heart, hating the way we had to part ways. I wished it was on better terms, but I knew he'd be okay now and he knew I'd be okay. He promised to keep in touch, and now that he was allowed to, I knew he would.

I followed Dr. Williams' instructions closely at first. Being extremely careful, especially at home. I avoided pressure, and I avoided using it. It was tough, considering I was right handed, but I tried. I learned, and I adapted. I was getting pretty good.

As the third week ended, however, it was hard not to use it. The wounds had healed, leaving only two bright pink scars. Round scars that would always be there. The bright pink of them would fade over time, and become less prominent, but they would always be there. Never allowing me to forget, never fully going away. The physical pain no longer hindered me, but I would always remember how close I came to losing my life. And that thought scared me.

It scared me because I had always thought I'd been fairly independent. I'd always thought that, to a point, my life was my own. The fact that I'd survived until that moment had given me a sense of control over my own life. The fact that Jack had come closer to taking that from me than he ever had before frightened me so deeply. It shook me, and I knew that was a scar that would never fade, but again. I didn't know how to process that.

Jack tried to take my life that day, and though he hadn't completely won, I wasn't so sure he failed, either.

Being brought that close to death changed me, and it would always stay with me. I would always be looking over my shoulder. I would always be afraid.

It would be a miracle if I ever felt completely safe again.

Despite the fact that I didn't blame Carlisle for all that had happened, not in the slightest way, I would always be afraid that at any time I wasn't with him, something else would try to take my life again. It was a fear I fought at first, but it had been obvious right from the start.

I still found protection with him, and the thought of not being with him scared me. That was something that was definitely hard to live with. Without my knowledge, I'd grown more attached to him. Something I was trying not to do, because I'd never really had anyone to do that with before. I'd never needed anyone before, so this was a really confusing realization.

It also scared me, considering my mother had begun making more forceful attempts to be in my life. Calling more often, insisting I go and see her. I still refused every time, shying away from any of her attempts, but that didn't stop her.

This had changed her too. Something about knowing her daughter almost died made her more determined than ever to get me back. Reminding me painfully every chance she got that one day soon, I would have to leave Carlisle and go back to her. Whether I wanted to or not, that's how it would work.

Just the thought of that scared me so badly. Every time.

She wouldn't protect me like Carlisle could. When I was with him, nothing would hurt me. When I was with anyone of my family, nothing would hurt me. With my mom, however, anything could happen. Anything could go wrong, and she wouldn't be able to do anything to prevent it. That, and I didn't trust her to make the effort to prevent anything bad happening to me. She'd let me down so thoroughly before. What was to stop her from doing it again?

I knew I'd never trust my mom a bit.

Explaining this to Carlisle concerned him. He was worried I was developing separation anxiety. Which would have been completely understandable, he told me, given my past of being alone, and what had happened only a few weeks before. He'd had a suspicion, especially with how often I sought him out when he was home. He said he'd work with me on it, but I wasn't sure I wanted to get over it.

I was so afraid all the time, even around my family, that it wasn't often that Jasper didn't have to calm me down just to go to sleep at night. He didn't seem to mind doing that for me, though.

Despite his help, however, the nightmares were back. Sleep, for me, wasn't an escape. It was something I was forced to endure, watching some of the worst moments of my life the entire time. Ingraining those lessons even deeper every time I saw them. The things I learned, the lessons Jack had made sure to teach me were replayed in astounding detail.

I went to sleep exhausted, and woke up the same way. Really thinking about it, though, I had to wonder. Maybe those realistic nightmares, memories of events throughout my life with Jack, were what made it impossible to believe that he was really gone.

But thinking about it, really focusing on it during one of my silent days, it didn't feel the same way. I didn't know what was different about it, and it was just a feeling, but I definitely knew the difference between those dreams and the way I just couldn't relax. I was wound up. Tense, like the day of the trial. I trusted my intuition like it was a whole other part of me. It had hardly ever led me wrong, even if I never really got away from anything.

I knew for a fact that Jack wasn't done, just like I knew for a fact that I would have lost my life that day if Carlisle hadn't been there. Just like my intuition told me not to believe everything my stupid mind was telling me about that time in Arizona. Just like my intuition told me I could trust Carlisle, or even Jasper and Edward.

I couldn't explain it, but then again, I never tried. It just didn't seem weird enough to mention.

They were all so supportive. Especially Emmett. Emmett and Esme were my main sources of company during these weeks. Alice and Jasper next. Rose tended to avoid me. I didn't mind that so much. It didn't bother me. However comfortable I was during the day, as soon as Carlisle got home, I was up and following him around.

They agreed I didn't have to start school until my arm was fully healed, but that time was drawing to a close. I'd been given the okay that morning to try going the day without the sling. I wasn't sure how I felt. I wasn't sure if the ache I felt in my shoulder was really there, or if it was just hopeful thinking.

I wasn't sure how I would handle school now. It was hard to face before, but now, I felt even more unsure about it. I was never like the other kids, but now, the differences would be too hard to ignore. I felt that too.

Besides that, I knew I needed to work on this fear of being on my own if I was ever going to be able to handle school for any amount of time during the day. I just didn't know how to do that when I really didn't want to, which brought me full circle.

I realized I was now the opposite of what I was when I arrived here, and I knew it was stupid, but I couldn't fix it. Instead of refusing to trust anyone, now I didn't trust being away from them. It was a hard thing to accept, because that meant I'd changed more than I could recognize, even if I did know that it was okay.

Something about this family reached a part of me that had never been reached before. Effortlessly.

That made it harder to come to terms with the fact that one day, I'd have to leave them. This wasn't permanent. I knew that from the start. It couldn't be permanent. Too many things stood in the way of that, but the major difference between them and me didn't bother me the way I knew it should.

I didn't see them as anyone but the only ones I'd ever met that really treated me like a human. That would be impossible to let go of. As much as I owed them, and as hard as I'd worked to get to know the new side of trust, I just couldn't even think about giving that up. It couldn't all mean nothing.

But I wouldn't think about it. I would just appreciate the time I did have here.

 **END**

 **A/N: I honestly wasn't intending to make this the last chapter at first. It sort of sprung on me. I tried, though, guys. Which is why it took so long to come out.  
THANK YOU! To all of my reviewers of this story! None of you know how much I appreciate you lol there's no possible way you could. I sincerely hope I see you guys next story. I'm not quite done. ;)  
The first chapter of the next story probably won't take very long. I would like to get a few chapters ahead before starting that, though, so I won't make any solid promises, but it'll come.  
Until the next story, my beautiful readers!**


End file.
